The Paratroopers
by LovingBOBThePacific
Summary: June 1944: When a certain medic finds a young girl in the shadows of a Norman forest, everything will change. Being responsible for a little, French and stubborn girl is perhaps not the easiest thing in the world - besides, everything about her turns out to not be quite as it seems. R&R *Edit began March 25th 2013!*
1. Prologue

**Edited March 25th 2013**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only the characters you don't recognize from the mini-series. All rights and credit goes to Stephen E. Ambrose, Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, the real men of Easy Company, anyone involved in WW2 and the cast and crew of Band of Brothers.**

**I salute you.**

**Currahee!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Paratroopers<strong>

**Prologue:**

* * *

><p><em>June 6, 1944 – Normandy, France:<em>

Medic Eugene Roe had just parachuted himself into the country-side of Normandy, France. A quiet sigh escaped his mouth in relief – he had made the jump without much trouble. His eyes were sharply opened for any silhouettes while he ears listened suspiciously after every sound the forest would make.

A bit away, he could hear distant sounds of something popping.

_'Gunfire' _he thought as he eyes narrowed to the dark forest in front of him. He had to move, and quickly. They had been scattered everywhere, and the assemble area could just as well be anywhere in this terrain.

Gene, as people sometimes called him, wondered about the rest of the men in his outfit. _Men. _Most of them were in the early twenties.

He had enlisted himself as a rifleman (like the rest of the men) at first, where after their CO, Captain Sobel had made him a medic. Eugene had trained at Camp Toccoa and had since 1942 been a part of Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne.

He knew that getting too attached to the men around him could be a killer. They didn't know what would happen out there, and nothing that they had been taught in basics, could ever prepare them completely for a war.

Eugene ran, with swift movements, into the forest where he ducked, so he was hidden by some green bushes. Luckily, he still had the equipment he needed to figure out where he was on the map they had been given. He let out a small chuckle when he saw that he had landed less than five miles away from the assemble area. It had been an obligation to study maps, sand-tables and pictures of Normandy until you knew them by heart and could draw a map of it, only by the help of your memory.

He packed up his stuff and made his way through the forest, listening alerting by every sound.

After ten minutes of walking, Eugene stiffened and stopped in his tracks. He heard a puzzle from a bush behind him, where he had just passed by. With quick but silent movements, he pulled out this 'clicker' they had been given to identify themselves.

_'Click, click' _he tried.

He waited and retained his composure, though he knew that if he had fallen into some kind of trap, then it would either mean becoming a prisoner of war, or being killed right away.

When the rustles of leaves had ceased for a while, he hesitantly demanded their code "Flash?"

Now, when Eugene had the nerve to look closer as nothing had happened just yet, he saw some colored fabric behind the bush. Taking one step after the other, Gene neared the bush, noticing his hands had started trembling the slightest.

He only expected it to have been maybe a cat that had ran away and then a piece of fabric that had been caught in the branches. What he found behind the bush, though, shocked him beyond imagination. In front of him sat a little girl. She was disturbingly thin and had herself crouched up into a ball. She was looking up at him with a frightened, intimidated and pleading look. The fabric he had seen, turned out to be a dress, looking much like a nightgown.

It was mostly what he could see of her arms and legs that made him notice in alarm, though. Fresh bruises and cuts were seen several places, angering the medic. This girl could hardly be more than nine years old.

The look in her eyes he saw now made his dark orbs soften though. Slowly, he knelt on his one knee in front of her, to not scare her.

"Hey there" he smiled softly. He then frowned because he realized that this might be just a civilian French girl, yet the sparkle in her eyes he meant had been there when he spoke to her confused him. Nonetheless, he continued in French.

"_Comprendre vous anglais?"_

Hesitantly, the girl tilted her head before she nodded. Gene smiled in relief, causing the girl to smile a little as well. It wasn't much, but it was still a smile.

"Why don't you come with me? I can get you some food, something to drink and get a place for you to rest for a bit. Perhaps even find your family again?"

Gene's voice was almost desperate. He didn't like that such a little girl was out here, and alone. It just wasn't safe. At least at the assemble area there would be someone to look after her.

To his surprise, the girl shook her head, wrapping her arms tighter around her knees.

Refusing to give up, Gene smiled and tried to explain "Chérie, you can't stay here. It's not safe out here."

Sighing as the girl looked somewhat stubbornly up at him Eugene sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with that "At least tell me how you ended up out here, yes?"

Looking around one last time, he had now sat down on the ground completely. If it happened that someone came, he and the girl would be able to hear them before they neared them, plus the bush would hide them for the most part.

A shadow then seemed to roll over the girl's face as she looked down at the ground. Eugene furrowed his brows in confusion, speaking softly and somehow apologetically to her "It's okay. I'm one of the good guys – I'm an American. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Trying a new tactic, making the girl come with him whether she wanted it or not, Eugene stood up, brushing himself off, holding a hand out for the girl to take "I'm Gene. Eugene Roe. I'm a medic."

They stood there for a few minutes, neither of them moving an inch besides for the girl's shifting eyes, moving alternating from Gene's face to his outstretched hand.

Eugene would swore he saw a facade leave the girl's eyes as she hesitantly took his hand, Gene feeling her squeeze it softly as if to really find out if what was happening was real.

This time it was Gene who hesitated before he smiled "Good, that's it."

When he had helped her out of the bush, he looked her over swiftly before questioning concerned "Can you walk?"

He then realized that her hair had a dirty-blonde color while her eyes was a pretty green one. Still holding her hand, Eugene looked on as the girl 'proved' to him that she could walk. The sight of her made Eugene think of a baby who had just learned how to do so.

Eugene chuckled when he saw how the girl looked proudly up at him "Good then. From now on, and until we meet my friends, I need you to keep close and be quiet. Could you do that for me?"

Again, she tilted her head before shrugging her shoulders, nodding her head, mischief glimpsing brightly in her eyes. Eugene smiled, leading her by the hand. It had taken a while, but he slowly began to gain her trust. He wondered what story that lay behind those hazel-green eyes.

"Olivia Mae."

Eugene jumped as the girl finally talked. By now, they had been walking for almost another ten minutes.

"Pardon?" Gene questioned, furrowing his brows.

"My name's Olivia Mae, but my friends call me Olivia or Mae, never the two names together, though" Olivia Mae babbled in a semi-thick French accent. It turned out that this nine year old was slightly different than what Gene would have expected.

Shaking her hand, Gene chuckled "Well, it's nice to finally meet you formally, Olivia."

Eugene chuckled as Olivia ended up blushing at his remark. Then another round of gunfire were heard in the distance, and Gene would swear that he heard some of those air-raid machines going off in the horizon. As expected, he felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down and saw the little girl walk even closer to him than she had done before. Gently smiled Eugene at her.

"Don't worry, it's far away from here" he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she questioned, pulling an extra tug at his jacket.

"Absolutely."

After another amount of walking in silence, Gene finally asked "How did you end up here anyway, Mae?"

Without noticing that Eugene had used the other name for her, Olivia began to explain " My memory is a bit blurry, but I remember that these men came and sort of threw us out of our house in Holland, but they took us somewhere – mommy, daddy, my twin sister Mary and my older brother Daniel. They separated us."

As Eugene listened, his brows furrowed more and more, and a frown appeared on his face. Looking to the ground, Olivia continued, a confused brow appearing on her face as well "Mommy screamed and cried, trying to prevent the men from taking us. 'They are too young. Please', she said."

Eugene looked down as he heard her swallow, new tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. He ran his thumb over her hand, while giving it a soft squeeze once in a while.

"Have you ever been in America before?" he choked out, clearing his throat as he continued because of the confused look on Olivia's face "Your accent is good, really good, considering your age and nationality."

Reluctantly, Olivia replied "Actually, I was born in Atlanta and my family are French, but we moved to Holland when I was no more than two, when I first started to speak. Daddy made sure I got English and French lessons to keep the languages at bay."

Eugene nodded, uttering a hum of understanding before sighing in relief at the sight before him. Olivia first looked up at him as he sighed, and then at the sight before them.

A few meters down the road, she saw the first sign of civilization ever since...she didn't quite remember much from Holland, other than she hit her head.

Buildings looking like barns were spread out in front of them. She saw men dressed like Gene, and she could feel on his hold of her, that he was more relaxed than he had ever been out in the forest. They seemed to be well-guarded since Olivia and Gene briefly had past some guards on their way there. So, like Gene, she relaxed just a little herself. And Eugene had promised her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. There was just this little thing that gnawed inside Gene. How the heck had she ended up in Normandy when she had lived in Holland?

"Oi, Gene!" someone called from behind them.

The both of them turned around, watching another man with the same medic-band as Gene run towards them with a wide smile on his face.

Eugene smiled, glad to see one of his comrades "Spina."

The two men shook hands before Spina discovered the little girl hiding behind Gene's leg. Gene looked down at her as well, smiling softly at her, making Spina wonder.

"It's okay. It's one of my friends" Eugene told her, gently pushing her forward with one hand on her back.

Spina now smiled, crouching down to Olivia's size "Now, who's this? Hi there."

"Spina, this is Olivia Mae. Olivia, this is Ralph Spina. He's a medic, just like me" Gene introduced.

With a timid 'Nice to meet you', Olivia shook Spina's hand, her lips slowly curving upwards as Spina still held her hand and was swinging it from side to side. He let out a small and quiet chuckle as he stood up again, ruffling Olivia's hair before they started to walk towards the make-shift aid-station, which originally was a barn, but it was all they had for now.

A few meters in front of them, Olivia had started to feel more and more comfortable as she dared to walk by herself now. Although, the two medics made sure they could see her, and she could see them. The assemble area began to become more stuffed with soldiers as they came walking exhausted into the 'camp'.

"Where did you find her?" Spina asked quietly, without looking at Eugene, his eyes steadfast at Olivia's wandering figure.

Eugene had meant to tell everything he had been told by Olivia, but he saw that she made her way closer and closer to them and he didn't want her to think over the horrible things she obviously must have been through.

"The forest on my way here" he simply replied, just as Olivia walked up and took his hand with a smile, which Eugene returned. When Eugene knew that she wasn't looking, he glanced upon Spina, giving him the 'I'll tell you later' look. Spina nodded curtly.

The make-shift aid-station aka the barn was a tiny building where the floor had been swept clean of hay and several cots for the eventual patients had been put up. There was a couple of hay-stacks in the corner where Spina got Gene and Olivia situated before he left to find something for them all to eat. A few minutes later he came back with three bowls more or less hot chicken soup. They ate in silence, only the quiet sounds of slurps filling the room, the back ground buzzing only seeming like a distant noise. When all three of them were finished it was Eugene's turn to go with the bowls, leaving Spina and Olivia alone. Lost in his own thoughts, Spina ran his fingers through some pieces of papers until...

"Ouch!" Spina hissed "Goddamn it."

Olivia absentmindedly tilted her head before grabbing an astonished Spina's hand.

"Let me see" she cooed, taking a look at the long scar in Spina's palm. Spina, whom looked on in awe did nothing. Olivia then put her right hand in Spina's wounded hand, making him wince, thinking it would sting when palm met palm. To his surprise, instead of stinging, a bubbly feeling ran through his hand and out to his finger tips and when Olivia released her grasp on him, he looked at his hand, expecting there would be a scar still bleeding, but there was nothing.

"How the h-."

"Spina" Eugene spoke in a warning tone as he approached them.

"Gene, get a look at this!" Spina exclaimed, almost shoving his hand into Gene's face. Eugene instead grabbed the medic's hand, examining the palm. He took a look at Spina who alternately shifted his glance upon him and then Olivia who looked at the two men in confusion. Gene then looked at Spina's palm again, being able to sense the trail of a scar, but he wasn't sure. Then he quickly realized what Spina was going on about, and came to the conclusion that only one thing could make this possible.

Eugene's calm eyes looked upon Olivia who had begun to look the slightest nervous.

"Are you a healer?" he asked while Spina still couldn't believe what had just happened.

Olivia gulped, choosing her words with surety "Well, I have been able to do that to minor wounds ever since I was little – so..yes?"

The two men then looked at each other.

"Spina, try and figure out if Lt. Winters or any officers or non-coms from Easy Company has arrived yet, please" Gene told Spina who didn't need to be told twice.

"Have I done something wrong?" Olivia asked, expanding the gap between them, looking at Gene with a mix of confusion and nervousness.

"No, no!" Gene assured her with a smile, closing the gap between them again "You haven't. Trust me. It was just a...bit of a surprise, honestly."

He then crouched down to her size asking her curiously "How old are you, darling?"

"Nine" Olivia replied "and a half."

Eugene chuckled at the addition "Well, I have to say that you're a very _skilled _healer at only nine and a half years old. I had to look very closely to find the little trail of the scar."

"Thank you – I think" Olivia wrinkled her nose before giggling quietly. Her cheeks had also turned the slightest bit of pink.

He chuckled as she realized he had seen her cheeks.

"It's not funny!" she protested.

Laughing, Gene sat down on a hay-stack opposite her "I think it was very funny."

The two sat and conversed for awhile. Olivia learned that Eugene was a half-Cajun and were from Bayou Chene in Louisiana while Eugene learned that Olivia had an interest for history – especially some of the revolutions there had been in France in 17th and 18th century.

_What Eugene didn't know at this moment was, that the girl in front of him would become a huge impact on him and the rest of Company E, 2nd Battalion, 506th PIR, 101st Airborne in the time to come..._

* * *

><p><em>Comprendre vous anglais? - <em>**Do you understand English?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys!. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it!. Well, here's chapter 2, so I hope you like it :-). Should I continue with this?. Thanks again! :). Oh, I almost forgot. As you can see, in this chapter there is different POV's and I figure that there will also be in the coming chapters if you want more :-).  
>Enjoy ;-).<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Chapter 2:**

Spina hadn't come back yet. I had a good time with Gene, my new nickname for Eugene. He taught me how the different medical stuff he had worked. He made me laugh and felt like an older brother to me already and I had only known him for an amount of hours!.

Gene told me he was from Louisiana when I asked him why he had this funny accent. "So.. Do you know where your family is now?," Gene suddenly asked. "No. The last time I saw them we were in a camp of a sort. But I couldn't find daddy or my older brother. It was only my mommy and my twin Mary, and many other women. But it wasn't a nice camp. Germans ordered us to wear some sort of pyjamas with a yellow star on our chest and made us work and they would hit if we didn't do it. We weren't given a lot to eat either," I told Gene. Suddenly he held this sad expression on his face while he nodded. My family were okay, right?.

After a little while of more talking and learning how to use the different stuff, Spina came back with four men. The tallest had flamy red hair and icy blue eyes. I could have giggled because it looked like they all had dirt on their faces. The next two were a bit smaller but taller than the last one. The one of them who were tallest was with only few inches. He had black hair and deep brown eyes while the other had a lighter haircolor – kind of lightbrown and lightbrown eyes. The last man had like dirty blond haircolor like me and lightbrown eyes. "Sir. Toye, Guarnere, Lipton. Good to see you," Gene greeted standing up. "You too, Doc. So, what's up? Who's this?," the man with red hair asked. The other men nodded at Gene who gave them a nod back. "This is Olivia Mae, but she prefers to be called just Olivia or Mae. I found her in the woods on the way here. Um, can I talk to you for a moment in private, sir?," Gene asked. "Yeah, sure?." The man looked a little confused but walked a little away with Gene.

"So Spina. Are you gonna introduce us or what?," the tall lightbrown haired man asked. He also had this funny accent like Gene but his were different. "Olivia, this is Bill Guarnere, Joe Toye and Carwood Lipton. And the one Gene is talking to is Lt. Winters. Boys, this is Olivia. Don't try to corrupt her _too_ much, huh Bill?," Spina joked. The other men smiled at me. "What're ya' talking 'bout. You're mistaking me with Luz," Guarnere retorted smiling. I had been hidden behind Spina. I sure was shy. "Don't worry. We won't bite," Toye chuckled, crouching down to my size. I looked up at Spina who nodded assuring back. I stepped a little forward but not too much. "That's my girl." Toye smiled softly. He had this raspy voice. I'm sure he could make everything boring to sound exciting...

"_What's up, Doc?," Lt. Richard Winters asked confused when they were a little away from the small group. He had been surprised when he saw that little girl. What in the world were she doing around here?. "Sir, I think this girl has been out for a lot as little girls like her shouldn't even know existed. She has been hit, she has fresh bruises. And when I met her she had this pyjamas kind of thing on with a yellow star on her chest. I'm not quite sure what it means but I know that it's not good,sir." Winters nodded, thinking about what Eugene had just said. "And she's not a civilian. She's born in Atlanta and speaks very good English. She told me the Germans took her and her family to some camp after they had kicked them out of their house in Holland," Eugene told. "From Atlanta?." The young lieutenant furrowed his brows, quite surprised. Eugene nodded. "All right. Thanks Eugene," Winters said after a moment of thinking. "And sir?." _

"_Yeah?."_

"_She's a healer."_

_The lieutenant looked with wide eyes at the medic, " Well, this changes things."_

"Olivia," a voice called. It was Gene who waved me over. I walked to him and the tall man with hesitating steps. "Olivia, this is Lt. Winters," Gene introduced. I didn't know what Lieutenant meant but it sounded important in a way. He seemed nice, though. He smiled kneeling down to my size. "Hello, Olivia. I've heard from Doc that you healed Spina before I got here. Is that right?," the redhead asked with a gentle smile. "Yes—sir," I stammered," Have I done something wrong?." Both of them chuckled. "No, not at all. It's a good ability to have," lieutenant replied with a smile. "Well, listen. What I was going to ask you about was if you wanted to stay for the night with us. Just until we find out where your family is, all right?," Lieutenant asked. I smiled and nodded wildly. Of course I wanted to stay – These guys were sweet!. My nine and a half year old brain just didn't know what I had just said yes to – Well, at least not at that moment. For that moment I was happy.

It was in the evening and I was sitting in a truck with some of the Easy Company guys I've got to know through the day. There was Joe Toye, Bill Guarnere, Sergeant Lipton, Joe Liebgott, Cleveland Petty, Buck Compton and Donald Malarkey. I was wearing a uniform like theirs which Gene had given me. Don Malarkey were cooking...something. It looked like a small fire but it wasn't. It was something I didn't know what was he was cooking on. These guys and many others were paratroopers. I think it was a bit crazy but also exciting that they were jumping out of airplanes, only to land behind enemy lines, they called it. I also knew that many of their friends had been killed because of the Germans firing on them. All of these guys had been on a 'mission' along with Lieutenant and some others earlier after Gene and I had arrived. They told me that the mission were succeed and many soldiers who were lying on the beach they had helped, hopefully would get home to their families safely. I hoped that for all of these guys – They were so sweet against me, and I were a stranger!. They had already found some nicknames for me. Especially 'princess' and 'Red' were used. I have got the nickname Red because my face easily could turn into a shade of red when I got complimented on something. There wasn't a lot of space in the truck so I had ended up sitting on Joe's lap. I had found a way to seperate Joe Toye and Joe Liebgott's names from eachother. I called Joe Toye 'Joe' and Joe Liebgott for 'Lieb', from his last name. It smelled badly in the truck of the 'thing' Don was cooking. But I didn't show it. I was far too polite for that.

"Oh, God, I don't wanna die in this truck!," Lieb complained, making his way to the truck flap. "Ey', you're stepping on my legs!," Joe growled.

"Jesus, let me get out of here." At that Lieb were out of the truck. "Light. Light discipline. Guarnere, close that flap," Lip ordered. Bill obeyed but commented," Let the krauts cook their own goddamn food."

Joe sighed of the language in front of me. Honestly I didn't care, because I had heard my father and brother swear before. But it was sweet of Joe to be so polite around me.

"How we doing, Malark?," Bill asked. "We're doing good," Don replied, tasting the food with a spoon.

"Doing good?."

"Yeah."

"What the hell do you know about cooking?. You're Irish," Buck joked.

"Jesus, Buck," Joe commented.

"What?."

"Sir, if you have a reservation someplace else, I'd be happy to go with you," Don retorted smiling, giving us something to eat. I was given some and I tasted it. I was still too polite to show that I hated it, so I swallowed and smiled at Don's hopeful face. The others complained.

"You could actually learn something from Olivia here. She doesn't complain at all," Don told the others. "That's because the princess is way to polite, Don. But she has been raised good," Buck said smiling. All of them chuckled. I felt a little sorry for Don – It wasn't his fault.

"Jesus Christ, give me some air," Bill complained, opening the flap a little. He didn't close it, just let it fall.

Suddenly Lieutenant's head peeked in. "Evening."

"Hello,sir," Guarnere greeted. "Something die in here?," Lieutenant asked.

"Yeah, Malarkey's ass," Petty joked making all of the guys to laugh. Joe couldn't help but chuckle either. I smiled.

"Eh, any word on Lieutenant Meehan yet, sir?," Buck wanted to know. "No, not yet," Lieutenant said a bit sad. "Don't that make you our commanding officer, sir?," Bill asked.

"Yeah, it does," Lieutenant nodded which Bill returned. "Sir," Joe said taking a bottle with something in it to Lieutenant. "Joe, the lieutenant don't drink," Bill commented, but Lieutenant took it anyway. "It's been a day of first's," Lieutenant said taking a large sip. You could see him frown, so whatever it was, it wasn't good, "Don't you think, Guarnere?."

Bill looked at Lieutenant and nodded, "Yes,sir." Lieutenant gave the bottle back to Joe.

"Carry on," Lieutenant said smiling at me. "Night, sir," we all replied in choir. Before Lieutenant were out of sight, his head peeked up again, "Oh, and Sergeant?."

"Sir?," Bill said turning to Lieutenant. "I'm not a quaker." At that he disappeared. The boys started laughing after Lieutenant were gone. They sure had a lot of funny nicknames to eachother. "He probably a Mennonite," Bill laughed. "What's a Mennonite?," Joe wondered laughing along with the others. I didn't understand what was so funny.

* * *

><p>"Looks like the sweetheart's asleep," Bill commented quietly, making all of the talk in the truck to fade. Joe Toye looked down at a sleeping Olivia Mae. She was so light and it worried Joe a little. All of them were worried. They adored her from the very first sight – Her dirtyblond long hair, her wide green eyes. They also knew about the bruises. Doc had told them. It made them hate the Germans even more. Who the hell would ever think of hitting a little girl?. Joe couldn't help but smile of her sleeping figure. He already saw her as a babysister after only one day – Most of the guys from Easy did – Well, at least them who had met her...<p>

* * *

><p><em>By nightfall, 2nd Battalion had secured Sainte-Marie-du-Mont. Elements of the 4th Division began to move men and material inland. Mostly of the 101st Airborne, including Easy Company, was scattered all over Normandy.<br>Success of the invasion was uncertain.  
>- Richard Winters.<em>

_- For destroying the German guns at Brecourt Manor, the following medals were awarded:_

_**- Bronze Stars:**  
>-Walter Hendrix<br>-Donald Malarkey  
>-John Plesha<br>-Joe Toye  
>-Carwood Lipton<br>-Cleveland Petty  
>-Myron Ranney<br>-Popeye Wynn_

**_- Silver Stars:  
><em>**_-Buck Compton  
>-Bill Guarnere<br>-Gerald Lorraine  
><em>

_The Distinguished Service Cross were awarded to Lt. Richard Winters._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again guys!. Wow, I just read my mail and I thank everyone who put the story on their alert or favorite story - And also all the reviews and positive response I've got on this - Thank you, it's much appreciated! xD  
>Well, here's Chapter 3, I hope you'll like it. Again thank you by all my heart :).<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven S****pielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Part 3: Carentan**

**June 8th, 1944 – Normandy, France:**

It was a sunny day and it was warm, but not boiling hot. We were no longer at the assemble area but had 'moved out', as the boys called it, to a little town and settled down there. I had met many new guys because members of Easy kept coming. They sure were many men in this company. Right now I was sitting on a chair in a building with some of the officers, including Lieutenant, his friend Lewis Nixon and Harry Welsh. There were also some others I didn't catch the names of and then there was a lieutenant from Dog Company. The boys had told me to be watchful around him, but they wouldn't tell me why when I asked them. They all seemed a little scared – well at least careful and jumpy around him. I came to know him as Speirs, Ronald Speirs.

I was a bit anxious because I were about to meet Colonel Sink as the others called him. He were the one to decide what to do with me. It was nice of him to come, but I just wished that he would let me stay with the boys. I had made quite good friends already. Gene said that I was good at controlling my healing abilities already at nine years old – and a half he added when he saw me waiting impatiently for the last part. That 'and a half' was very important!.

The men who had been sitting now stood up, standing stiff as a stick. I stood up quickly too, but not as quick as them. How could they do it?. "At ease, gentlemen," a man with a deep voice spoke, allowing the men to relax from their stiff position. I assumed this man were Colonel Sink because he looked mighty important with all those medals on his uniform. He was a middle-aged man with gray hair and eyebrows who matched his hair color. He looked serious, but also looked nice. Now his eyes stopped at me. Then he turned to Lieutenant. "It's her?."

"Yes,sir. This is Olivia Mae," Lieutenant replied. Colonel now turned back to me, smiling. "Hello Olivia Mae. My name's Robert, nice to finally meet you. I've heard much good about you from Lieutenant Winters here," Colonel smiled. I smiled back relieved. He seemed nice. "Thank you,sir. Nice to meet you too." The Colonel smiled shaking my hand.

"Now. Gentlemen, would you leave us for a moment, please?," Sink spoke. The men nodded and said their sir's and walked out of the door. "So Olivia, is it okay I'm calling you that?."

I nodded."Good. Lieutenant Winters told me that Doc Roe found you in the forest on his way to the assemble area. Correct?," Colonel asked. "Yes,sir," I replied. Colonel nodded walking back and forth with his hands behind him. "Winters also told me that you healed Doc Spina with your bare hands?." Again I nodded. "Yes,sir."

"You have special abilities, you know that Olivia?," Colonel asked stopping, looking at me.  
>"Yes,sir," I smiled, "So has I been told." Colonel smiled. "The good lieutenant also told me that you were born in Atlanta, and then you moved to Holland?. How come you ended up in France?." I swallowed. I knew that I had to tell him everything that happened, though it would hurt. So I told him everything about what the Germans had done. Something I hadn't even told Gene, afraid of what he would think of me. I knew that the Germans hated me, my family for a reason but I wasn't quite sure, but Colonel seemed to know because he became so serious and the smile he had held on his face before faded away. Colonel Sink cleared his throat after a little while of silence. "Very well. You've been through much, Olivia. And the offer the whole American army is going to offer you now isn't something they offers normally. I've talked with the president of The United States, you know him?," Colonel questioned. I sure had been little at the time but I was good at remembering and I had heard the name a couple of times after we moved. "Yes,sir. Franklin D. Roosevelt." Colonel nodded smiling. "I talked with him when I got the news that you were here. The president is impressed of your abilities only at nine and a half years old." Colonel chuckled when he saw my puzzled face. How did he know how old I was?. "There's a lot of things I know about you, Olivia. But, he said that if I accepted it, he and I would let you stay with the boys. Doc Roe has said that you ain't any trouble at all, and I think all of the guys would say the same thing. So what I'm saying is that everyone would like to have you staying, at least until we finds your family." I smiled wide and ran to hug him. Colonel chuckled and hugged me back. "Thank you so much, sir!," I said smiling." I <em>won't<em> let you down," I assured seriously, stepping back. Colonel smiled," I know you won't Olivia. Now, shall we go out and tell the others the good news?." I nodded wildly and took Colonel's hand and walked out.

All of the officers chuckled when they saw my wide smile and the good news. Even serious Speirs smirked kindly. I ran to hug each of them, including Speirs. I completely forgot what the boys had told me. "Uh, sorry, sir," I said apologetically looking up at Speirs. He just smiled softly back. Maybe he wasn't as bad at all as the guys wanted me to think...

"Why don't you go out find some of the boys, tell them the good news?," Lieutenant suggested smiling. I nodded and stormed out of the door. I heard chuckles from the others behind me.

* * *

><p>"Georgie!," I called as I saw the boys outside in the sun. George Luz smiled and caught me in his arms. "Hello there, princess. Where you going in that speed?," George smirked. "Colonel said I could stay!," I said excited. All of the boys smiled now. "See, that's good news!," George laughed and hugged me.<p>

The boys were all happy about me staying and were now talking about who being the best storyteller. "What are you saying, Luz, that I'm a bad storyteller?," Donald Hoobler or just Hoob asked offended. "No, I'm not. I'm just sayin' that Smokey's better. The sweetheart here would love him telling a story for her," George replied pointing to me. I now were sitting on his shoulders, so I had a good view. Hoob snorted offended. I giggled, these guys were so funny!.

I knew that Hoob weren't mad, these guys were like brothers, no matter how different they were from eachother. "Hey, fellas!."

George and the others turned by the voice. The boys smiled. There was four men coming against us. A blonde walked past us. "Look who decided to show up, Floyd," George smiled shaking a tall man with brown hair's hand. "Hey, Luz," the man greeted. "Georgie!," I shrieked because I almost were falling off. "Oh, sorry about that, princess," George said taking me back in place on his shoulders. "And who might this be,Luz?," another of the men asked. "Fellas, this is our new healer Olivia Mae aka Olivia or Mae, or Red or Princess. Red, this is Smokey Gordon, Floyd Talbert and Shifty Powers," George introduced setting me down on the ground. The one named Floyd crouched down to my size and smiled kindly at me, "Hey there, nice to meet you." He chuckled at my red cheeks. "Now I understand why you call her Red, Luz." George and the others chuckled."Don't tease her, Tab," the one named Shifty said smiling.

I giggled, "That's quite okay. I'm getting used to it."

"Oh no, how long have they been torturing you?," Smokey joked, making us all chuckle again. "Long enough," I giggled. "Traitor," George pouted with a smile on his face.

"Aww, George. The sweetheart's just wise," Floyd teased lifting me up. These guys were so sweet and funny, and normally I wouldn't let anyone I just had met lift me up, but I trusted these guys right away.  
>George trembled for fun, earning another laugh from the boys. "Thought we'd never find you. You okay?," George asked moments after. Smokey, Tab and Shifty nodded. "Ey', get a load of this. Like it?," Lieb asked showing the boys a German flag, but not the national flag. I didn't quite know what it was, but it was definitely a German flag.<p>

"Yeah, it's real stuff, man?," Tab asked lifting me more so I sat more comfortable. "Of course," Lieb replied. "You like this?," Tab asked taking out something large in green and brown, like camouflage colors. The boys had told me it was called a poncho. "Oh, nice. That's a beauty, sarge," George smiled. "It's a hell of a poncho," Lieb commented. "Lieb," Tab warned. He was just as polite around me like Joe was. Tab set me down.  
>"Don't worry, I'm getting used to it," I assured smiling. "All right then, but do me a favor and yell at them if they're going too far, okay?," Tab asked smiling. "Promise." Tab smiled, ruffling my hair before walking away to greet some of his other friends.<p>

Me and some others had been sitting on the ground, me on Smokey's lap. I had asked him to tell a story and he did. He sure was good. I could listen to him like forever!.

"1st platoon!." It was Harry Welsh. Some of the others officers and platoonleaders joined in and called for their platoons. "Easy's moving out. On your feet, let's go!," Harry called again. Smokey helped me up and all of us gathered up around Harry.

"Listen up!. It'll be dark soon. I want light and noise discipline from here on. No talking, no smoking or playing 'grab Fanny' with the man in front of you, Luz," Harry demanded, with the last mentioned to George who just smirked. Some men chuckled. "Where we headed to, Lieutenant?," someone asked. "We're taking Carentan," Harry informed. "Well, that sounds like fun." I swore it was George's voice.  
>"It's the only place where armor from Omaha and Utah beach can head inland. Until we take Carentan, the boys are stuck on the sand. General Taylor's sending the whole division." George snorted. He was very good at making impersonations of others, especially of the superior officers. "Remember boys, give me three days and thee nights of hard fighting, and you will be relieved," George impersonated, earning several laughs from the men. Even Harry smirked. "Lieutenant, I'll take point," Hoob volunteered. "Cpl. Hoobler will be lead scout. Blithe, glad you could join us." Harry turned to the blonde from before. I heard mutter 'thank you,sir'.<br>"1st platoon, fall in behind Fox company. You people from 2nd and 3rd, follow us. Red, you walk beside Gordon for now," Harry ordered, smiling kindly at me. I smiled back, letting him know I had understood the message. "Shake a leg," Harry said making us walk. From in front of us, George again impersonated,"Another thing to remenber, boys. Flies spread disease, so keep yours closed." More laughs." Shut it, Luz," I heard Tab drawl, but I knew that he was smiling when he said it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!. Here's Chapter four of The Paratroopers - Hope you guys enjoy and keep reviewing, it's much appreciated! :). Again I want to thank everyone who had put my story on their alerts and as their favorite story. It's because of you all I keep writing, so keep going o with that! xD.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**June 8****th****, 1944 – Normandy, France:**

We had been walking for forever it seemed – At least for me. It had become dark and Easy Company were walking beside a marsh. The reflection of the glow from the flames from still burning items were seen in the water. Mosquitoes was flying around, annoying to the boys and me. There were also this stench, and it certainly didn't smell good. I tried to look straight of me because many bodies of dead German soldiers it had to be, were lying everywhere it seemed.

I had to blink many times with my eyes just to keep myself awake, and most of the guys had noticed that. "You're sleepy?," Smokey asked with a kind smile beside me. I smiled back,

"Maybe a little." Smokey chuckled and said," Come on," stopping to let me get up on his shoulders.  
>"Oh, no, I can't," I protested shaking my head. Though the boys wouldn't admit it I knew they were tired – They had to be, right?. Smokey kept looking stubbornly at me but I was just as stubborn, if not more. Tab chuckled, "Just leave it, Smoke. She'll ask you when she's ready. She is dead tired."<p>

"Am not," I replied stubbornly, but with a smile on my face though. "Am too," Tab teased with a cheeky grin. "Boys," I muttered, while I crossed my arms offended. The boys who had heard it chuckled. Suddenly we stopped. Harry walked with fast steps past me and I decided to follow. Maybe I could be at use?. I heard Smokey and Tab call for me to come back.

Harry looked back at me at the calls, but didn't seem to care and just took my hand and took me with him. "What?," he asked Hoob as we walked up to him. "We lost F- company,sir."

"Again?," Harry asked in disbelief but also annoyed. Harry walked a little away. Perco walked up to us, looking questioningly at us. "We lost F- company," I replied before Hoob did. "Again?," Perco also asked. "Blithe, Skinny, guess what-."

"Perconte, go back and pass the word to hold up," Harry ordered. "Yes,sir," Perco said walking down the lines. "Hoobler, take Blithe and go find F- company."

"Can I come?," I asked. Harry looked down at me, biting his lip. "No, it's safer for you to be here, princess."

"But-."

"Red."

"All right," I muttered walking down the lines a bit disappointed. I wanted to be useful too.

"Hoobler," I heard Harry say. "Yes,sir. Come on, Blithe," Hoob replied. I guess they walked off. I passed Lieutenant and Lew as Nixon had allowed me to call him before I reached my place beside Smokey and in front of Tab. "Hey, mood up, princess. Frowning doesn't look good on your little angel face," Joe said turning tapping my nose, smiling at me. "But I just wanted to help," I replied. Joe smiled, "We all know you want to, but your time will come, trust me," Joe assured, pulling me down to sit on his lap, as he sat down. Most of the guys did after they had been told to stop. It were a bit cold, so I crouched up into Joe's warm chest. He was very muscular. "You're freezing?," he asked brushing some hair away from my face. I nodded, crouching closer onto his lap. Joe chuckled holding his arms tighter around my skinny body. He kissed my hair and started humming quietly, so only I could hear. My body were so tired that I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was morning, but they were walking again. They must have found Fox Company while I was asleep. My eyelids fluttered as I looked up into Joe's warm deep brown eyes. He chuckled, "Morning, princess."<p>

"Morning," I muttered while I rubbed my eyes, "You been carrying me all the time?," I asked, feeling guilty.  
>I didn't want to be a burden for them in any way. Joe nodded and smiled assuring at me. He seemed to know what I was thinking. "I don't want to be a burden for you," I said quiet. Joe smiled sweetly," You aren't. You're just as light as a feather. Too light almost." At the last part he looked concerned at me. "I'm fine," I told him.<br>At that moment my belly decided to rumble. Joe chuckled, setting me down beside him,"I can hear that."

Bill must have switched place with me as he had been walking beside Joe before, but he wasn't beside Smokey. Instead it was Charles Grant or Chuck as I call him. Joe searched through his pockets, looking for something. He finally took something in some shiny foil out and handed it to me. When I opened it, it turned out to be a chocolate bar. "Thanks!," I smiled which Joe returned. I held my hand in his while I ate with the other. I had tasted chocolate before, but never as breakfast – It tasted a little special. It had been a long time since I had tasted chocolate though.

* * *

><p>"How far yet?," I groaned. We had been walking for hours through several towns already with only very small breaks to rest in. Smokey, Joe, Tab and Chuck chuckled. "Becoming a bit grumpy there, Red?," Chuck smirked. "Stop teasing me!," I pouted crossing my arms. They just chuckled again. They surely liked to taunt me lately. Yes, we had our small breaks once in a while but my legs were like jelly already and it wasn't even evening yet. "Get up," Joe said.<p>

"What?," I asked. "Get up," Joe repeated. "Naah-."

"Don't make me tickle you, young lady," Joe threatened with a smile. I shook my head smiling mischievous.  
>"Mae, get up right now," Joe chuckled. "Make me," I teased. Joe nodded smiling, "All right, but you asked for it." Uh oh...<p>

I tried to get away from Joe's armlength but he was just too fast. I giggled as he caught me and lifted me up in the air before sitting me on his shoulders. We all teased eachother, and even though most of the times it went out on me, it was funny. These boys were some of the sweetest people I've ever met, truly.  
>"You never give up, huh princess?," Smokey chuckled.<p>

"Nope," I smirked proudly. "How old were you again?," Chuck asked. "Nine, and a half," I replied.

"You see Chuck. That 'and a half' is very important to her, so don't you forget it," Tab joked with a teasing smile from behind me. "Shifty, would you please," I begged.

I giggled when I heard the smack and Tab's groan after Shifty hit him on the helmet, "Thank you Shifty."

"My pleasure, princess," Shifty chuckled. "What was that for?," Tab asked offended.  
>"Whenever we tease her, she wants payback," Joe answered like it was obvious, "And that must be really easy when she has every man in the company wrapped around her little finger, right Shifty?."<br>"No I haven't!," I protested. "Yes you have," Tab chuckled. "Have not," I kept going stubbornly. Tab must have been about to protest when Joe said," Leave it, Floyd. Let the girl win for once, huh?." I heard the meaning behind the words, "Like he ever has won," I snorted taunting. "Joe, could you tip her off or something?." "Lieutenant wouldn't be happy about that if I told him, Tab" I commented. Several 'Ohh's were heard from Chuck, Joe, Shifty and Smokey. "I'm not happy to say this, Tab, but she got you," Chuck commented laughing. The others joined in. " Yeah, whatever," Tab chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys. Here's chapter 5 :). I really hope I didn't make it too much a Mary-Sue but I wanted Olivia to have a little action and combat experience early in the story. Who knows? - Maybe she'll need it further on? ;). Well, I hope you'll enjoy this one. Sorry if I has been longer than before, but I have had a busy week with school, handball and whatsoever - And it'll also be a busy week this week, as far as I've concerned, so I hope you can wait for so long. Only one thing more to say: Thanks to everyone who gives their time reading, reviewing, putting the story on their alerts and Favorite Story - You guys rock! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**D – Day plus 6 ( June 12th, 1944) – Carentan, France:**

After an amount of days of walking and resting we finally had reached our destination, Carentan. This was going to be my first battle – Well, if you could call it that. I was supposed to stay with Gene, but if I was called and if I had someone to follow then I would be allowed to be in the field, though it was when the worst was over with.  
>I held Gene's hand tightly, partly because so I wouldn't lose sight of him and then because I was a bit nervous. What if my powers wouldn't work?. What if I lost someone?. What if I got away from Gene?. All those 'what if' questions were running through my head. I squeezed Gene's hand, looking at him with a nervous face. He smiled assuring back rubbing his thumb over my hand softly. He should really think about smiling more often because he had a very nice smile. Harry and Lieutenant were laying up front, whispering silently together. I'd bet no one could hear it.<p>

Suddenly Harry moved against the town with George on his tail. George was a radioman and had to stick with the officer all the time. I felt sick in my stomach by the thought of some of the boys getting hit, maybe even killed. Even though I only was nine and a half years old, I knew that they could get killed.  
>The rest of us started moving, but suddenly gunfire were fired against us. The Germans must have hidden in the town because there was completely quiet minutes ago. Now it was all chaos. Gene pulled me down in the ditch with him, him only to stand up again. "Where are you going?," I yelled through the noise. "Stay!," he replied.<p>

I knew that I could get in much trouble for this but I just couldn't stay here, could I?.

I saw him kneeling to one of the soldiers who had been hit to see if he was still alive. He moved to some others with the same result it seemed. Nothing. It was a miracle he didn't got hit.

Now it had to be, I thought. I ran up of the ditch to go see if I could help anywhere.

Lieutenant and the other officers were yelling at the men to get up and into the town. I knelt down to one of the wounded soldiers who still was alive and tried to see what I could do, of course making myself as little as possible, not hard I should say. I spoke calming to the frightened soldier, but when I laid my hands on his wounds, he seemed to relax a bit. I could feel this funny thing in my fingertips. "He's stable?," I heard Gene ask beside me. "Yes," I replied quickly, letting Gene do his thing. We got some other medics to take the man with them to the aidstation some others hopefully had made. Gene took my hand and held it tightly, helping me up and then we were running against the town, zigzagging so the Germans would have a hard time hitting us. We made it to the town and into it. I had a headache already.

All the loud sounds and the gunfire. There was these bombs kinds of things as the boys called mortars I had heard and then these other one's called grenades. It was all chaos.

We finally found what was the aidstation. It was bit away from the noise, but we could still hear it clearly. Spina and the other medics were already there and was either packing supplies out or helping with the first wounded. I helped the best I could with the wounded who came in. I had to shed a tear when there was someone I couldn't save, though.

I swore I could hear Lip yell 'They got us zeroed! Spread it out!' from somewhere in the distance. All the booms had faded before but now it came again even higher than before it seemed. Suddenly Bull burst in with a man over his shoulder. It didn't look good. The man had lost his leg from the knee and down. There weren't much else that I could do than calm the man. Those big wounds my powers couldn't handle. Bull nodded, smiling a little at me before running back out. "Medic!." one of the men I didn't know the name of came in. "We need a medic out here," he said anxious. I looked at Gene, "I'll go."

"But-." Gene couldn't stop me if he wanted to because I was already out of the door.

I followed the man closely, ducking from the different sounds and noises. Some times dirt would flew into my face, so I'd bet that I had dirt all over my face by now. Then I saw Lieb and another coming against me and the man with... Tipper. Tipper were one of the so called Toccoa men, the ones who had been there from the start I had been told. Boy, he was torn apart very badly. I wasn't sure of if I could heal it all, but I would like to try. "Red?," Lieb questioned in disbelief with a worried look on his face. I knew what he would say," Not now, Lieb."

Lieb and the other man sat Tip down so I could get a look. "Hey, Tip," I smiled. "Red," he acknowledged, grinning because of the pain. "What happened?," I asked trying to make Tip think about something else than the pain. Mommy whom had been a nurse had taught me that. "Mortar round," Lieb replied. I weren't able to heal the wounds entirely, but enough so it wasn't as bad to look at anymore. I couldn't do much about his ears or his eye, but I knew that Gene could. "Let's get you to Doc so he can take a better look?," I smiled.

All of us jogged to the aidstation – We were only jogging because of Tip. Or else we would have been running.

"Doc!," Lieb called as we walked through the door of the aidstation. The booms were already far away. Maybe the Germans escaped?. Doc told us to lay Tip down on a clean cot, so he and the other medics could take a look. Lieb and the others ran out again, while I stood aside, watching Doc work. There weren't much else I could do than switch the bandages on the different soldiers and wait...

* * *

><p>"You did a good job today, Olivia." By the sound of Gene's voice I turned. I had been standing, looking out of the window. The Germans had escaped and everyone were now coming in with wounded and dead. "Thank you, you did well too," I replied looking carefully at him.<p>

Weren't he mad at me for running out without permission?. "You—You're not mad at me?," I asked. Gene smiled, walking to me. He crouched down to my size. He wiped the dirt he could get off of my face with his thumb eyeing me. "Yes and no. I thought it had to come someday, but also remember how dangerous it can be out there, Mae. You could have got hit, you know that?." Gene held not a mad face, but he didn't smile either. I looked down moving my foot.

" I know. Sorry, Gene." Gene chuckled, lifting my chin," Hey, it's okay."

"So... I can still stay?," I asked surprised. I had expected to be sent away if I disobeyed orders. "Yes, if you want to. After all the boys would miss you, and so would I," Gene chuckled pulling me into a hug. I smiled. This were the place I wanted to be...

* * *

><p>"Doc." It was Lieutenant, and he was...limping?. "What happened, sir?," Gene asked showing Lieutenant to a cot where he could sit. "Caught a bullet in my foot," Lieutenant replied grinning. I sat down next to him on the cot. Gene had pulled out the different stuff he had to use and started searching about the bullet. "There she is," Gene commented taking out a metal piece. I guessed that was the bullet. It was a bit bloody. "You're lucky it was a ricochet. Just caught a piece of it."<p>

"Stupid," I heard Lieutenant mutter bitterly. "What?," Gene asked.

"Nothing."

"You gonna be able to stay off it?," Gene asked. "Doesn't look that way," Lieutenant replied grinning in pain.  
>I squeezed his hand smiling at him. He smiled back. "Well, you gotta try, huh?," Gene commented.<br>"What've we got planned?," Buck asked arriving, smiling gently at me. "Well, we expect a counterattack. Carentan's important to them as for us," Lieutenant replied. "Any idea when?."

"We're not waiting around to find out. Battalion wants us to head east, set up a defense position. With the flooded fields, it's the direction they'll come from," Lieutenant explained. "Yeah. You're gonna be all right?," Buck asked motioning to Lieutenant's foot. "Yeah."

"Good." At that Buck nodded at all three of us and walked out.  
>"What's wrong with Blithe?," Lieutenant asked. "Well, nothing. Except he can't see," Gene drawled drying his hands with a cloth. "He can't see?," Lieutenant questioned. "So he says," I sighed. Lieutenant Winters stood up and limped to a sitting Blithe. I couldn't quite here what they were saying, but suddenly Lieutenant stood up again, starting to walk against us. Blithe's voice stopped him,"Sir?."<p>

Lieutenant turned,"Yeah? What is it?."

"Thank you,sir," Blithe stammered, standing up muttering something about him being okay. "You can see?," Lieutenant questioned. "God, I don't know what happened. I think-I think I'm okay."

"All right. Well, stay a little longer and make sure. And then you can report back to your platoon," Lieutenant informed. "Yes,sir."

Blithe walked out of the door. Lieutenant looked at Gene who just shook his head.

"Now, can we get that bandage on, sir?," Gene asked. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Berlin by Christmas is how I see it," Alton More spoke. I was sitting out in the sun with Don, Skip Muck, Alex Penkala, Blithe and More. They were talking about getting home by Christmas.<p>

"Yeah, More. You're full of it," Don said. "Oh, God. This kraut cheese tastes like-."

"It stinks," I interrupted Skip, frowning of the bad smell. He nodded in agreement, holding a hand out for a highfive. "Bread's stale too," Penk commented. "Give me that!," Skip snapped. Penk leaned back so he could give Skip the bread. "The way we came and took over?. Don't seem like Jerry's got much fight left," More continued. Jerry?. That was a new one.

"More. Don't get hit in the face when Jerry throws in the sponge, all right?," Don said. "You mark my words, Mal: Berlin by Christmas," More retorted.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. We're moving out soon." I jumped of Lieutenant Speirs voice. I hadn't heard him come at all!. "Out of town lieutenant?. Already?," More asked. Speirs glared at him, "That's right."  
>Penk stood up so Speirs could get past us. "Don't they know we're just getting settled here?," More asked.<p>

"Nice, Groucho." I was ripped out of my thoughts by Skip's comment a few minutes after. Speirs must have been gone."What?."

"Real smart," Skip continued, "You're taking your life in your own hands. Right?," Skip asked Don. "I told you. I didn't actually see it," Don replied. A 'what' had formed on my lips when Penk spoke," What, Speirs shooting the prisoners or the Sergeant in his own platoon?."

I had been lying down and had closed my eyes, so I guess Penk must have thought I was asleep, because Joe had forbidden every man in company to say anything about 'The Stories' when I was present.

There was a lump in my throat. Would Speirs ever do that?. I kept listening. The boys must have been looking at me to see if I were awake, because there was completely silence for a moment. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Sergeant?," More questioned, continuing the conversation. "What, I didn't hear that!," Skip agreed. "He shot one of his own guys?," Don asked. "Well, supposedly, the guy was drunk and refused to go on a patrol. Who knows if it's true?," Penk spoke.

"Well, I know a guy-."

"Hey!." Skip must have done something since Don came with such an outburst. I couldn't find out – I was supposed to be asleep," Who said an eyewitness told him, Speirs hosed those prisoners."

"Why?. What for?," Blithe asked. "On D-Day," Skip started," Speirs comes across these kraut prisoners digging a hole or some such under guard and all. He breaks out a pack of smokes, passes them out. He even gives them a light. Then, all of a sudden, he swings up his Thompson and-." I heard Skip make this gun sound. Pretty good I thought,"He hoses them. I mean, goddamn!. He gives them smokes first?. See, that's why I don't think he did it," Skip finished.

"Oh, you don't believe it?," Don questioned. "Woah, Woah, I heard he didn't do it," Penk spoke. "No,no, it was him all right?. But it was more than eight. More like twenty," More corrected. "Hell of a shot," Skip commented. "All except one guy, who he left alone," More continued. "From what I heard, he took that last 105 on D-Day, practically by himself," Penk said. "_That_ I did see," Don replied. "On his own?," More questioned. "Yeah."

"I don't care if any of the other stuff's true," Penk said. "Hey, Albert, what do you think?," Skip asked. I could only faintly hear what Blithe replied. "Let's go! 1st platoon! Weapons on me. We're moving out." Again I jumped. "Wakey, Wakey, Princess." I opened my eyes, looking up at a smiling Skip. He helped me up. "That means you, Pvt. Blithe," Harry spoke.

"Come on, Bud. Get up," I heard More say behind me...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys!. Here's chapter six of The Paratroopers. I'm really sorry of this taking so long but I've been a bit busy with school and my handball lately, hope you can forgive me! :). However, I really hope you like this chapter. Thanks to Brijane for giving such good advise, thanks again!. Sorry if it's a bit short, but I really want to fit with the dates, I'm already working on chapter 7, so don't worry, more's coming up soon!. That DLF, yeah I'm sure it was in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, but I loved how Lucy said it, and I thought it would fit perfectly to Olivia's personality :) - I hope you guys don't mind!  
>I repeat myself: Thanks to everyone for taking time to read my first story here, reviewing and putting the story on either their favorite stories or story alerts - Thanks guys! xD<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**June 12th, 1944 – Somewhere in France:**

We had just left Carentan. I was still a bit shocked. Some of the boys had to help Colonel Sinks command post back there from the Germans. I thought no one could ever touch Colonel.

He seemed so... powerful.

Two other horrible things were filling my mind. The first one was that I could still see all the wounded and dead paratroopers before my eyes. I could feel the tears pricking in my eyes, but I wiped them angrily away. I didn't wanted to cry because then I probably would be sent away. To an aidstation off the field and long away from the battles, and I didn't want that. I wanted to stay with _my_ boys. Them who had rescued me and made me feel safe and sound. The ones who made me laugh. They felt like family to me. I didn't wanna leave!.

The other thing was all the bad things I remembered now. What horrible things the bad Germans had done to my family and probably still were doing, if not... I sank the large lump in my throat. The tears I could feel again. "You okay there, Red?," Smokey asked worried beside me. I looked at him, giving him the best assuring smile I could manage right now.

I wasn't okay, not quite. He didn't seem too convinced however. Smokey would look at me with a worried glance once in a while. I held his hand and kept very close to him. We could risk and meet the Germans any time by now. With the other hand I kept wiping the tears that would come away angrily. How come I was acting like this? Exhaustion?. Or was it because I missed my family?. Now, when I was thinking about it I couldn't remember what my mother, father and brother looked like?. And my twin Mary, she looked like me, right?. I felt ashamed.  
>I couldn't even remember how my family looked like! - It hadn't been that long, has it?.<p>

"Hey, Luz. How far are we going?," Perco asked right in front of us. I could hear Smokey snicker. But I couldn't even smile. Frank had been asking that question at least fifty times since we left.  
>"Oh, Jesus Christ, Frank! I don't know. Until they tell us to stop," George replied.<br>"High ground. There's high ground up ahead," Hoob stated from beside Perco. "Okay, genius. Answer me this then: Why is Easy the only company who's either at the front of an advance or, like now, exposed at the edge of the line?," Perco asked. He was right at some point. I couldn't remember any time where the boys had been in the middle, well I hadn't been with them the whole way, but it was close. "To keep you on your toes," Hoob replied in a knowing way.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that we're never in the middle and we're the fifth of _nine_ companies of this regiment. Able to Item. Think of it," Perco retorted. "You see?-," Hoob pointed. He was cut off by an unpleasant noise. We had been walking beside some kind of marsh, and a bomb kind of thing landed somewhere beside us in the marsh. Smokey pulled me down with him, holding me protectively close and started moving. "Contact right! Get in the hedgerow!," Harry yelled. I heard Hoob shout 'See what I mean?' at Perco. "Bring it around!."

* * *

><p>The noisy bombings had finally stopped after a couple of hours. It had become dark, but now, instead of the bad Germans bombing us, it was raining. I was soaking wet, and I knew that if I was 'lucky' I would catch a flu. Smokey tried to warm me and himself up the best he could, but with little results. "I hate them," I muttered.<br>My teeth was chattering. Smokey pulled me closer to him, with his arms closer around me, "Who?."

"The BG's," I replied in a little girl voice. "BG's?," Smokey asked amused. "Bad Germans," I translated. Smokey chuckled. Some times I would find words and set them together, so it became easier to say fast. They also did that in the army the boys had told me. For example they told me that a POW stood for Prisoner of War or ASAP which stood for As Soon As Possible. There was especially one thing I had set together the boys found funny, well except for Perco because it was about him. _DLF_ as I sometimes would call him if he teased me stood for Dear Little Friend. I hoped he wasn't _that_ mad about it – It could be about George too, even though he was a bit larger. "Medic!," someone called. I stiffened. I could feel Smokey do the same. It sounded like Tab!.  
>I raised myself from the deepening and stood up, following the groans, coming from Tab. I could hear several of the guys hissing to me to get back, but it was my job, and I needed to think about something else than the family I probably wouldn't see again. But I hoped so, with all my heart.<p>

"Yeah, I can breathe!," Tab groaned straight ahead of me.

Gene was already there. "Red?," Lieb questioned. "Lieb," I greeted, kneeling down next to Gene.  
>"Hey, Tab," I spoke softly. Tab tried to smile but it became more like a grimace because of the pain he was in. "Can I help?," I asked Gene. "It's nothing major, Mae. Not even close to the organs. Talbert just needs some days of rest at the hospital I'm sure," Gene spoke squeezing my hand gently before helping Lieb lifting Tab. "What about-?."<p>

"I'll follow her back." I jumped. Out of the dark came Lieutenant Speirs. Had he been standing there the whole time?. He had a bad habit with doing that, it seemed. Tab bit his lip, before nodding. The boys said their 'sir's' and began walking away, but not without them looking back. Why were they so afraid of Speirs?.

The stories about him was probably just some bad rumors someone had started because they didn't like him. I liked him, though. Even if he was that mysterious as he was. I hadn't noticed Pvt. Smith before now. He was pale like a ghost in the face and were just standing there staring at where Tab had been lying against a tree.  
>"S-ir," Smith stammered, acknowledging the lieutenant. Speirs nodded and made a motion for me to follow him.<br>I obeyed. I had become a bit sleepy.

* * *

><p>"Where you from, sir?," I asked after a few minutes of walking. Speirs looked down at me with his hazel eyes.<br>"I was born in Scotland," he replied. "You have a perfect American accent though – Well, I think you have..,sir." The last part I almost stammered, looking up at the lieutenant. He was younger than I imagined he would be. Perhaps in the first-twenties?.

I swear I saw his lips twitch but I wasn't quite sure though. "My family immigrated to Boston when I was very young. That would explain it," Speirs replied. I nodded, trying to understand what he had said – I wasn't sure about what immigrated meant. I couldn't know everything at nine, you know?.

Suddenly the leaves started moving a bit in front of us. Lieutenant Speirs pulled me behind him. He did it gentle and didn't hold me to hard. "Flash," Speirs spoke. It did sound like an order more than a question.

"Thunder. Thunder!." It was Blithe. "Lieutenant Speirs, sir. Olivia Mae," Blithe greeted. He never did call me any of the nicknames I had got. He always called me Olivia Mae, even though I had told him not to a lot of times. "Where you going, Private?," Speirs asked. "Check out the noise, sir," Blithe stammered. "We just came from there. Everything's under control."

"Sir."

"Got some nervous Privates in your company," Speirs spoke to both Blithe and me. "We do, sir. Yeah, we do. I can vouch for that," Blithe agreed. If he was trying to sound not scared, it didn't work very well. Why was everyone so afraid of Speirs?. "They just don't see how simple it is," Speirs replied. "How simple, what is, sir?," I asked, looking confused up at the lieutenant. At this time we had apparently reached Blithe's foxhole. He jumped down next to Johnny Martin. My nickname for him was Pee-Wee. I wasn't sure of it was me or the boys calling him it first. "Just do what you have to do," Speirs simply answered, looking at me.

"Like you did on D-Day, sir?," Blithe now asked. His voice sounded like he was going to cry soon. Speirs became quiet and were about to walk away with me, but Blithe stopped him,

"Lieutenant." Speirs turned around again, this time me behind him because I had been walking in front of him when we were about to leave. "Sir, when I landed on D-Day, I found myself in a ditch all by myself. I fell asleep. I think it was the air-sickness pills they gave us. When I woke up, I didn't really try to find my unit, to fight. I just- I just kind of stayed put," Blithe explained with an anxious look on his face. I felt sorry for him. He was just as scared as I was. "What's your name, trooper?," Speirs asked. "Blithe,sir. Albert Blithe."

"You know why you hid in that ditch, Blithe?."

"I was scared," Blithe replied. I think I saw tears in his blue eyes. "We're all scared," Speirs said kneeling down. "You hid in that ditch because you think there's still hope. But Blithe,...,the only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you'll be able to accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier's supposed to function. Without mercy. Without compassion. Without remorse. All wars depends upon it," Speirs finished standing up. He and I walked away. What he said got stuck in my head, _Without mercy, without compassion, without remorse_. I could only guess what these words meant – Well what all he said meant. There were only few words I understood.

After a bit of walking we found Joe Toye in his foxhole, alone. I jumped down to him and turned to Lieutenant Speirs. "Thank you for leading me back, sir," I smiled shyly. This I wasn't in doubt. He smiled kindly and walked away again. It was small, but it was still a smile!

I turned to Joe again and were met with an amused look. "What?," I asked.

"Did you just make Speirs,...,smile?," Joe smiled. "What had you expected, Joe?. That his heart was made of stone?. He seems nice, I don't understand why you all is so careful around him. Actually I think he's a bit younger than you are," I replied, sitting down. Joe smiled and placed me on his lap. "You don't worry your pretty little mind about that. Now, sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow, princess."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again guys!. I know I already updated chapter 6 yesterday, but I didn't wanted you to wait for another chapter with Olivia and the boys when I already were finished with it. I have also written chapter 8, but I want you to focus on this right now. This chapter were a bit difficult to write because I was discussing with myself whether Olivia should be on the front line or not in this battle coming up. Here's the result, so let me know what you think :). Thanks to brijane and LauRau-ReaDinG-XoX for being my loyal reviewers on almost every chapter so far, I really appreciate it! :). And I keep repeating myself but, thanks to everyone reiviewing, putting this story on their alerts or favorite stories, THANK YOU! xD. Oh, and reviews are nice! =).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**D-Day plus 7 ( June 13th, 1944) – France:**

"_Stop!, please stop!. Don't hurt them!," I screamed on German. The BG's had caught the boys and me.  
>I tried to get out of the German guards firm grip but I couldn't. They were torturing the boys right in front of me.<br>I looked into Joe Toye's deep brown eyes. They did not shine as they used to, but were now full of sorrow and pain – Like it was his fault. "It's gonna be all right, honey. I promise," he whispered, but I managed to hear anyway. "Joe!," I screamed when a German soldier held a gun up to Joe's head. **Bang!** "NO!. Please, I beg you," I pleaded with my eyes full of tears. I looked into each Easy guys eyes before they shot them. I screamed and everything became black..._

"Livy!." I shut my eyes open and were ready to defend myself. "Hey, hey. It's me, sweetheart. It's okay. It's me." I relaxed immediately by the sound of Joe's comforting raspy voice. I looked up into his deep brown eyes. "Hey-," he soothed taking me onto his lap, "It was only a dream."

"What?-What happened?," I asked with tears in my eyes. Joe brushed some tears away with his thumb," You have been restless in your sleep the whole night, and suddenly you screamed. It must have been pretty bad, Mae. Wanna talk about it?," Joe asked concerned.

I looked at him, trembling,"They were hurting you all. I tried to stop them, but they held me too tight – I really tried," I sobbed, holding my little arms tightly around Joe's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Shhh. Nothing happened, it was just a dream, sweetheart," Joe said rubbing my back softly. "What time is it?," I asked, sniffing. "Don't know. Early?," Joe joked. I managed to snicker a little, pulling back. I smiled at him. He always knew how to make me smile and laugh. Joe ruffled my hair, smiling back. Like Gene, he had this nice smile but he didn't use it enough, I thought. "Morning sunshine." I turned by Bill's voice.

I smiled, "Morning." Bill held a hand out for me to take and almost lifted me up from the foxhole in one arm. "See you later, Joe," I smiled, waving at him. Joe smiled, "Later."

I held Bill's hand as we walked up to the platoon sergeants and others, including Harry Welsh.

"Morning, princess," Harry greeted. "Morning."

I sat on the ground eating a K-ration I had got from Hoob. I didn't know why they called it a K-ration, but apparently they did. Harry was explaining the plan the company had for today. "We don't know what they've got. They may be a weaker force, maybe more paratroopers," Harry explained. "And we know how they can be," Hoob commented, earning smiles among the men. "Fire and maneuver. That's the name of the game, fire and manuever. Dog and Fox company will be on our left flank with us. Any questions?," Harry continued asking.  
>No one seemed to have any questions. I had lots, but I didn't want to disturb them. I could always wait until later. "Let's make them holler," Harry finished. Perco looked at one of his many watches he had taken from dead Germans, "It's 9.30 at night back home. Must be-."<p>

"Mortar!." That very bad noise of this so called mortar were filling the air. Bill pulled me with him. "Come on. Let's get you away from here!," Bill yelled over the noise. Truly I wanted to stay and help, but I knew that Bill just tried to protect me, and it was not the time to be stubborn in right now, maybe later.  
>I followed him, and I knew where he was going. He would put me in the back with the mortar squad with Malarkey, Skip and some of the other guys in. There were a bit away from the danger, and therefor the perfect place for me to be.<p>

Bill gave me a last smile before he ran off again. I stayed close to the boys, but kept distance from the machine kind of thing that fired the mortars off. The boys told me to duck every time they fired it off, and they did the same so I guessed it was to keep us all safe, so I obeyed instantly. "Right stake plus 15. Charge three! Range 600. Load!," Malarkey instructed.

"Fire!."

My head was getting a bit weird, ducking so much. I felt a little dizzy but I tried to ignore it. "What the hell?," Skip yelled, pointing off to the left. I gasped. The BG's were firing at Dog and Fox company on our left. They were retreating – I surely hoped Lieutenant Speirs and the others were okay.

"Keep firing!."

Woah, I didn't know that Lieutenant could shout that loud. We were a bit away from Lieutenant and still we could hear him yell.  
>We kept ducking, and thereby keep firing. "Rounds complete!," one concluded. "Rounds complete!," another down the line repeated. "Skip! More ammo, go! Go!," Moe Alley called for Skip. "I'm on my way!," Skip said fumbling with getting up. I could have giggled if it hadn't been a serious moment.<p>

We could do nothing but wait for Skip to come back with more 'rounds'. I didn't know what it meant either, but it was _very_ important to have, as far as I knew. Suddenly a large boom were heard. Of course I could have mistaken it for a German kind of big metal driving thing. I had caught a glimpse on it. It looked like it drove on some kind of belted wheels, but it sounded different. Well, what do I know?.  
>I swore I could hear cheering and laughter from the boys a bit away, mixed with gunfire. "Hey, check it out! Shermans!," Skip yelled running to us with these so called 'rounds'.<p>

Skip pointed and we looked at where he pointed. It was another kind of truck kind of thing, but apparently it was someone on our side coming, so I was just happy. "About damn time," Don commented. The gunfire died and all of the boys walked to the lines with me. The Germans who was left had probably retreated. I walked to see if I could find some of the others. "Shifty!," I called happy, as I ran against the company's probably best shooter. Shifty smiled and lifted me up and spun me around, before setting me down. "Hey there, Livy," Shifty smiled.  
>Livy was one of the new nicknames Shifty had made for me. I liked it, I think it sounded pretty. I wondered why Smokey weren't with Shifty. He almost always were with him, but he wasn't now. "Where's Smokey?," I asked. "Sent to the hospital-."<p>

"He's okay?," I asked concerned. Shifty chuckled, crouching down to my size, "He's all right. Just a little scratch, nothing major. He sends his greetings and he told me to tell you that you didn't need to worry about him. Said he would be out in a couple of days, probably." I sighed in relief of the good news and hugged Shifty. "You all right?," I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>D-Day plus 25 – Outskirts of a farmhouse in France:<strong>

It had been many days and Smokey still hadn't come back. Now, I was sitting with Gene and 1st platoon, looking at a farmhouse the boys apparently had to check out. "We need to know what's in there," Nixon spoke to Harry from in front of me and Gene. "I don't know who the hell to send," Harry replied. "Ask for volunteers?," Nixon suggested. I knew Harry hated to ask for volunteers. "I hate asking for volunteers." I told you so.  
>"Then pick them," Nix smiled.<p>

Harry turned, whispering high enough for everyone to hear, "Need to take a look at that farmhouse. Who wants to go?." No one volunteered. Everyone just looked down in the ground.

"I'll go," Blithe replied. Harry nodded, "Anybody else?." Again no answer. Harry's glance wandered back and forth between the men before saying," Martin, Dukeman, you just volunteered."

"I'll be the lead," Blithe said moving forward. "Blithe's lead scout," Harry concluded," Move out." Martin and Dukeman moved forward against the farmhouse with Blithe as lead scout.

"Harry, what exactly are you doing with your reserve chute?," Nix asked. He got no answer from Harry who were looking at his three men moving against the famrhouse. "You been hauling it since we jumped?," Nix continued. "Gonna send it to Kitty when we get back to England," Harry said looking at Nix. He must have been looking at Harry with a funny look as Harry continued,"Silk. It'll make a good wedding dress, what with rationing and all."

Nix chuckled," Geezz, Harry. I never would have guessed."

"What?. That I'm so sentimental?." What did sentimental mean again?.

"No. That you think we'll make it back to England," Nix replied in a 'Captain Obvious' kinda voice. I had never been in England before. It sounded like an okay place.

Suddenly gunfire from the farmhouse was fired against us. I only saw Blithe fall, before Gene made me duck. "Stay there, Olivia," he said. "Here we go again," Harry hissed," Covering fire, covering fire!."

"Medic up!," Harry called. I felt Gene leave my side. I would have gone after, but Shifty stopped me. His look was enough for me to stop. "Cease fire! Cease fire, goddamn it!," Harry yelled at the others. Some of the boys must have hit the bad guys because it became all quiet. "What happened?." I hadn't heard Lieutenant arrive at all. "Sniper," Harry replied.

"They're pulling us off the front line," Lieutenant stated from in front of me and Shifty. "Now?," Nix questioned. "To a fieldcamp north of Utah beach. Hot food and showers. Then back to England."

Looked like we would be moving out again...

* * *

><p><strong>Fieldcamp, north of Utah beach:<strong>

I were sitting in the 'mess' as the boys called it. Well, I understood this: It was a place to get something to eat!. Smokey and Tab had come back and I had given both of them a big hug, careful not to squeeze there where they was wounded. Smokey were standing up, wanting to say something. "Hey, Hoobler?," Skip called.

"Yeah?."

"Be quiet for the man," Skip said motioning to Smokey. " The night of the bayonet," Smokey began," The night was filled with dark and cold. When Sergeant Talbert, the story's told.." Snickering among the men were heard,",..,pulled on his poncho and headed out, to check the lines, dressed like a kraut." Instead of snickering it was laughter there was heard. Even the officers smiled. I wasn't sure what kraut meant, but I guessed it was the Germans Smokey was talking about. Who else?. "Upon a trooper our hero came. Fast asleep, he called his name,'Smith, oh Smith, Get up!, it's time, to take your turn out on the line!."

More laughter..."And Private Smith, so very weary, cracked an eye all red and bleary. Grabbed his rifle, he did not tarry. Hearing Floyd, but seeing Jerry. 'It's me', cried Tab,'Don't do it!'. Yet Smith charged _toute de suite _with bayonet. He lunged, he thrust, high and low, and skewered the boy from Kokomo," Smokey finished smiling. The boys laughed hard now. I smiled, poor Tab and Smith.

"You Heffron?." Bill had stopped a replacement. He was tall, well taller than both George _and_ Perco. He had red hair like Lieutenant and Don. "Yeah?." The replacement looked confused at Bill. "Where you from?," Bill asked. "Who's asking?."

"You from Philadelphia?," Bill asked, ignoring his question. "South Philly, yes," he replied.  
>"I could tell. Seventeenth street," Bill said holding out a hand. "Yeah? Front street," the replacement greeted smiling. "Come here. Sit down."<p>

I was sitting on Bill's lap, and I was introduced to the replacement, named Babe Heffron. His real name was Edward I found out, but he didn't like being called that. He said that only the nuns called him Edward, so therefor he was called Babe. "Know a guy named Johnny Waylon?," Bill asked. "Yeah, I know Johnny," Babe replied.

"Since you didn't get wounded by the enemy and thereby didn't qualify for a Purple Heart, we've taken matters into our own hands. Tab, this is for you," Smokey said out loud, holding up one of his _many_ Purple Hearts. The boys cheered and I giggled. "I could have shot the kid a dozen times," Tab said smiling. "Yeah right." It was Lieb. "I just didn't think we could spare a man," Tab joked.

Suddenly Lip stood up and everyone became silent. "A couple of announcements, men... and Livy," he smiled. "First," he continued,"the training exercise scheduled for 2200 has been cancelled." Cheering were heard. "Secondly,- All passes are hereby revoked. We're heading back to France, so pack up your gear. We will not be returning to England, boys and miss. Anyone who has not made out a will, go to the supply office. Trucks depart from Membury at 0700. As you were."

Here we go again...

* * *

><p><em>..And as they carried him away,<br>our punctured hero were heard to say:  
>"When in this war you venture out,<br>best never do it, dressed like a kraut!."_

_- The Night of the Bayonet - Walter 'Smokey' Gordon._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!. Wow, I had so much fun writing this chapter. Please, tell me what you think :). Oh, and let me know if the updates are going too fast, then I'll try to be slower, but I'm just so excited showing you what Easy's little princess are up to, you know?. Well here's chapter 8. Honestly I can't get enough of Kirk Acevedo, Ross McCall and Matthew Leitch - Seriously!. Just bought Fringe season 1 (Yeah, I know - Late out, but I'm from Denmark so it takes a little while for it to get here), and I'm thinking. Kirk is amazing!, so is Ross McCall and Matthew Leitch and the rest of the Band of Brothers guys. They're all amazing actors and I'm wondering why the heck some of them aren't more known than they are?. **

**Reviews are nice! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4: Replacements:<strong>

**Chapter 8:**

**September 13th, 1944 – Aldbourne, England:**

For the relief for me and the boys, the mission we were be heading on in France had been cancelled after General Patton overran where we were going to be dropped.

We had been sent to Aldbourne in England instead, to get a breather, I guessed.

I had never been in England before, but I enjoyed very much. The British or Brits as the boys called them had a very funny accent. I didn't know why the boys called them that, though. Well, the British were very welcoming to me, and didn't ask too much about me, which for I was thankful. Right now I were with the boys at a 'bar' as they called it. I had been pleading Joe to take me with them. First he said that it was no place for me, and it was far over my bedtime and Mrs. Plummer as Joe and I lived at while we stayed in England would be very sad about not having me home. But after being pleading both Mrs. Plummer and Joe they finally gave up. I knew that it wasn't very nice to do, and don't get me wrong, Mrs. Plummer was one of the most nice women I had ever met, but I'd rather be with the boys .

"_She is stubborn and determined, you have got to give her that, Joe dear,"_ Mrs. Plummer had said before we left. Joe had just smiled and had been shaking his head of me. I was wondering what _determined_ meant. That word was very new to me as well.

I was now watching George and Buck beat Joe and Babe in a play of darts. With beat I meant cheating. Buck and George were pretending that Buck had a bad night.

"All right, lieutenant. Nice and easy, we still got one shot," George said before Buck's dart-arrow hit outside the plate. Buck looked 'apologetic' at George who said," Tough break. You're having a tough night. People have tough nights."

"Sorry, George."

"It's all right."

Normally I didn't like people cheating but Joe and Babe had been so loudmouthed and had been bragging about them being the best all night, so I thought they deserved it. I played along on George and Buck's plan. I had to stifle a snicker once in a while, though.

"Nice shot, sir," Bull smirked, also playing along on the little lesson the boys were teaching Joe and Babe.  
>"Thank you, Bull," Buck smiled, passing the dart-arrows to Babe. "All right, Heffron. Finish me up," Joe said massaging Babe's shoulders. Babe stood ready at the spot and were ready to shoot. "What does he need?," Bill asked coming up behind me. "Double seven I think. That's what Joe said to me," I replied looking up at him.<br>"Ol' Luz and the lieutenant teaching Toye and Babe a lesson about bragging again?," Bill whispered. I smirked, nodding. Bill seemed to play along on the joke as well. "Ey',there it is!," Bill cheered when Babe hit the planned target, giving him a mug of something. Alcohol I think. "You're embarrassing the lieutenant," Bill said.  
>"Don't mind if I do," Babe smiled, taking a sip of the glass. "Better start winning money, your pals miss ya'," Bill drawled motioning to Babe's friends from Bull's platoon. "Yeah, they do look kind of sad, don't they?."<p>

"They're just serious fighting men, that's all," Bull said. "Well I think I'm going to introduce myself," Bill said.  
>I rolled my eyes. This could never turn out good. "Be careful with what you say. Don't take much to set my guys off," Bull informed. "Yeah, you got some wild-eyed killers there, Bull," Pee-Wee joked. I returned to the dart game again.<p>

"Good thing we weren't gambling," Buck commented. "Oh, boy, we'd have gotten killed," George joked.  
>"You wanna bet?," Babe asked. He went just in the trap, and I sighed quietly. "What?," George asked innocently like he hadn't heard. "You wanna bet?."<p>

"No," both Buck and George replied in choir. I couldn't help but smile because I knew it meant the complete opposite. "C'mon, a pack of smokes," Joe said. Heading right in the trap too, Joe. My smile got wider. This could turn out to be entertaining. "I'm not sure about the gambling thing," Buck said innocently. "Come on," Babe pleaded. Buck seemed to 'consider' it.

"First one to hit the bulls-eye?," he asked George. "Yeah," Babe agreed,",one shot."

"Yeah, why not? Make it two packs, " George also agreed.

"What about a pack of gum?," I asked innocently. Babe and Joe looked curiously at me. I was afraid of having ruined it all, but George saved me," Ey', I like the way the princess is thinking. Something you've taught her, Joe?."

"Hopefully not," Joe chuckled. "One shot. Here we go," Babe said giving Buck the arrows. I looked away from the game for a moment to see how Bill was doing with the replacements. Well, no fights yet so I thought it was going well. But who would ever dare to fight Wild Bill Guarnere?. Some of the boys some times called him that, but I only called him Bill.

"Ehh, lieutenant, you gonna shoot lefty all night?," George asked. "C'mon," Joe said. Maybe he had realized what was going on finally. I hoped not, then there would no gum for me.

I'm not being evil am I?.

"Just curious, 'cause he's right-handed," George put in innocently. "George, what would I do without George Luz?," Buck concluded, shooting, hitting bulls-eye. Gumgum for me!. I couldn't help but giggle now. "BOOB, oh!."

"Goodness gracious!," George cheered. "Two packs, gentlemen," Buck said holding his hand out. "I know you got 'em. Pay up."

George tossed the pack of gum to me and I caught it easily.

I smirked at Babe's and Joe's confused looks. "You're in this too?," Joe asked. I smiled even wider and nodded exited. Oh uh... Joe had this look whenever he wanted to tickle me, and he held that look right now. I shrieked and jumped down from the chair I had been sitting on, and ran away from Joe. I could hear him follow me and I heard cheering on me from the boys. Then I noticed some special brown hair.

"Tab!," I called running to 'the skewered boy from Kokomo' as Smokey called him. I hid behind him as Joe came up to us. Floyd held his arms around me protectively, for fun of course. "Tab, don't let him take me!," I pleaded. Tab looked amused at first, and then he smiled. Joe looked at Tab smiling playfully.

"Don't worry fair lady. I won't let him take your majesty for anything in the world," Tab spoke formally, holding his one arm out like a sword. Joe smirked and did the same, and they started fighting for fun with their invisible swords. The men around them and I cheered. I had been lifted up on a high chair by Shifty. Him saying that it was 'her majesty's throne'. Shifty smiled, bowing formally before stepping to the side beside me. Tab groaned as Joe drilled the invisible sword through his chest. Tab fell dramatically to the ground and I ran to him. He had his eyes closed like he was dead, and it worried me a little. What if a real invisible sword had pierced his chest?.

"Tab?," I shook him. "Tab!." His lips twitched. "Dummy!." I hit him softly while I smiled. He opened his eyes and smiled playfully at me. Tab stood up, and Joe lifted me up. "Hey you all!," Smokey called standing up on a chair. "Listen up!. I got an announcement to make. This here is Carwood Lipton." Smokey held both hands Lip's shoulders. "He's already married,Smokey," Don joked from somewhere. The men laughed. Smokey smirked and continued," This here is Carwood Lipton, the new Easy Company 1st Sergeant!." The men and I cheered and clapped. I was really happy for Lip, he really deserved this – Whatever it meant.

"As befitting his position, he says he has to make an announcement," Smokey finished stepping down from the chair. "Well," Lip started," I hate to break the mood here, boys and Livy, but we're moving out again."

All of the boys faces fell and became a bit pale. Right now?.

All right. It's way over your bedtime, young lady," Joe spoke after a few minutes. "But I'm not sleepy," I protested. Then I yawned. "I can see that. Say goodnight to the fellas," Joe said setting me down.

"But."

"Livy," Joe warned. I sighed,"Okay." I walked to every Easy man I knew and gave him either a hug saying goodnight, just saying politely goodnight or both. "Night Livy!." It was a big crowd of the boys I were closest too who called after me as Joe and I walked out of the door...

* * *

><p><strong>September 15th, 1944 – Upottery airfield, England:<strong>

"As you can see, this is called 'Operation Market Garden'. It turns for airborne 101. Divisions involved, that this one's even bigger than Normandy. We're dropping deep into occupied Holland. The Allied objective is to take this between Eindhoven and Arnhem so the two British armored divisions can move up it. Our job, is gonna be to liberate Eindhoven, stay there, wait for the tanks," Lieutenant explained pointing on the big map set up behind him. A big sign saying ' Operation Market Garden' on top of it. The men of Easy company and I sat on chairs in a tent and were getting informed about the new mission. I was so nervous. I _had_ to jump in a parachute, I guessed. And I didn't have any experience as the boys had. They had been trained for this. I was sitting between Joe and Bill. I was shifting nervously on the seat, and I could feel their confused and worried glances upon me from time to time. I felt weak, and I was so scared. I had never been that scared in my life!. I knew what could happen both to me and the boys. I didn't wanted anything bad to happen to anyone of the good guys. They were just trying to protect eachother, their country and their families from the Germans. No one should have to go through this. But no matter how bad I wished this madness to go away, I knew it wouldn't. "The entire European advance has been put on hold for this operation. It's Montgomery's personal plan, so we'll be under British command," Nix continued. Sighs and protests were heard among the men, including Bill and Joe. Why did they think the British was bad?. The ones I had met on our stay in Aldbourne seemed nice.

"The good news is, if this works, these tanks will be heading into Germany. That could end the war and get us home by Christmas. Intelligence doesn't expect much opposition. They think the krauts here are mostly kids and old men. We should take them by surprise," Nix spoke," in any case, say goodbye to England. I don't think they're gonna call this one off."

The boys became completely quiet and just looked at eachother. "And one thing more. I'm afraid that Olivia will not join you in this invasion, boys," Lieutenant spoke sadly. The men began to protest. Lieutenant looked sadly at me and then held a hand up, making the men stop. "This is way too dangerous, and I know that not one of you wants her to get in any case of danger. I hate her not being with us too, but this is a decision that won't be changed. Olivia will hopefully be joining us again after we have liberated Eindhoven, but for now she will be staying in England, for her own safety." The tears were rolling down my cheeks. The boys were leaving without me?

* * *

><p><strong> Woah, I guess you didn't even think of that to happen did you?. To my defence it just came out when I was writing. Let's see what happens in the next chapter, shall we? xD - Again, reviews are nice!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again guys!. Here's chapter 9 and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and remember to let me know what you think xD. Well, I can reveal that something you couldn't possibly expect (unless you're phychic of course), will happen in this chapter. I'm not saying more, so read and find out!  
>Oh My God, I had never expected to get all this positive response on this story, thanks to you all - It's you who makes me want to write more!. Oh, and as always; Reviews are nice! ;)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**September 16th, 1944 – Upottery airfield, England:**

The boys were preparing for the jump into Holland, and would be leaving this evening.

I helped the best I could with everything. Lieutenant had been right when he said the decision weren't going to be changed. The boys had already been pleading Colonel to let me go but he denied. This was way too dangerous he had said. I tried not to cry in front of the boys.

I had cried myself to sleep yesterday and had did my best to wash my face so you couldn't see the tearstains, but my red eyes and puffy face revealed me. The boys did their best to make me in a good mood and made all those kind of jokes or funny things to make me laugh, or just smile, but I just couldn't. I gulped by the thought about being alone and left back in England without the boys. They were my family and now they were going away without me?. It just wasn't fair!.

I watched as Lip and Bull greeted Popeye who had come back from the hospital after he got shot in his behind in Normandy. I was going to stay with Mrs. Plummer, but now when Joe or any of the others wouldn't be around, then it became more boring and sad being there.

I knew that I wasn't being nice and I were being ungrateful for Mrs. Plummer letting me stay in her home, but I just couldn't help it.

Now I was walking around saying goodbye to the guys in case I would have to leave before them. The list was long and I was very careful not to miss anyone. I had also said goodbye to Lieutenant, Nix, Harry and Lieutenant Speirs. I had found every guy I knew and said goodbye, but I couldn't find Joe. I had searched for him everywhere and had also asked around, but no one knew where he was.

"Joe?." I had finally found him. But he didn't turn around like he used too whenever I was talking to him.  
>"Joey," I said carefully. "Stop calling me that!," he snapped. I gulped and felt the tears prickle in my eyes.<br>"So—rry," I croaked,"I just-."

"Leave me alone."

I was crying and sobbed loud now. Why were he acting like this?. What had I done wrong?. I turned and ran away. I couldn't take it. I felt the glances from the men as I ran through the airfield. But I didn't care and I didn't stop for anyone though I heard Bill, Tab, Chuck, George, Smokey and Shifty call for me. Somehow, I managed to find Mrs. Plummer's house who lies close to the airfield. Thankfully Mrs. Plummer weren't home right now, so I didn't have to explain anything. I sobbed down onto the bed sheets. What had I done?.

* * *

><p><strong>September 17th, 1944 – Devon, England:<strong>

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up by the sun rays shining through the window. I sat up instantly and ran down the stairs and out the door. I knew it was a dumb thought but you could never know. I ran to the airfield. But it was all empty. No planes. No loud talking paratroopers who would have been driving the other people in town insane with their loud talking and weird words. I had come to love them talking loud and saying all those weird words. I felt safe hearing them talk, sing, laugh, discuss, fight, and now they were gone!

I looked sadly up at the sky. I had forgot everything about praying, and I knew my mother would be angry if I didn't pray. Now I did. I prayed for everyone and everything I knew. Praying to God that my boys would be all right...

* * *

><p>When I walked through the town on my way home, some of the kids already were out on the street playing.<br>I heard some of the girls whisper behind my bag. I knew they were whispering about me, but I didn't care.  
>When some of the kids had said some not nice things to me, the boys had told me to let it go and ignore it. They told me I was a beautiful girl and they just were jealous. That made me feel warm inside and it felt like I had butterflies in my belly when I thought about that the boys had been taken care of <em>me<em> and cared for me and liked me for who I was. But then this feeling came when I thought of Joe. Why had he been acting like that?. Had someone said something to him that had made him angry and sad?.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, there you are, dear. Sit down, breakfast is ready in a moment," Mrs. Plummer said as I walked through the door. "Thank you, Mrs. Plummer. Sorry if I worried you," I replied politely and sat down at the little table.<br>"How many amounts of times have I told you to call me Jane, darling?," Mrs. Plummer smiled. "Sorry," I smiled shyly. Mrs. Plummer chuckled.

I loved when she did that. Her laugh sounded nice. As always we got some sort of waffles. If Mrs. Plummer could afford it, we would get pancakes with ice cream, but it wasn't often.

"They did leave last night, didn't they?," I asked. Mrs. Plummer smiled sadly, knowing that I truly wanted to be with the boys. "Yes, dear. I heard the engine noise late last night when I came home. You were out as a light. You must have been very tired. Now eat, you're gonna need strength when you're going to join the men again," Mrs. Plummer said.

"_If_ I'm going to join them again," I replied sadly. "Darling. Of course you're going to join them. The nice Lieutenant Winters promised you that, didn't he?."

"Yes, bu-."

"Then stop saying you won't and _eat_." Mrs. Plummer weren't mad but just very certain.

I obeyed and ate, wondering how the boys were doing and where they were in Holland now...

* * *

><p><strong>September 17th, 1944 – Eindhoven, Holland:<strong>

The crowd of the Dutch people had faded away as it had become dark. Joe Toye and the other boys from Easy Company had been surprised over the huge and warm welcoming.

_'The Angels From The Sky'_ the people from Eindhoven called them. But most of their minds wondered about their little princess back in England. How was she?. Why had she been crying yesterday?. Only Joe Toye knew. It was his fault. He never meant to have said those things to her.

He loved her as his babysister and wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but he had just done it. Joe cursed himself for even thinking of pushing her away from him. She was just a little girl, who even didn't knew why the Germans were treating her family that way. He had let her down and he hated himself. He was just so afraid of losing her. Her getting killed or being taken by the fucking krauts were his worst thoughts. She didn't deserve any of this crap.

Neither did he deserve to be forgiven by her. She must be filling her pretty little mind about what she had done since he said those things. Joe had one answer: Nothing.

It was because of love to this girl he pushed her away. He knew the fellas would find out sooner or later, and they would probably kick his ass, but he deserved it – He was aware of that and he wanted to make up to it again but he didn't know how...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, what do you think about this?. Oh and yeah sorry LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX but I just had to see why Joe acted as he did from his POV. I hope it isn't too jumpy ;). Until next time - Your humble writer, LovingBOBThePacific. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again people!. I hope it hadn't been too long, but here's Chapter 10 and I hope you will enjoy it :).Thanks to everyone who reviews, put the story on their alerts/ favorite stories, and everyone who spends some of their time reading this story - Thank you so much guys! xD.  
>Have a nice weekend! :)<strong>

**Disclamier: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

**September 19th, 1944 – Eindhoven, Holland:**

Finally I was here after an eternity in an airplane. It had been a high risk to fly but I came successfully to Holland. A British soldier would be leading me to Easy.

It was first in the evening as we were walking through the town of Eindhoven. There was small glimpses of the late sun rays on the sky. The British soldier seemed nice though he didn't say much.

That was when I saw a certain tall redhead. "Lieutenant!," I called in happiness as I ran to the Lieutenant, with the British soldier following behind me, panting. Lieutenant Winters face lit up into a smile. I hugged him tightly. Lieutenant chuckled," Good to see you again, Olivia. I hope the journey was pleasant."  
>"Oh, yes. It was stunning. It was amazing!," I said in excitement.<p>

Nix who I hugged now chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Good to have you back, sport. The guys has missed you," Nix grinned. I smiled widely. "Thank you for leading her here, Sgt.," Lt. Winters said to the British soldier.  
>The soldier nodded and saluted. Lieutenant dismissed him by saluting him back, and the soldier left to wherever he were supposed to be.<p>

"The boys," I spoke while Lieutenant, Nix and I were walking, "They're all right?."

Nix chuckled," They're perfectly fine, Red. I would guess they hadn't been feeling this good since they became paratroopers. The Dutch people has been very welcoming since we arrived two days ago."  
>I sighed, smiling," Good."<p>

"You want to see them now?," Lieutenant smiled. I nodded wildly. Of course I wanted to see them!. Both of them chuckled. "Well, some of them are in that barn and the other parts are around in the town or at the guard posts we have sat up outside town," Lieutenant spoke pointing to a large red barn. I looked anxiously at Lieutenant and Nix. What if they had missed me and wanted me to be with them?. Lieutenant chuckled and seemed to know what I was thinking as he said,"Go on. We'll see you later." I smiled wide and hugged them both tightly again before running against the barndoors. I looked back at them and waved. They waved back and began to walk in another direction.

Then I opened the doors. I felt as expected glances upon me as I stepped in . They all were almost there. "Hey, what are ya' all looking at, you never seen a girl before?." It was George.

"Georgie!," I said and threw myself into the joker of the company's arms. He chuckled and swung me around before setting me down. I gave hugs to everyone. "How's our princess doin'?," Bill asked. "She's doing good," I smirked. "Well." Tab took me and lifted me up, "That's good to hear."

I had to pinch myself in the arm. I was finally back with the boys, and I didn't ever wanted to be without them again. Ever.

"Olivia?." It was the same soft and raspy voice I had missed so much, but I still hadn't forgot before they left. I felt the tears prickle in my eyes, though I tried desperate to hold them back.

I didn't know why I ran, I just did. Honestly, I didn't know how I managed to get past the others but I did and ran out of the door. I just ran and ran.

After a while I got tired in my legs, and I stopped by some river. It had a nice color of blue, and it looked like it had a bit of lightgreen in it too.

I stood and looked around. Now I remembered. Eindhoven was where I had lived before the Germans took us to Landsberg. I remembered the screams from the different women for their children when the BG's took them away. My mom had done the same after my daddy and my older brother Daniel. I remember that mommy held me and Mary close in the truck we were let away on.

"Livy?." I didn't wanted to turn around, but I did anyway. I looked Joe directly in the eyes. His beautiful deep brown eyes were full of sadness. I felt pity for him suddenly. What if he never meant to say those things?. What if they just sort of came out?.

I had tried that before myself and it surely hurts saying it when you really don't want too.

Suddenly I felt the edge crumble away underneath my feet. I shrieked and fell into the cold water. "Livy!," Joe yelled. I couldn't swim so I panicked. Daniel would have taught me in the summer but then all this happened. I fought to keep my head above the water, but the stream led me further and further away. I panicked even more when my head came underneath the water. Where was Joe?.

I was so tired, and I just couldn't fight against it anymore. I could see the late sun rays from the sun shining through the water. Was this it?. That was when this shadow slid before the sun and covered it. But it didn't stay there, it moved against me. Now I saw what it was. It was Joe!. I felt him grab my hand and then my body being held tightly. It seemed like only a few seconds when we broke through the water surface.

Both me and Joe gasped for air. My clothes were soaking wet. It was weird because I couldn't feel it down in the water. I gasped anxiously for air and now I also cried. Joe rescued me!.

He really did care about me. "Nice and easy, princess. I got you, you're safe now," Joe spoke softly moving against the stream to the edge of the river. Somehow he managed to get both of us up on the same time. I tried to breathe normally, but it was hard. But the tears just didn't seem to wanna stop. "Joe," I sobbed wrapping my arms around his neck. He held his arms protectively around me, whispering soothing things in my ear, rocking us both back and forth. After a little while of sitting there I began to shiver. Joe looked concerned at me, lifting me up, "Come on."

Joe led me back to the barn where most of the boys still were.

* * *

><p>"What the heck happened to you two?," Tab asked. "Not now. Get her a pillow and blanket, and give us some goddamn dry clothes," Joe ordered, setting me down on a haystack. I had expected it to be sticking but it was actually quite comfortable to sit on the haystack.<p>

A minute later Perco came back with what Joe had ordered, and then Gene. He held a concerned look on his face. He walked directly to me. "Hey, there Red. Let me help you get those dry clothes on, yeah?," Gene spoke softly.

I nodded and waited for the boys to turn around while Gene helped me. I needed some privacy even though I still was little. "Oh," Tab said understanding the message. The rest turned around like Tab, and Gene helped me getting the wet clothes off and the dry on. When the boys turned around Joe was gone.

I was now sitting on Shifty's lap with a blanket around me and were playing cards with George, Skip, Don, Perco, Penk and Chuck. My hair were wrapped up in a towel to make it dry quicker.

It was me and Shifty against George and Skip, Penk and Don, and Perco and Chuck. The rest of the guys threw their cards down onto the little table they had made of some boxes in pure frustration. Shifty and I were a good team. Joe had come back after having changed elsewhere and now sat watching us play."What's wrong, Luz?," Joe teased. "Ahh shut it, Toye," George groaned.

It made the others chuckle.

The boys had done a good job making the barn look like somewhere good to sleep. We were lying close but it didn't really matter to me. After a couple more rounds of playing, most of us went to sleep.

I couldn't sleep unless I got this question answered," Joe?."

"Yeah, princess?," Joe whispered back.

"Are you mad at me?." I felt Joe shift to look at me. I met his glance, "No, why would I be?."

"At the airfield. I just thought-."

"Livy. The only reason I was acting that way was because I love you. And I don't want you to get hurt. So if you do _anything_ stupid then you're in serious trouble, young lady," Joe joked.

I snickered, "Nothing stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, what do you think? :). Keep reading - Oh and as always: Reviews are nice! :-D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again all. Here's Chapter 11 of The Paratroopers - I hope you enjoy it. I keep repeating myself but yeah, I just can't help it; Thanks to everyone who takes some of their time reading this story, putting it on their Favorite Story/Alerts, and of course everyone who's reviewing on this - I get happy everytime I see my E-mails! :D. Thank you all!. Oh, and reviews are as always nice!**

**Oh yeah, here's a little note: If you've read my profile you'll see that I'm Danish, and then some is probably thinking (I'm not saying everyone of you), why I'm writing on English, or why I'm writing a BoB fanfic.  
>To explain the first is that I think English is a fantastic language and I have, all my life been pretty good at it so I thought I just wanted to give it a try and see how and where it went. And I'm so happy that I got so much positive response from you guys :).<strong>

**And then there's the other thing: I was three or some such when Band of Brothers came out, and I was of course too small to watch it then. But when I became six or seven I watched it for the first time, and I got hooked right away. The story, the incredible actors, producers, instructors. Yeah, I just got hooked. And then the whole idea that this _is_ a true story about _real_ men. This was why I was so hesitant about publishing this in the first place. What if my story was like an insultment to these men or their families?. I couldn't possibly live with that thought. Band of Brothers and it's story was what got me interested in World War 2.  
>I have all respect for these men, and every man who fought for their country. R.I.P everyone who died serving their country or past away after the war 3.<strong>

**Just thought I would tell you the reason of why I'm doing this. Hope it didn't became _too_ long xD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

**September 20th, 1944 – Somewhere in Holland:**

"Oh, man, you know. I hate eggs!," Bull complained holding a gift from the people in Eindhoven up. We were riding on tanks, some were walking. We were on our way to a town, Nuenen I think. The company were supposed to search and secure something I didn't know what was along with some guys from Fox company.  
>We were riding on British tanks and there were also some British troops with us. "Here, sarge. You can have this one," one guy, I think he was named Van Klinken said giving Bull something. You almost had to yell if you wanted to say something because the tanks made so much noise. "Vincent van Gogh was born in Nuenen," David Webster informed. The others called him 'College boy' or 'Harvard boy'.<p>

I didn't know what either of the words meant but it had to be important since the others said it that way.  
>"Yeah, so what?," Cobb replied. Cobb seemed like he always was grumpy. But I thought that everyone had something good inside them, so I didn't think bad about Cobb. Maybe something had happened in his family, or to one of his friends?.<p>

"Sure teach you a lot of useful stuff at Harvard," Hoob spoke. I smirked but my smile quickly faded when I saw a woman, standing at the side of the road. She was carrying a little baby, but the woman were shaved and were wearing something that looked like a blanket. "Mellet!," one of the replacements, Hashey called and threw something down to Mellet. I wasn't sure of what it was, but Mellet walked to the woman and gave it to her.  
>I think he gave her a small nod before he returned to the column of walking men. "What happened to her?," I asked Bull. I didn't like the look on my teddybear's face. He looked sad and just shook his head," Maybe when you're older, Red." I nodded, though I was curious. Who had done it to her?.<p>

"Hey, look at General Patton!," Hobb said to Bull and pointed at Lieutenant Brewer, which were his real name who were standing in the middle of nowhere. "What the hell's he doin'?," Bull drawled. Why Hoob had called him Gerneral Patton, I didn't know. "Makes quite a target, don't he?," Hoob questioned. "Lieutenant!," Bull yelled, making the lieutenant turn. Suddenly the lieutenant fell to the ground shot in the neck. "Sniper!," someone yelled. "Sarge!," another replacement, Miller said to Bull pointing to a different tank in the distance. Uh no...

"Clear the tanks! Move it! Get behind the tanks!," an officer demanded. Bull helped me down, and together we ran to the lieutenant. I just knew I would get in trouble for this because the Germans were firing at us. They had hidden like back in Carentan. Did they always do that?. They must be very good at hide and seek.  
>Now all sorts of booms were heard and gunfire too. I tried as good as I could helping, but it was bleeding so much. I tried to heal the wound, but the Lieutenant wouldn't stay still. "Medic up front! Medic up front!," Bull yelled. We kept low until Gene arrived. He took over for me and fixed him. I followed Bull and Gene closely as they carried the lieutenant away from it all. We had come a bit outside the town when these trucks stood there. Some medics like Gene were already loading the first wounded on the trucks. Bull took off after helping Gene getting Lieutenant Brewer onto the truck. I were about to follow Gene when he stopped me. "Stay here and help as good as you can, Mae."<p>

I were about to protest but Gene had already ran off. Then I saw how he were running. He was limping!. Something must have hit him, but didn't he make it worse by continuing?.

The wounded just seemed to keep coming. Some of the wounded I knew who was and some were completely strangers to me, but I was sad for them. I hadn't tried to be wounded that seriously before but it had to be hurting much since the wounded made all those groans, yelling and just couldn't stay still. I tried to heal as many as I could but there was so many that I soon grew tired. The truck with the life threatening wounded men had long time ago drove away, and another truck meant to take the other life threatening casualties stood ready to take the next bunch away. There was so many trucks that I couldn't tell the difference between the different trucks. The other medics were really helpful towards me. Some of them had even said I did a good job, and they didn't even know me or why I was here since they were from other companies. "Red!."

I turned instantly by the sound of Smokey's voice. My heart seemed to stop for a short second. Smokey supported Joe as they were walking against me. Joe was bleeding from his right shoulder!. "What happened?," I asked anxiously. "Caught a piece of shrapnel. Nothing major, princess," Joe smiled, then grinning in pain.  
>"I can see that. Set him down here," I ordered pointing to the tailgate of an almost empty truck. A couple of less wounded were sitting in the truck. Joe tried to protest, but I sent him a certain look. He sighed in defeat and opened his jacket. I removed the jacket to get a better look. It was bleeding much and you could see a bit of what the boys called shrapnel. Smokey had gone meanwhile. "Okay," I concluded after looking at the wound," It might gonna hurt a bit." First I had to get the piece of shrapnel out and then I had to clean the wound, and then try to heal it. But I had to do it fast. Joe nodded as a respond and acted tough. But I could feel his muscles tense when my little hands moved to the wound. It felt weird and uncomfortable to dig through the blood to find the rest of the shrapnel. Though I hated to do this I had to, because I wanted to help my friend. I could hear Joe grit his teeth when I took the shrapnel out. It hadn't got stuck too far inside Joe's shoulder. "Sorry," I said sadly while I worked on cleaning the wound. I knew it would hurt but I felt so bad about hurting him. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I think I'll survive," Joe chuckled, trying to lift my mood. I smiled. Joe could always make me do that.<p>

The cleaning of the wound was done surprisingly fast, but now the worst came. Would my powers work after doing so much?. I sighed but holding my bloody hands over Joe's wound. I tried desperately but nothing seemed to happen. I felt the tears prickle in my eyes. Why couldn't I when one of them I loved and were closest to was hit and I couldn't even help him?. Instead I took some sulfa powder as Gene called it and poured it over the wound and then put on a bandage. Joe turned and looked concerned at me. I smiled the best smile I could manage without starting crying, but he didn't seem too convinced. "Up," I said pointing to the truck. Joe's mouth opened to protest. "Joe," I warned pointing to the truck stubbornly. Joe chuckled, kissing my forehead before climbing the truck using only his left arm. A few minutes after, the truck was full and drove away. Joe waved at me with his good arm and I waved back.

Not even ten minutes after many soldiers came against the trucks. It seemed like we were retreating. I didn't like retreating. Gunfire and mortars were still heard when I saw this amusing scene. Bill, Don and Skip were carrying a door with someone on it. When they got closer it turned out to be Buck who had got shot in his behind. Gene had done a good job fixing it so I all I did was helping the boys getting him up. But where was Gene?.

"Lip!," I called as I saw the nice Sergeant. Lip smiled," Livy."  
>"Have you seen Gene?," I asked nervously. "Took the last truck to the aidstation. Thought you had seen him. Don't worry, he'll be back sooner than you know of," Lip assured. "One bullet, four holes," Bill said amused to Lip who clapped Buck on the leg," Yeah, it's almost a miracle."<p>

"Eh, Lip," Bill said looking at me before motioning to Lip to follow. Bill said something I couldn't hear and Lip nodded. What had happened?. "Let's go, let's go! Keep moving!," Lieutenant called to the other retreating soldiers. "How bad?," I heard Nix ask. "I don't know yet," Lieutenant. I was about to the run to Nix as a bullet hit his helmet. Thankfully the bullet fell after hitting the helmet and Nix were okay, only a bit shocked. "Yeah. Quit looking at me like that," Nix responded on Lieutenant asking if he were all right. Lieutenant helped him up. "Captain," Lip called coming up to Lieutenant, Nix and I who had joined them.," We got four dead, eleven injured." Lieutenant nodded," Okay, let's move them out."

"Oh, and, sir. Randleman's missing too."

Lieutenant took in his words before asking," Randleman?."

"Yes,sir."

"Okay, let's go." Oh, no. Not Bull. He was my teddybear!. I felt the tears prickle once again in my eyes. Lip lifted me up onto a truck where Bill and Johnny, and some others were sitting. Bill was platoon sergeant in 2nd platoon and Johnny with Bull in 1st so the platoons were all mixed up in the trucks it seemed. I sat between Bill and Johnny. All the men looked back at the town of Nuenen with scared and tearful faces. I knew we had lost some good men there.

Then I thought about Joe and the other wounded I had treated that day. And then about Gene. How was he doing?. I hoped he would come back soon, the same thing with Joe.

By the thought of Joe I thought of his assistant squad leader in 2nd platoon, James Campbell. James had been a good man and leader. He died during the battle of the bridges the boys had told me about. Joe had been right beside him when it happened.

"Where's the Bull?," Bill asked. "Don't know," Johnny replied in a sad whisper. I had never seen Pee-Wee like that before but it was understandable. Bull was one of Johnny's good friends. I looked back at the town.  
>I wondered how many who were still alive. I certainly hoped that Bull was, and that he would come back...<p>

* * *

><p>"I never fired a shot the whole time," Hashey said bitterly messing with his gun. "Found anything out?," Hashey continued as Hoob arrived. "About what?," Hoob said irritated. It turned out that Van Klinken had died of his wounds during the evening. "Anything," Hashey replied. "What we're doing next?," another replacement, Tony Garcia spoke. "Nope."<p>

Hashey's and Garcia's fellow friend James Miller had also been killed just beside them. Took a 'direct hit' along with one more. Hashey, Garcia and Miller also turned out to be the replacements Bill had been speaking to back in Aldbourne. "I heard one thing," Hoob suddenly spoke," Lt. Brewer's gonna make it."

"What?," Cobb questioned. "Lt. Brewer's gonna make it," Hoob repeated. "No, there's no way," Cobb concluded in disbelief. "They'll probably send him home," Hoob stated.

"How is that possible?," Web asked. "He _did_ turn his head at the last second, when Sgt. Randleman called out to him," Garcia spoke. We sat in silence. I was thinking of where Bull could be and if he was alive.

"Hoob, any news of the Bull yet?," Bill asked arriving. Hoob shook his head sadly. I stood up, not wanting to hear more. I started walking away when I heard Bill say,"Listen. If there ain't no body, then there ain't nobody fucking dead, understand me?."

I sat down on the ground and watched the stars when I were a bit away from the others.

In the horizon I could hear gunfire and booms. I guessed from the direction the noise come from that the Germans were bombing Eindhoven. "Hey there, Red," Tab said sitting down beside me. I was afraid of greeting back because I knew that I would begin to cry. "Princess?."

I looked at Tab with tears in my eyes," They're gonna be okay, right Tab?." Tab looked sadly at me before pulling me into a big and warm hug," Yes. I'm sure they're gonna be okay, princess. It's gonna be okay," Tab whispered down into my hair. I ended up falling asleep in Tab's arms...

* * *

><p><strong>September 21th, 1944 – Outskirts of Nuenen, Holland:<strong>

I woke up with a jacket over me. I was close to the boys, so Tab must have carried me back to the others when I fell asleep. I rubbed my eyes sleepy and stood up, taking the jacket around me. Even though the sun was shining, the wind wasn't warm. "Morning, princess," Johnny greeted. Johnny were standing with William Dukeman. "Morning," I smiled. "Look," Dukeman pointed. Me and Johnny turned. "Bull!," I called in happiness. There my teddybear stood. I ran to him and he smiled, taking me up and swung me around before placing me on his good arm. He was hurt in his left shoulder, but it didn't seem to bother him much. I held onto him tightly. What if this was just a dream and what if Bull suddenly disappeared again?. I didn't want that to happen.

"Hey, Johnny." Bull shook Pee-Wee's hand. "Got a little lost?," Johnny joked. "Something like that," Bull smiled.

"Good to see you."

"You too."

"I don't know whether to slap you, kiss you or salute you. I told these scally wags that you were okay." Bill surely had his own way to greet his friends when they had just come back.

"They didn't listen?," Bull questioned. "Nah. They wanted to go on a suicide run to drag your ass back here," Bill explained. "Is that right?," Bull responded looking at some of the 'suicide guys'. "Yeah, I told them not to bother," Bill smirked. "Never did like this company none," Bull said smiling at me.  
>Bull walked a little away from the group with Johnny, Bill and me. "Soo... They found you?," Bill asked.<br>"Wait. What did you just say?," Johnny teased.

"Johnny, don't irrigate me," Bill muttered, making Bull, Pee-Wee and I chuckle. "They found you?. Now who's more stupid? You or the hick?," Johnny smiled.

"All right, mount up! Let's move out!," one of the superior officers called from the top of the hill. "2nd platoon, grab your gear! Let's go!," Bill called. "1st platoon!," Johnny called. Bull set me down. "Fall in now! Cobb, move it!," Bull joined in. I got a piggy back ride from Tab up the hill. Seemed like we were moving out again.  
>What I saw on 2nd platoon's truck made me happy. "Gene!," I called as I was lifted onto the truck. I hugged him tightly, which made him chuckle. "Hello there, Mae," Gene smiled. "You okay?," I asked. Gene nodded. "Did you meet Joe at the aidstation?," I asked. Gene smiled," Yeah I did. Told me to send his greetings to you and the boys. He's probably coming back in a day or two." I nodded happily.<p>

Gene moved to 1st platoon's truck as he had to take a look a Bull's wound. Since there wasn't enough space in 2nd platoon's truck I ended up sitting on Tab's lap, and I didn't complain. I just hoped that these guys would make it through this, but I knew that some might get hurt. But what mattered right now was right here, right now. I couldn't wish for more than this bunch of brothers I had got to know and loved so dearly...


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again people!. Oh God, I hope it hasn't been too long, sorry! :(. Well, here's chapter 12 - Hope you enjoy it :). Well, I'm going on this handball trip with my team on Thursday and won't be home until Saturday so there isn't going to be any updates until then - Uh and yeah - Wish us luck with the games we're gonna play xD. And thanks to everyone who spends some of their time reading this story, reviewing or putting it on their alerts/ Favorite story - I appreciate it very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**Part 5: Crossroads:**

**October 5th, 1944 – Schoonderlogt, Holland:**

"This is it, boys. They have to get across the river, across the dyke. That's a lot to cover," Dukeman spoke.  
>We were sitting in some building in the ground. This was where the boys were settled along with a barn next to the building. I had been allowed to visit them for a day just to see how everyone were doing, though I was still sick.<p>

"Where do you want us to go?," Hashey asked Tab and Dukeman. "You, Hashey?. You get the penthouse," Dukeman replied. What was he talking about? What penthouse?.

"Thank you. We're on top," Hashey replied to the others as they left. "Well, that's a lot of territory," Tab spoke.

"A couple of regular GI-Joes," Dukeman commented. "You said it," Tab said playing with the dog he had been given,"Come on."

Dukeman walked out and Tab and I walked to Lt. Winters and George.

I had been a bit afraid of the dog but Tab told and showed me that there was nothing to be afraid of. "New guys giving the replacements the what-for and why-is," George commented from beside Lt. Winters who were writing something. "I swear, none of them has ever shaved," Tab said rubbing his chin. "Yeah, kids," Lieutenant commented. Wait. I was a kid, and I was doing good right?. They were happy to have me here?. "Am I doing good?," I asked worried. The three men looked at me curiously and then they smiled. "Sure you are, princess," Tab chuckled, ruffling my hair," I don't know what we were going to do without you." I sighed in relief. They wanted me to be with them after all. "I agree fully with Sergeant Talbert," Lieutenant smiled. I smiled widely, "Thank you,sir." Then we looked at George who hadn't said anything. "Georgie?," I asked. "Well - No, forget it," he spoke with a michivous grin. "Come on, George," I pleaded. "I think that you are the best that has ever happened to this company, Livy," George chuckled. I smiled excited," Really?."  
>George nodded, chuckling. I smiled widely and hugged every each and one in the room. Everyone chuckled and returned happily the hug.<p>

After having been hugging everyone in the room, I returned to Tab, George and Lieutenant and was listening to their conversation.

"This is hell of a dog, Tab," George complimented. "Thank you," Tab said," There you go."

He threw a stick to the dog who chased after it. "What'd you call it, Tab?," Lieutenant asked. It was the first time I had heard him use Floyd's nickname. "Trigger."

"That's good, I like that. Trigger," George said chewing on some biscuits. He gave me some too which I was eating now. "Got anything on this?," Tab asked motioning to the radio, lifting me onto his lap. "Nahh, it's all quiet."

"We've got penetration!." I jumped as several men banged through the door. "Alley's hurt!," Lieb spoke.

"All right. Get him on the table," Lieutenant demanded. Lieb set Alley down and I rushed to him.  
>"Alley, you're gonna be okay. Boyle, get Doc Roe," Lieutenant ordered.<p>

"Where am I? What happened?," Alley asked anxiously. I calmed him while looking at his wounds.

I couldn't heal him since I was sick, could I?. Wouldn't he get an infection if I touched him?.

I dared not to take the risk. "Where was it?," Lieutenant wanted to know.

"Crossroads," Lieb replied holding a cloth up to his neck. "If it wasn't because of your loud mouth, this would never have happened!," Joseph Lezniewski said. "Do ya' know what, Joe, back off!," Lieb sneered.  
>"Send a runner for Lieutenant Welsh. Lipton, assemble me a sqaud," Lieutenant Winters ordered.<p>

"Yes,sir. 1st squad, on your feet! Weapons and ammo only!."

Lieutenant left with Lip and the others. Gene had arrived as they left. "Olivia. Get the boots off and elevate the leg. Liebgott, use the sulfa. Let's get this done quickly, we gotta move," Gene ordered. Lieb and I did as we were told. A bit after Lieb were about to leave.

"Lieb, you're bleeding!," I called concerned. Lieb didn't turn, just winked at me. The men with a stretcher came shortly after. I looked at Gene. "What's on your mind?," he asked. I sighed, sitting down on a cot. Gene sat down next to me. "What if my powers won't work anymore, Gene?," I asked quietly. "What do you mean, Livy?." Gene looked at me with this calm face. He seemed tired, really tired . "What if my powers isn't working anymore?. Where will Colonel send me?," I asked.

I looked down at the ground as I felt the tears prickle in my eyes. "Hey..." Gene lifted my chin gently with his finger. "You ain't going anywhere. I'm sure of that. You just need some rest and the powers will return. Just take it nice and easy," Gene soothed. I smiled, "Thanks Gene."

He nodded smiling. Then something tickled in my nose and I sneezed. Gene chuckled," Come on. I think it's on time we get you back at HQ and into bed."

* * *

><p><strong>October 17th, 1944 – Schoonderlogt, Holland:<strong>

The consequence of me falling in the lake was me being sick. Joe hadn't been cold enough to catch a flu but I had. Lieutenant took me to the Headquarters where Colonel would be looking after me until the company was being moved out or Colonel said good for me to go back to the boys again. In the meantime I would be helping Colonel with different stuff, inside of course. I missed the boys but I was happy that Colonel would let me sleep in a normal bed and let me stay with him while I was sick.

Today, Colonel, Major Strayer and the other members of the 'staff' as all of them said had a visitor.

It was a man named Colonel Dobie, I think. He was not very tall, almost on height with Major, and he was also a bit chubby. Dobie was a British paratrooper, who had a problem of some sort. And Colonel thought that Lieutenant and the other boys could fix that problem. And Easy company had a new CO as the boys called it.  
>I wasn't sure of what it meant though – Well, at least something important. His name was Heyliger and he was a Lt. too. His first name I never caught. Colonel only called him by last name and sometimes also with Lt. in front of the name, or Moose. I couldn't imagine that Moose was his real name.<p>

He had been nice against me ever since he came here and had got the situation told by Colonel. He didn't question or felt irritated about me being here, and for that I was happy.

There was rumbling from the different persons in the room. Phones were ringing and the sound of fingers hitting the keyboard at the computer were heard all around the room. I stood at the window as the door went up.  
>In came Lieutenant and Nix. I smiled, happy to see them again. Both of them gave me a kind smile. Lieutenant asked Heyliger about something and I heard Moose's respond," Yeah, whatever's going on, Sink's not happy." Moose was right. Colonel seemed a little troubled.<p>

"Nixon, Heyliger," Colonel called," Meet Colonel Dobie, British 1st Airborne. Nixon is our S2. That's 1st Lt. Moose Heyliger," Colonel introduced. Dobie nodded at Nix and Moose and they nodded back. "The Brits lost 8000 men when Market Garden fell, which is why Colonel Dobie has to coordinate a rescue for the Red Devils who are trapped on Arm fell," Colonel explained.

"Dutch resistance are hiding 140 men here, outside a town north of the river. They'll make the way to the riverbank and assemble in the woods." Dobie pointed on the large map.

"I'll say pick a team from Easy Company and get them back across the Rhine as fast as possible," Major put in. "140 men?," Moose questioned. "The Canadians have supplied six boats. The rendezvous point is landable. I swam it myself last night," Dobie spoke," At 0030, they'll signal the V for victory with a hand-held red torch." Dobie looked at Moose," That'd be a hand-held flashlight," he explained. "All right," Colonel said," We call this Operation Pegasus. 2nd Battalion is on the spot. Get it done." At that Colonel walked off to one of his assistants.

"Captain Nixon. Assist Colonel Dobie in every way possible. If you need anything at all, you come to me," Major told. "I can hardly ask for more," Dobie chuckled walking away with Nix. "Captain Winters," Major said. "Sir."

"I haven't seen your endorsement at the Market Garden report, or the TO&E to the Battalion. Why is that?."

"I'll have them up at OP 1300, sir."

"I want an inventory on material the British 43rd left. Rations, medical supplies, transport."

"Yes,sir." Major seemed satisfied and walked away. "Dick," Colonel said arriving again. "Sir."

"I need that report on that 5th October operation."

"The report, yes,sir."

"Light a fire under it, Dick."

"Sir." At that Lieutenant walked out of the door. Wait a second. If Colonel wanted that report so badly, why did he just tell Lieutenant to light a fire under it?. I don't get it.

"Goddamn it, we asked for this yesterday. A day late and a dollar short," Colonel complained.

I overheard Nix tell Dobie about enemy maps or something like that before I was lost in my own thoughts, looking out of the window. On October 5th, we lost Dukeman. The boys came back with him after they had fought at the crossroads where Alley had been shot. I cried a lot that day, and even now when I thought about it I could feel the tears prickle in my eyes.

Only the day before I had talked with him, so had the boys and now he was gone. It was terrifying to think about.

It was the 17th of October today so it was twelve days ago I had been with the boys last. I missed them so badly. Wondered if they missed me?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again sweet people! :). Here's Chapter 13, as promised. This ****_will_ be the last chapter until I get back Saturday, so I hope you enjoy it - Oh and in the meantime are you welcome to read my new BOB story: The Lost Girl's War. And _Little Red Riding Hood _is a Danish fairytale, I have just translated it from Danish to English ;) Maybe you guys have heard of it?. It's one of my favorite fairytales I have heard ever since I was a little girl :'). Well, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

**October 23th, 1944 – Holland:**

I was sitting in 2nd platoons building, playing cards with Joe, Tab, Chuck, Shifty and Bill. Even Gene watched us.  
>I was finally allowed to be back with the boys!.<p>

George had taught me some of his tricks so I was pretty good at playing already. "Gee, you're ruining me, princess." Joe sighed throwing his cards down on the little table. "It was your idea," I protested smiling. The others agreed and Joe held his hands up in defeat, "All right, all right. What did we agree? Two chocolate bars, yeah?," Joe said digging in his pockets. He found the 'price' and handed it to me. I giggled and smiled widely. Some of the guys had gone out on one somewhat mission. They were going to rescue some British paratroopers. Where I didn't know. I just noticed that Lieb weren't there, along with the 1st platoon men.

I listened closely with my ears for any sound outside. But there was nothing. "Red!."

I looked up. I had been so concentrated of listening that I haven't even noticed that Joe were talking to me. "Welcome back to earth. Penny for your thoughts?," Joe asked. I looked confused at him. What did 'Penny for your thoughts' mean?. "He asks what you're thinking of," Tab explained. "Ohh." I nodded, "Just thinking about 1st platoon and Lieb. How they're doing on the mission and where they are." Joe stood up," Well. Let's make a deal. If you go to bed, I promise to wake you up just as soon as I see some of them, all right?." I thought about it for a minute. Then I nodded. Joe smiled. "All right, princess. Say goodnight."

I went to each man and hugged him goodnight. I went to my bed a little away from the still playing men and pulled the blankets off and went into bed. Joe tugged them tightly around me so I wouldn't freeze. The pillow was soft, not hard. The boys sure had scrounged together well. "Night, Joe," I smiled. Joe smiled back, running his fingers through my hair before kissing my temple, "Night, Livy." He turned and were about to walk back to the boys. "Joe?."

He turned,"Yeah?."

"Nothing stupid, right?."

Joe chuckled, "Nothing stupid, princess. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>October 31th, 1944: Driel, Holland:<strong>

Though it was way over my bedtime, I had been allowed to take a walk with Lieutenant and Moose. Lieutenant had been promoted to Captain now but I just couldn't let Lieutenant go since it was what I always had called him. And Lieutenant didn't seem to mind that I called him Lieutenant.  
>Moose had been asking me of all kinds of things. Nothing about my family, but about what my favorite color was and that kind of things. "So, Red. What's your favorite fairytale?," Moose asked. We were walking on a railroad. It kinda reminded me of what the boys had told me about Normandy. "I never had been told a fairytale," I said sadly. "Really?," Moose asked surprised. I nodded, smiling sadly. "Well, then I'll tell you one when we get back, as a bedtime story. How about that?," Moose asked, smiling kindly. "Really?." I smiled wide. Moose nodded. "Thanks!," I said happy, hugging him. Lieutenant and Moose chuckled, Moose patting my head.<p>

I looked up at the sky. There was a few stars. Lieutenant and Moose had been talking but it was first now I listened. They were talking about the company. "I was CO only for four months. Before that, Meehan, Sobel," Lieutenant spoke. "Yeah, but you're the only combat CO, they've ever known. And I'm from another company," Moose replied. "You know where they came from and what they've been through. Just hang tough. Train your new platoon leaders. Trust your Noncoms."

"Halt!." There was an outpost as everyone called it, not far from where we were walking. "It's Moose!," Moose called. Suddenly a single gunshot were heard and Moose fell. I screamed. Lieutenant pulled me behind him and knelt down next to Moose. "Hold your fire!," lieutenant yelled. "Okay buddy," Lieutenant calmed Moose as he tried to help him. I just stood there behind Lieutenant. If I had been walking in front of them like I had done minutes before, then it would have been me who had got hit. I felt the tears prickle in my eyes, but I tried to be brave. "Oh my God." One of the Privates from the outpost came running to us. Lieutenant Speirs sure had been right when he said there was some jumpy Privates in Easy. He looked very young and he was really pale in the face. He almost looked like a ghost. "Send for Lieutenant Welsh," Lieutenant ordered, "Stay awake on us, Moose." The Private just stood there. "Send for Lieutenant Welsh, now!," Lieutenant demanded. Then the Private ran. Moose kept groaning. Finally Harry came. He knelt down next to Lieutenant quickly pulling a syrette as Gene called it, out. Moose relaxed a little when the morphine came into his veins. Tears were running down my cheeks now. I sobbed quietly. Harry called for a jeep and for Gene to meet him at the command post. It didn't take long for the jeep to arrive. Moose were placed on the jeep and Harry led me to the jeep and lifted me up. I was so shocked. I couldn't even walk!

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry,sir. I'm so sorry! I didn't know. Jesus Christ!," the poor Private apologized as Harry and Lieutenant helped Gene getting Moose into the ambulance. I just stood there at the ambulance, having a blanket around me. "Where are you from, trooper?," Lieutenant asked. "Wyoming,sir."<p>

"You're a long way from home, Private."

"Stretcher!." Lieutenant pointed at Moose on the jeep. "You give him morphine?," Gene drawled. "Yeah," Harry replied. "How much?."

"Can't remember. Two, three syrettes, maybe," Harry stammered. "Two or three maybe?," Gene questioned.

"Yeah."

"Jesus Christ! Were you trying to kill him?," Gene said angry. I had never seen him like that before. "I think it was two," Harry concluded. "It might be important to let me know the dosage!," Gene told angrily," I don't see _one_ syrette on the man's jacket!."

"Sorry, Doc."

"It's a good thing, he's a big man. Maybe he has a chance." I sobbed loud now. "He was under a lot of pain, Doc, we didn't know-."

"Yeah, you are! You're officers, you are grown ups, you outta know!," Gene scolded. He took a quick glance at me and his glance softened a bit. Then he stepped into the ambulance to Moose.

"All right, let's go! Come on, move it!." At that, Lieutenant closed the ambulance doors and it drove away. Harry said goodnight and left. He was still a bit shocked over Gene's outburst. I guess we all were. Lieutenant gave me a kind and assuring smile. I think he knew what I was thinking. He led me back to the boys where I was sent to bed. I guessed I never would be told that fairytale Moose had promised me...

* * *

><p><strong>December 10th, 1944 – Mourmelon – le -Grand, France:<strong>

We had been moved back to France to train, since we had got a new CO. I was sitting in Lieutenant's office along with Nix and Harry. Me sitting on Nix's lap.

"How's Lt. Dike doing?," Nix asked taking something they called coffee. It was something black, warm thing the grown ups drank. Harry gave me a chocolate bar which I happily took.

"Three weeks in Holland and the guys are already calling him 'Foxhole-Norman'," Harry replied. I giggled. I didn't like him. He always looked so weird at me, like I was an animal or something. And the boys had noticed that. They didn't like him either. Every time Dike were in the room I saw the boys tense. Every time I was in the room, Dike would say something to me, and I noticed the boys clench their fists. I bet they wanted to hit him but they couldn't because then Dike would take them away, and I didn't wanted that to happen. I bet Dike didn't like me being here but there wasn't much he could do about it I thought.

"Well, they're talking about a midnight action. Train the guys for three months, you jump into Berlin, the end of the war," Nix spoke. "The only thing holding together Easy Company is the NCO's, Toccoa men, and Olivia," Lieutenant spoke. He looked sad and frustrated. I had heard from Joe that Lieutenant were running the whole Battalion now - Whatever that was.

"Sir. Sergeant Guarnere is here to see you," Zielinski, Lieutenant's 'orderly' said, letting Bill come in. I ran to hug him and I was caught in Bill's arms and lifted up onto his arm. He smiled and ruffled my hair. Bill had been shot in the leg by a German sniper after some motorcycle ride back in Holland. "Look what the train brought in," Harry teased. "Ey', the daredevil," Nix spoke. "Hi Captain," Bill greeted, shaking each man's hand. "Welcome back, Bill," Lieutenant spoke. "Jesus, it's true. Never thought you'd be behind a desk, sir."

"Someday, he'll sit behind it," Nix teased. He was right. All the time I had been there Lieutenant had been standing up. "Well, I'm just AWOL from the hospital to come back here,sir. I hope it's not gonna cause you a problem," Bill said. I had to ask what AWOL meant later.

"Would you care if it did?," Lieutenant asked with a small smile. "Not a bit, sir," Bill smiled, "Got a letter for you from Moose." Bill handed Lieutenant the letter. "Lieutenant Heylieger, sir. He's recovering, but it's gonna be a long halt." I had been anxious to hear how Moose was doing...

"Thanks, Bill."

"Soo. I hear there's gonna be a footballgame? Those junks in the 502nd right?."

"Oh yeah, Christmas Day," Harry replied. "Great. Sky train boys. Can't wait," Bill said. There was quiet for a minute. "Well, we're gonna find some trouble. Right, Red?," Bill asked. I nodded smiling. "You two do that," Nix smiled. We were about to walk out when Lieutenant's voice stopped us. "Hey, Bill?."

"Sir."

"No more joy riding, right?." Bill blinked and were about to leave again when he realized something," Oh, anybody ever heard of a little joint called Lulu's?."

"Not me," Harry replied. The others shook their heads. "I'll just ask around."

At that Bill and I walked out.

"Bill, what's AWOL mean?," I asked as we came out. "Errr. That means that you have left the hospital without getting permission from the doctors and nurses."

"Ohh. Why is it only you who does that?," I asked smiling. "Ey'. Popeye did too," Bill protested with a smile. "Besides that. Then I wouldn't get to see how our princess is doin', right?." Bill ruffled my hair.

* * *

><p>I was now sitting in the barracks we had received. Almost everyone was there. "Smokey?," I asked. "Yeah, Red?," Smokey replied. I fumbled a bit with the blanket I had around me. "Won't you tell a fairytale?."<br>Smokey thought about it for a moment, "Sure thing, princess. Come here." Smokey lifted me onto his lap. The other boys moved closer. Maybe they also wanted to hear a fairytale?. "All right. This story I was told many times when I was on age with you. It's called _Little Red Riding Hood_," Smokey explained. Then he started telling. I listened very carefully. Careful not to miss anything. It was my first fairytale after all. "And then _The Big Bad Wolf_ said ' That's because then I can better EAT you!'." Smokey grabbed me with both hands and pretended he was eating me. I shrieked. The others were laughing. Somehow I got free of Smokey's grasp and I ran to Tab who lifted me up on his lap instead. I leaned into his strong chest and looked at Smokey who kept telling about how the wolf ate Little Red Riding Hood and how the Hunter shot and saved Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother. When Smokey finished, all of us clapped.

Then we all spread up during the evening. I went to the little cinema there had been made in a large building. I sat next to Joe and Lip and George were right behind us. I had become a bit tired, so I was leaning against Joe. I heard him chuckle silent to not disturb and he placed his arm around me and pulled me closer so I was resting my head on his chest. He was strong and warm. "You tired?," Joe whispered. I nodded crouching closer to Joe, having my legs on the chair. He chuckled again and held his arm protectively around me. "Try to sleep then," he whispered. I tried, though it was hard.

"Look at me. I'm John Wayne. The costume department set me up with these Navy whites." George obviously couldn't hold his mouth shut. "Luz, shut up," Joe hissed. "I'm trying to watch this," Lip also said. "Look, I've seen this film thirteen times, okay?," George spoke. I smiled while I closed my eyes again. "Well, I haven't, so shut up!," Joe hissed. "Watch the movie, fine."

"Hey, Skip!," Don called from behind. "Shh!."

Suddenly Skip came with an outburst," Jesus!."

"Shut up!," Joe and Lip said in a choir. I didn't know why Skip had said that, and I didn't really care. I was so tired. Buck were also sitting somewhere behind us. He had come back from the hospital after he got shot in his behind in Holland. I had missed him.

"Ey' Lip!," George called, "Favorite part." I don't know why but I sensed that Lip rolled his eyes. "Got a penny?," George impersonated in different voices before it came on the movie. George laughed," What?," he asked.  
>I guessed that Lip and Joe had given him a look. I jumped as the door banged up and a superior officer came storming in with two others. The lights came on and the movie stopped. The men complained and the officer told them to be quiet. "Elements of 1st and the 6th SS Panzer Divisions broke through in the Ardennes forest. They overran the 28th Infantry and the 4th. All officers, report to respective HQ's. All passes are cancelled."<p>

More protests. "Enlisted men, report to barracks and your platoon leaders," the officer finished sternly and stormed off again. I looked sleepy up at Joe. I had been so close at falling asleep. Joe smiled sadly and took my hand. Lip walked ahead. We caught up with Luz who gave Joe a cigarette. I hadn't noticed that Lieutenant were there until we walked past him and Buck before we got out. And here we go again...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again sweet people!. I'm back from the handball trip. Well, a bit earlier than expected though - Actually I came home yesterday. Guess what happened?. Of course I became sick. All right. Early Thursday morning I left with my girls, and I played the first game without any problems. Then our second game came and I had to get out on the bench because I didn't feel well. My assistant trainer also said that she could see it on my face. I got something which was good for you when you do sports and of course, drank a lot of water - My whole dunk!. I didn't feel well at the last game which I was allowed to skip. Later, in the evening my trainer asked how I was feeling and I said that I felt horrible. Then she asked if I wanted to go home and truly I wanted to, but I asked if she could remember that my mom didn't like driving in the dark, and she agreed with me, saying she could remember it. And it should be said - We were a bit away from home. So we agreed that I should get some sleep and see how I was feeling in the morning. Next morning I felt a bit better but it was shortly. At the first game had to go out because I simple couldn't breathe. My mom and dad had come to see me play and then I agreed with my trainer that it was best that I got home to get better. A bit annoying, but I couldn't play and that's what I love and I hate not to be a part of it. Sorry, if this became long - SORRY! :(..  
>Well, here's Chapter 14 - I hope you enjoy it :).<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

**December 10****th****, 1944 – Belgium:**

Now, we were sitting in a truck. The road was bumpy and it was snowing more than it had done in France. There was many men in the truck so we were sitting really close. It was nice, though. It was so cold!. Even though I had one of the very much wanted wintercoats. Nix had been so nice to scrounge one for me, said that they couldn't have that their little 'princess' was freezing on their watch. I felt bad, though. I was given a coat when the boys hadn't received one. And it was them who did all this. Fought for that the Germans wouldn't hurt more people. The Germans was definitely the bad guys. They were hurting so many people!

"I guess the blackout's not in effect. Luftwaffe must be asleep," Buck said looking up at the dark sky from the end of the truck. I was sitting between Joe and Joseph Ramirez.

"What a difference a day makes, huh, lieutenant?," Ramirez joked, blinking at me. I didn't call him Ramirez, only Joe or Rami. He had told me that he liked the new nickname I had given him.

"Christ, I miss those C-47's," Bill commented, wrapping his arms around himself. "Got a tailgate jump here," Tab said from the end of the truck. Skip, Lieb and Don were sitting on the floor in the end of the truck because there weren't enough space on the benches.  
>I had offered to switch place with one of them but they declined, said that I could use the bodyheat I got from Joe and Rami. "Where are they going to sent us with no fucking ammo?," Babe asked, then immediately looking at me," Sorry, Red."<p>

I smiled, "It's okay." Babe smiled back. "Hey, kid. What's your name again?," Bill asked the replacement in the truck. "Suerth, Suerth Junior," he replied. He looked just as old as Daniel.

"Got any ammo, Junior?," Babe asked. "Just what I'm carrying," Junior replied nervously.

"What about socks, Junior? You got extra socks?," Joe asked in his raspy voice. "A—A pair."

"You need four, minimum. Feet, hands, neck, balls-."

"Extra socks warms them all!," all of the boys finished Skip's sentence. "Yay! We all remember that one, but we didn't remember the socks," Skip commented.

" I wanna give my goddamn boots for a cigarette," Bill mumbled. I sighed. This was the hundred time they complained about this. And there's more... "I want ammo and socks!," Skip said.

"I bet Junior's got plenty of both," Bill commented. "Bill, please be nice," I pleaded. Being new and not knowing anyone was not funny. And I was sure that Junior would have been kind enough to give some to the boys if he got something. "I—I don't," Junior stammered. "How about a hat?," Lieb now asked.

"You got extra ammo?," Skip asked. Junior shook his head nervously. "What about a coat? You got a coat?," Lieb then asked. I sighed. Not again...

"Shut up about the coat," Skip said. "How about some smokes then?," Rami asked.

"Yeah, I got some smokes," Junior concluded. "Well, now you're talking!." All of the boys reached for a cigarette so I became a bit squeezed. I tugged Joe's sleeve so he looked down at me. "Oh, sorry 'bout that, princess," he said apologetically, lifting me up on his lap.

Suddenly the truck stopped and Buck opened the tailgate so we could get out in the fresh but cold air.  
>"All right, guys and Red. Fifteen minutes. Smoke them if you got 'em," Buck said.<br>"Smoking is bad for your lungs," I told while Tab lifted me down. The men chuckled.

"Well, where the hell are we?," Chuck asked jumping down. "Sure we ain't in hell. It's too damn cold," Babe replied. "We're in Belgium," I smiled. Lieb smiled and ruffled my hair," You sure are a little Miss Einstein, Livy."

"Am not!," I protested, smiling. "Am too," Lieb replied with a mischievous grin. Oh, no. What was he up to now?

Suddenly something cold and white hit my face but it wasn't hard. Everyone around me chuckled.

"You're gonna pay for that!," I yelled, making a snowball and throwing it at Lieb. It was of course him who had thrown at me first. I hit him right in the face and he seemed not to have expected it. I giggled of his confused look. "All right, you two. That's enough," Lip smiled.

"The princess sure has a good aim," George commented grinning. I blushed lightly. Then I turned and what I saw made me want to cry. Wounded and retreating soldiers were walking against us. Jeeps with wounded were driving by. I took Joe's hand and squeezed it. He looked down at me, and then pulled me into him. Tears were pricking in my eyes. I saw Babe, Don and Bill talk with one of the walking soldiers. Then everyone started taking the ammo, the retreating soldiers had left. I knew that we would need it.

"Make a hole! Make a hole! Make a hole! I got ammo! Grab what you can!," a man, driving in a jeep yelled driving through the crowd, maneuvering around the walking soldiers. I wanted to help so I lifted different stuff I didn't quite knew what were, off the jeep and handed it to the boys. The man looked a bit amused at me. I quite understood why he did that. I wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place, and here I was.

"Lieutenant, you're a godsend. What's the situation?," Nix asked arriving along with Lieutenant.  
>"I heard you guys were coming. There was an ammo dump. Is it just you guys in the 101st?," the Lt. asked. Lieutenant nodded," What hit you?."<p>

"The krauts had Tigers, Panthers,SPS, Stukas. Infantry just kept on coming," the man informed. What was all that stuff?. I looked at Lieutenant and Nix's faces. They didn't look happy so it had to be bad.

"What's your name, Lt.?," Lieutenant asked. "George Rice, 10th Armor." Lieutenant clapped George Rice on the shoulder," Good work,son."

"Got any more mortar rounds, sir? We're real short," Skip asked taking the boxes I gave him and handed it over to some others. "I'll try to make another one, but don't count on anything," Rice replied.

"Thank you, sir. I'll take this." Skip smiled at me and took the heavy box out of my arms and took off.  
>"A Panzer division's about to cut the road south. Looks like you'll be surrounded," the Lt. stated.<br>"We're paratroopers, Lieutenant. We're supposed to be surrounded," Lieutenant replied. "Also she?," Rice asked, motioning to me. Lieutenant smiled," Yeah, even her."

Lieutenant Rice took on his helmet again," Good luck." At that he drove off. I wondered if I ever would see him again. He seemed nice enough. "Thanks," Nix called after him.

A bit after bit, Easy Company began to walk against the forest. I held Joe's hand tightly. I was nervous and terrified for what was gonna happen, but also excited in a weird way. He wrapped an arm protectively around me and held me tight. I looked up at Joe. His eyes held a confident and certain look. But also a nervous and worried look. None of us knew what would happen in there. I sunk a lump in my throat and held my head up high. This was going to be just fine...

_Easy Company moved into the woods near Bastogne without any artillery or airsupport. It was short of food, ammunition, and lacked winter clothing..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, hello again!. Yeah, I do update quickly don't I?. Oh, I hope the German part is good enough. Deutch isn't really my strong side, yet, haha :). Well, right now there aren't much going on. I've just got home from Easter lunch at my grandmother and grandfather on my mothers side - And I'm going to one at my fathers side tommorow, and I should say that my parents aren't divorced, I just thought it sounded like that for a moment :). Starting at school Tuesday where I have a presentation in History about World War 2, but it's not like I could talk about for example the Easy Company boys. No, it had to be about the Danish view of the war - And it should be said that there were only few resistance groups, so I don't got much to say - Oh, God. I'm so dead. You see, there's a time limit and my presentation only takes two minutes or some such, and if I don't come over (or reaches exactly), the 2 minutes and 30 seconds, then I have to do it again until I make it last that time!. Well, for now. Here's chapter 15, I hope you all enjoy it :). Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, putting the story on their story alerts/ favorite stories. You guys are the _best!_ xD. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and eveyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6: Bastogne<strong>

**Chapter 15:**

**December, 1944 – The Ardennes, Belgium:**

It was so quiet, and so cold. Gene and I had been trying to find 3rd Battalion, but it seemed like we had been walking for hours and it couldn't take _that_ long, could it?.

Gene had been a bit anxious about taking me with him in the first place. But after me pleading _a lot_ and the other boys telling Gene to take it easy. '_She will be fine, Doc. She's smart and does whatever you say anyway_' they had said. And then Gene gave in. I kept close and didn't let go of Gene's hand. Somehow this reminded me of Normandy.

This time it was snowing, the air was full of fog, and more silent,though. It was creepy silent.  
>Then Gene suddenly stopped quickly. I looked up at him and then followed his eyes. <em>If<em> we hadn't been in a forest with the Germans nearby, I would have screamed, but nothing came out of my mouth. In front of us, dead Allied bodies, if not they were American, were laying. They were frozen and some were even crouched up into a ball.  
>I felt Gene try to pull me away, but I just stood there. Stiff like a stick. "Come on. Let's get back, Livy." I felt Gene's warm breath on my ears, which sent shivers down my body. I thought it was impossible to cry in this cool air, but I did anyway. Gene pulled me into a sidehug and led me away.<p>

It seemed like eternity when we saw a familiar face straight ahead of us. _Or_, should I say hair?.

Lieutenant looked like he was trying to shave – With icy cold water!. By the thought I felt even more cold. Lieutenant saw us and whispered," Doc, Olivia." He made a 'Get down' sign.

I could tell Gene was confused, and so was I but we did what we were told. Lieutenant took his weapon and hissed, "_Kommen sie hehr, Schnell. Kommen sie hehr, Schnell! Schnell!."_

Hey, I understood what he was saying. Well, I guessed I could because I had been living in Germany while we had been... By the thought I felt the tears prickle in my eyes. I had not been thinking about what happened back then for a while. I had been so happy to have and be with these guys. Lieutenant held his gun up and pointed it at a German soldier. I hid behind Gene, not daring to look at the soldier. Lieutenant made a jeep come with some MP's as they called it. I guessed it stood for Military Police. Well, they seemed like the police. The German soldier was very young it seemed, and he looked anxious around. Now, Lieutenant were checking his stuff.  
>"Doc, bandage." Lieutenant threw a bandage to Gene who caught it easily.<p>

"Take him back to regiment," Lieutenant said to the men, and they took him away and drove off.

* * *

><p>"As you all know, General McAuliffe division commander." We were back at the middle of our camp, if you could call it that. Colonel had come along with another man and was now talking with Major Strayer and Lieutenant. Gene and I stood a bit aside, listening quietly.<p>

"Give it to me straight," the General ordered Major. Couldn't he ask nice?.  
>"We've been taken ground one position, General, losing it another. Now, it looks like a stand-out for we're digging in on the edge of the forest," Major told.<p>

Colonel looked at Lieutenant who continued," We're under sporadic artillery fire, General. We've taken a lot of hits with no aid-station. We run out of food, or winterclothing and no ammo. The line's spread so thin, the enemy wanders into our CP. We just can't cover the line."

Then Nix turned up from his foxhole. I could have giggled of his hair, but I didn't. It was all messed up!.  
>"Morning, Captain Nixon. You got anything to add for Gen. McAuliffe?," Colonel asked. Nix looked confused for a moment, then he said," Uhh. Yes,sir. General, I took a walk on our line about 0300 last night. I couldn't find the 501st on our right flank. I tied in with a squad from 2nd platoon. Sir, we've got considerable gaps in our perimeter."<p>

Wait, wasn't it just what Lieutenant had said?. "I don't have enough people, sir. We're spread _too_ thin," Major added. "Hold the line, Colonel. Close the gaps. This goddamn fog won't lift anytime soon, so you can forget about air cover." Wait. Since when did Major become a Colonel?.

General McAuliffe then looked at me. He whispered something to Colonel Sink. "Olivia, won't you come here for a moment?," Colonel Sink asked. I looked at Lieutenant who nodded, offering me a kind smile. I walked with hesitating steps to Colonel and the General. "Olivia, this is General McAuliffe. Arthur, this is the girl I've told you about," Colonel introduced. "Nice to meet you,sir," I smiled politely.

I swore I saw General smile, but I wasn't sure. He was almost as mysterious as Lieutenant Speirs.  
>"So, tell me Olivia. How is it being here?," General asked. "Cold," I stated. Colonel and General smiled, "But it's fine as long I'm with the men, sir," I added quickly. What if they wanted to sent me away?. I didn't want to go away. Colonel smiled," Good. That would be it, Olivia. Thank you." I nodded politely before I walked to Gene. Lieutenant, Nix and Gene smiled at me. What had I done now?.<p>

"Well, 1st Battalion just left Foy, krauts on their tail," General informed, stepping onto the jeep with Colonel Sink. Wait, did 1st Battalion have tails?, like monkeys?. "Tanks, artillery. Got no backup. There's a lot of shit coming this way." At that, Sink and General drove away.

Nix went back into his foxhole, covering it with a poncho or something. Gene and I followed lieutenant.  
>"Doc, Olivia?," Lieutenant questioned when he saw we had followed him.<p>

"Can I scrounge a bandage from your aid-kit, sir?," Gene asked. "How are you fixed?," Lieutenant wanted to know. "No plasma, a couple of bandages, practically no morphine," I remembered.  
>"We tried to find our way up to 3rd Battalion for supplies, but we lost our way, sir," Gene continued.<p>

"If you can't get over to the 3rd, Doc Ryan will fix you up with what he can spare," Lieutenant smiled. "Thanks Captain," Gene smiled. We had turned and began to walk when Lieutenant stopped us," Eugene, Olivia?." Both of us turned. "Get everything you can. You're gonna need it."

"Yes,sir," I replied smiling.

* * *

><p>"Spina," Gene greeted as we found Ralph Spina in his foxhole. "Red, Gene," Spina greeted back. All three of us could sit in the foxhole since I wasn't that big. "What's happening?," Gene asked. Everywhere, men was digging or finding tree branches for cover. "We're digging in right along the line," Spina replied pointing to several places.<p>

"Yeah?."

"Yeah," Spina confirmed," This is it. So what'd you get?."

"I got this, and I got myself a kraut bandage," Gene told, giving Spina what he could spare. "What?," Spina asked in disbelief," This is it?."

"That's it. That's all we got," I sighed. "1st Battalion's pulled out of Foy. Heavy casualties," Gene told.

"Then what the hell are we doing, sitting here?," Spina asked. He sounded a bit irritated.  
>"Apparently, 1st Battalion's got tails," I told. Spina looked at Gene who just smiled and shook his head.<br>"What?," I asked. "Livy, sweetie. 1st Battalion doesn't have tails. It's just a word for that the Germans are right behind them," Gene smiled. "Ohh." I blushed. Well, _that_ was embarrassing. Gene and Spina chuckled.

"Well,we need morphine. This is all I got," Gene said a little bit after, taking the one syrette he had left.  
>"You got extra scissors?," I asked Spina. "No, just the one. Why?," Spina asked. "Gene needs a pair," I snickered. "Haha, very funny," Gene said offended for fun, pushing me. "You two are unbelievable," Spina smiled.<p>

"First Sergeant Lipton?." Oh no. Dike. "What's this? Two medics and the little girl in one hole?," Dike asked annoyed. Yes, for him I was known as 'The little girl'. "Yes,sir," Spina replied firmly. He and Gene had heard him call me that a lot and they hated it just as much as I did – If not more. I swear that every single one of the boys had heard him say it. And every single time, I noticed the boys clench their fists so their knuckles became white - Like they wanted to strangle him or something. "What's gonna happen to us, if you take a hit, huh?," Dike asked. He looked like he was ready to rip our heads off. That guy was _creepy_. "Sir?" Lip asked, arriving. He panted a bit. "First Sergeant, where's my foxhole?." Dike talked so bad to Lip. I didn't understand why. Lip was a good man, and he was very nice to everyone, even 'Foxhole-Norman'. "It's right back there,sir," Lip replied calmly, "Maybe you missed it, huh? I'll walk you back, sir. You're a bit close to the line here."

"Goddamn it," Dike hissed, taking a last glance at us before walking after Lip. I stuck my tongue out at his back. "Can I _please_ hit him?," I pleaded. Gene and Spina chuckled. "I'm afraid not, Livy. He might take you away, and we can't have that,now, can we?," Gene asked smiling. I shook my head violently. No way I was going away. Not now...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Here's chapter 16 of The Paratroopers - Hope you enjoy it :). Sorry about the short chapter. I promise to update soon, but as (call me crazy if you like), the orderly person I am, I need the different POV's or different happening to be in separated chapters. Sorry guys, it's a bad habit :(. However, I saw this documentary about the Danish resistance group 'Hvidsten Gruppen'. There was a documentary about 'Behind the scenes' and 'The Last Witnesses'. I have seen the movie (had premiere in March), and wow. I cried so much in the end that we (me and my parents), had to wait to walk out after the movie ended. It made such an impression on me. It's worth to check out, even though it's on Danish. You can find the trailer on Youtube, if you're interested :). Thank you _so_ much for all the positive response! And thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, putting the story on Alerts/ Favorite Story - Thank you, it means so much to me! :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

**December, 1944 – The Ardennes, Belgium:**

Gene had left me with Tab, said he had to run after medical supplies. I told him that I could help but he declined, saying I needed some rest. But Gene looked so tired as well.

"Livy." Tab tried to calm me but I was so nervous. I felt something bad might happen. "Livy!." Tab placed his hands on my shoulders, and held me so I couldn't turn away. "Sweetie, look at me. Look at me," Tab said softly, wiping the tears that had formed on my cheeks, away. "It's all right. Nothing's gonna happen to anyone." Had he just read my mind?

"Get some sleep," Tab told me, laying me down against his chest. I crouched up into his strong, warm and muscular chest. Maybe he was right, maybe I was just overtired.

I had almost fell asleep when the unpleasant noise of a mortar hit the forest.

**Boom!**

"Medic!"

**Boom!**

"Tab, I need to help!." I tried to yell over the noise. "No, you ain't, it's too dangerous!," Tab yelled back, leaning over me, so nothing could hit me. Somehow, and I have no idea how, I got free from Tab's grab and started making my way towards the calls for a medic. Where was Gene?. I was ducking from the different sounds and tree branches landing everywhere but on me. I heard Tab's voice, calling desperately for me to come back. It was far behind, though.

It sounded like merely a whisper now. Then I recognized the voice, calling for Gene. Penkala.

"Coming, Penk!." I'm not sure why I yelled that, but I did and no one could hear me anyway.

"Penkala!." It was Gene!.  
>"It's the artery, I can feel it!," Penk said anxiously as I arrived. "Penkala, let go," Gene spoke sternly, trying to get a better look. "Let me see," I spoke calmly, I'm not sure they heard it though. "It's a damn artery!."<p>

"Loosen your fingers, damn it!." Gene finally got Penk's fingers away so I could see. "Relax your arm! It's not the artery," I said loudly. Penk, Gene and Bull who was with us looked astonished at me. As soon as my fingers touched Penk's leg, he seemed to relax a bit, and I felt this funny thing in my fingers. My powers still worked!

"I ain't going back, Doc," Penk spoke. The mortars had died a little but was still heard in the distance. "What?," Gene questioned, helping me fixing Penk up. "I ain't going nowhere, not in this shit."

"You ain't going back and you're yelling medic?," Gene scolded. "I don't need no aid-station," Penk protested. **Boom!**

We covered ourselves." You're in luck, Penkala. We don't got no aid-station," Gene spoke like it was obvious.

"Penkala, you got scissors? I need scissors," Gene spoke again. "What the hell I need scissors for?," Penk asked.

"Got your aid-kit?." Gene didn't wait for an answer, just started searching through Penk's aidkit.  
>"Right. Well, you don't need this. Not yet, I do," Gene said after finding something I didn't get to see.<p>

Penk seemed to be fine so we left him with Bull. The 'shells' as the boys said when the Germans bombed, had stopped entirely. We found Spina and jumped down into his foxhole.

"Who got hit?," Spina asked. "Penkala," Gene replied.  
>"All right, here. I want you to take someone and find 3rd Battalion, okay? Bandages, plasma, whatever you can beg, you beg," Gene told Spina," And get me some goddamn scissors. I can't get any. You get yourself a hot meal too, huh?."<p>

"Can I come?," I asked. Spina and Gene looked at me like I was insane. "What would Talbert or Toye say if I let you go after you ran away from Talbert to get to Penkala?," Gene asked.

I shrugged," What they don't know, will not hurt them."

"The princess has got a point," Spina put him, but became quiet when Gene sent him a look. "Gene, _please?_," I pleaded, making the best puppy eyes I could manage. Gene sighed, "Okay, but you _will _do anything what Spina says. If he tells you to run, you run. Understood?."

I looked shocked at Gene. He had never talked to me like that before. He seemed a bit shocked himself. His look softened, and he crouched down to my size," I don't want anything to happen to you. Just be careful, okay?," he asked. It seemed like that it was him this time there was pleading. I hugged him tightly. He held his arms around me. "Don't worry, Gene. I'm a big girl," I smiled as we pulled back from the hug. Gene chuckled," I know you are. Now, go."

I winked at Gene as Spina and I walked to find someone with a gun to take with us, just in case...

* * *

><p>"He told me he's a goddamn virgin," Babe spoke out loud as we were walking through the forest, trying to find 3rd Battalion. Babe had been the <em>lucky<em> one who were going with Spina and me. He had been a bit nervous about me going with them. _What will Bill or Joe say?_ He had asked. _What they don't know of, will not hurt them. Right, Red?, _Spina had replied, smiling. I had agreed with him. They didn't have to know everything, did they?

"Who?," Spina asked. "The replacement in my foxhole, Julian." Babe's voice sounded a bit raspy, but not in any way like Joe's. Babe sounded like he was going to be sick or already was. "Goddamn virgin. Just a kid." I didn't know what a virgin was. A new word for replacement?

"The only virgin I know is The Virgin Mary," Spina spoke, making Babe chuckle. I didn't understand what was so funny?

"Hey, Babe, where the hell are we?," Spina suddenly asked. Babe looked a bit around, "This way."  
>It had started snowing and it was quite foggy too. You couldn't see much in front of you. "I don't like it," I spoke. "Where the hell is 3rd Battalion?," Babe asked nervously.<p>

"Shit!," Babe hissed as he stepped down into a covered foxhole. Spina chuckled, but I didn't when I heard a German voice underneath where Babe was standing. "Come on," Spina hissed helping Babe up. "Come on, Spina, move!," Babe hissed as we ran away. We heard gunshots behind us, was the German following us? Suddenly I felt this sudden pain in my side. I just thought it was sidestroke, since it was a long time since I had ran that fast.

When we reached Doctor Ryan, the Germans had started firing again. We ran down through a little trench. "We can spare a few bandages, but that's it. No morphine," Doctor Ryan told, " Go back to Bastogne for plasma."

"Bastogne?," Babe questioned. "Doesn't your surgeon have plasma?," Doc Ryan asked.  
>"We don't have one," Babe replied. "Take cover!," someone yelled as a mortar landed nearby.<br>"Get your butts out of here!," Doc Ryan yelled, and we were on our way again.

When we were almost back at CP, I stopped. I couldn't run anymore. I was sweating and on the same time I felt cold. "Livy, what are you doing? We're-." Babe stopped, looked horrified at me. I felt this sticky and wet feeling when I ran my fingers down my sticking side. I looked terrified at my hand. It was red. "Fuck!," Babe hissed as he and Spina ran to me, checking the wound. "I can't see a thing!," Spina hissed. "Babe, it hurts," I croaked.

Babe looked anxiously at Spina," We need to get her back." Spina nodded. Babe lifted me up. Careful not to touch the wound. I winched in pain. It hurt so bad!

Then I thought. What about them who had been hit worse than me?. They ran all the way back to CP.

Spina stayed with me while Babe ran after Gene. Spina was good, but he couldn't see as good as Gene so it had to be him. I sobbed and sobbed. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

I tried to stay awake, but my eyelids were _too_ heavy. The last thing I saw was Gene's total pale face, "Livy, stay with us. Livy!."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, a little cliffhanger. I love being mean ;). Tell me what you think - And thanks for reading!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! This chapter was so incredibly tough to write and I have really thought about how Livy was going to react and also how the boys were going to react - Here's the result of it, _please_ tell me hwhat you think of it :). Thank you _so_ much to everyone reading, reviewing, or puts the story on their alerts or favorite stories, THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! xD - It means so much to me! :). Oh, and there's two POV's in this Chapter. A third-person POV and Livy's POV. I needed it to be not from the men's perspective, but from, yeah third person :). And I really wanted to try something new. Hope you can bear over with me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story (And in this starting chapter, John). All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><em>Lord, grant that I shall never seek to be consoled, as to console.<br>To be understood, as to understand.  
>Or to be loved, as to love with all my heart..<br>With all my heart..._

_Eugene Roe (Shane Taylor) - Band of Brothers - Part 6: Bastogne._

**Chapter 16:**

**December, 1944 – The Ardennes, Belgium:**

"What the hell you mean with 'She's been shot'?. She can't be!," Joe Toye let out in frustration and panic. Eugene Roe, Babe Heffron and Ralph Spina stood with Captain Winters and the rest of the staff at CP. Along with the ones Olivia Mae were closest too. That would be most of the men except them on OP duty who had to do their job. All of the men had been miserable hearing the news.

"Joe, calm down." Capt. Winters laid a comforting hand on the young Staff Sergeant's shoulder.  
>"How's her status, Doc?," Lewis Nixon asked, looking around at the men who stood and looked straight at the ground. None of them really believed that this was <em>true.<em> The little frightened girl they all had met in Normandy and who had followed them all this way, had actually been hurt.

"Critical." Doc Roe almost couldn't say the word. Only half an hour before, he had hugged her after been worrying about her going with Spina and Heffron on that search after 3rd Battalion. _He should never have let her go_. That was his thoughts right now, this thought who had been inside his head ever since Heffron had rushed to him, with panic written all over his face, and told him their little healer had been shot.

"Critical, how?," Floyd Talbert spoke with a stern face. Everyone knew that him, Joe Toye and Eugene Roe were the ones who were them who had been absolute close to the little girl they all had come to love and felt protective towards. "She has lost a lot of blood and when you think about that she's nine years old, and after the things she's been through..." Doc Roe dared not to say more, fearing his voice would cut.

"She's," Shifty Powers sunk a lump in his throat, "She's not gonna make it?." Everyone looked desperately at Doc Spina and Babe Heffron who had went with the jeep to the nearest aid-station in Bastogne while Doc Roe had rushed to the young fiery headed Captain, whom got the men gathered within seconds. Even the two young Captains and Colonel Strayer looked anxiously at the two medics and the redhaired PFC. Colonel Sink had been informed and had been anxious to know how she was doing, what her status was. He was given the same answer.

"It would claim a miracle," was everything Roe could say. He bit his lip , he guessed he had got the habit from Talbert who did it right now after the medic's words. "Fuck," Bill Guarnere hissed. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

George Luz, who had been quiet the whole conversation now stood up and thought he was ready to say something, but he couldn't. He cursed in frustration and sadness, and sat down again. He was heartbroken. He loved and adored this little girl from the very first sight. He remembered when he almost dropped her because of greeting Talbert back in France. Every man in the whole company had a special memory or more with Olivia. Even Lt. Speirs from Dog Company.

Now 'Mama Lip' stood up. The men had given that nickname to 1st Sergeant Lipton. Lip had always looked after all of them, including their little Livy, like a mother would do. Therefor the name.

"Listen. No matter what, Livy wouldn't want us to just hang here and do nothing, just because of her. That may sound harsh when it comes from me that way, but I know, you know that she would say that to us if she were here." There was complete silence for a moment before Joe Toye spoke," I agree."

"Me too," Talbert spoke. Bit after bit, the men of Easy Company said their agreements. With heavy hearts they all went back to their foxholes who had been guarded by Dog and Fox, and theirs by some others. None of them really knew how far it went back.

Easy still had a war to fight, and a certain little girl to fight for. Whether the outcome of it was good or bad...

**December, 1944 – Bastogne, Belgium:**

Was I dead?

My eyelids fluttered. I was lying on a cot of a sort I could feel. The roof in the room was red and tipsy. It looked like a... church!

My eyes opened fully now. Now I also noticed the smalltalk, and the groans from men, and snoring. It had to be an aid-station of some sort. Where was Gene? I needed Gene. Or Joe, or Tab, any of the boys?

"Gene?," I croaked, shifting uncomfortably. I winched in pain, holding a hand to my side. I must have been hurt somehow. "Renée! The girl's awake," a man's voice called from beside me.

I heard footsteps coming towards to where I was lying. "Thank you, John," a woman said softly. It was the first woman voice I had heard since we left Holland, or was it England?

"Sure thing," the man replied. He said that 'Sure thing' just like Tab and others!

"Wh-Where am I?," I croaked, trying to sit up but I was pulled back softly. "Shhh... It's okay. You're in Bastogne." This Renée had a beautiful accent. "Where's Joe?," I asked, sobbing. "Who?," the man beside me asked.  
>"That must be one of them who came with her," Renée replied, checking my wound carefully. "No, that's Gene, I think. What did they look like?," I asked, now curious. "Well, there was this fiery headed man, and... John, do you remember what the second one looked like?."<p>

"Sure I can, a small darkhaired one." Well, Gene was tall and not small, so it had to be.." Spina," I concluded,"Babe and Spina."  
>I could see Renée's face now. She was very pretty, you just couldn't see her hair for a bandana kind of thing. But I guessed it was brown of some sort. Renée chuckled softly, replacing the bandage with another.<p>

"What are you doing here, err?," John, as Renée called him, asked. I understood the meaning with the 'err' right away. "Olivia Mae, but the others use Olivia, Mae or a bunch of other nicknames they have given me," I replied, trying to smile though it hurt _so_ bad!

Both John and Renée chuckled. "Nice to meet you, little one. My name's John," John introduced, reaching to take my hand, and I took it and shook it happily. "And I'm Renée," Renée smiled, shaking my hand afterwards, softly. "Renée!," someone called. Renée looked in the direction the voice came from. She looked a little sad.  
>"Anything you need before I leave for a moment?," she smiled. "No, thank you," I declined, smiling. These guys was so sweet!<p>

Renée nodded and walked away. "So, what are you doing here anyway, Olive?," John asked, using his new nickname for me. I had many now – More than I could count it seemed.

I shifted from lying on my back to my side, careful not to hit where I had been shot. I felt so weak, it was unbearable. Then I started telling John about how I met Gene to now. What these men had been through and what risk it had been, taking me with them.

"Wow. Well, they're lucky to have you with them," John spoke after I had finished. I blushed," Thanks." John chuckled. "Where do you come from?," I asked. "Denver, Colorado," John smiled. I nodded, though it made my head spin a little. What was wrong with me?

A little time after, Renée came back to check up on me as she said. John gave me a chocolate but Renée said that I never would go to sleep with all that sugar. I was allowed to take it and eat, though.

"But only for this once," Renée said, giving John a look. John held his hands up in defense," Whatever you say, Renée." I smiled. Surprisingly enough I fell asleep, after a bit of listening to the wounded men's groans. John had caught a piece of shrapnel in the shoulder, just like Joe and Bull, but the shrapnel had hit his bone, so he was going to be there for a while. He came in the day before me. I wondered how the boys were doing. I surely missed them a lot...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again people! I really have worked hard on this chapter, so I hope you like it :). I really want to thank everyone who's reading, reviewing or are putting this story on their Alerts or Favorite Stories, it _really_ means a lot! As always, _please_ tell me what you think xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story ( and John). All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:<strong>

**December 23****th**** , 1944 – Bastogne, Belgium:**

After a bit of pleading and convincing, actually after _a lot _of pleading and convincing, Renée gave up and let me walk again, but said that if I felt bad suddenly I had to lay down. I promised her that. She told me that since I wanted to help so badly I could help while I was here anyway. She said they could use any helping hand they could get. So here I was, helping around at the aid-station the best I could. But in any spare time I had, I thought about the boys back in the forest. Had anyone been hurt? But wouldn't they be sent here if it was bad?

I stiffened. I swore I heard, no it couldn't be. The same accent Gene had.  
>"No,no, here. Put him here," I heard Renée say. I moved against Renée's voice in excitement. I could feel a weird feeling at where I had been shot. I could cry about it sometimes, but then I thought about them who had been hurt worse than me. But I felt weak, indeed. "Is he bad?," Renée asked someone. "No, lower-leg pound. No morphine." Gene!<p>

"Nurse, have you got some plasma I can-?."

"Wait, please." The sound of Renée's shoes were heard against the floor. "Gene?," I asked walking to him and... Skinny. Gene and Skinny looked horrified at me. What was wrong?

"Why are you looking at me like that?," I asked nervously. Skinny sunk a lump in his throat,"Livy?."  
>I smiled and hugged him tightly, though he was lying on some table on a stretcher. "Indeed a miracle, Doc," Skinny laughed. What was so funny? What miracle?.<p>

"Gene," I smiled as I ran to hug him. He was a bit taken aback for some reason, but then he held his arms tightly around me. Like, in every moment I would disappear?

He crouched down to my size and held me out in armlength, "Are you okay?," he asked concerned. I nodded, smiling," Everyone has been so nice." Gene smiled," Good to hear that."

Then Gene saw something that made his smile to fade. "Hey, what's going on here. Why ain't these men evacuated?," he asked one of the medics who were cleaning a badly wounded man's bandages.

"We can't evacuate. We're cut off. This is as far as it goes," the medic replied. Renée came back with a glass with something to drink. She gave it to Skinny who drank happily.I guess it was to help on the pain. "I'm in heaven," Skinny smiled. I giggled and Gene smirked. "Nurse," he spoke. Didn't he know her name was Renée?

"This way." I gave Skinny a last tight hug and followed Renée and Gene. "I need morphine. I need bandages, whatever you got. We got nothing," Gene spoke as we entered the medical supply room. "Okay, I can give you a little, but not a lot," Renée replied starting to search through the boxes. I did the same and put it in a box.  
>"You can have this today." Renée kept searching. Suddenly Renée asked Gene something on French I didn't understood. "Qui. You got plasma?," Gene replied. " A little. Are you a surgeon?."<p>

"No. We have no surgeon," Gene replied. "What's this?," he asked of something Renée had put in the box. "Ehh.. from the beds," Renée replied. "Wait, sheets?."

"Yes, for bandages," I replied. We hadn't much of anything so we had to be creative. "Okay," Gene replied putting the bandage back. "Voila," Renée said as she put the last thing in the box. "Merci," Gene replied.

"Can I come with you, Gene?," I asked. I really wanted to go back to the others. Gene set the box down and crouched down. "I think it would be more safe for you to be here, Livy," Gene spoke softly.  
>"But, Gene," I pleaded. He took some of my hair away from my eyes," Please stay here, for me and the others. I promise to come back soon." He looked at me like he was pleading. The tears was close to flood over, but I kept them back, "All right," I croaked. Gene smiled sadly, kissing my forehead. "Thank you," he whispered as he stood up, taking the box. I gave him a last smile before he turned and caught up with Renée. I followed. I wanted to wave. Gene asked for Renée's name on French. "My name is Renée," she replied on English.<p>

"I'm Gene. Eugene Roe."

"Where are you from?."

"Louisiana. Half Cajun," Gene replied," It toi, tu viens d'oú?."

"Bastogne," Renée replied turning before she walked away. I followed Gene outside. The cool wind made shivers come down my spine. I wondered why Gene took some boots?. "Eugene." Renée walked up next to me. Gene turned, looking confused. "Chocolat. Pous vous."

Gene smiled and sat up on a jeep who drove away. I couldn't help but smile. Renée and Gene seemed to like eachother. I went back in. John was asleep, so I sat and talked with Skinny. We also played cards; I won most of the times. It became late before both of us went to bed.

The next morning I woke up by the sound of engine noise. Above us. I sat up and stood up and went outside where Renée already stood. Many planes were flying above us, dropping a big package.  
>"What's happening?," I asked not quite understanding what was going on. "It's a drop," Renée said happy.<p>

I helped the best I could getting the packages inside and put into order in the supply room. Suddenly Gene came in with some others from Easy, which I greeted with a hug. Lieb, Chuck, Shifty and several others were there. They all gave me long hugs and asked me how I was doing.

But Gene had gone somewhere. I went to look after him after I had greeted the others when I saw Sergeant. "Lip!," I said excited and ran to hug him. He smiled and hugged me tightly back. "Good to see you, Livy," Lip smiled, ruffling my hair softly. "Good to see you too," I smiled. "Have you seen Gene?," I asked.

"Yeah, he went outside with one of the nurses, I think," Lip replied. "Ohh.." I wanted to talk with him but I didn't want to disturb. "You sure you're okay?," Lip asked concerned," You're a bit pale."  
>I smiled sadly," I'm okay. But I can still feel the wound." Lip nodded," That you will feel for a while, but I'm glad to see you're okay. You've had everyone a bit worried back there, Red," Lip smiled. I didn't blame them for being worried. I had been so scared, scared that I wouldn't see any of them again.<p>

"When will I come back to you?," I asked curiously. Lip looked at bit sad, " I don't know, Livy. Dike doesn't like you being there, and especially after you being wounded..." He didn't say more. I nodded, though I wanted to cry," I understand."

I looked to the ground. I wanted to be with the boys. "Hey." Lip crouched down to my size and lifted my chin with his finger. "I'm sure you'll come back to us soon. Hang in there, Livy," Lip smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.  
>I surely hoped that soon would be really <em>soon<em>. A couple of minutes after, Gene, Lip and the others had to go back with the jeep. They greeted Skinny and wished him well soon. Chuck gave me _two_ chocolate bars. 'An early Christmas present' as he called it with a smile. I waved after them as they disappeared in the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>December<strong> **24****th****, 1944 – Bastogne, Belgium:**

I woke up by the sound of Christmas carols. I had almost forgot! I sent several 'Merry Christmas' wishes to the different men, medics and nurses at the aid-station. I even sung along on some of the carols I knew. Everyone was in good mood. But I still thought about the boys in the forest. Wondered how their Christmas were gonna be like. Though it was a special day we still had something to do. I cleaned several men's bandages through the day. "Jones!," someone suddenly called. "Where's his tag?," Jones asked someone," Where's his tag? What's wrong with him?."

"Paralyzed." I sunk a lump in my throat. Gene. "What?," Jones asked. Even I who was far away could hear what he said. I ran against Jones's voice. "He's paralyzed. He can't feel a thing."

"Gene?," I asked, then looking at the stretcher. "Smokey!," I called as I saw him. He was pale like a ghost, and had tears in his eyes. "Hey there, Livy," he croaked. I fought, keeping the tears back. He stroked my cheek with his hand.

"Eugene?." It was Renée. "Eugene." I didn't know if Gene responded. "Renée!," someone called. "Are you-?."

"Renée!." The sound of Renée's shoes walked away from us. "Gene, what happened?," I asked, "What's happening back there?." I was so desperate and anxious. I wanted to go back right now!

"Got shot in the shoulder. Gordon's paralyzed, he can't feel a thing," Gene spoke sadly. I looked at Smokey who had got morphine so he had fallen asleep. I hugged Gene tightly before he left. He held me tightly and whispered soothing things in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom!<strong>

I sat up instantly. The sound of bombings were heard nearby. Everyone was up and wandered nervously around. **Boom!** This time it was really close because the ground was shaking beneath us. **Boom!** I shrieked. Dust were falling down from the roof of the church. **Boom!**

I screamed. They were bombing us!

"We need to get them out of here," Renée whispered in my ear as she stormed by. Everyone started to walk or run out of the church of the walking wounded. John tried to stand up but he winched in pain. I went to help him. I had made sure that Skinny and Smokey both had been evacuated.

Now I had to help John, he was my friend. He was heavy against my little body but I managed. It seemed like an eternity before we came to the large door. The screeching sound of the mortars was so close now that it hurt my ears more than ever before. Suddenly Renée ran by, and on the same time John pushed me with all his force forward. A large explosion sounded behind me and I was pushed even more forward of it's force.

I fell to the ground, winching in pain as I landed on my bad side. The dark horizon had been lightened up by the firework-like light, but now faded as quick as it came. "Stay out of there!," someone shouted. Then I realized. Renée. John. I started sobbing loudly. Then I saw a certain face, or in this case, a certain silhouet walking against the bombed church. "Are you nuts?," someone called after Gene.

"Gene!." I tried to yell but it became merely a whisper when a mortar hit. I tried to yell, but I couldn't.  
>"Medic! Get your ass out here! Come on!," someone yelled at Gene who turned and walked against the jeep. "Gene!." I tried one more time, but my voice cracked. But Gene turned anyway. I waved with my hand. I felt so weak. Luckily Gene saw me and ran to me with incredibly haste. "Jesus. Where you hurt, Livy?." Gene almost had to yell. "John.. Renée, they-." I couldn't say more because I cried so much. They didn't deserve this, no one did. And then when it's Christmas.<p>

"Shhh, it's okay. I got you. You're safe," Gene spoke softly lifting me carefully up in his arms. Gene ran to the jeep and lifted me up and then entered himself. He held me tightly into him. I sobbed and kept calling after John and Renée. "Shhh, I got you. I got you," Gene kept whispering. He seemed so sad too. He had also lost Renée.  
>I had almost forgot how cold it was. Booms were only heard in the distance now. There would come some terrifying light glimpses once in a while but it was far away the longer we got nearer to the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>"Toye!," Gene called as he lifted me off the truck. Joe came running right away. Though he was running a bit funny, like something was wrong with his feet. "What the hell happened, Doc?," Joe asked taking me in his arms. I held on tightly, sobbing into his strong shoulders. "Airraid. The aid-station's gone," Gene spoke as he walked against CP to report to Lieutenant. Joe walked up to him, "What about Sisk and Smokey?," Joe asked.<br>"I- helped -them- out before-," I managed to say.

"Shhh, it's okay, honey. You're safe, it's okay," Joe soothed as we reached CP.  
>"Doc, what happened?," I heard Lieutenant ask. "Airraid. Livy got Sisk and Gordon out, sir," Gene explained. "Welsh?."<p>

"Got evacuated to another building,sir." I guessed that Lieutenant nodded, then he asked," Is she okay?."

"Yes,sir. I think so. Just shocked and scared," Joe answered, lifting me more up so I sat more comfortable. "Good. Get a goodnight's sleep."

"Sir."

I guessed Gene walked in the opposite way since I felt a little squeeze on my hand. Joe walked with me on his arm to his foxhole I assumed.

"What the hell?," I heard Bill ask. How I had missed his Philly accent as he called it. I had also missed Joe's soothing raspy voice.

"Not now, Bill," Joe told placing me between him and Bill, so I got their bodyheat. Joe tugged a blanket around all of us. I felt Joe's arm protectively around me, as I cried myself to sleep, well-knowing that John and Renée had been hurt in that airraid – John had sacrificed himself for me...

_On December 26th, 1944, General Patton's Third Army broke through the German lines, allowing supplies to flow in and the wounded to be evacuated. The story of 'The Battle of The Bulge', as told today, is one of Patton's coming to the rescue of the encircled 101st Airborne.  
>No member of the 101st has ever agreed that the division needed to be rescued.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>It toi, tu viens d'oú? - <strong>_Where are you from?_

**Chocolat. Pous vous - **_Chocolate. To you._


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello guys!. God, this has been a bit of a tough one. The Breaking Point is one of the saddest episode in the entire series :'(. I have worked all evening on this, so I hope you'll enjoy this. The time is now 9.30 pm in Denmark. I have weekend luckily, or else my parents would be pissed at me being up so late! :)  
>Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing or are putting the story on their Story Alerts Favorite Stories - It really means a lot to me! :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to T****om Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><em>Dike wasn't a bad leader, because he made bad decisions.<br>He was a bad leader because he made no decisions._

_- Carwood Lipton (Donnie Wahlberg) - Band of Brothers Epi. 7: The Breaking Point._

**Part 7: The Breaking Point:**

**Chapter 19:**

**January 2nd, 1945 – Ardennes forest, Belgium:**

On New Year's Eve, Joe got hit by some shrapnel in the shoulder, again..  
>I still was shocked and sad over Renée and John's death, but the boys had been so sweet as always and had helped me. Now, after the boys had been holding the line of Bastogne, we were called to push the Germans through the 'bulge'. All this I had heard Lip, Nix, Lieutenant and the other officers talk about. I had been helping Lieutenant with different things since I came back here. I had also talked with him about back in Bastogne. Lieutenant was so good to me and was patient.<p>

"We were here this morning. We came this way." Lip pointed on the map Buck were holding, but they were using Don as table or some such. "Here's the logging road coming into here. So you go _right there_." Buck dotted Don on the head teasingly. I giggled. "Hey!," Don complained," Take it easy!."

"Aw, stop crying, Malark or I'll nail it to your head," Buck retorted smiling. "It's made of wood," Bill joked, making me giggle even more. "Guarnere, move them out. Let's go," Buck ordered. "Yes,sir. 2nd platoon, let's go," Bill ordered walking to his squad. Uh, that's me...

I was walking beside Tab, keeping close to him. I had some of his jacket in my hand, so I could follow easily.  
>I was sure glad to be out of my foxhole and moving, even if only to get warm. We, or the boys was sent to clear the woods near a town called Foy, occupied by the Germans. It wasn't me who fought in the war, I was only there to help. I knew, though the boys wouldn't tell me, that they were going to attack the town sooner or later.<p>

As we arrived at our destination, we have had a few casualties, but overall met little resistance. Hoob's meeting with a German soldier on horseback was probably the most dramatic moment of the day. Hoob had been talking about getting this famous 'Luger' ever since Normandy. I knew that because I had heard him talking non stop about it. He had wandered from foxhole to foxhole to tell everyone the story about how he got it.

Right now, I was helping Shifty and Lip with digging Shifty's foxhole. And Hoob was there too, just not to help, but to tell. "Down he goes like a sack of potatoes. Outstanding accuracy on my part, if I do say so myself," Hoob spoke, admiring his gun. I weren't allowed to touch it, and honestly I didn't wanted to either. "Which you do?," I said confused. He had just said it, why then-?

"Which I do," he smiled,"Hell, Shifty, I could've given you a run for your money, right?."

"No,no, I'm not a good shot. Now, Dad was an excellent shot. Excellent, he'd shoot the wings off a fly," Shifty replied. "That's a lie, Shifty," I smiled. Shifty was definitely the best shooter in the whole company. Who knows, maybe even in the world?

"Hey, Lip. That German. What'd you think he was doing?," Hoob asked. "Probably a recon. He must have figured nobody'd hear a horse," Lip replied, panting a bit. They had both declined when I said I wanted to help though I was a _bit_ tired. "He was just trying to get the hell out of Dodge," Hashey who had arrived with Hoob said.  
>"What happened to the horse?," Shifty asked. I thought about that as well. "Don't know, probably still running. Hope he's okay," Hoob replied. "You dug in?," Lip asked.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Just thought I'd take a walk. Shoot the shit," Hoob smiled. "You're a good shot, Hoob. Glad you're on our side," Lip smiled. "Thanks, Lip," Hoob replied. "I agree with Lip," I said. Hoob smirked, ruffling my hair before he and Hashey walked away. "Hey, Lip and Livy?," Shifty asked. "Yeah?."

"Thanks for the help."

"You got it,Shifty," Lip panted. "Hey, Lip?," Buck asked arriving," You got a sec?." Don also arrived now.  
>"Yes,sir. Give him a hand." Lip gave the shovel to Don who jumped down to Shifty and I. "Where's Dike?," Buck asked. Good question, Buck. Dike never were around. He always had to call someone and he yawned all the time. It seemed like he didn't care about the boys at all.<p>

"He's around," Lip replied, not really knowing what else to say. "Could you be a little more specific there, Sergeant?," Buck asked. "Not really, sir," Lip admitted.  
>"I haven't seen him all day and I have to figure out how we ended up." Buck seemed stressed and frustrated.<br>I understood him though. "Two wounded," I spoke. "Who?," Buck asked. "Brown and..."

"Stevenson," Lip finished. "Goddamn it," Buck hissed," Where's Dike? Where the hell is he? Where the hell does he go?." Buck sounded angry, frustrated and anxious. "I don't know, bit I'd wish he'd stay the hell there," Don put in. "I mean if he took Lt. Shames with him too-."

"Shut up, boys," Lip warned. "Shutting up, sarge," Don replied. Suddenly a single gunshot were heard.  
>Shifty pulled me down and we were soon joined by Lip and Buck. "What the hell was that?," Buck whispered. "Patrol?," Don suggested. "No, we would have heard," Lip replied. "One man," I said. "Maybe a sniper?," Buck suggested. "That was no rifle," Shifty replied. And Shifty knows his weapons so it definitely wasn't a sniper. "What do you see, Shifty?," Lip asked. Shifty had really good eyes. I guessed you had to have that when you were a sniper like Shifty. "Nobody out there."<p>

"Are you sure?," Buck asked. "Uh-huh."

"It's Hoob! He's shot!," Hashey called. "Sniper?," Buck wanted to know.  
>"No,no, he-he shot himself," Hashey said anxiously. "Medic!," I heard Perco yell, as the boys and I ran to where Hoob was. "What happened?," I asked terrified. "Doc!," Perco called. "It's my fucking leg," Hoob groaned.<br>He looked like he was going to cry. "You'll be all right," I assured, looking after the hole. It was hard because he was wearing so many clothes. I finally found it. First I had to get the bullet out and then I had to heal it. "It just went off," Hoob explained. "What are you doing with a loaded gun in your pants? Goddamn it!," Buck hissed.  
>"I can't see," I said anxiously. I couldn't see the bullet, and I didn't want to make it worse. "I wasn't touching it," Hoob said. "Medic!," Perco yelled. "Hurts like a son of a bitch," Hoob hissed. "It's gonna be fine," Buck assured. "Doc!," Lip now called. Where was Gene?<p>

"You'll be all right. You hear me?," Perco assured. "Warm him up! Keep him warm," Lip ordered. "Let me see it," Gene drawled as he arrived. I moved so he could take a look. "Thought it was a German leg, Hoob?," Gene joked, making Hoob smile a little. "Hold on. Put this across him," Buck said taking his jacket off and took it over Hoob who was shaking. "Hey, Lip. You said I was a great shot?," Hoob smiled. "You are," Lip assured,"You're a great shot."

"You jump out of airplanes. You're tough, man. It's not that bad at all," Buck also put in.  
>"Stay with us, Hoob," Lip said. "How we doing, Doc?," Buck asked. "I can't see a thing. We gotta get him to an aid-station," Gene hissed frustrated. "Let's get ready to move him."<p>

I looked up at Hoob, and I felt the tears arrive. He had closed his eyes and he didn't move anymore. "Gene," I croaked, tugging his jacket but Gene kept going. "Doc, Doc!." Buck's call made Gene look up. I looked down to the ground. Hoob had only been in the first-twenties when he died. He was one of the youngest in the entire company.

Lip had to carry me back to CP. I simply couldn't move.

* * *

><p>"He was wearing so many clothes," I croaked. I sat next to Nix at CP. Nix pulled me into a side-hug and whispered soothing words in my ears. "As Olivia said, he was wearing too many clothes, we couldn't tell how bad he was bleeding. By the time we got to the aid-station, he was already dead. The bullet cut the main artery in his leg, sir," Lip said sadly. "It wouldn't have made a difference if you <em>had<em> known. Cut that main artery, that's it," Nix spoke. "Yes,sir. I'm gonna go back and make sure the boys are all dug in."

"Lip?." Lip turned as Lieutenant talked to him,"Where's Dike?."

"You want to see him, sir," Lip questioned. "No, I just would have expected this kind of news from him."

"Well, I was there, sir. Figured it might as well be me."

"I'll go with you," I spoke, wiping the tears off my face. All three of them looked concerned at me.

"You sure you don't want to stick around here for awhile?. Just to relax a bit, Olivia?," Lieutenant asked.  
>His icy blues eyes held a concerned and understanding look. "No, I better go back to the boys. But thank you, for the offer, sir." I tried to smile but it only became a grimace.<p>

"All right. But if there's anything you want to talk about or you need anything, come to me," Lieutenant smiled.  
>I nodded and walked out with Lip, holding his hand. 'Where's Dike?' All of us had probably asked ourselves a couple of times or so. Lip had been asked a lot, I knew that. They were long stretches where none of us knew where Dike was. He'd disappear for hours. He was supposed to lead the boys, weren't he? Not disappear.<p>

Captain Winters was a CO all of us had huge respect for. Moose would probably also have done a good job but before he got a chance, he was shot by some jumpy Privates in Holland. Dike wasn't a bad leader, because he made bad decisions, he was a bad leader because he made no decisions. Dike was a favorite of somebody at Division, everyone had said. He'd been sent down to get combat experience I had been told by Lieutenant when I had asked one day why Dike was there anyway. Some times, it seemed like Easy Company.. and me, was an annoyance to him, something he had to get through before he could climb the ladder, as the others called it.

* * *

><p>"I'm tellin' ya'. We're screwed," Bill said, holding an arm around me. Him, me, Skip, Don and Penk were sitting together, shaking because it was so cold. And it was snowing too!<p>

"If you ask me, I'm glad Lt. Dike's never around," Penk spoke. "Hey, you know what? We're doing all right, even with Foxhole Norman," Don said, trying to lift the mood. "Yeah, Don. We're doin' all right _now. _But in case you ain't noticed, there's a town over there, right?," Bill said pointing to the direction of Foy,"In that town, there are some guys. These guy's called Germans. And these Germans got _tanks_."

"I know," Don said. "And our side's gonna want to go into that town. Now, take one guess, who they're gonna want to knock on their goddamn doors."

"I know, Bill," Don said," It's me you're talking to here."

"Christ. We gotta do all this with a CO who's got his head so far up in his fucking ass, that lump in his throat is his goddamn nose," Bill complained. "Hey, first Sergeant," Skip said greeting Lip who arrived after Bill finished his little speech. "Hey, boys, Red," Lip greeted. "Hey, Lip," Bill spoke. "What's the news?," Lip asked.  
>"Ahh. Sitting around freezing our asses off. Singing Dike's praises," Skip joked. "Oh, yeah," Lip spoke sitting down next to me, "Lieutenant Dike."<p>

"Well, I'll tell you," Lip started," I wouldn't want to be a replacement officer here. Get with guys who've known eachother for what, two years?." Yeah, that would fit very well.

"Yo've been in combat together since Normandy. He's supposed to just show up and lead them? How does a guy do that? How could anyone really hope to gain respect of the toughtest, most professional, most dedicated sons of bitches in the entire FTO?. Sorry for the language, Livy," Lip apologized. "It's okay," I smiled. "If you are me, a guy'd have to march off to Berlin and come back with Hitler's mustache or something." This caused everyone to chuckle. "Anyway," Lip continued," Listen. You guys don't worry about Dike. All right? We all do our jobs, everything will be fine."

"See you, sarge," Skip said. "Yeah, boy."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! I'm _so_ sorry for being so late with updating but I've had a busy week, and there's a huge day coming up for me and my classmates, and I'm _so_ exited!. In Denmark, or more specific, every Christian child in Denmark who wishes to confirm their believe in God(If you can call it that), has a big day in the Spring/Summer when you're on my age (Thirteen/Fourteen). First we'll go to church and confirm our believe and then we have this large party alone with our family afterwards, and we also gets presents!. I'm not sure what this whole event thingy's named on English, if even there's a word for it? I'm not sure though...  
>Well, now to the <em>real <em>case; Wow, I've never imagined that I would be writing a Chapter 20. I ****_really_ hope that you guys enjoys this, and _please_ I _beg_ you! - tell me what you think!. I hope it isn't too short :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

**January 2nd, 1945 – The Ardennes, Belgium:**

"You know what Dike's problem is, don't you?,"Lieutenant asked Nix back at CP. I had been dragged here by Don and Bill who seemed a bit worried about me. They had asked the lieutenant if I could stay here for a bit, just until the worst of the blizzard we seemed to be caught in, were over. I was still shivering under the bunch of blankets I was tugged into. It was so _cold!_

I felt bad though. The boys _had_ to be out there. Without any cover than their foxholes. You should think that foxholes were warm since it was in the ground, but it wasn't, at all. But they didn't complain, though I knew they had grown tired of it. I just wanted to be out there with them, but they wouldn't let me, told me it was too dangerous for a little girl like me. I wasn't little!

"Uhmm..," Nix replied shivering as well. "He's just another of those arrogant, rich jerks from Yale," Lieutenant said. The wind pushed to the tiny little fire they had made of something I didn't know what was. I didn't know what 'Yale' was either. But I agreed with Lieutenant that Dike was arrogant – It was what he called it right?

"Oh, God, not another one of those," Nix joked, making Lieutenant chuckle. I still tried to get what they said meant. Then suddenly, out of nowhere I thought of something. When had it been my birthday last time?  
>I remembered from when I was younger, that I had birthday close after Christmas and New Year's Eve which meant I never got many presents. "What's the date today?," I asked curiously. Lieutenant looked at Nix who shrugged," January 2nd, I think. Why?."<p>

I smiled. Now I remembered. January 2nd. "It's my birthday," I smiled. Lieutenant and Nix looked with wide eyes at me, and afterwards they smiled. "Well, happy birthday, Olivia," Lieutenant smiled.

"Yeah, happy birthday, squirt. How many years are you now then?," Nix smiled, ruffling my hair. "Ten," I said exited, realizing that I wasn't as little anymore than I had been. "Big girl. It will not take long before you start looking after boys," Nix teased. I smiled, smacking him on the arm. I'm sure it wasn't hard though, "Stop it!."

Both of them chuckled. "I'm afraid that we don't have anything special to give you, though." Lieutenant looked a bit sad when he said it, looking around. "It's okay. I always get my Christmas and birthday present at Christmas, anyway. And when Chuck was at the aid-station he gave me _two_ chocolate bars. One for Christmas and one for my birthday, though none of them knows it's my birthday," I told. Lieutenant and Nix chuckled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant?," I asked after awhile. I was now sitting with my head against Nix. I was getting a bit tired. Lieutenant turned from his work," Yeah, Olivia?."<p>

I thought carefully over my words, wanting to make it sound right and mature since I now was _ten _years old," If you don't like Dike, and if he is a bad leader. Can't you just replace him?."

Lieutenant smiled a bit," No, unfortunately, I can't. Division's not gonna let me replace just because I got a bad feeling about him. Even if they could, who'd I put in his place?."  
>Lieutenant thought about it for a moment," Shames?." No, absolutely no. I shook my head. "Shames has seen <em>too <em>many war movies, since he has to yell, most of the time," Lieutenant spoke. I don't think he was talking to me and Nix. I think he just was thinking out loud. "Or Peacock?," he suddenly asked. Then he shook his head," God bless him, knowing trying hard, but he's not cut out to take men, or you into combat." At that he looked at me."I'm sure not making him Company CO when I don't even want him as a platoon leader."

"What about Compton?," Nix asked. Only _real_ choice."_He's_ the only real choice," Lieutenant spoke, wandering back and forth. "Buck's a real combat leader, but you know." Lieutenant stopped,"I want Easy Company to have at least one experienced platoon leader. Not that it matters anyway, since I can't get rid of Dike."

"Well, we all know who you'd like to come running Easy," Nix spoke. Not me, who?

"Trouble is," Nix continued," it's not your job anymore, Dick, you've gotta find somebody." Ohhhh, Lieutenant. Perfect choice, but I knew that he couldn't. Well, everyone would agree in Buck would've been the best choice to run Easy, if Lieutenant had been able to get rid of Dike. But Buck wasn't the same as before he got shot in Holland. He was more serious.

After the blizzard was over I had been led to Buck by Nix. I was now following him around to the other boys in their foxholes. He told them to be careful and not to do _anything_ stupid. I agreed with him on that part.  
>Now it was Babe and Bill's turn. He also told the boys about Hoob. I felt a lump in my throat by the thought.<br>It hadn't even been a day since he died. "He had a goddamn luger in his pants," Buck spoke regretful and sadly.

"Jesus," Bill muttered. "Don't you two do something stupid like that, all right?." Buck looked seriously at them.  
>He didn't have to look at me, I never would as much as touch a gun, ever... I had also told him that.<br>"We'll try not to, Buck," Babe smiled. "I mean it. And you." Buck gave Bill a little push," Wild Bill. I've invested too much goddamn time shaping you into something useful. You do something-."

"I know, I know," Bill sighed, smiling," You'll kill me."

"Even if you're dead, I'll still kill you," Buck smiled. "I'll see you later. Livy and I are gonna check on the other guys." I smiled back at Bill and Babe who smiled back and waved, before I walked after Buck.

"I'm serious," Buck said. He had just told Penk, Skip and George the very same thing he had told to everyone else. "Sure thing, Buck. Nothing stupid. We got it." Penk nudged Skip," Right?." Skip looked shivering at Buck,"We got it."

"All right. George?." Buck looked at a shivering George. "Nothing stupid, Buck," George drawled. Buck seemed satisfied,"Why don't you stay here and rest Livy?. Tell the others what you told me." I nodded and said goodbye to Buck who continued on his way to another foxhole.

"Don't do anything stupid?," Penk spoke when Buck were out of hearsight,"Who the hell's he talking to?."  
>I smiled. "A bunch of morons who volunteered to jump out of a good airplane. Can you get more stupid than that?," Penk continued. "Probably not," George smiled. "Hey, I'm not stupid!," I protested. All of them chuckled, George ruffling my hair as the hundred one today," Of course you're not, princess."<p>

"You have to be nice to me today." I smiled mysteriously. Penk, Skip and George looked confused at eachother. "And why's that, young lady?," Penk smiled. "Because it's my birthday," I giggled. They looked with wide eyes and afterwards hugged me and wished me happy birthday. They even sang to me!  
>Skip had given me a chocolate bar as birthday present from the three of them. I was sitting and was eating it now but I had given a piece of it to all three of them which they happily took.<p>

"I swam across the Niagara once," Skip suddenly spoke. "Yeah," George smiled like he didn't believe it.  
>I didn't know what 'Niagara' was. "I swear, on a bet," Skip said. "What? In a barrel?," George drawled. "No, Christ," Skip sighed,"I didn't go over the fall, George. I swam across the river." George shrugged," I don't know."<p>

"Ten miles up for the fall," Skip told,"I'll tell ya'. That current is damn strong."

"Oh, yeah," Penk agreed.

"Must have carried me at least two miles downstream," Skip told. "But I got across. Now, personally, I didn't think it was all that stupid, but my mom, my sister Ruth, they gave me all kinds of hell," Skip smiled.  
>"Yeah, I bet, Muck," George spoke. "I can understand them. You definitely deserved it," I smiled.<br>Skip stuck his tongue out at me, causing everyone to chuckle. "So did Faye," Skip said in a dreaming sort kind of voice.

"Awww, _sweet _Faye Tanner," George teased. "Shut it, George," Skip warned, kicking him lightly on his foot.  
>"How sweet, Skip," I smiled teasingly. "You too, Livy."<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone!. Wow, it has been awhile, sorry about that but I've been quite busy with the preparations to my confirmation, school, and I have just got Fringe season 2 and Game of Thrones season 1 so I've seen that for awhile. Who knows, maybe a fic's coming up with some of that at some point?  
>I just wanted, again, to thank everyone who spends their time reading, reviewing or are putting the story on their Story Alerts or Favorite Stories, AND huge thanks to piratecowgirl1010 for putting me on as Favorite Author. WOW, I don't know what to say, honestly... I'm speechless, thank you everyone, I had never expected this! :')<strong>

**And _please_ after reading, write a review and tell me what you think, tell me how I'm doing of a Dane, what I can do better and that.**

**Appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

**January 3rd, 1945 – The Ardennes, Belgium:**

"Congratulations Lt. Peacock. I can't think of anybody who deserves this more," Bull spoke as everyone were standing around Lt. Peacock, congratulating him on getting a 30-day off back to 'The States'.  
>One officer from each regiment who had fought in Bastogne had been picked to do so. The boys had told me that it was some sort of way to show and tell the people in America what was going on in the war in Europe and other places.<p>

"Thanks," Peacock smiled sheepishly. "Really glad that you're going home," George also spoke.  
>"Best news I've heard in weeks. Hell of a guy," Pat Christenson also put in. "Thanks guys. It really means a lot to me, you know?," Peacock smiled thankful. "Ahh, get outta here," Bull smiled,"Three cheers for Lt. Peacock."<p>

"Hip,hip, hooray,hip hip, hooray, hip hip, hooray!."

* * *

><p>"If they come by here, smile for the camera. Got to keep the morale up for the folks back home," Colonel spoke back at CP. Some men with camera's had come and were filming the boys. The guys didn't seem to mind at all. They were smiling and waved at the camera. I hadn't seen them so happy for a long time. I couldn't help but smile when they smiled. I kept away from the camera's though. I was too shy, so I was now sitting in the little ruin we used as headquarters it seemed, along with Colonel, Lieutenant and Nix. "Why?," Lieutenant questioned. Colonel turned from the map he was looking at. "Damned if I know," he replied smiling, "All right, Nix. What's waiting for us in Foy?."<p>

"At least one company from the 10th Panzer Grenadiers. They've also got one 88, although we haven't been able to spot it," Nix told, pointing at the map. Then I stiffened. It just couldn't be. Joe had been wounded in his arm on New Years Eve. Gene had told me it would take a least a week before Joe came back, but there he was, walking in the direction of the little foodplace we had.

I tugged Lieutenant's sleeve. He looked questioningly at me and then I moved my eyes in the direction of where Joe was walking. I saw Lieutenant's eyes widen a little. He had also heard what Gene had said.  
>"What about Armor?," Colonel asked, but I wasn't really paying attention more. "As of last night, three Tigers," Nix replied.<p>

"Would you excuse me for a moment, sir?," Lieutenant asked. "Yeah," Colonel winked. I followed Lieutenant who was walking against Joe. I didn't hope he came in too much trouble.

"How do I feel about being rescued by Patton?," I heard Joe question to one of the camera-men,"Well, I'd feel peachy if it wasn't for one thing. We didn't need to be fucking rescued by Patton. You got that?."

I hit shyly behind Lieutenant. "Joe," Lieutenant greeted. "Sir."

"Excuse us for a moment," Lieutenant spoke politely to the camera-man. Lieutenant, Joe and I walked a bit away. Joe smiled when he saw me, but I didn't smile. Why had he come back when he wasn't healed completely? He had a 'sling' to support his shoulder and arm. It wasn't safe back here like it was on the aid-station.  
>Well, there was always a small risk for the aid-station to get hit but it was very small. "Sorry, sir," Joe spoke. "Sorry about what? Patton? I couldn't agree more." At that Joe smiled," The thing is, what are you doing here?."<p>

Just what I wanted to ask but Lieutenant did it for me. "I wanted to be back at the line,sir," Joe replied in his raspy voice. It had become even more raspy since we came here.  
>"Joe, you don't have to. Get back to the aid-station," Lieutenant scolded softly. I'm not sure he was scolding, though. "I'd really like to head back with the fellas and Livy, sir," Joe said. It was like he was pleading with his eyes. Lieutenant looked down at me and then sighed," All right. Then go."<p>

Joe smiled," Thank you,sir." I nodded at Lieutenant who smiled softly, knowingly. He wasn't the one who would be scolding Joe. It was me, and he knew that. I started walking away from Joe. I could hear his footsteps in the snow following me. "Hey, Livy, wait up!," he called.

I just continued walking. Oh, how I loved doing this. I loved being mean after I had turned ten. Now, I was older and allowed to do more I thought. "Hey," he called," Livy, stop."

I didn't obey, just kept walking. "Olivia Mae, stop right there!." I stopped. When any of the boys used my full name I knew I were in somewhat trouble or at least made them so upset.

Joe walked up to me with confusion and hurt in his eyes. "What's wrong? What have I done?," he asked.  
>"Why did you come back here? You're not completely healed," I scolded. Yeah, I <em>did<em> scold a man who was almost the double as old as I was. "Livy, I'm-."

"No, you're not!." I had tears in my eyes now. Why couldn't he understand? At the aid-station he was safe - he wasn't around here. I stamped on the ground with my foot like a little child. I knew that it wasn't what a ten year old would do, but sometimes I'd just wish I was little and helpless again. Until now I had wished to be older so I could do more and were allowed to more. But now, I just wished I could be the little girl I was when I first had met those guys. When I didn't knew what we would go through over the past year. I had grown older ever since I was in the first combat with the boys, and still I would act like this little innocent girl at times.

Joe studied me with a concerned look and crouched down to my small size. "You miss being little, am I right?," he asked, wiping the warm tears on my cheek softly away with his finger.

I nodded. I didn't know how he did it. He had always seemed to be able to read my mind.  
>He smiled,"But you still are. You're only ten years old, Livy. You're not even teenager yet, luckily." I smacked him softly on the arm who wasn't in a sling of the last comment. Joe chuckled," You're getting stronger, sweetheart." I smiled, hugging Joe like I never would let him go again. He had this effect on me. No matter what, I couldn't stay mad at him for longer than minutes. All of the boys had that ability, though.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Joe," Bill greeted when we had reached that little foodplace the boys called the 'mess'.<p>

"Hey, Bill," Joe greeted, shaking Bill's hand. "Good to see you, pal. What you doing back here?," Bill asked. "Making sure you're on top of things, and that you're not corrupting Livy too much," Joe smiled. Bill just smiled of Joe's comment about me. "I'm on top of things. Tied my own boots once last week. All by myself," Bill said proudly.  
>"Liar. It was me who tied your boots," I smiled playfully. Joe chuckled, ruffling my hair while Bill stuck his tongue out at me.<p>

"Hey, fellas. Look who I found," Bill smiled as we reached where the others were standing in line for some food. "Hey!," Skip greeted, smiling," Joe Toye. Back for more."

Joe shook several men's hands. "How are ya', Joe?," Penk asked. "Pretty good. Escaped from the aid-station," Joe smiled. I shook my head. Of course he did. "Where'd you get hit?," Webb, a replacement asked. Joe looked confused at Skip," What's this?."

"It's Webb. Replacement," Skip explained. "Really?," Joe questioned,"Thought it was some guy I've known for two years and then forgot his face."

"Joe got hit in the arm," Penk explained to Webb,"New Years Eve gift from Luftwaffe."

"Lot of you guys been injured?," Webb asked curiously. "It's called wounded, Peanut," Pee-Wee corrected,"Injured is when you fall out of a tree or something." Well, falling out of a tree did hurt as well, I guessed.

"Don't worry. There's enough crap flying around here, you're bound to get dinged some times," Skip assured. "Almost every single one of these guys have been hit at least once," Skip continued, "Except for Alley here. He's a two-timer. He landed on broken glass in Normandy and got peppered by a potato masher in Holland."

Webb looked a little confused by 'potato masher'. I didn't know what it was either. "You'll find out,son," Moe smiled,eating his food. "Bull got a piece of exploding tank in Holland," Skip continued walking around to the different guys," and George Luz here has never been hit. You're one lucky bastard."

"Takes one to know one, Skip," George smiled. "Eh, consider us blessed," Skip smiled. "Hey!," I protested. Skip chuckled," and Livy here. She got shot by Hinkel back in Bastogne, and she also got a huge flying trip in Bastogne-."

"Consider her lucky since the only thing she got was a bad headache," Joe put in, smiling.

"It wasn't that bad," I assured, smiling at a bit terrified and pale Webb. "Aww, brave as a lion," George smiled. "Lioness," I corrected," I'm a _girl_, if you didn't knew, George." The boys chuckled and George held his hands up in defense. "Well, Liebgott, the skinny little guy, got pinked in the neck in Holland," Skip continued," Right next to him, the other skinny little guy. That's Popeye. He got shot in his scrawny little butt in Normandy." Skip paused for a second, then he pointed to Buck," And, uh, Buck got shot in his rather large butt in Holland."

"Yeah, kinda an Easy Company tradition, getting shot in the ass," Penk put in. "Yeah, even 1st Sergeant Lipton over there. He got a couple pieces of tank shell burst in Carentan. One chunk in the face. Another chunk almost took out his nuts," Skip smiled. "Muck," Joe warned.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello again lovelies! My God, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates but, yeah I've been unsual busy with all kinds of stuff. Well, I _really_ hope you'll enjoy the new chapter of The Paratroopers - even the 22nd of that!  
>Amazing!. Thanks for the <em>huge<em> support on all of my stories, I had never in my life expected that - Thank you all so incredibly much! :*. This was such a hard chapter to write, I really hate this part of the story :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22:<strong>

**January 3th, 1945 – The Ardennes, Belgium:**

Later, in the early afternoon most of Easy Company headed to our old position in the woods, overlooking Foy.  
>A few men remained, attached to D-Company to hold the lines. Pat, Webb and Perco were three of the 'lucky' ones. I walked in between Bill and Joe. Bill in front of me and Joe behind me. "Good luck, ladies," Bill drawled in his usual way to wish his friends luck. "Been nice knowing ya'," Joe drawled. I looked kind of scared at Joe. What did he mean with that? They were going to be okay, right?<p>

"Wouldn't drink too much if I were you," Alley continued. Men sure had a weird way to show their respect and care towards eachother. "Hey," Don spoke jokingly,"be careful if he offers a cigarette." Pat and Perco chuckled while Webb looked confused at them. The last thing I heard before we were too far away was Webb asking what they meant. Of course they were talking about Lieutenant Speirs. I still couldn't understand what was so scary and dangerous about him. He seemed nice enough, just _very_... private?...and mysterious. He had become quite a legend already.

It seemed like we had been walking for eternity now and I was becoming so tired. After being sh- hit, I had become more and easier tired and sometimes it was hard to breathe. "When will we be there?," I asked, panting. It was _so_ weird to think that I actually had been hit. I was wounded, just like most of these guys.  
>"Are you tired?," Joe asked concerned. "A little," I admitted," But nothing I can't-."<p>

"Come." Joe lifted me up in his arms. I was a bit surprised. He hadn't even asked me before he actually lifted me. He had always done that. "But-," I said surprised," You didn't even ask?."

"Do I need to?," Joe asked amused. "Well, no, but-."

"Good. I wouldn't have asked anyway," Joe chuckled. "You can't carry me forever, you know," I told stubbornly. Joe looked down with a rather amused look at me. "I can, and _will_ do that for all eternity, unless you shut the little mouth of yours," he threatened seriously. Of course he wasn't mad. He meant it in a good way. That was what ended our discussions _every_ single time.

"Joe," I said after a little while," You can set me down now." We were close now since the officers around us stiffened at every sound made. "No," he simply replied. "You're not going to do as I demand?."

Now it was my turn to look amused up at him. "No," he smirked teasingly. I sighed in defeat. Neither my body or my head had the energy to argue with him right now. Then Bill turned with a smirk.

" Christ. Joe, set the sweetheart down or I'll make you do it," Bill threatened with a smile. Joe sighed and set me down. I looked confused up at Joe, "You do as he says now?." Joe nodded with a teasing smile. Oh, he was going to pay so bad for this. "What are you smiling so cruelly about now?," Joe sighed.

"None of your business," I smiled mischievously. Joe held his hands up in defeat," Fine. Fine, just leave me out of it, will ya'?."

"It's gonna be a bit hard when it's about _you_, dumbass," Bill said matter-of- factly. "Bill!," I shrieked. Which side was he on? Joe chuckled," Thanks pal." They made this hand-sign with knocking their knuckles against eachother. I wrapped my arms around myself because of the cold and the fact that my 'allies' were coming together, turning against me. "Aww, what's the matter, honey?," Joe taunted," Not liking your own medicine?."

"Leave me alone," I muttered, walking against Gene's walking figure in front of me. "Aww, Red, c'mon!," I heard Bill call," It was just for fun! Jesus Christ."

I smiled evilly of his calls. Right in the trap... for the hundred time.

Gene turned to me as I walked up to him. "Got them around your littlefinger again, Red?," Gene smirked.  
>I nodded smiling. Gene chuckled," All right, now. Don't be too hard to them, all right?."<p>

"But they started it," I said stubbornly in a little girl kind of voice. Gene smiled," I bet they did."

* * *

><p>I saw around in horror. Branches from trees there once stood, was now lying all over the ground. The snow was still red after some blood. It mustn't have been fun for those people who had been trying to hold the ground here. "Arh! You gotta be fucking kidding me!." I turned surprised by Joe's outburst. What was the matter now?<p>

He was standing in one of the foxholes and was, certainly not happy. "Somebody's gonna die," he threatened,"Somebody's gonna fucking die!." Bill just stood and looked at Joe like he was completely insane. "Now, would you look at this shit!," Joe cursed,"Those 1st Battalion fuckers took a dump in my foxhole!."

"Think they shit in everyone's foxhole, Joe," I heard Bill say,"I don't think they wanted to spend much time above ground."

While we had been in the blind, the Germans had been 'shelling' our old position. There were signs of tree bursts everywhere I had been told by Lip. That got everyone's attention.

"Light and noise discipline. We're getting close," one of the superior officers demanded as we were walking closer. Looking across the field at Foy, you could see enemy troops. I still couldn't see their artillery, but I knew it had to be down there somewhere. Then I had been dragged away from the line by Lieb who had been scolding me for getting that close to the line. Then I had helped him with getting branches for cover, just to make everything okay. He had softened up a bit but hadn't said much. Suddenly the familiar voice of a mortar were heard in the air.

"In coming! Take cover!." Joe cursed as he dragged me down with him and protected me with his body.  
>"Stay down!," he yelled through the noise. But, what if someone were hurt somewhere? What about the others?<p>

Somehow, I got to see the scary scenery surrounding me. Somehow, at that moment it reminded me of an important date back in America but I couldn't remember what date it was.

"Frigging 4th of July over again," Lieb muttered. The 4th of July. Of course! There it was. I had only seen the scenery of the 4th of July once before we moved. Suddenly, the shelling stopped and silence filled the air. And then there was Lip, demanding us to stay in our foxholes.

Then I heard something, which were being carried through the air. A shout for help. My eyes narrowed to where I heard the sound, but I couldn't see anything. The fog was too thick. _I gotta get my helmet_. I gasped. It was Joe's voice. He was sounding desperate. _Forget it, Joe_. I gasped once again. Bill. At that moment, I didn't think twice. I tried to get up and were on my way out when Lieb's arms dragged me back. "Are you completely mad?," he scolded," What's the matter with you!."

"It's Joe!," I begged," Something's wrong. I need to help. Please, Lieb. I beg you."

"No," he replied firmly, holding me tight. I guess he was scared something would happen with me. "I'm gonna be fine, Lieb, please," I shrieked. "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you," Lieb told.  
>"There <em>won't<em> happen anything to me. You must trust me, Lieb, you must," I pleaded facing him. His eyes held a look of care and he looked nervous, not exactly knowing what to do. The upcoming shelling decided for him. He dragged me down with him. "Jesus," he said out of breath," I would have let you go." I smiled softly, happy to have earned his trust after the little incident at the line.

_Me-Me-Me- Medic!_

My eyes narrowed again at where I had heard Joe shout. This time it was Buck I heard. Oh no. The shelling died again and I got, somehow, out of Lieb's else firm grip and ran as fast I could against where I heard Buck's yell. _No, they mustn't, no they mustn't_, I kept repeating in my head all over again while I ran. I almost fell over when I saw the horrific sight in front of me. Buck sat for himself at a large tree branch a bit away. Gene were already there and Don were helping him. The tears ran down my cheeks as I saw them there, all torn up.

Bill still has his leg, but there was only his nerves and muscles back to keep his leg together. Joe on the other hand had lost his leg which were lying a bit away from it all. I felt someone approach behind me and then past me. It was Lip. "Heey there, Red." Bill tried to smile when he saw me, but he was forced to make a grimace instead. The sound of an engine stopping a bit away filled my ears. "Bill, you go first," Gene told, looking at me with a firm look. "Whatever you say, Doc," Bill said," Whatever you say."

"Over here. Take this man," Gene told the men with the stretcher who had just arrived. It all went so fast. I were in somewhat a gaze but I woke up feeling a tight squeeze to my hand. I looked down to see Bill, smiling the best assuring smile he could manage. "Hang tough, girly," he told," Don't you cry for any of us."

He wiped the tears on my cheeks away with a swift maneuver. "Take care, princess. Make sure the fellas are behaving properly," Bill chuckled as the men carried him away. I couldn't help but smile while I sobbed.

Even when he was in so much pain he managed to make a joke out of it. "Hey, Lip," Bill called to our 1st Sergeant,"They got ol' Guarnere this time." They indeed did. And I hated them for it. For getting them both.

"J—Joe?," I croaked, looking at one of my best friends. Joe tried to smile, it looked like he could cry at any moment. "Come here, Olivia," he pleaded, motioning for me to come with his hand. I ran and threw myself in his arms. He held his arms tightly around me, whispering to me that everything was going to be all right. "How can you even say that?," I half scolded, half croaked. "How can you possibly know it will not?," he chuckled. I sighed in frustration," Why do you have to be so stubborn?."

"Why do you?," he asked stubbornly back. "I asked first," I replied just as stubbornly, if not more. Joe chuckled and kissed my hair. Then this weird feeling fell over me. I was exhausted, dehydrated and just tired of it all. The tears just kept coming. I was sick and tired of all the things the Germans had done. They had hurt so many people, and also the families who had lost their sons, brother, fathers, nephews, grandsons. I could keep going on about it. I was still little so I couldn't quite understand why someone fought a war with so many losses. My eyelids got heavier and I felt Joe shaking me, calling my name. _Olivia! Livy!_

_"Some say Buck changed after he was shot in Holland. Maybe. But I know something happened to him when he saw Toye and Guarnere on the ground. On the report said Compton was being taken off the line because of bad case of trench foot. Didn't say anything about him, losing his friends. Buck was a great combat leader. He was wounded in Normandy and again in Holland. He recieved the silver star for his part of taking out those German guns on D-Day. He took everything the krauts could threw at him." _

_- Carwood Lipton (Donnie Wahlberg) - Band of Brothers Epi. 7: The Breaking Point. _

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone who died serving their country under World War 2 - Rest in peace3<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! Here's finally chapter 23 of The Paratroopers, I really hope you guys enjoy this :)  
>Please, as always tell me what you think, and at last; Thanks for ALL the positive doings on this or my other stories, I really appreciate it.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23:<strong>

**January 9th/10th, 1945 – The Ardennes, Belgium:**

With Buck off the line, there was no alternative to Dike. At least none I could see. We were stuck with Dike. And he was off taking a walk. So far, we'd cleared the woods east of Foy. So a few days later, I Company and the rest of the 506th cleared the woods west of Foy. There was little resistance.

Since Joe and Bill had got hit I didn't really wanted to talk, eat or drink anything. I knew that the other boys were dead worried about me. It seemed like I couldn't think or do anything by myself anymore. The boys just smiled and assured me that everything was going to be all right. They also helped me with, technically everything. I was frozen inside and my heart felt as cold as stone. Nothing seemed to cheer me up anymore. Not even Skip or George could make me laugh or smile anymore.  
>"You fellas know I got no reason to bullshit you, right?," George asked quietly. I was standing with him, Don, Penk and Skip. "Look, this is what I saw," he continued,"It was so unbelievable you might not believe me. You-know-who runs up. No helmet, no gear, no nothing." George continued, doing a Dike impersonation," 1st Sergeant Lipton, you organize things here, and I'm gonna go for...help." That made the others chuckle. Deep inside I wished I could laugh, but I just couldn't. "I need to polish my oak leaves or something," George chuckled. Then someone coughed behind me. It was Lip. I guessed he had heard the most of it. "Hey, Luz," Lip spoke, motioning for George to come over. "Complete asshole," Skip chuckled, commenting on Dike. "That's really good," Don put in. "Fellas," George warned, nodding, taking me with him. The boys said their goodbyes like nothing had happened. "Sarge," George greeted, smiling," What can I do for you?."<p>

"Two things," Lip said,"First; great impression of Dike."

"You think so?," George smirked," I think it was pretty off."

"Nah, you got it pretty good," Lip smiled," Second; don't do it anymore, especially the part about what he said to me. It doesn't do anybody any good, okay?."

"Yeah, I got ya'," George nodded, wrapping an arm around me. "All right," Lip smiled. Then George did an impression of Dike's yawn while walking away with me. Lip chuckled," Wiseass."

Luz smiled and flicked his cigarette. Then a large boom hit behind us, causing us both to fall. "Incoming!." Too late to warn us. Both George and I struggled to get up, and when we finally did, we fell again. We crawled towards Skip and Penk's foxhole. Both of them shouting at us to get a move-on. I clunged to George's hand all the time and he held tightly onto me. "C'mon, princess!," he shouted,"We're almost there!."

"C'mon!," Skip and Penk shouted. The booms came louder and louder. Dirt and earth flew through the air and onto my face as a mortar hit right in front of us. Skip's and Penk's shouting had died just as soon as the mortar hid. I looked up and they were nowhere to be seen. I looked at George but my face was emotionless. I couldn't even cry anymore, though I wanted too. George held a sad expression. The booms didn't seem to want to stop so George dragged me with me to Lip's foxhole. He pulled both George and me down with me. Suddenly a screeching were heard – too close. The smoking mortar hit with a dump. All three of us looked anxious at the little smoking thing who could have killed us all but didn't. It just wasn't fair. Lip suddenly took the cigarette George had lit. "I- I thought you didn't smoke?," George stated, shivering, holding his arms around me. "I don't," Lip replied, shivering. The shell that hit the foxhole we were in, was a dud. The one that hit Muck and Penkala's foxhole wasn't. That's the way it was. Muck and Penkala were good men. Their death probably hit Don the most. His best friends were Buck, Muck and Penkala. In less than a week, he'd seen two of them die. Later that day, we were in our old position, overlooking Foy.

"Liv? Would you _please_ eat something?," Tab pleaded, putting the plate of more or less hot food in my hands, but I just sat there, staring out in the air. Most of the men were sitting around me, trying to get me to eat, to do anything. But I just sat there, didn't feel like I was alive. Tab sighed in frustration," Doc, couldn't you...give her something?."

"I don't have anything to cure the loss of friends, Floyd," Gene replied sadly. "She has never reacted so tremendously before, why now?," Chuck wondered. "She's just a kid," Ramirez replied," Who knows what's going on in the little head of hers."

They talked like I wasn't there. I couldn't blame them, though. It _truly _felt like I _wasn't_ there. "Has she...done anything while I was gone?," Lieb asked, arriving. Tab threw a stick away," No, and it freaks me out. She has become even skinnier than ever before." He sounded so scared for me. But even _that _didn't touch me. Why couldn't I feel anything? Why couldn't I cry? Why couldn't I just... react on something?

Then Lieb took a letter forward from his pocket. "What is it?," George asked. "Just been at CP. It seems like Gonorrhea and Toye sent the princess a letter after the Captain' wrote them to tell what's goin' on," Lieb replied. "Wanna read it, sweetheart?."

I looked at him with a blank face. My hand reached out for the letter. "There you go. Read to us," Lieb said softly, sitting down next to Ramirez. I managed to at least nod this time. I opened the envelope carefully and led my fingers feel the paper. It wasn't rough like the boys paper in their pockets, it was softer. My eyes looked at the letters down the paper. I recognized the writing as Joe's. I started reading slowly, careful to not miss any word:

_Hello Sport!_

_What is it Captain Winters has written to us about you not eating?_

_I certainly hope it isn't true, princess. Do not lose faith now. The fellas needs you, and you know that. Now, be a good girl and eat and be careful out there._

_I'm sorry to hear about Muck and Penkala but you remember what I told you, back when James died?_

_All of them, they're in a good place now. They are looking down at you and protects you and the others from the BG's._

I smiled by the BG's. I couldn't believe that he still could remember that.

_And don't you worry about Bill or me. We're going to be just fine. Thankfully they're treating us well here on the hospital._

_Ey, you remember what I promised you about taking you with me to Reading, you know where I lived before the war?_

_Well, I told my ma' about you and she said that out from what I said she would be happy to adopt you if it was what you wished.  
>I even showed her the picture of you and she told me how pretty you were, just like I've always said.<em>

_Oh, and I've also told my sisters about a certain girl of mine. I said she was such a cutie and that she had been following me through the war. One of my sisters asked if it was one of the nurses. Do you know what I answered?_

_Hell no! I'm talkin' 'bout the little timid and stubborn girl who just had to follow Easy Company through the war, and were now fighting somewhere in goddamn Belgium._

_Well, they're all really excited about seeing you, so you better come safely home, squirt!_

_Bill sends his greetings and so I._

_Head up, sweetie and hang tough. It will be over before you know of._

_Don't lose faith now. Keep the morale up, princess!_

_Joe._

Suddenly, all the feelings came over me. I laughed, cried and screamed on the same time. Tab rushed to me and held me tight.  
>He didn't say anything, nor did the others. They just let me get all the feelings I had hidden come out. Joe was right. The barraged on January 3rd and January 9th shelling made the low point for the men in Easy. Even then, few actually broke. But I knew the terror and pressure we'd been under could take their toll. I was afraid the men would lose faith and a drop in morale. And I knew that it was dangerous, especially in combat I had learned. More of which lay in store for us. We'd cleared the woods east and west of Foy. Now it was time for the inevitable assault on Foy itself. I was dreading it. I knew that the men who trained in Toccoa wouldn't get through the war unscarred. But now I was beginning to wonder if <em>any <em>of us would make it through at all. But I had to believe. Easy would lead the attacks. The night before, Lip did something I didn't, the others didn't, and probably himself didn't believe he ever would do. Speak to Capt. Winters about Lt. Dike...


	24. Chapter 24

Hey lovelies!. Here's chapter 24 and I have used pretty much time getting it done so I hope you'll enjoy it. I had to use my good friend this time finding some information I thought might be very good to have in the story. **How Kenneth and Harold Webb, Carl Sowosko, A. P Herron, Francis Mellet, Alex Penkala, Donald Hoobler and Skip Muck died (Though I've written about the last three, I have put them here too because they're mentioned in this chapter). R.I.P everyone who died during World War 2 :'(.** And also where they put Dike after he froze under the attack of Foy, which you get to know in the chapter if you didn't know already ;). Also before I end this, HUGE thanks to all who reads, reviews or puts the story on their alerts/favorites. Thank you so much! :')

Disclaimer: I do now own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.

Enjoy ;-).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24:<strong>

**January 13th, 1945 – Outskirts of Foy:**

"Please, Lieutenant," I pleaded for about the hundred time that morning. "No, Olivia," Lieutenant sighed," It's far too dangerous."  
>Today was the day where we would attack Foy. Hopefully it would go well, though Dike was here, much to mine and the others despair. This had to be the most risked and most dangerous battles we would go through though I had heard from the others that the BG's weren't as strong anymore as they had been. They were almost like us. Without ammunition, food or winterclothing. The wind was cool and I saw the fog before my face every time I exhaled. I had seen it ever since we arrived at the start of December last year.<p>

"Haven't all the battles I've been a part of been dangerous?," I pouted. Lieutenant looked down at me," Of course they were, but this is far over the line. You are _not_ going out there." Lieutenant gave me the first stern look I had ever received from him. "But why?," I kept asking," What have I done wrong?." Lieutenant's lips was close at twitching upward. "How come you haven't been like this before we have discussed it before now?," he asked. I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal," I'm older and more experienced now." It _wasn't_ a big deal, was it?

I had found much new hope and comfort by Joe's letter. It actually felt like he and Bill were here with me. Like they all were here. Skip, Penk, Hoob, Dukeman, Campbell. Renée and John. It felt like they all were here, helping out. Lieutenant shook his head in disapproval and disbelief.  
>"However, you didn't answer my other question, not quite," I told, embracing myself, shivering lightly. Lieutenant turned and furrowed his brows at my statement. I smiled innocently up at him. Again, he shook his head and turned.<p>

"Oh, for crying out loud. Wars are way better than questioning little kids," I heard him mutter under his breath. "What was that again, sir?," I teased. I knew he wouldn't take it too seriously. I heard someone chuckle behind me. I turned to see Lew with his black hair like the night... without stars and clouds of course... or shells like fireworks and scary lights for that matter. "Is she being a pain in the ass, Dick?," Lew smirked teasingly. "I am _not_!," I pouted crossing my arms.

This caused Lieutenant to laugh," No, just being a bit difficult this morning. I think someone woke her up a bit too early." I frowned and pointed at Lew," It was him!." Lieutenant looked questioningly at Lew with a smirk," Really, Lew. You made her be like this?." Lew held his hands up in front of his face for defense," Hey, as far as I remember it was _Liebgott_ who made _me_ wake her up." Both Lieutenant and I looked at Lew in disbelief. "Why should Lieb make you do such a cruel thing?," I asked suspiciously. "Yeah, and _how_ could he make a _Captain _do that?," Lieutenant agreed smirking. Lew muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?," Lieutenant asked. "Nothing. Now, would you kids excuse me. Us grown-ups actually have something better to do than blaming a person something he didn't have anything to do with." I laughed and Lieutenant just chuckled as Lew walked offended away from us. "Soooo...," I started," that means that I can go?." I tried to trick him. Perhaps he had forgot what we had talked about before?

Lieutenant just smiled," That trick might work on Talbert, but not on me."

I pursed my lips and walked away in the exact offended way Lew had. Suddenly I turned. I decided to try one last time," Can I go?." Lieutenant smiled, rolling his eyes," No."

After spending some time with the boys and said my good luck's I returned to where I had been discussing with Lieutenant earlier. I was to be watching it all alongside Colonel and Lieutenant and the rest of the staff."You got about an eighth of a mile of open field to cross before we get down here into Foy." Lieutenant were telling and pointing at a map so Lieutenant Dike understood. Honestly he looked like one that cared less. That made me really angry. This wasn't some game we were playing. This was real, with real people and there he just sat and were on the edge of yawning again. I wondered when or if Dike got any sleep or he just spoke in the phone with regiment all the time. You could say that I had absolutely no respect towards this man. You _could_ actually say that I despised him. I wasn't perfectly aware of what it meant but it sounded like something you say when you don't like people. So, yes, I _despised_ 1st Lieutenant Dike. "There's very little cover so you have to move quickly. Two sections of machine guns will give you covering fire. 3rd Battalion will come from the east to cease distraction."

I had heard Lieutenant talk about this over and over again for himself. He was leader of 2nd Battalion but he was still really close attached to Easy, for which I was glad. You could see on Lieutenant's face that he was rather irritated with Dike. But he stayed calm and explained things over again if needed. I admired him much for that. And I had heard that redheads were rather temperamental but Lieutenant wasn't at all. Babe on the other hand could be a bit temperamental if something or someone really bothered him. I mouthed along on the last of Lieutenant's little minispeech," D-Company will be in reserve. The point is, you gotta move in there fast. You gotta get in there before they can get their mortars and artillery down on you. Clear?."

Dike's lazy looking head snapped up," Clear." Lieutenant smacked Dike on the shoulder,"I'm relying on you. Get it done." Right after Lieutenant had left, Dike let out another yawn, making me who had watched it all, clench my fists. No one was to get hurt now. Not now, we were too close.

I saw Dike leave to get in position and around me the men did the same. I smiled nervously at the men I knew run past me as it started. They just winked assuring at me and began running out in the open. I tried to sink the lump in my throat that had arrived. I returned to my place on first line, next to Colonel, Lew and Lieutenant. Gunfire, both ours and the BG's opened and soon shouts mixed with ammunition were what filled the cool air. If it went wrong and the Germans came too close, I was to be escorted out from there immediately, to the closest base or aidstation. I squeezed my eyes shot as some soldiers fell. I opened my eyes when I heard Lieutenant yell for them to keep moving forward. But, why would they-.? I gasped. Dike had stopped all of them in the middle of the field with no cover. I fought bravely with the tears. He was going to get them killed. Now they also fired artillery at them. This could not in _any_ possible way turn out good. I looked anxiously up at Lieutenant who looked out at them in disbelief. They were away from the completely open. Some had already arrived at the city while some were hiding behind houses and even some bales of hay.

Lieutenant was even pale than he had ever been before. He stood there helplessly. Then something clicked in him. He told one of the radiomen to get Dike on the phone. Everyone waited impatiently. "You better get Dike on that radio and that'll be now!," Lieutenant demanded. I started pacing anxiously back and forth. What was going on, why had they stopped. Suddenly I saw some men move away from the haystack. God, what now?. They luckily moved against the city but men still fell. "Get going forward!." I jumped of Lieutenant's outburst. I had _never_ heard him that angry.

I couldn't figure or follow anything anymore. It all went too fast. "You've to keep moving!." At that Lieutenant took his gun starting to run out to them but Colonel called him back," Dick! Captain Winters!." I fell to my knees, holding my hands up to my ears, covering them from all the noise and voices shouting. I sobbed silently.  
>"You do not go out there!," I heard Colonel scold, though,"You're the Battalion commander. Get back here!." I looked up to see Lieutenant come back with pursed lips and a straight face. His eyes softened when he looked me in the eyes though. "I understand your attachment to Easy Company-."<p>

"Speirs!," Lieutenant yelled, interrupting whatever Colonel was going to say. "Get yourself over here!." Swiftly Speirs arrived. "Go out there, relieve Dike and take that attack on in," Lieutenant demanded running a hand through his hair. Speirs nodded a curt nod and ran out in the open. I was helped up by Lew who held a comforting arm around me. The men were only small running spots from here. I couldn't tell whom from whom.

Suddenly everyone cheered. We had won. I later heard about what Speirs had done in the city. He had ran across it all, running past German tanks and soldiers who had been just standing there and watched, astonished. And he had made it the whole route back again after been talking with I – Company. We had taken over 100 prisoners and were now celebrating and clearing up. Men was sitting on a cart singing while another was filming. Some was guarding the prisoners. Suddenly a shot rung and men fell from the cart. I screamed as I fell to my kness, afraid to move. Everyone had run for cover and I was just hiding behind the cart. The sniper shot again, I wasn't sure if he hit anything though. Suddenly Lip ran out from his cover behind a building. The sniper followed him. Then I saw Shifty peep out from the corner of the house where Lip had just left. Shifty pointed at the sniper and shot and a single shot. He hit the sniper. I sighed in relief and as I heard everyone cheer for him. Long live Shifty Powers.

"Red!." I turned to see Lieb run towards me. He lifted me up in his arms. "Are you okay?," he asked concerned checking me. "Now I am, Lieb," I smiled hugging him tight.

Mellet, Herron, Sowosko and Ken Webb were killed by a sniper. There would have been more if it hadn't been for Shifty Powers. I found out later that Perco had been shot in his behind. I remembered Penk's words clearly from back in the woods, _Yeah, kinda an Easy Company tradition, getting shot in the ass..._

* * *

><p><strong>Rachamps:<strong>

We'd been looking at Foy for a month knowing that's where we had to go. It was such a relief to have done it, or the boys had. I hadn't. I guess the men thought once we'd taken Foy they'd get us off the line, ship us back to Mourmelon for a breather. But that wasn't to be. Two days later we took a town called Noville and after that Rachamps.

Now, we were sitting or lying in a convent in Rachamps. It was the first time we'd spent a night indoors in a month. Well, I had been in the aidstation until after Christmas so that didn't count for me. I saw the relief and how relaxed, and how exhausted these men were when I looked around from my seat between Lieb and Tab. They were hard hit. They were very skinny in the face and surely also on their body. I was sure I looked just the same. The sisters in the church had brought in their choir to sing for us. It sounded so beautiful, like it was angels who sang. The mood between us was relaxed. We were finally being relieved and would soon be back in Mourmelon. In the morning, though, we found out Mourmelon had to wait. Hitler had launched a counteroffensive. We were bound for the town of Haguenau in France to hold the line. But at least for that night, we didn't know it yet. That night we were okay. I had seen Lip spend a part of that night trying to make up a roster for the company to see who we had left.. We'd come into Belgium with 121 men and officers and 24 replacements. That was 145 total. We were going out with 63, 64 if you counted me in.

Bill Guarnere was badly wounded, and Donald Hoobler died accidentally. Joe Toye had lost his leg. Among the dead were Herron, Mellet, Sowosko and Kenneth Webb were killed by a sniper. Then there was Harold Webb who had also been killed by a sniper just three days before the attack on Foy. He was only nineteen. And Alex Penkala and Skip Muck's foxhole took a direct hit on January 3rd. A month in Belgium had cost us one good officer, Buck Compton, and one bad one, Norman Dike. I heard he was transferred to be General Taylor's _'aide de camp'_. I guessed that it was being somewhat the General's right hand or some such.

But we gained a good officer in the end, so I guess we came out ahead. Yes, now Speirs was our new CO. I wasn't sure whether to call him Lieutenant or Captain though.  
>I was close to fall asleep but I woke up immediately when I heard Speirs and Lip talk. I felt Tab stroke my hair gently and soothingly. "What is it?," I heard Speirs ask. "Nothing," Lip replied. "Well, I better get back to Battalion before they disppear." I heard the sound of boots against the floor. Suddenly he stopped," You wanna ask me, don't you?."<p>

"Ask you what, sir?."

"You wanna know if they're true, the stories about me," Speirs told matter-of-factly. I snickered. It wasn't every day you heard Ronald Speirs in an unserious tone. "Notice with stories like that," Speirs continued," everyone heard it from someone who was there. When you ask that person, they say they heard it from someone who _was_ there. It's nothing new, really."

I yawned and sat up. This was just too interesting to not listen to. Tab smiled ruffling my hair before sitting back, closing his eyes. I too leaned back and closed my eyes like Tab. "I bet if you went back 2000 years you'd hear centurions yakking about how Tertius lopped off the heads of Carthaginian prisoners," Speirs said once again. Well, that was a new story. I definitely had to ask him to tell me the story about these...people. "Well, maybe they kept talking about it because they never heard Tertius deny it," Lip said. He was right. I had never heard Speirs or anyone say that he denied those rumors about him. I didn't think much about it though. "Maybe Tertius knew there was value to men thinking he was the toughest son of a bitch in the whole Roman Legion." Wait, we, or more correctly said, they were talking about _him_ right?

I heard boots again. "Sir?," I spoke as he stopped in front of me. Speirs looked questioningly at me. "These men aren't concerned about the stories," I said quietly. It was true really. The boys didn't talk about it much more. "They're just glad to have you as our CO," Lip agreed," They're happy to have a good leader again." Speirs furrowed a brow at us," From what I've heard, they've always had one. I've been told there always been one man and a certain little girl they could count on. Led them into Bois Jacques, hold them together as they were shelled. Every day kept their spirits up and opposite." At that he shifted to look at me where he had been looking at Lip. He did that a couple of times while speaking,"Kept the men focused, gave them direction. All the things a good combat leader and friend does." Lip and I looked confused at one another and then at Speirs who smirked," You don't have any idea who I'm talking about, do you?."

I looked questioningly at Lip who replied, "No,sir." Speirs chuckled," Hell, it was you two, first sergeant. Ever since Winters made Battalion, you've been the leader of Easy Company. And Olivia have always been around and supported." At that he left Lip and I dumbfonded, glistered in our space as he turned again, "Oh, and you're not gonna be first sergeant much longer, first sergeant," Speirs smiled. "Sir?," Lip asked.

"Winters put in for a battlefield commission. Sink approved," Speirs explained," You should get the official nod in a few days. Congratulations, lieutenant." Lip nodded and Speirs turned to leave again. "Sir?," I called after him. He turned again pretty confused this time. "Thank you," I smiled," For the sweet words. It means much to me." Speirs blinked and then smiled back at me. That very rare smile. I flushed slightly causing Lip to chuckle softly.

"Hey, look," George pointed as we were sitting on the trucks, moving out the next morning," It's 1st Battalion." Bull, Lip and I looked. "Hey! Hey!," George called after them. One of them looked up," What do you want?." George then smirked," Yeah, thanks for crapping in our foxholes, ya' shit."

"Ey'," the 1st Battalion guy smirked," It's our pleasure." That caused the other men to chuckle. George smirked satisfied and lit Lip's cigarette. I smiled, not because it was particularly funny. I smiled because it reminded me of what Joe had said back in Bastogne.

"_Arhhh! You gotta be fucking kidding me!," Joe Toye growled as he jumped down in the foxhole. "Somebody's gonna die, somebody's gonna fucking die!," he hissed," Now, would you look at this shit! These 1st Battalion fuckers took a dump in my foxhole." Bill Guarnere looked around,"Think they shit in everyone's foxhole, Joe. I don't think they wanted to spend much time above ground." _


	25. Chapter 25

Hello again my lovelies! Here's chapter 25 of The Paratroopers and as always I hope you'll enjoy it :). Huge thanks to everyone just reading, reviewing or putting the story or, Gosh, even little me on their Alerts or Favorites - it's much appreciated and really keeps me motivated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.

Enjoy ;-).

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8 - The Last Patrol:<strong>

**Chapter 25:**

**February 9th, 1945 – Haguenau, France:**

The 101st Airborne had been made famous by what they did in The Battle of the Bulge I had heard from some of the men. Newspapers called us 'The Battered Bastards of Bastogne.'

They had also found out about me and how long I had been with these guys. Some were shocked and outraged about the army letting me stay. In return the boys had huffed and said they had been protecting me all the way through. They truly had. It wasn't either Babe or Spina's fault 'Hinkel' had shot me back in Bastogne. Then there was some people calling it encouraging for the men to have me around. The boys teased me with already being famous. I just shrugged it off. It felt kind of weird and crazy though.  
>We had been through hell and earth and were now pulling into the comparative paradise of Haguenau in France. I was sitting in 2nd platoons nearly empty truck. I felt a lump in my throat by the sight. Tab had been transferred to be a platoon leader in 1st platoon and so had many others. Either that, or everyone else were gone. Forever.<p>

2nd platoon was the platoon who had suffered many losses, either death or wounded for life.

I missed Joe and Bill badly along with the others. I missed Skip and Penk's crazy sense of humor. I missed every single one of them. Left were Joe Liebgott, Eugene Jackson, Babe Heffron, Joe Ramirez, Chuck Grant, some others and then Don Malarkey who was the new platoon leader. Don looked bad. Back in Bastogne he had lost two good friends to a direct hit and Buck Compton because Buck witnessed Joe and Bill's accident.

"George Luz!," I heard someone call from behind us. The voice made my mind race. I thought like an insane. Where had I heard that voice before?

Some time went by and then the voice spoke again, this time at our tailgate. We were driving slowly in columns into the town of Haguenau. The sounds of the war coming from just across the river were heard faintly.

"Hey guys."

I looked down and gasped. It was David Webster, the college boy from Harvard. Web or Webby as I used to call him had been wounded in the leg back in Holland and had missed Bastogne.

"Some lieutenant told me to report to 2nd," Web smiled genuine. If he only knew how much we had been through. Because he had missed Bastogne I knew the men wouldn't take him in with open arms so easily. They saw him as a newbie, a replacement because of that.

When nobody answered Web continued," Your name's Jackson, right?."

"That's right," Eugene replied with a straight face. He was twenty and one of the youngest in the whole company. He had treated me nice from the start and was, like the rest of them, a brother to me.

"Who's leading the platoon?," Web asked.

"Sgt. Malarkey is," Eugene replied nodding at Don who stood up and watched the city.

"No officers?," Web asked.

I wondered if he could recognize me. The boys had said I had changed largely if you looked from when they found me, through the war and to now. I guessed I looked like a little soldier now. I had become higher and older.

"I guess you didn't hear," Lieb said with an arm around me, refusing to look at Web.

"No, what's that?."

"They're making Malarkey lieutenant. He's on the fast track."

I looked questioningly up at Don who returned my look with a slight shake of his head.

"Really, that's great," Web smiled.

"Jackson, help me up will you?," he continued throwing his pack sack he had been carrying onto the truck. Eugene helped him up. Web stumbled into his seat as the truck started again after a small break. The trucks did that once in a while.

Suddenly Web looked astonished at me," Olivia, is that you?."

I waved shyly," Hi Webby."

"God, you've grown," Web smiled genuinely at me.

Lieb nudged me telling me where Web had been all this time. He hadn't, as many others gone AWOL to come back to us.

"So you come from the hospital?," Eugene asked.

"Yeah."

"Must have liked that hospital. We left Holland four months ago," Lieb said turning to look at Webb.

Lieb and Chuck from 2nd and Shifty from 1st platoon had taken the extra responsibility to look after me now where Joe and Bill had been wounded and Tab weren't as much around anymore after he had been transferred. Every single man in Easy Company of course looked after me but not as much as certain men did. The ones I had grown closest to.

"Well, I wasn't only there. There was rehab, the replacement depot," Web explained.

"I'm sure you tried to bust out and help us in Bastogne," Lieb replied sarcastically.

Now it was my turn to nudge him. I felt a bit sorry for Web.

"How would I have done that?," Web asked curiously.

"That's funny," Lieb snorted," 'cause Popeye found a way. So did Alley, back in Holland. And Guarnere-."

"Yeah, where is Guarnere?," Web smiled," He's still your platoon sergeant?."

"No," Eugene replied as the truck stopped, this time for good. We were there.

"Let's go," Don ordered. Two at a time we jumped down.

"He got hit," I replied regretfully.

"Yeah?," Web asked.

Babe jumped down," Yeah. Bill got hit. Blew his whole leg off."

"And Joe too," I spoke quietly.

Another officer from 1st platoon called out for his men to move out.

The town of Haguenau looked horrible. The street were wet after the snow and smoke were still seen. The houses were either in ruins or just ugly to look at. The atmosphere was tense and the whole town looked boring.

"Spread out!," Don ordered," Hold along this line 'till I figure out where we're going."

We all did so as I followed Lieb, Chuck and Babe.

"Sarge? Sarge?-."

The well-known noise of a mortar about to struck down whizzed through the air but Web clearly hadn't been in Bastogne as he threw himself to the ground as the mortar hit a little away. The men and I did literally nothing. Throughout Bastogne we had learned to hear wherever the bugger would land.

"What's the matter there, Webster? Nervous in the service?," Don teased as Web got up again brushing himself off.

"No,no, I'm fine, sarge," Webby replied.

I heard the mumbles from the men behind me as I watched Webby and Don talk.

"Go make sure Capt. Speirs wants you with us," Don told starting to walk. We followed slowly behind.

"Capt. Speirs?," Webby questioned,"What happened to Capt. Winters?."

"He's running the whole battalion now. Go," Don told waving Webby off.

I have had enough of the men talking about Webby behind his back.

I went to tug Don's sleeve, "Don?."

His tired face looked down at my else taller body," What is it, Livy?."

"Do you mind if I show Webster where CP might be?," I asked.

I felt instantly the looks from the men upon my back.

Don looked at the men behind us.

"Don't use them as excuse, Don," I warned in a stern voice. I could read his intentions like a book after so much time together.

Don sighed, running a hand through his flamy hair," All right, go on. But be careful."

I smiled," Thanks, Don."

" Oi! Where do you think you're goin'?," Lieb called after me as I began to walk fast towards Web's retreating back.

"Helping Web!," I winked at them, leaving them dumbfounded.

Web had been gone since Holland, that's for sure. And I could also understand why the men looked at him like that. They were supposed to be brothers who would do anything for each other, even sacrifice their lives for another. Web had just stayed and enjoyed the hospitality the hospital had given him. That was from the boy's respective point of view.

For me, I saw a frightened young boy who couldn't be more than 21 years old and who hated this war, just as much as anyone else did. Webby was so kind to me and I knew he would do anything for these guys and me. I swore to myself that if the boys kept treating him like that I would have to take a little talk with them, and with talk I mean yell at them if necessary. I had the power and courage to do so since I had done that before without getting trouble for it.

"Web!," I called as I neared him," Wait up!."

Web turned and slowed his pace so I ran up to him easily.

"Shouldn't you be back with the others, Olivia?," Web asked.

"Oh, please. Can't I talk to an old friend without them being around. And who else was going to show you where CP was?," I smiled.

Web smiled genuinely back," Well, that was very nice of you. Old friend? Jeez, you sure know how make one sound old."

I snickered softly," Well, it has been a long time since I've seen you."

Web nodded," Yeah, it has. How old are you know? Eleven?."

"Ten," I replied," Have I really changed that much?."

Web laughed," Yes, you have. I thought you were a replacement back at the truck. That was, until I recognized your hair under your helmet."

"Thanks for calling me a damned replacement," I pouted.

Web looked astonished and amused at me.

"What now?," I asked.

"You have certainly spend too much time around Toye and Guarnere," Web laughed," You're sounding just like them."

I shrugged," I guess that's what happens over nearly one year and a half, Web."

Web nodded in agreement.

"How are the replacements around here? Or them who's left?," he asked.

Again I shrugged," Most of them are nice enough. Most of them just came out of high school or dropped out. Just to join the army."

Web nodded knowingly," Yeah. It's insane."

"Well, it's here." I stopped and pointed to the building meant to be CP. At least _I_ had looked at the maps over Haguenau, knowing where everything was going to be.

Web smiled," Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and walked up the steps with Web on my tail.

"Look who it is. Nice digs, huh, Lip?," George greeted us as we came in.

"Yeah," Lip replied weakly.

I placed both my hands on my hips as I saw Lip lying there on the sofa. Lip had gotten pneumonia fourteen days ago.

"How many times have I told you to go to bed, Lip?," I questioned with a stern stare.

Lip held his hands up in defense," Sorry, Livy. Just wanted to make myself useful."

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Sgt. Lipton?," Web questioned.

Lip gave him a curt nod in greeting.

"Hey, look what I found," George spoke in a cheerful voice, walking towards Lip with something hot in a mug.

"Feeling all right?," Web asked sitting down on a chair.

"Here you go," George said giving Lip the mug.

"He's got pneumonia," I told as reply, sitting down on a chair near Lip.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Web smiled sadly.

"What are you sorry about? Huh?," George asked placing a blanket over Lip,"He's alive, he's got a couch, a goddamn blanket and Livy to look after him. He's snug as a bug."

"Sgt. Malarkey said to check with the CO if I should be in 2nd platoon," Web spoke changing the topic.

"Have a seat, Webster. We'll get you situated," Lip spoke with a full nose.

"How long have you been sick?," Web asked.

"Long enough," Lip spoke regretfully.

After some time chatting about the normal thing for us to talk about, such as what mortars there had been, gossip from Battalion and then the weather, a man or more like boy, looking like a newbie though he had the ranks of a lieutenant walked in. Web and I stood up while Lip tried to stand up but I pushed him back in the couch lightly. George had gone out in the back.

"Is this the company CP for Easy?," he asked.

He was tall with short clipped black hair and dark eyes. He had his helmet under his arms and stood tall, like a lieutenant would do.

"Yes, sir," Lip replied weakly, acknowledging the rank. As I had been told back then with Dike by Lieutenant; _We salute the rank, not the man._

I had gotten used to that and had also accepted though I despised Dike. Something about this lieutenant also made me uneasy.

"As you were," the lieutenant said walking across the room,"Lt. Jones looking for Capt. Speirs."

"He's one his way, sir. Why don't you sit down?," Lip suggested.

This Lt. Jones held his gaze one me and I returned the stare. Meanwhile I heard Lip ask West who apparently had arrived, for some coffee.

"Like a coffee, sir?," Lip asked furrowing a brow at me and the lieutenant.

Jones looked away from me," No, thank you."

"All right."

I sighed as Lip coughed violently between his sips of coffee. I went to tug the blankets closer around him, like he was the little child and I, his mother.

"You're too kind, Livy," Lip smiled genuinely.

I smirked teasingly,"Yeah, some times I wonder why I am."

"Who are you?," it came from behind me.

I sighed, knowing it was Lt. Jones who had asked. I turned and looked at him.

"My name is Olivia. I'm the fieldnurse of Easy Company. Nice to meet you, sir," I spoke politely.

"Impossible. You're hardly more than twelve years old," the lieutenant stated in disbelief.

"Actually I'm ten, and don't worry about me, sir. I've been with these guys since Normandy and were only wounded back in Bastogne," I spoke calmly though I was slightly irritated.

"Wait, you was wounded?," Web asked in awe.

"Yeah," I smiled," Hinkel shot me."

I returned to treat Lip with everything I could think of. I snickered lightly when I heard Web ask who Hinkel was.

"What platoon are you in?," Jones asked someone. I assumed it was Web

"Well, we're about to find that out," Web replied, not acknowledging the lieutenant. I smiled of that. The young lieutenant didn't even hear it.

Then Capt. Speirs came in.

"Capt. Speirs, sir. This is Lt. Jones," Lip introduced as Speirs entered.

It looked rather funny actually.

"Listen, for chrissake, will you go out in the back and sack out? There's some beds back there with fresh sheets," the young Captain scolded.

"Sorry, Captain. I already told him that, but I'm afraid he wouldn't listen," I spoke giving Lip a look.

Capt. Speirs lips twitched upward.

"I will, sir," Lip excused,"Just trying to make myself useful."

"Which you're not," I taunted with a smirk, causing Lip to make a mocking face back.

Again the door opened, this time Lieutenant and Capt. Nixon entered.

Everyone stood up, excluding Lip who had been given a look by me to stay still.

"Listen up. Regiment wants patrol for prisoners," Lieutenant spoke.

He has been busy you could see. He looked tired.

I sighed regretfully of his speaking. I thought the war was going to be over soon.

"This one comes straight from Col. Sink, so it's not my idea," Nix spoke.

"Since the river is the line of resistance, we have to cross it," Lieutenant continued.

We all listened closely.

"What do we do?," Speirs wanted to know having his one hand on his hip.

"There's a three-story building on the enemy side. It's occupied. You can have 15 men. Think hard about who you want to lead the patrol. You'll need a lead-scout, a translator. The Battalion's on covering fire," Lieutenant informed.

I had learned most of the words the superiors used but not all of them yet.

"When?," Capt. Speirs asked.

"Tonight, 0100," Lieutenant replied.

"Yes, sir," Speirs nodded turning away.

"Speirs," Lieutenant called.

The captain turned again.

" I want this to be improvely save as possible," Lieutenant told.

"Yeah, don't take any chances on this one. We're too far along for that," Nix agreed.

"Speirs? I wanna discuss who might go along," Lieutenant ordered.

Speirs nodded approvingly.

"Who are you?," Nix now asked Jones as he walked by.

Both of them gave me a kind smile.

The young lieutenant gulped," Lt. Jones, sir."

He stood straight as a stick, proud as a jerk. I knew for sure that I didn't like him either.

"Right," Nix smiled," Our West Pointer."

"Yes, sir."

"When did you graduate?," I asked curiously.

Jones didn't answer, just looked weird at me.

"Well, the lady asked you a question, lieutenant," Speirs spoke sternly.

The lieutenant gave me a look, before answering Nix," June 6th, sir."

Nix didn't look too fond of him but was amused as he spoke the date," June 6th? Of last year?."

Jones gulped again," D-Day, yes, sir."

Nix chuckled. It was fake and awkward. I could clearly seperate the genuine and fake laughs and grimaces the men made whatever the situation. Literally I could read them as good I read a book.

"All right. Don't get hurt," Nix smiled and walked away from the darkhaired lieutenant.

"Sir, I'd like to volunteer for the patrol," Jones spoke stepping forward as Lieutenant walked by.

Lieutenant had watched the scene from before and sized the eager lieutenant up before turning to Speirs.

"Speirs, talk to you in an hour?," he suggested.

The Captain nodded," Yeah." At that he turned back to Lip.

"Lt. Jones," Lieutenant acknowledged.

Lieutenant blinked at me before he left.

I had a good hearing so I heard pretty much the whole low talk conversation Speirs and Lip had.

"We're short on officers. You think a non-com could lead this?," Speirs asked.

"I can think of a few possibilities," Lip admitted.

"Martin? Malarkey? Grant?," Speirs questioned.

"Honestly, sir. Most of the NCO's could use a rest," Lip replied.

"Captain," Jones now spoke loudly,"Request permission to go on the patrol."

"There's your answer-." Lip stopped as Speirs's eyes narrowed to Jones.

"No," he spoke sternly,"You don't have any experience. Report to 2nd platoon."

"Yes, sir," Jones replied. His shoulders fell down a bit, probably disappointed.

" Olivia, tell... Tell Heffron, Ramirez and McClung they're going," Capt. Speirs spoke.

I nodded, sinking the lump in my throat," Yes, sir."

"Sir, this is Pvt. Webster," Lip introduced as Webby stood up behind me.

"Sir, I'm David Webster from 1st platoon. I just got back from the hospital and Lt. Foley said go to 2nd but Sgt. Malarkey-."

"Fine," Speirs waved us off," Take..."

"Lt. Jones," Lip said aiding Speirs.

"Lieutenant. OP 2." Speirs nodded respectful at me. I nodded back and took the lead out of the door.

"Come on, we don't have all day," I called after the two men behind me as we came out in the street.

"Are there other officers in the platoon?," Jones asked behind me.

"No, sir, just Sgt. Malarkey. But they're telling me he's getting a battlefield commision. Maybe he'll be assisting you, sir," Web replied.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was easy to see Web had been long gone. Lieb had lied for fun.

We had sat down as Lieutenant Jones and Web had been anxious for a mortar... again. It was almost daily routine for me since Bastogne so I wasn't as scared anymore than I had been back then. The war had matured me more than I ever could or would have expected.

"Who's that?," a voice asked from a shop we were sitting in front of.

"Webster?."

Out of the shop came Sgt. Bill Kiehn and Alley.

"That's right. How you doing, Sgt. Kiehn?," Web smiled.

"Hey, Webster, Livy," Alley greeted with a smile.

"Moe," I greeted, returning the smile.

"Hey, sarge," Web also greeted.

"Look what we scrounged. We got spuds," Kiehn said holding a large back of potatoes he was carrying up.

"OP 2. Is this way?," Web asked.

I rolled my eyes. He obviously had no trust in me knowing where the OP were.

Then another sound of a mortar whizzed in the air.

"Shit! Move! Go!," Kiehn yelled.

We moved quickly as the mortar hit right before the bunk we had hidden behind.

"Shit, they spotted us!," Web said as we hid behind a statue, me in between Web and Jones.

"Is that it?," Jones asked as the sounds stopped.

"I don't know. Think so," I replied.

Web motioned for us to go and head to the OP who was a few meters from us. Web lifted me up over the small platform before the entrance. To make it quicker I guessed.

"Ready?," Web asked Jones as he helped him with his stuff. The lieutenant climbed over but stopped us, out of breath.

"Wait, wait. It was Heffron, McClung-."

"Ramirez," I sighed.

This was kindergarden all over again, with learning each others names...


	26. Chapter 26

Hey lovelies! Sorry, if it have taken long with the updates but having birthday on a Sunday and then being so exhausted that you have to ask your mom to drive you to school the next day have taken a bit on me. Well, anyway, I have a bit under a month of school yet before Summer Holiday and then 8th Grade, OMG. Luckily there's something else than school coming up. Beach Handball. Absolutely fun to play since it's even more a team sport when it's on sand and you can't dribble with the ball. Well, not unless you want to lose it, that is...

Well, enough about me. How's my lovely readers?.

I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It has been a quite tough one this time but I like the result what came out of it.  
>As always, thanks to my readers, reviewers and the all the wonderful doing you peeps do! :) I'm one happy writer :')<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.

Enjoy ;-).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26:<strong>

**February 9th, 1945 – Haguenau, France:**

"Hey guys, this taken?," Web asked cheerfully as we entered the 'common room' where most of the guys were gathered most of the time.

"Go ahead," Ramirez replied from the lower bunk at that bed Web now had claimed. I greeted the men as I moved my way over to Lieb, Babe, Cobb and Chuck.

"Where have you been with the _college boy_?," Cobb spat in his same 'cheerful' mood when Web was around.

"Back off, Cobb," Chuck defended me," Let the sweetheart be."

Cobb shrugged and returned to his precious mug. Well, it looked like it was on the way he was holding it.

"Who's he, Livy?," Lieb smiled motioning to Jones who was standing with Don and Webby.

"Lt. Jones," I said, frowning over his behavior against me.

I didn't know why I had done to make him be like that.

"What have he done?."

I saw Babe tense as he asked me.

I shrugged," The usual as with the replacements. Questioning me being here and then being rude because Lt. Speirs defended me."

Lieb nodded," Looking like a green one too."

All of them glared daggers at the lieutenant who were busy talking to Web and Don at the window.

I heard Jones ask Don about what the situation was when Lieb called for Webby, winking him over. He approached us," What?."

"Come here. I wanna talk to you a second," Lieb said touching Web's shoulder lightly...and carefully? Like he was afraid of Web biting him or something.

"Why?," Web asked as we reached the bunks.

"You want some coffee?," Lieb asked.

I eyed him curiously and suspiciously. Since when had he become so fond of Web?

"No," Web replied.

In the meanwhile Eugene lifted me up onto his bunk and made me rest beside him. I was getting pretty tired actually and it was creeping me out the boys knew every reason of movement and behavior I did or showed. But then again, I _had _been living more or less _two-three _years with them.

I could still remember every country, area or city we had been in.

"It's scary when you guys do that," I whispered so only Eugene could hear.

"Do what?," he asked stroking my hair in a relaxing way.

"How you know what I feel. Is it what happens when you have been together with someone as long as three years?," I asked.

He shrugged," I guess."

We returned to the other's conversation after that.

"Fifteen," Lieb spoke in a somewhat bitter tone.

"Fifteen what?," Eugene asked, shifting behind me.

"Looeys since D-Day," Lieb replied wandering back and forth.

"The kid's out of high school yet?," he continued, motioning to Jones.

"He's out of West Point," Web replied.

"West Point?," Eugene questioned,"Isn't that where Ike went?."

I had heard 'Ike' before but I just couldn't remember when.

"Yeah," Web nodded," He graduated with his son."

"Shit," Eugene muttered sitting up. I rested my head on his shoulder while he held an arm around me.

"So," Lieb spoke to Web," What do you know about this patrol thing?."

"Err..Nothing," Web lied. I rolled my eyes at him.

It was clearly written all over his face that he was lying.

"Ah, come on, Web. You gotta know something," Ramirez drawled.

"I don't," Web lied again.

Lieb spat," Bullshit."

"You were there, right?," he continued," At the CP. This is a prisoner snatch, right?."

On the same time, Chuck was walking by, but Babe who sat next to McClung on the bunk beneath me and Eugene, called out for him to listen to what Web got to say.

"C'mon, Webster. Spill it," Lieb demanded.

Web's eyes found mine," What about Olivia. You can't ask her?."

"Leave the girl out of this, Webster. She has been through enough," Chuck warned in a dangerous voice.

I was sure Web hadn't meant anything with what he said but these guys were on guard and determined about protecting me, which I thought was rather foolish in this case. Come on, it was Web, not some replacement who needed to be set into his place.

Webby sighed," Capt. Speirs is to pick fifteen men. Lt. Jones wants to be of them."

Lieb smirked," I'd say, let the kid go. He could use the experience."

"Probably could find fourteen replacements to help him out," Ramirez put in, smiling.

I jumped down from the bunk," Now, don't be rude."

Everyone of them looked amused at me.

"Livy," Babe sighed," How come you're defending everyone who is questioning your place with us and on the same time treats you like trash?."

"Yeah, I think you're becoming _too_ nice there, princess," Lieb agreed.

I furrowed my small eyebrows," Who said I was talking about him?."

At that I narrowed my eyes to Jones who still stood and talked with Don at the window.

"I was talking about the poor replacements," I continued as I saw their confused faces.

The men fought with keeping their laughter low but Jones turned to look weird at us anyway though. My intentions had succeed in trying to lighten the mood between Web and the others, for a bit at least.

When the men had managed to stop laughing, the interrogation of Web continued with Lieb as the lead.

"Why are you holding out on me? I know that you know," Lieb said once again after fifteen other times.

"Just give us the names,Web," Ramirez said.

Web's eyes glanced alternately at the different men and back at Jones and Don.

"Web, just tell them. They'll find out eventually anyway," I told wisely.

And these things I should know since I had been with them all this time. The 'secret' would slip out anyway, so why bother?

"Who?," Lieb pressed on.

Once again Web sighed in defeat," There are three men in this room that they think should be on the patrol."

"Who?," Ramirez spoke impatiently.

"_If _I tell you, you can't let on what you know," Web told.

"Your secret's safe, Web. Who is it?," Lieb spoke in a demanding tone.

Web looked at a pale Babe," Yeah. Heffron."

"Oh, shit!," Babe complained. McClung holding a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"McClung."

Babe slapped McClung on the leg as comfort and saying 'We're in the same boat.'

Web then turned to Ramirez," And you."

Though I already knew, I felt a lump in my throat as Web had said the names.

"He want anyone from another platoon?," Lieb questioned.

I knew why he asked. 2nd platoon was the platoon in Easy that was the hardest hit with deaths and casualties throughout the war.

"No, I don't know," Web stammered," Not that I know of. Look, that's all I know. I'm sorry."

I looked around at the men. Them who had been wearing happy smiles on their faces minutes ago now wore the grim expression I knew oh, so well. The fear of losing more friends.

I jumped as Don called out for us, telling us he had some bad news.

"There is a patrol set for tonight. Speirs wants McClung-."

"We know," McClung interrupted.

"Yeah, we just fucking heard," Babe said in frustration.

"Webster here told us," Ramirez spoke in a bitter tone.

I glared daggers at the men, almost like how Jones was looking at a clearly frustrated Web who looked away. I could tell and understood that Web felt betrayed and hurt.

"Princess, I'm-." Joe took my hand but I snapped it out of his grasp, giving him a glare. He stepped shameful back and as I looked around at the men I asked with my eyes; _Are you happy now? Was it what you wanted? Web trusted you and me, idiots!._

I walked to the back when the telephone rung and Don answered it.

As the men with their backs to me, I slipped silently out of the door, overhearing Don telling 'us' we've got showers. When I was almost at the entrance, the sound of a mortar about to hit filled the air outside. I hid a few meters from the door and heard the mortar land nearby as the large 'boom' rung in my ears. I felt the building shake dangerously. I waited thirty seconds and then walked out into the streets. Suddenly the calls for a medic were heard and reacting instantly on the call I ran against the call. When I reached the place of the hit I saw Gene already kneeling down beside a lifeless body. I gulped, no one could possibly have survived that.

When I came closer, after an amount of calls from several men to not go there, I gasped and trembled silently. The dead man had been carrying a sack of potatoes. I recognized the man as Bill Kiehn, the sergeant Web, Jones and I had talked to along with Alley when we were on our way to see the others. Alley sat down beside Gene, just looking at his dead friend with sorrowful eyes.

I knelt carefully down among the ruined wall bricks, hugging Alley tightly. I hadn't known Kiehn so well but he had always been kind to me that time I had known him.

"I just left him," Alley whispered," I was on my way back."

I felt the pain in his voice as I started sobbing quietly.

I heard several boots arrive, I guessed it was the boys coming to see what had happened.

_No_, I said to myself. I had to be strong, I mustn't cry, I had to be strong, be strong for the boys. I gave Alley a last tight squeeze which he returned, giving me a watery smile. I stood up, wiping the tears away. In war, soldiers sometimes die in a firefight or by artillery when they're huddled in their foxholes. Bill Kiehn, a Toccoa man, was killed because he was carrying a sack of potatoes from one building to another. In the wrong place at the wrong time. I had witnessed all three situations through my time with the boys.

"Christenson, Jackson," I heard Speirs say.

I looked up to meet Gene's eyes. He held no expression but I knew that Gene was sad over any man's death. I had overheard someone call him The Angel of Death.

Bill was dead before Gene and I had heard the call for a medic.

"Get him out of here, will you?," I heard Speirs ask someone behind me. I was met by Don who nodded at me as we helped each other getting Alley up since he was frozen in his space in shock and grief. Lieb and the others tried to catch my glance but I avoided them. Normally I did this for fun but it wasn't anymore.  
>The more I grew I came to understand the horrors a war unfolded, even having experienced it on my own body. The men couldn't afford being mad and fighting each other. They had to be there for each other through their sorrows. They all depended on each other. I depended on them. And the world depended on them.<p>

Leading Alley to the aid-station for a bit rest I realized all those things. As Don left and I had made sure there was being taken care of Alley by someone who knew him and with someone I meant Spina, I returned to my platoon's house. I assumed the boys had moved on and were taken showers right now. I held a strand of my hair out in front of me and smelled the scent of it. I frowned and sighed. I could really use a bath too.

I had been right in my thinking. There was not an eye seen. I just stood in the door for a while, looking at the now completely empty room. The windows had been damaged a bit after the small attack and dust were all over the floor, but else, everything was the same.

Suddenly I just broke down and fell to the floor. I have had those breakdowns before but not as violently as now. I cried, for everyone and everything we had lost. Them who were dead and those who had survived but would have scars and the painful memories their whole lives. War just wasn't fair.  
>I hadn't noticed anyone enter until I felt a pair of strong arms around me.<p>

I took in the scent of his jacket and recognized him right away, alone because of his scent. I couldn't believe Tab was here. I had barely seen him though we were in the same small city.

"Tab," I croaked hugging him tightly.

"Hey there, beautiful," he whispered, stroking my hair while he rocked us both back and forth.

I didn't have to explain why I was crying with Tab. He was the one who had held me through the most of the times I had been crying.

"Webby's back," I spoke softly.

"I know. The fella's giving him a hard time I bet?."

I nodded," Why are they treating him like this, Tab?."

He looked down at me, stroking a lock of my hair behind my ear," You remember our motto?."

I nodded," Currahee."

Tab nodded," Which means, 'We Stand Alone Together'. The boys probably think that Webster has forgotten that motto."

"B—But," I stammered confused," Web's a Toccoa man, isn't he?."

"He is," Tab said," But he was originally in Fox -Company. He jumped with the Headquarters on D-Day and then he requested a transfer to Easy."

"And then he fought with you?," I questioned taking in what Tab had just told me. No one had ever told me this before.

Tab nodded," Until he was wounded in Holland, as you probably remember."

I nodded understanding the men's behavior clearly now," So the boys thinks Web don't care about them since he didn't went AWOL from the hospital as some of the others did when he was wounded?."

It all made sense now.

Tab nodded while he was smiling, ruffling my hair," That's my clever girl."

"But that's foolish, Web cares, why would he else come back to us if he didn't care?," I exclaimed.

Tab chuckled softly," I agree fully with you, princess. Why don't you go tell them then?."

I looked shyly to the ground," I can't."

Tab crouched down to my size," And why's that?."

"I sort of...I sort of is mad at them," I said.

"Because of how they're treating Web?."

I nodded.

"Blimey, Livy. It doesn't look like you backing out because of that."

I giggled at 'Blimey'.

Tab placed his hands on his hips," What? What did I say now?."

"You sounded like a Brit," I smirked.

Tab's eyes widened," Christ, you're right. Help me, Livy, please!."

I giggled as I winked at him," Sorry, Tab but I have to talk to some certain boys. See you later."

At that, Olivia was gone. Tab stood and watched at where her little figure had left. He chuckled to himself, satisfied with his attempt to make her laugh. Living in England before they jumped had sure taught him some new words who could be used to make their little fieldnurse smile. Clever she was too. Tab hadn't even been needing to say much before she figured it out herself.

He could also see what a lady she would become when she became a teenager and older. Tab and the others would always see her as their little sister no matter how much she grew, he was sure.


	27. Chapter 27

****Hey lovelies! Chapter 27 is finally up and I really hope you will enjoy this chapter :). As always, **thank you** to everyone reading, reviewing or those puts the story on alerts or favorite stories - it really means a lot to me!

**Remember to review after reading since I would love to hear what you think of The Paratroopers so far :).**

****Oh, and a little note: Did I make Cobb too mean in this? I don't know, but I had to make someone the extra bad guy besides from Jones in Olivia's world. Remember, she was nine and half years old when the boys from Easy found her. Now, she's a ten year old with a big heart and much love for her boys. Though, they can, in this chapter make her mad too. A small spoiler, sorry.  
>Also, remember that she has seen much more than an average ten year old girl would or should ever see. Which also is the reason I made her so grown-up as she also 'grew-up' with these men. Who wouldn't grow up just a bit, seeing the horrors of war? I would, if it was me.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.

Enjoy ;-).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27:<strong>

**February 9th, 1945 – Haguenau, France:**

"Thanks, Livy," George smiled as I helped him sorting the different rations to the different platoons. I smiled back in return before getting started on a heavy box that had to be lifted up on the table. My hands were all sweaty after all the work after Tab and I had talked after a long time. He had left me here, apologizing like a little child that he couldn't spend more time with me right now, though he wanted to so much.

I had heard that there had been additions to the upcoming patrol. For me, it sounded like it was everyone in 2nd platoon attending. Chuck Grant, Joe Liebgott, Popeye Wynn, Eugene Jackson, Shifty from 3rd platoon and David Webster. But I knew that these were only a small amount of men going on platoon. Earl McClung, Babe Heffron and Joe Ramirez were also going.

I knew the boys from 2nd was sick and tired of them getting picked to do these tasks.

They were convinced that if they were only three in the whole platoon, they would pick them out anyway. I had also heard that Don Malarkey was going to lead this patrol.

Some times I would get really angry and ask myself what some of the officers were thinking of.

Don was a Toccoa man, jumped into Normandy on D-Day, fought in Operation Market Garden, was one of the Battered Bastards of Bastogne. And while fighting in the woods outside Foy, he had lost his best friends. Buck Compton had been taking off the line with a 'bad case of trenchfoot' but it was really that he had seen his friends, Bill Guarnere and Joe Toye been almost blown apart that made his breaking point. And Skip Muck and Alex Penkala's foxhole had taken a direct hit one night. I had witnessed it with my own eyes.

Then this Lt. Jones came. The lieutenant was eager to witness combat before the war was over. Not something I would ever recommend anyone to see any of. Not even Jones.

"Hey, Luz."

It was Pee-Wee who walked in with Cobb and McClung.

I had been avoiding the guys. I wasn't quite ready to face them yet, not even after the talk with Tab.

I just couldn't believe that they would stab Web in the back like that. Or more elaborated, they had stabbed me in the back and then it was me who stabbed Web in the back since I told him to tell them about the patrol.

I overheard Johnny plead with all sorts of words, hoping George would give him a Hershey bar.

"Goddamn it, Johnny, you're breaking my heart, I'm telling ya'," George replied handing some bars to me so I could sort them out.

"Livy, please."

Pee-Wee now turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Trying to steal sweets from little kids, or more correctly little girls, Johnny?," George questioned mock-horrified.

I giggled," Sorry, Pee-Wee."

"Come on, George. Give me, I don't know, 15 bars," Johnny kept going on.

George smacked a pack of gum down at the desk in front of Johnny," Juicy Fruit. Happy?."

John shook his head and took the pack of gum disappointed.

"Movement reported," Vest said to George coming in with more boxes.

I sighed. I just thought I was soon finished.

"1st Sgt. Lipton wants you to shoot into a house," Vest continued.

George sighed as reply," Livy, would you mind staying for a while?."

"No, not at all," I smiled, trying to lift the next box onto the table.

"Could we get at least one Hershey bar?," Cobb asked.

I shook my head, happy to have another hand in Vest, helping me with the boxes.

"Come on, Luz. You're 1st platoon at heart," Cobb continued.

"Jesus, Cobb. There's not enough," George muttered frustrated.

"Oh, Hershey bars!."

I looked up to see Lieb, Babe, Grant, Web and Lt. Jones enter. Quickly looking down again I let my hands work quick but gentle.

"Jesus Christ!," George exclaimed.

"Wait your turn, Lieb," Cobb said, like it was some sort of take-away shop.

"Who they for?," Lieb asked pointing to one of the boxes.

"Not you," George replied.

"Come on, George. One bar," Lieb drawled.

"No, there's not enough to go around!," George said loudly.

"Is Capt. Speirs here?," I heard Lt. Jones ask.

"Err," George hesitated," Down by the river, sir."

"Earned anything by _helping _Luz here that you wanna share, Livy?," Cobb asked, now going after me.

I was about to reply when Chuck cut me off," Shut it, Cobb."

"Hey, bigmouth, give the kid a hershey bar," A familiar voice drawled.

I beamed when I saw Frank Perconte stand at the end of the room, flashing a smile in my direction with his incredibly white teeth. I guess all that brushing his teeth had worked after all.

"You got to be shittin' me!," George said beaming just as bright as me, seeing one of his best friends had returned.

"I like what you did with the place, George," Frank smiled, enveloping me in a hug as I had run up to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I did good," George smiled," How you feeling?."

"If you keep your hands off my ass, I'll be fine," Perco replied.

"My, you've grown, princess," Frank said ruffling my hair as I giggled.

I returned to my work behind the counter as George threw Frank a hershey bar," Here, have a hershey."

Frank caught it easily," Thanks."

"He gets a fucking Hershey bar?," Lieb asked.

"Liebgott, language please," George warned," Besides, he got shot in the ass."

"And it should come from you with the language, Luz?," Cobb asked.

"Maybe not," I spoke up," but it should definitely not come from you either, Cobb."

I saw from the corner of my eye that Cobb gave me a glare while the others smiled.

"Hey, can you believe this guy? Tryin' to get him out of this fucking war, he comes straight back," Pee-Wee smiled, shaking his head, nudging Perco.

"Toye would have had both your heads if he was here and heard you speaking like that when Livy's here," Chuck told.

"Well, he isn't," Cobb snapped," He won't come back. Not even for his 'princess'."

"Watch it, Cobb. Livy has other friends to look after her and beat up bullies like you," Lieb spat.

"He _promised _me to come and get me after this!," I told, glaring daggers at Cobb.

Returning peacefully to my work, like nothing had happened, I felt the others glance upon me.

Then Perco broke the silence and told he had heard that the krauts was finished.

"Well, just to make sure, we gotta row across the fucking river tonight, grab a few and ask them in person," Lieb spat.

"Are you kidding me?," Perco asked, now looking concerned.

Lieb did a click with his tongue," Wish I was. Welcome back, Frank."

"Yeah, Jesus, that reminds me, Web," George started,"I need you to run these to OP 2 for me. Grenade launchers for the night patrol, huh? Any day now, Web. There you go."

I gave George two packages he had forgot.

George smiled at me before throwing the two packages down in the wooden box he had given Web.

"You're working out?," Lieb asked Web who was holding the heavy box akwardly while the sound of George counting different rations, after wards throwing them down in several boxes.

"Hey, hey, did you hear what happened on D-Company's patrol last night?," Vest asked.

"What?," Lieb drawled.

Vest hesitated, looking at me and I gave him a confused look before he continued.

"Replacement lieutenant blew his foot off, stepped on a shoemine," Vest told, making me cringe," Fresh from West Point. Had to come back empty-handed."

"No, shit. Maybe he was a friends of yours, lieutenant?," George asked Jones who looked even paler than before.

Maybe he was finally realizing that war wasn't just honor and medals. War was also death, suffering, losses.

"Hey, Vest, what you got in there?," Cobb asked changing topic,"More Hershey bars and Lucky Strikes to hoard?."

I stepped protectively in front of Vest, giving Cobb a glare.

"Hey, hey! Cobb, with the mouth, please. The kid's just trying to do his job, all right?," George told sternly.

"Jesus Christ! You know what? To hell with it. Count them, Vest. I gotta blast this house," George exclaimed, throwing the rations down on the counter.

"You happy now?," I asked Cobb.

"Coming, Perco?," George called after Frank," Watch this shit for me."

"Web, come with me," George told.

"Sergeant, will Capt. Speirs be there?," Jones asked.

"Er..same vicinity, yeah."

Jones nodded," All right, then I'll join you."

"Where we going?," Web asked confused.

George turned to look weird at him," To the house I gotta blast."

"Will Capt. Winters be with him?," Vest now asked.

"Jesus," George muttered," Look, I don't know. Maybe."

Vest threw what was in his hands and moved away from the counter, "Then I'm coming too."

Perco and I tried desperately to keep the sweets away from the others.

"Come on, guys, please," Perco pleaded.

"Give me a fucking bar," Lieb exclaimed.

"I'm supposed to watch them!," Perco retorted," Come on, you don't even smoke, goddamn it! I got a wounded ass!."

Realizing there was nothing else to do, I whistled that high-pitched sound I had learned by Joe and Tab when I wanted their attention and they didn't hear me.

"Enough!," I screamed at the top of my lungs causing the others to stare astonished at me.

"Thank you," I said calmly," Now, would you be as nice as to put all the rations you've taken back on the counter in order?."

That was not really a question, more an order. I guess I had taught _that_ from Ron.

"Or what?," Cobb snarled.

"Or...," I started," I might find it required to tell Capt. Speirs about the missing rations and food for the different platoons and the people who took it."

Lieb let out a small laugh," C'mon, Livy, you wouldn't-."

"I wouldn't, Liebgott?," I cut him off in a warning tone.

It had been the first time ever I had used Lieb's surname, but I was just so angry, and I knew that _that_ would make at least him listen.

This only made me realize even more how grown-up I actually had become because of the war.

Slowly, one by one, the ones who had taken anything from the boxes, returned them and placed the different kind of sweets and cigarettes back in order. Even Cobb seemed surprised.

"Thank you," I nodded tired," Now get out and I _might_ forget this little incident."

They looked at each other, unsure what to do.

"OUT!." I pointed at the door.

They all saluted and marched fast out.

Back was Perco who looked concerned at me.

"You okay there, princess?," he asked.

Normally I would have lied, saying I was fine.

Instead I replied," No, I'm not okay, Perco."

* * *

><p>After practically avoiding the boys all day, I had returned to OP 2 where I hoped I would find Speirs and Lieutenant. I wanted to have a word with them.<p>

I would keep my word to the boys about shutting up about the incident but I had other matters to discuss. I couldn't help but feel devastated over the boy's actions, though.

Since when had they become like wild men? Or was it just me being blind for so long?

"Olivia?."

I turned to see the face I probably wished to see the most besides for Joe and Tab's. Capt. Winters.

"Sir," I greeted sadly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be out with the men?."

Lieutenant held a face of mild concern.

"I wanted to talk with you and Capt. Speirs if possible, sir," I gulped.

He furrowed a brow, slightly confused but showed me to his office," Of course. We can talk in my office."

After sending his orderly out to find Speirs, Lieutenant bid me sit down in one of the most comfortable chairs I had ever been sitting in. We sat in silence until there was a knock on the door and Speirs walked in. He looked confused when he saw me sitting there.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk with me and Ron about, Olivia? Something wrong with the men?," Lieutenant asked carefully.

I recalled he had used the same voice the first time he talked to me back in Normandy.

I gulped," No, not at all. The men is fine, sir. It's about the patrol tonight."

Ron and Lieutenant exchanged glances.

"Continue, please," Ron spoke.

"Well, sir's. I wondered." I gulped.

"I wondered if I could be a part of the briefing so Gene, Spina and I could be on the look-out for any casualties during the evening," I finished.

The two men shared amused glances.

"We had actually thought about that. We will order the medics to be on stand-by for any casualties and I don't see a problem in letting you in at the briefing since you're so close to the men. So for me you may, but it's Capt. Speirs' final decision," Lieutenant smiled kindly.

"I will let you be at the briefing being held at CP, 1700, Olivia," Speirs spoke smiling genuinely for the first time in front of any other officer.

I nodded, smiling," Thank you, sir's."

Lieutenant nodded," Well, would you mind to look after 2nd platoon for a bit? Some of them have seemed...rather distant when I met them half an hour ago. Like something was troubling them."

I gulped, but nodded," Yes, sir. I will do that."

He nodded, smiling," Good."

All three of us stood up.

I saluted as I had seen the boys do, making Speirs and Lieutenant chuckle.

"You are dismissed, Miss Olivia," Lieutenant smiled.

I twirled around and marched out of the door, hearing Speirs and Lieutenant soft and good-natured laughter behind me.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, he can't be leading," I heard Moe whisper to the man next to him. The last fifteen minutes they had been discussing if Jones, who stood at the door, seeming to have an idea of what the men talked about, could or would lead the patrol tonight.<p>

"I'm not sure what they decided," someone whispered.

Avoiding the boys glances once again, I guessed they were surprised about me being there in the first place. I had cooled off and were no longer angry with them but I just couldn't bare looking at them if I got a disgusted or hateful glance from them.

My eleven year old brain let me think that it was what they thought of me. My heart said that it would never happen. What to choose?

"No way," Chuck shook his head," Not on his first day."

"Well, do you see any other officer here?," Lieb asked.

Suddenly Cobb, Skinny, More and Garcia entered.

"What?," Cobb asked when he saw Popeye's face.

"They call you guys too?," he asked.

More nodded," So, who's in charge of this bullshit?."

"Maybe they'll let the girl take this one, commandingly as she is," Cobb spat.

It hurt to hear him say 'the girl'. Even when it came from Cobb.

"Shut the fuck up, Cobb. She had every right!," Lieb hissed dangerously.

More looked confused at Cobb and Lieb who was glaring daggers at each other, and then followed Popeye's glance who looked at Jones.

"No, he ain't," Chuck told when he saw More's face.

If he ain't, it's you, Chuck. Or Shifty or Moe," Babe concluded.

"Well, that would be better," Lieb agreed.

I jumped as Jones said 'Ten-hut!'.

"Jesus," I heard Lieb mutter standing up.

Everyone who had been sitting down arose to stand on their feet.

In came Lieutenant and Pee-Wee.

"At ease," Lieutenant told, allowing the men to sit down.

He looked confused at me when he saw me standing alone.

"Gentlemen."

"Sir," the men greeted their captain. I nodded in respect.

"As you can see, we've assembled 15 of you for this prisoner snatch tonight, 0100. We've secured four rubber boats to get you across the river. Lieutenant Jones here is the ranking officer. He'll be along as an observer," Lieutenant informed.

_Well, that left him out..._

I noticed Jones nodding at Web who nodded back smiling. Johnny noticed as well and gave Web a harsh look, making Web's smile fade as he looked away.

"Sergeant Martin here will lead the patrol in Sgt. Malarkey's place. The whole battalion will cover your withdrawal," Lieutenant continued.

"We've identified targets, planned fire. We hear these whistles.."

Lieutenant took out two black whistles.

"...We open up. Don't blow them until you're in the boats."

"And if the house turns out to be empty, sir?," Pee-Wee questioned, having his arms crossed.

"It won't, but we know it's an outpost and want it destroyed. So lay some demo on a time delay. You have to move fast, but carefully. Put a perimeter around the house. Get your rifle-grenades in the window, and the assault team in," Lieutenant replied.

The men nodded, understanding the message.

"Good. Remember, it's about prisoners. Don't pop the first thing that moves. Clear?."

"Yes, sir," the men chorused.

"Good," Lieutenant nodded, turning to Johnny," Picked your assault team?."

Pee-Wee nodded,"McClung, Sisk, Cobb, Garcia and Webster, as translator. The rest of you guys, a base of fire with Sgt. Grant."

At that, Johnny threw one of the whistles to Chuck who caught it easily.

"You speak German, right, Webster?," Pee-Wee asked.

It sounded like a challenge in my ears.

"Yeah. A little bit," Web nodded.

"Good. That's my team,sir," Johnny spoke.

Lieutenant nodded," Questions?."

"No, sir."

"Good. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir," the boys chorused once again.

"Ten-hut!," Jones exclaimed as Johnny and Lieutenant were about to leave.

The men sighed, standing up again.

"As you were. Carry on!," Lieutenant called after us.

Jones exited the room after.

The men sighed sitting down again.

"A little German?." Lieb mirrored Web's voice," His German's as good as mine."


	28. Chapter 28

Hello again lovlies! I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates but I'm afraid I've suffered from a large amount of writer's block but I'm back!  
>I'm satisfied with this chapter, but I would still like to hear your opinion! xD<p>

The song inspiration for this chapter, for practically the whole fic, is In The Arms of an Angel by Sarah McLachlan. The song is so beautiful and powerful. It makes me cry just by listening to it :'). I thought when I heard it, that it would fit perfectly to The Paratroopers and I really hope you think so too :). I highly recommend to go on YouTube and listen!

As always, thank you for all your doings on the fics - thank you by all my heart!

Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.

Enjoy ;-).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28:<strong>

**Haguenau, France:**

"You men going on patrol, nothing rattles, nothing shines, no helmets," Pee-Wee told as he walked through the door to the basement we were in.

The time with waiting was always the worst thing, weird enough. It wasn't knowing they were out there fighting, knowing well enough that one or of them didn't come back alive. It was the time before they left that made me uneasy and even afraid at times. But this mission was the most 'safe' mission the boys had been on yet. Just grab a couple Germans and take them back across the river and question them. It just couldn't go wrong, could it?

Lieb had been released from going over the river after Web had mentioned both him and Lieb was translators. Speirs had then given Lieb permission to stay and do the supporting fire with the rest of the battalion. Gene, Spina and I were ordered to stand by and be ready if there should be any casualties which I hoped there wouldn't. Me and the boys had made up during our time with me 'keeping an eye on them' as Lieutenant had asked me to.

Both Lieb and Don was down here in the basement the men of the patrol used to prepare themselves. This was also the place they would go to after wards.

"Lieutenant?."

My eyes narrowed at Don's voice from my seat next to Shifty who were polishing his rifle.

Lt. Jones, as Don had referred to, had shook his head when Don had motioned to the stew in his hands. Instead, Don gave something to Webby.

"Thank you," Web said in a very polite tone.

Courtesies wasn't well-known between soldiers, though I had heard some being 'gentlemen' whenever there was a civilian girl around back in Holland or Normandy. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"You set for tonight?," Don asked the rather jumpy lieutenant who looked wide-eyed up at our fiery headed sergeant.

"I'm ready," Jones replied with a confident nod.

He was more pale than I was back in Bastogne. He almost had Gene's same pale skin-color.

"Those krauts gonna catch some hell," Don stated.

"So I hear," Jones replied.

"I'm not personally going in," he told.

"Martin, right?," Don asked politely.

The lieutenant nodded," Martin _and _McClung. I'm supposed to stay in the rear and give them cover."

Don nodded looking at the way younger man that had higher rank than him.

"It's the best place to be," Don told wisely.

Jones was fresh out from West Point, a military school, while Don had volunteered for the paratroopers and had gone through Toccoa, and Sobel.

I didn't knew Capt. Sobel personally but I had seen him once back in Holland. And out from the men's talk about him, my thoughts about him probably was true. He truly wasn't the nicest of men. He had probably made Cobb shake in his pants as well. Cobb... That was another talk.

He had accepted me being with them, but had never liked me. I had never liked him as well, but I thought that had to be something that had made him being arrogant and some times even cruel too.

I had guessed it was because of the war but the men had told me Cobb had been like that in Toccoa too, but they had reconciled with it and had accepted it as they all had to keep together as a tight group against their common enemy; Sobel and the krauts.  
>If there was one thing or two the men, and I, could thank Sobel for, was that these men was so prepared and fit for the war. The other thing was they were so close to each other. Closer than brothers.<p>

I shifted to look around the room. Most of these men I knew well, some not so well. I looked at each face and thought that everyone had their life story. Some had brothers, sisters, older or small that waited for their brother to return home. It made me sad to think of.

I didn't know where daddy or mommy was. Nor where Mary and Daniel were.

Perhaps they had been rescued and been brought to safety?

I wished so with all my heart but I got this feeling every time I thought of them. Like, something bad had happened. But I knew that Mommy would take care of Mary and Daddy and Daniel of each other, wherever they were.

I looked around again, this time from the end I had looked at last, to Shifty I had looked at first.

Fifteen men would be crossing the river to capture German prisoners from a German observation post. Them getting back safely could be accomplished in 10 minutes time. But the same mission could also turn out in a disaster, and result in nothing more than 15 Americans killed or wounded in action. Those of the men who had seen combat before, put that out of their minds while those who hadn't, probably thought of little less as they waited for the darkness to come.

I got that same feeling I always did when I said good luck to all of the boys going on patrol. It was a mix between worry, sadness and excitement. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins Tab had told me when I asked him if something was wrong with me.

He had laughed softly at me like Daniel would do if he thought I had said something amusing or stupid.

Lieb had to leave almost on the same time after since he had to do the covering fire along with the rest of 2nd Battalion.

I wasn't alone for long though. Suddenly Skinny, Garcia and Cobb came bursting in, all dripping wet.

"What happened?," I asked, worried.

Skinny sneezed," Fell into the water. The others continued."

Then he sneezed again.

"Olivia, get us some blankets, will ya'?," Garcia asked kindly.

I nodded and ran out of the door.

B.o.B

I realized as I ran through the town, that I hadn't put my hair up into a bun after the shower the boys had gained me, shooing the men from other companies away. Most of the men from Easy had guarded the showers like I was some treasure.

I liked how the chilly wind played with my now, really long brown hair.

As I burst through the door to the aid-station, Gene and Spina got up more fast than ever.

"Something happened?," Gene asked as he were about to take his aid-kit.

"No,no," I assured," I just need some blankets."

Gene and Spina looked puzzled at me.

"What do you need blankets for? Now isn't the time for sleeping, Livy," Spina said.

I stuck my tongue out of him.

Gene sighed," Then who is it for?."

"Garcia, Skinny and Cobb. They apparently fell in the river and then came back to the basement," I told.

"How on earth did they manage to do that?," Spina wondered rolling his eyes.

Gene shrugged," The boat tipped I guess."

"So, can I get some blankets, please?," I asked, getting a bit impatient.

Gene reached for three woolen blankets and threw them at me so they covered me completely.

The two medics laughed as I struggled getting them off.

"You need some help there, Livy?," Gene chuckled.

A moment later I got the last blanket of. Now my hair was tousled, all thanks to Gene and the blankets.

"No," I told sticking my tongue out at them, only causing them to laugh even more.

"Just be ready, okay?," I sighed retreating with the blankets in my arms. They were rather heavy.

"Olivia, your hair!," Gene called after me.

"Later, Gene!," I replied walking out of the door, hearing a 'goddammit' from Gene, which made me smile.

I ran back in high speed. Who knew, maybe the boys had returned?

Well, that turned out to not be the case. Cobb, Garcia and Skinny was still there, trying to keep themselves warm. They were the only ones there. I gave them one blanket each and then sat down again where Shifty had been sitting before. The three men tried to keep cool but I could feel they were anxious as well like me. Now, when I thought about it, it had been a long day and I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I had almost closed my eyes when the door burst open again and screams of agony and orders from Pee-Wee filled the room. I shot up like fireworks when I saw who some of the boys were carrying and who the screams of agony belonged to. It was Eugene Jackson.

"Popeye, get the krauts back there, shake them down! McClung! McClung! Get on to the company CP, let them know what we got," Johnny ordered and McClung was out of the door.

"Webster, stay with him. Hey Shifty, watch Vest!."

Everything was running through my head, melting into one thing. I was confused, I couldn't figure out a thing.

"Johnny! I need Gene or Spina!," I yelled desperately as I looked at Jackson. He was torn up badly and his screaming only made it worse.

I didn't know if Pee-Wee had heard me until I heard him ask Jones if he got it here, that he was going to get a medic.

"Get his legs!," Web ordered, helping me.

"Jackson, listen to me. You have to calm down or we can't help you. Settle down," Webby told Eugene calmly.

"He's gonna die!," Vest cried from behind us.

I shook my head in disapproval. Vest had always been so calm and collected. Now, he was a total mess.

I took my friend's hand, making him look up at me with tears in what had to be his eyes.

"Eugene, don't listen to him. Look at me, you'll be fine, everything's gonna be okay," I told him, hushing him down, running my other hand through his raven black hair.

"Keep still. Be calm, buddy. Everything's fine," Ramirez soothed as Eugene let out another cry in pure agony.

"Goddamn it!," Vest cursed.

There was tumult behind me but whatever it was, it was stopped. Jones was probably the one who had stopped Vest as he was yelling at him to calm down.

"Gene's coming, " I told Eugene as a small comfort.

"Where the fuck is the medic?," Web yelled to no one in particular.

"Shh, the doctor's on his way," Ramirez soothed his friend.

This was so unreal. Eugene just wouldn't stay still, but I didn't blame him. I would do the same if I was in his place. How could it have gone this bad?

Finally, Johnny came back with Gene and two stretcher men.

"All right, Jackson, take it easy. Okay, okay, okay. I need some light. Gimme some light," Gene ordered.

"Look at the flame, Eugene, look at the flame," I said, squeezing his hand.

"I...don't wanna...die, Livy," Eugene sobbed looking at me before crying out again.

My heart almost stopped and I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"Okay, let's get him out of here," Gene told and Eugene were lifted up on the stretcher. They had almost reached the door when a loud boom made the stretcher-men stop and set the stretcher gently to the ground.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!," Eugene cried out, making me sob.

"Hey, it's okay. It's all right. You're all right," Babe told.

"Jackson!," Gene yelled as Eugene choked.

"God! Oh My God!," Jackson cried out.

"Jackson you are _not_ gonna die. I need you to hang on!," Gene told him, but for deaf ears.

Eugene choked up some blood and his eyes rolled as I had seen so many times before. I knew what it meant.

Gene's 'Jackson!' and my 'No, Eugene!' melt together. I fell to my knees and held my arms around my dead friend's bloody torso. I sobbed uncontrollably and held him tightly, taking in my youngest friend's scent for the last time. I kept repeating his name over and over again.

I heard sobs coming from Vest and sniffles from some of the boys.

"Livy." Pee-Wee's voice was enough to make me understand.

They had to cover him up, get him out of here and inform Eugene's family.

My body trembled as I lifted my head to look at my friend for the last time, giving his limp hand a last squeeze before my trembling managed to stand up while Johnny covered Eugene's body.

A minute later, Gene left with the stretcher-men carrying Eugene away. I looked around and saw the men's helpeless and sorrowful faces.

Eugene E. Jackson was 20 years old. He had lied about his age when he joined the Army at 16. His family got a telegram from the War Department, saying he died a hero on a important mission that would help win the war. In fact, Eugene lost his life on a stretcher in a basement in Haguenau, crying out in agony while his friends looked on helplessly. Eugene was just one more casualty in a war that was supposed to be all but over.

"And you were supposed to be a fieldnurse,and most of all, a healer? You let them all die," Cobb mumbled as he walked past me. I could smell the alcohol. He was drunk. He probably had been drinking since Eugene died. But none of the officers cared. They were shocked as well and Pee-Wee had left.

"Cobb," Ramirez warned.

"What? All she did was to watch while Jackson choked. Isn't a healer supposed to help the dying?," Cobb spat.

"She couldn't do anything, Eugene was too badly wounded," Babe defended me.

"But she's a fieldnurse! She is supposed to see and handle these things!," Cobb slurred.

"She's a child," Jones told him sternly.

I could have looked up at him in awe. Jones was... defending me?

"Child, my ass," Cobb slurred walking out of the door.

I bit my lip as I felt the tears approach again. I had to be mature, not letting Cobb get to me.

As I felt a hand on my shoulder, I stormed out of the door, with my hair flying around getting in my way. I fell over my own legs. I didn't feel the pain, I just kept running.

As I reached OP2 I took the steps two at a time. I wasn't sure if anyone saw me.

I ran to the room where we had been before when Jones first came here and threw myself up on the highest cot on the right side of the door. I soon realized as I took in the scent from the sheets that it was Jackson's cot.

"Eugene, why? Why Eugene?," I sobbed down in the sheets.

Jackson had been a part of Easy Company since Normandy but I had only known him since we reached Holland. There was so many men in this company that I didn't know every single one of them. Meeting Eugene was actually a special, yet terrifying incident. He had literally saved me.

In Holland, we had some free time in Schoonderlogt and I had one night, got away from the rest of the boys in the town. An evil looking man had approached me with an unpleasant smile and had taken a firm grip on my arm. I had screamed for help, for Joe, Tab, Bill, anyone.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the man had released me and I expected to see some of the boys beating the man but instead it was him I came to know as PFC. Eugene E. Jackson.

I remembered he had walked me back to the boys, holding my hand in his with a soft grip and how he would squeeze it once in a while as comfort. He had let the man go, sending threats and curses after him as the man ran. I also remembered how sweet he had laughed when I asked what company he was in. I had apologized when he sweetly told me he was in Easy like me and had watched me all the time. Again he had laughed and told me there was no need to apologize.

I cried myself to sleep that night, unaware that the boys was looking for me and then found me there, in Eugene's cot.

__B.o.B

_Everything was white. I turned several times in the same place, standing completely still._

"_Where am I?," I asked no one in particular._

"_Nowhere."_

_I turned, seeing him I had seen die, stand right in front of me._

"_Eu—Eugene?."_

_I couldn't believe it. There he was, all clean and in white clothes._

_He smiled and nodded,"Good to see you, Livy."_

"_Bu-t. I saw you, you're-?."_

"_Dead?." Eugene finished my sentence._

_Then he continued," Yes, I'm dead, Livy. But I think you have something to ask me if I heard Muck and Penkala right?."_

_My eyes widened. This wasn't real, it couldn't be._

_Eugene smiled sadly," Come and sit down. Then I'll explain it all to you."_

_He sat down there, in the middle of nowhere and motioned for me to come over and sit too._

_I hesitated but then I looked into his dark eyes._

_There was nothing but concern and love in them. I sat down opposite him._

"_You see, Livy. This is, somewhat..." Eugene fumbled with the words._

"_The middleway to the afterlife," he continued._

"_But, I'm not dead, am I? Did the Germans bomb us while we slept?," I asked. I was so confused now. Eugene chuckled taking my hand, rubbing his thumb softly over my palm._

"_No, whether you or the others are dead. But, I don't know why actually. But you have a special ability and I guess that's why the two of us are talking right now."_

_I nodded, showing Eugene I understood._

"_Well, you can only communicate with us when you're dreaming, when you have questions you are desperate to get an answer on."_

"_Us?," I asked._

"_Yes, us." Eugene looked around and I followed his gaze._

_There, all the men I knew who had been killed approached me and Eugene with smiling faces. And there was some I didn't know. Bill Kiehn, Hoob, Skip, Penk, Sowosko, Herron, Dukeman, Julian, John Hall, Renée, John, Mellet, James Miller, Kenneth and Harold Webb. They all were there._

"_Olivia, meet 1st Lieutenant Meehan. He was our CO during D-Day," Eugene introduced as a tall man stepped forward. He smiled kindly at me._

"_Nice to meet the girl that has kept the men of Easy Company sane since Normandy," the lieutenant smiled._

_I gulped," Nice to meet you too, sir. The men was very fond of you, truly."_

_So this was Meehan. _

_Meehan smiled and stepped back._

"_Well, Livy. I think it's about time for you to wake up," Skip spoke._

_Oh, how I had missed his voice._

"_No! Wait!."_

_The tears was running down my cheeks. Eugene wiped them off gently._

"_I have two, no three. Uhmm..."_

_I didn't know what to say. I had so many questions and I didn't want them to leave either._

"_Ask your questions, Mae. We'll be answering them happily," Eugene said helping me up._

"_Well, I just wanted to say how much I miss you, how much every single one of us miss you all," I started. _

_Eugene smiled and nodded, telling me to continue._

_I turned to them all," Was Cobb right when he said I had let you all die?."_

_The words seemed to get stuck in my throat and the tears approached at the same time._

_Eugene's look darkened, like the rest of the men._

"_No, you didn't. Like you said to me; Don't listen to him," Eugene spoke for all of them._

"_Screw Cobb. Livy, you know how he is," Hoob agreed._

"_But, what if I could have saved you?," I sobbed," What if I had found the hole faster in Hoob's leg?."_

_Hoob sighed," Livy. The main artery were cut. There was nothing you could do."_

"_But I should!," I replied stubbornly._

"_I should have done something. I'm a healer!."_

"_And a damn fine of that kind. But everyone has a purpose in this world and He decided that it was our time to go."_

"_You were so brave," I whispered._

"_So are you," John said, walking to me._

"_I'm sure that if the Cajun medic of yours hadn't held you, you would have tried to get me and Renée out," John smiled._

"_I'm so sorry," I whispered, hugging John's torso. _

_I had expected that I would go right through him but he was solid as a rock._

"_Don't you apologize, flower," John scolded," Now you get back to your boys and keep them as safe as you can."_

_I wiped the tears away with my hands and looked around at them._

"_I won't let you go, ever," I told them._

_Eugene smiled sadly, looking at the others._

"_You have to, princess," he told me,"You have to move on and go on with your life."_

_I hated to admit it, but he was right. I had to let them go, let them move on and so must I._

_I nodded and looked around at every one of them, drilling their happy faces into my brain. This was the way I wanted to remember them._

"_Will I ever get to see you again?," I asked._

_Julian nodded," One day."_

_Then one after one they disappeared until only Eugene was left, as it had been in the start._

"_Please don't go, Eugene," I pleaded._

_Eugene smiled and walked to me. He cupped my cheek with his hand._

"_I have to. And you need to go back to sleep and return to the boys now too."_

_I sighed," I'd wish I was more strong and brave. I cry all the time almost."_

_Eugene chuckled," Livy, if you weren't brave now then I don't know what you are."_

_I furrowed a brow," What do you mean?."_

_Eugene placed both of his hands on his hips," You have been with us since D-Day, got wounded in Bastogne and survived the airraid at the church. You have seen more death than most men will ever see and have come this far now. Now, look me directly in the eyes and tell me once more that you're not brave and strong."_

"_No?," he asked when I didn't answer," I thought so."_

_At that he started to walk away._

"_Eugene!," I called._

_He turned to look at me, smiling._

"_Will you and the rest be with me and the boys?."_

_Eugene nodded," Till the very end, princess."_

_He was about to leave and this light surrounded him when I asked him again._

"_What's it like... over there?."_

_He turned to look ahead of us and then turned to me again._

"_It's beautiful," he smiled._

_At that he disappeared, in the large amount of light._

_"I will never forget any of you," I whispered, having hit tears rolling down my cheeks again._

_I smiled though I didn't know why. But I guessed I had just found my guardian angels that also was a part of the many brothers that always would have special place in my heart._


	29. Chapter 29

****Well, hello again! I just got the idea within this chapter so I decided it would be a pleasant surprise that I updated already now :) Do you agree?

Huge thanks for all the sweet reviews and doings - Thank you so friggin' much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.

Enjoy ;-).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29:<strong>

**February 1945 – Haguenau, France:**

I tried to find them. I tried so hard to dream again, so I could see Eugene and the others.

Life was just so unfair. Why did they have to die? They were good men who never had done something wrong, or maybe a little in their younger years, but they were kids then!

And some of them was still kids when they died. Practically every one of them was kids still in my eyes, and I was even younger. They had been thrust into a stupid war that never seemed to have an end. It was just so unfair.

What was it Eugene had said? _You have special abilities. You can only communicate with us when you're dreaming, when you have questions you're desperate to get an answer on._

I had tried so hard after I woke up the first time, soaked in sweat. But, I just couldn't get to see them. But Julian said I would, one day.

"Eugene, why?," I muttered down in 'his' pillow.

I thought I was going to cry again, which seemed impossible to me. I had cried all night, and I could almost sense the sun rising for a new day. _For a new day without Eugene..._

I sniffled and turned once again. I would bet the pillow was soaked with tears but it had all dried in during the night. I could feel someone in the lower bunk, and at least one pair of eyes watching me. I heard a sigh and then a hand stroking some of my hair away from my face.

I was wide awake, yet I didn't want to open my eyes and be faced with that Eugene _was _dead. I wished it would only be a bad dream you could wake up from, but unfortunately it wasn't.

I sniffled again and turned to get away from reality.

"She can't lie there all day, she have to get up. How close was she to Jackson?," someone which voice I didn't recognize asked from the lower bunk.

I felt stupid I hadn't recognized whose sigh it was from before. It was Tab.

"She's a kid," Tab told sternly.

"Besides, they were pretty close. Jackson saved her from a drunk back in Holland. And if you don't wanna wait for me, you can just go and do something else," he finished in a stern voice.

Tab had been promoted to 1st Sergeant at some point, which resulted in him being busy and weren't much around anymore, but he always seemed to know if something bothered me, and then he would be there automatically.

The person in the lower bunk sighed as I felt him stand up from the bunk. I heard footsteps walk out of the door and then Tab and I was alone.

"Livy," Tab called softly," It's time to get up."

I groaned, showing him I was awake but I didn't sit up.

I wanted to sleep until Eugene and the others were back, though I knew that I had to sleep forever then. But my heart just wouldn't let go on them, though I know I had to. Eugene had said so himself.

"Rise and grind, princess. C'mon."

"Go away," I muttered, swinging out with my arm.

Apparently I hit him as I heard a smack and Tab groaning. I hope I didn't hit him _too_ hard.

"All right, you little devil. I will be counting to three and if you're not up after three I'll pour the water basin all over you," Tab teased.

"One..."

Go away, Tab.

"Two..."

No...

"Three...?"

_Livy, my bunk!_

I sat up immediately as it was like I heard Eugene's voice in my head.

"Well, that was quick," Tab said with a grin, putting the water basin back on the table.

"Eugene, where's Eugene?," I gasped.

Tab's smile faded. He sighed sadly as he moved his way over to the bunk.

I jumped lightly down from the bed. I had just forgot that Eugene's death wasn't a bad dream, but when I looked at Tab's sad face, I realized it. I sighed and sat down next to him on the lower bunk.

"It wasn't just a bad dream, was it? Eugene's really...gone?," I asked, looking down at my hands, struggling to get the words out of my mouth.

Tab nodded,"I'm sorry, honey. I know he was close to you."

"So was many others and I didn't behave like this when they were killed!," I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. I was ashamed of myself. Why was Eugene's death the drop that made the cup flew over? The war was far from over yet, it seemed.

Tab left his seat next to me and crouched instead down in front of me, lifting my chin with his finger.

"Olivia, are you ashamed of yourself because you're behaving like this?," he asked me seriously.

It had been a long time since he had called me Olivia though.

"How did you know?," I admitted, looking him directly in the eyes.

Tab gave me a look that clearly said; 'Seriously?'.

"Jesus, princess. You're just a kid. It's only expected of you... or .. well, you know what I mean," Tab's sentence trailed off as he saw my baffled look at 'expected of you'.

He sighed taking his seat next to me again and put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Look, the point is that you have nothing to be ashamed of. All of us are sad, we're just showing it in a different way," Tab explained.

I sighed," Skip said everyone had a purpose in this world and that _He_ decided that it was their turn to go this time."

At 'He' I pointed to the roof but meant up in the sky.

"When?," Tab asked, clearly confused.

I looked up at him," When I was lying here, before you and the others found me."

Tab bit his lip, pulling me onto his lap, holding me like a little child, which I still was and wished to be deep inside.

"Listen, sweetie. It was just a dream. You were in a very bad trauma and I can understand that. You weren't really talking with Eugene or Skip, it was the trauma that made it happen in your head so it seemed real," Tab spoke, choosing every word carefully, probably to make it less painful but it went right in the heart.

"I _did_ talk with them!," I exclaimed frowning, the tears approaching.

I jumped down from his lap and walked back and forth, stomping my foot on the ground from time to time. Suddenly I felt a stinging pain in my knee but I was too angry to think further about it.

"Livy," Tab sighed, standing up," You have to let them go. Let them be at peace. Make yourself be at peace. You have come too far to back down now."

The anger boiled inside me, I was sure smoke went out from my ears.

"What did there become of; 'She's a kid?'," I almost yelled, mimicking Tab from before.

Tab looked down and then looked up at me in a smirk," So you heard that one, huh? You're both a little mischievous devil _and _a little cheater, aren't you?."

And before I could count to three, I was on the floor with Tab on the top, tickling me mercilessly.

I really tried my hardest to keep the laughter inside but suddenly it just went out. Tab chuckled but didn't stop the tickling.

"Floyd Talbert! I'm trying to... be very.. mad... at you!," I tried to say in my most mature tone but it was ruined by my laughter.

"If you are mad, then why are you laughing?," Tab smirked.

"Because...you are... tickling... me... stop!," I laughed.

"What was that again? There is someone laughing hysterically so I did not hear what you were saying, unfortunately," he teased.

I hated to admit it, but he knew I loved the way he teased me.

"Because you are tickling me!," I laughed with my last amount of air.

He chuckled softly and stood up before helping me up.

"You're hideous, Mr. Talbert," I said with a glare.

I was only teasing of course.

Tab smirked," That so? I would say I was rather handsome if I should say so myself."

I rolled my eyes, turning around.

"Which you do," I muttered under my breath, knowing Tab would hear it though.

"What was that?."

"Nothing," I chirped innocently though I was about to start giggling hysterically again.

I honestly didn't know why and how he would make me so happy when I had lost some of my 'brothers'. _Because I want to forget..._

_No!, _I thought for myself, _I promised them I would never forget them..._

"_And you won't forget us, none," a certain guardian called Eugene assured inside my head._

I didn't care if any of the others wouldn't believe me, I knew they were there with us.

"_We will always be with you, inside here."_ At that I felt a small dot on my chest, like Eugene actually had dotted me, like he was there.

Suddenly I felt Tab twirl me around so I collided with his solid body. It didn't hit hard though.

"You okay?," he whispered down in my hair, hugging me tight.

I nodded," Better."

We heard noise from further down the hall. Some of the others would be here in seconds.

"Good," he said kissing me on the forehead before taking my hand and took me there where Lieb, Don and Perco had placed themselves just at the door.

We small-talked as troopers came and left. Suddenly Web and Jones came.

"We heard you got two prisoners," Don chirped, taking a sip from his coffee.

When the two of them didn't answer, he nodded at Jones," Good work."

Jones nodded as thanks.

"Jackson's dead," Web told.

I flinched, but Tab gave me a comforting squeeze and his arm remained around me.

"Yeah, we heard," Lieb replied.

"Yeah, well, they want another patrol tonight," Perco spoke regretfully.

I looked scared up at Tab who just smiled sadly down at me and shrugged.

A minute after Web and Jones left. They had been gone for a minute when I realized I hadn't thanked him for defending me.

"Hey, where you going?," Tab called after me as I ran off.

"Thank Lt. Jones!," I replied over my shoulder, probably leaving Tab dumbfounded and confused.

B.o.B

When I caught up with Web and Jones, I saw Pee-Wee had joined them.

They turned by my running steps as I came up beside them.

"Olivia," Webby greeted with a kind and sympathetic smile.

"How are you, Livy?," Pee-Wee asked with mild concern, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Better, thank you," I smiled sadly.

Johnny nodded and we continued to walk.

"Lieutenant?," I asked to get Jones attention.

He turned to look at me with a baffled look.

"I forgot to thank you for defending me yesterday. Thank you, sir." I gave him a genuine smile.

His lips twisted upwards in a small smile as he nodded.

I snuffed closer against Pee-Wee's chest as the chilly wind hit my small body, causing him to chuckle and ruffle my hair.

We found Cobb at the river. I heard cries and screams of agony from the other side of the riverbank. The German side.

"What are you doing, Cobb?," Pee-Wee spoke up.

I was sure some of the others had told him about Cobb and I's encounter yesterday when he had left.

"You leave someone on the bank?," Cobb asked.

"Yeah," Pee-Wee sighed," Yeah, we did."

"It's the third prisoner that was too far gone to bring back," Jones informed.

The cries reminded me of Eugene's yesterday.

"Maybe we should put him out of his misery," Web suggested.

Oh, please YES. Do it!

"Fuck his misery," Cobb spat.

_Oh, how cheerful you are today, Cobb, _I thought rolling my eyes.

"I can't listen to it anymore," Pee-Wee said in disgust, taking me with him as we retreated. I truly didn't want to hear more either.

It was true what Perco said about another patrol tonight. It would mostly be the same men, well almost. I guessed there would be another taking Eugene's place.

I was sitting in the basement once again with the men who waited for further instruction about the new patrol this afternoon.

"Sir, you want a cigarette?," someone asked. I was sitting between Shifty and Skinny.

"Yeah," Jones replied," Who's got a light?."

"Here. Hang on, sir."

I smiled for myself. Jones was beginning to socialize himself more and more with the men, like Lieutenant and Moose had done.

"What are you looking at, Webster?," Cobb asked behind us.

I could hear on his voice he probably were drunk again. He had that same slurring voice.

His next victim to hurt was apparently Webby. Cobb never has liked Web, or 'college boy' as he calls him.

"Yeah. That's what I thought, college boy."

Jones turned," Are you drunk, trooper?."

"Leave me alone," Cobb slurred.

He had a blanket around him and his eyes were red. I could smell the disgusting scent of alcohol from where I sat.

"Answer the question," Jones demanded.

"Yes, sir. I am drunk, sir. Drunk, sick and tired of fucking patrols, taking orders-."

"Hey, Cobb, shut up. It's boring, okay?," Pee-Wee spoke up, irritated.

"Taking his side, Johnny?," Cobb asked, leaning up against a pile, with a bottle in his hands.

"Yeah," Johnny sighed," I am."

At that Cobb just took another sip and looked at no one in particular.

Everyone left him to deal with himself.

We all sat for a while before we made our way up to the table where the men's briefing probably would be held. Web chose himself to go look for the officers to arrive since none of the others wanted to. I just hoped he would gain some more 'points' at the guys. They had lightened up about Web already though.

Suddenly he came back from scouting.

"Sarge, they're on their way in," Web told Pee-Wee.

"Ten-hut!," he called like Jones had done the first time.

Like on cue, Lieutenant, Nix and Speirs walked in.

"Martin," Lieutenant greeted.

"Sir," Pee-Wee nodded.

"At ease. This everybody, Grant?," Lieutenant asked.

"Yes, sir," Chuck nodded.

"You men did an excellent job last night. I'm proud. I just saw Colonel Sink, he's proud too. In fact, he's so proud that he wants you to do another patrol tonight. Any moment, the outpost we hit last night will go up in flames. Martin?."

Pee-Wee nodded confirming," Yes, sir."

I thought if Colonel knew Eugene had been killed. But I guessed he did. Lieutenant would tell him everything.

"We'd have to venture farther into town this time. Captain Speirs, the map," Lieutenant spoke, looking back at Speirs behind him.

The Captain nodded awkwardly, clearing his throat," Yeah. Sgt. Grant."

At that Chuck was handed the map which he folded out so lovely.

"We have enemy movement here and here," Lieutenant pointed.

"Which means this is our new house target here. We recovered the boats. We'll set off from the same place."

"We're not changing the plan any, sir?," Johnny questioned.

"No. The plan is the same. It will be 0200 hours instead of 0100. Is that clear?," Lieutenant asked.

"Yes, sir," the men replied in unison.

"Okay. Good. Because I want you all to get a full night's sleep tonight."

At that I was confused. How could they get a full night's sleep when it was afternoon, almost evening and they would be leaving almost in the middle of the night?

I was apparently not the only one not understanding by the look of the men's faces.

"It means, in the morning, you will report that you made it across the river, into German lines, but were unable to secure any live prisoners. Understand?," Lieutenant explained with his lips twitched upwards in a tiny smile.

"Yes, sir," the men said stiffly, but with happy glimpses in their eyes though.

"Good," Lieutenant nodded," Look sharp for tomorrow. We're moving off the line."

At that, Lieutenant, Nix and Speirs left again with small smiles on their faces.

Lieb was the first to speak," Did I fucking hear that right?."

"Moving off the line!," someone exclaimed in excitement while everyone cheered.

I got lifted by almost everyone.

"Did you hear that, Livy?," Lieb exclaimed in excitement," We're going off the line!."

I giggled, hugging him tightly," I'm so happy."

"That counts for two of us, princess," he said tipping my nose with his finger before handing me over to Chuck who laughed with me as he spun us both around. I hadn't seen the boys so happy since we were back in the church in Rachamps.

The next morning when we started to board the trucks who were going to get us off the line, I learned that Harry Welsh had come back and Lip had finally got his battlefield commision as a second lieutenant.

It was typical that when I actually had started to like Jones, and the boys perhaps a bit too, he was leaving. Regiment had seen fit to promote Jones to 1st Lieutenant and wanted him on staff up there. And so we had lost another platoon leader.

So a second patrol never happened. Word was that Nix wrote up a wrong report. Regiment never got to know the truth. As we pulled out of Haguenau, many of the men in Easy Company of the 101st Airborne felt that a corner had been turned, and we all might make it home.

I smiled as I saw from my seat on the truck between Lieb and Chuck that Jones was saying goodbye to Pee-Wee and Don at another truck. Jones also nodded at Web who nodded back before he approached our truck. I hoped the others would be nice to him.

As he loaded his gear and was going to climb up himself, Lieb held a hand out to him.

"Here."

Web looked at it for a second, before he took it with a smile and hoisted himself up as the truck started moving.

Chuck lifted me onto his lap so there was enough space for all of us.

I wondered as we sat there, if people would know what it cost the soldiers to win this war. In America I had heard, that things were already looking like in peace time. How could anyone know the price paid by soldiers in terror, agony and bloodshed if they had never been to places like Normandy, Bastogne or Haguenau?

B.o.B

_-By the time Easy Company left Haguenau, their European campaign had taken them from England to France, Holland and Belgium. Soon they would be entering Germany itself..._


	30. Chapter 30

__Hello lovlies! Here it is, chapter 30 of The Paratroopers! Oh my...  
>However, this chapter have been shortened a bit down since else I would have ONE episode in ONE chapter if I remember correctly. And that is just not me to do so. As you know, this fic's on the next last episode and I think I might follow my bestie vintagecowgirl1010's example with her fic A Heart of a Soldier (which I recommend to go read, it and she is amazing!), with enjoying the last chapters and etc. a *cough*epilogue*cough* (hint hint, if you want one xD). Thank you so much for all your doings - it makes me happy to read! :D<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.

Enjoy ;-).

And a little note: In this chapter there is a bit German in it so I have made translations if you can't see what it means, and I really hope I got it just somehow right. As I have said on my profile, German isn't my best language but I hope to get better!

Oh, and the 'most unpleasant' as Livy says in the start will first be in the next chapter, though there also happens something dramatic in this chapter (hint, hint xD)

**Translations:**

**1. Guten Tag, Fräulein = Hello ma'am**

**2. Es tut mir leid. Ich sagte ihnen nicht zu = I'm sorry. I told them not to.**

**3. Trottel = Idiot**

**4. Gluges Mädchen = Clever girl**

**5. Nun, schauen Sie, wer kam unser Weg. Ein kleines amerikanisches Mädchen = Well, look who came our way. A little American girl.**

**6. Sind Sie allein, meine Kleine? = Are you alone, my little one?**

**7. Lass mich in Ruhe = Leave me alone.**

**8. Lassen Sie mich vorbei und dann werden wir das vergessen. Bitte = Let me pass and then we'll forget this. Please.**

**9. Bitte tut mir nicht weh, bitte = Please do not hurt me, please.**

** , bitte nicht = Please, please don't.**

**11. Sie attackierten mich, nachdem ich gesagt sie lassen mich allein = They attacked me after I had told them to leave me alone.**

* * *

><p><em>A single rose left to remember,<em>

_as a single tear falls from her eye._

_Another cold day in December._

_A year from the day she said goodbye...  
><em>

_~Open Up Your Eyes - Daughtry~_

**Part 9 – Why We Fight:**

**Chapter 30:**

**Present time: April 11th, 1945 – Thalem, Germany:**

Rubbing my eyes again for the hundred time this afternoon, I yawned as I snuggled even closer to Lieb who's lap I was sitting, half lying on. I had got literally no sleep since we left Landsberg and the most unpleasant that had happened there. Tear stains was still seen clearly on my cheeks and my eyes had been more red than ever before the men had told me, with clear concern and sorrow for me in their voice. Those things we had seen back there was...

I shivered alone by the thought. And my grief didn't become better of the music some German musicians were playing under us. We were sitting in a two-stored house.. or what was left of it.

A gaping hole was left after a large explosion had hit the house, I guessed. The boys up there with me and Lieb were sitting on the ruins or chairs, watching as the German people cleaned up the streets after all the bombings. I felt bitter when I heard someone crying over finding a dead body in the ruins. _It was absolutely nothing after what we had seen in Landsberg, _I thought.

I knew it was no good idea to be angry since I couldn't change what had happened. I had survived – they hadn't. I remembered how the boys had been there with me and Lieb all night, and the nights after that. I just considered myself and the others lucky that we hadn't been the first ones to find it. I dared not to think what I would have done by then if that was the case.

I remembered Tab and the others horrified faces when they saw me with...I looked stubbornly down on my hands, not wanting to remember it. It was still haunting me at night.

I bit myself so hard in the lip to not cry so I let out out a sob, leaning my head against Lieb's chest. He squeezed my hands he were holding and whispered soothing words, that had become quite the routine the last month. My fingers fumbled with the silver locket around my neck. It was the last memory I had of them and the last memory I would ever get. I couldn't even picture them in my head anymore. Looking up at the sky I prayed that they were in a better place now, without war, pain, sorrow and losses.

"Say ya' one thing about the krauts. They sure clean up good," George drawled, taking a draw of his cigarette, making a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, all you need is a little Mozart," Lieb replied.

"Beethoven."

We all turned to see Captain Nixon come to stand with us. No one bothered to stand and Nix cared less.

"Sorry, sir?," Lieb asked, not understanding.

"That's not Mozart. That's Beethoven," the dark-haired captain corrected.

All of us just sat or stood there, listening to the music in our own thoughts. I couldn't help think back to that day that left me sleep- and restless. The worst day of my life.

****B.o.B

**One month earlier: March, 1945 - Stürzelberg, Germany:**

George once told me that he was the king of mischief and I his queen. I took that to heart and watched my 'husband's every move and tried to do some mischief's as well. I was afraid I never would get as good and innocent looking like George when he had done something though.

Tab had comforted me when he heard what I feared and eager to gain. He and the others who had heard it practically laughed when I told them I would never be as good as George in mischief.

That was back in Holland where Joe and Bill still was there.

"_You might not be just as good as Luz with mischief but you are one or two things that he will never gain or be called for that matter," Joe had smiled as I sat on his lap._

"_What?," I asked, getting slightly curious._

"_You are George's queen in mischief but you're also queen of something else."_

"_What?. Joe, tell me!," I said punching him with my small fists, getting eager to know. Now I could tease George with it._

"_Ouch," Joe pouted,"However. You're the queen of mischief and Angelic."_

_Bill laughed," Who's her king then? Certainly not you, Joe."_

_Joe threw a boot after his friend who almost fell to the ground in laughter._

"_I don't know, maybe Shifty would be a good choice?," Tab chuckled, trying to control his laughter. _

"_But what about the thing George would never be called?," I wondered._

"_Yeah, Joe. Why don't you tell us, huh?," George agreed, sitting down._

_Joe furrowed a brow at Bill and Tab before the whole room of paratroopers except for George and me roared," Adorable!."_

_The laughter of George's face had been constantly out of control after wards. Men were rolling around on the floor, laughing until they couldn't breathe. And George's mock-hurt face when he had walked out of the door had been priceless._

I remember how both Shifty and I had blushed when the boys 'crowned' us the king and queen of the angels. I smiled happily as I remembered. But you couldn't really say I lived up to my reputation as an Angel Queen with what I was doing now, with my King of mischief and our fool whom George had named Perco, in secret between the two of us.

We were in a barn, taking some eggs... without permission I had to admit. I knew it was wrong and I truly wanted to shout at them for us to get out of here. I guess I was more a queen of Angels then of Mischief. While the two idiots were taking the eggs which I from the start had said no to, they had sat me to guard, inside the barn.

"Come on, chicken," Perco tried.

"All right, this one got some, George," he told," You, grab the chicken, I grab the eggs."

"Great. Fine," George drawled in clear sarcasm.

I giggled when I saw how clumsy George was.

"Grab it by the foot. Come one, hurry," I told.

"All right, if this _thing _bites me, Livy, I swear I'll shoot it," George exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes," It's not a _thing, _it's a _chicken. _Repeat after me, a _chicken._"

To my horror, the barn door went up and a pretty light-haired farmgirl stopped in the door, staring with her bright blue eyes at us in horror.

"Guten Tag, Fräulein," George greeted sheepishly, trying to impress with his German.

"Guten Tag," the girl replied, looking terrified.

" Es tut mir leid. Ich sagte ihnen nicht zu," I said in fluent German, causing George and Perco to stare at me in wonder while the poor girl gulped and ran out of the door.

"Hold on!," George called to the girl running after her, causing me to fall in the rush.

"But, George!," Perco called helpless.

"Hold on a second! Hold on," we heard George call.

"Trottel," I muttered under my breath, brushing myself off.

Perco jumped down from the ladder," I don't know what you said there, Livy, but you're damn right!."

I giggled as we walked outside to rescue the poor farmgirl from George Luz from Rhode Island.

We found them, the girl close at backing away from George who asked her if she liked chocolate.

"Luz, why don't you just leave her alone?," Perco asked.

George turned for a moment," Frank, why don't you just leave me alone, okay?."

He turned again, offering the girl chocolate and cigarettes, speaking in soothing English.

"Luz-."

"Frank, please, why don't you two just go make your omelet!," George snapped.

Frank looked in disbelief at his best friend.

"You ain't getting my eggs, blockhead," he muttered before leading me away.

"He's such a—."

"A Trottel?," I suggested.

Perco nodded," Also that!."

I had never heard George snap at Perco like that before, at anyone like that in particular.

"Hey, Frank, Livy. Hold on," George called from behind us.

We gave each other a knowing look and ignored his call.

"Perc. Jesus, come on," George said coming up next to us.

I gave him a glare.

"What?."

In the next moment a jeep drove by in high speed.

"That Captain Nixon?," George asked, rubbing his jaw.

"I think so," I replied, wondering what Nix had been up to and where he was going in that speed.

"What the hell's he doing in his harness?."

"I don't know. Maybe we jumped into Berlin, the war's over," Perco replied.

"Yeah," George wondered, rubbing his jaw again.

Perco smirked," No dice with the Fräulein?."

"No dice, she smacked me in the mouth," George replied, caressing his jaw carefully.

" Kluges Mädchen," I muttered as Perco laughed.

"Livy, English please," George replied, "What did she say, Perc?."

"How the hell should I know? Ask Liebgott or Webster, or herself."

George shrugged," Germany's looking like pretty good fraternizing territory, huh?."

"Yeah, lose your cigarettes?," Perco asked.

"Ah ha...," George replied causing me and Perco to chuckle.

I had absolutely no idea of what George meant with 'pretty good fraternizing territory', but honestly, I didn't want to know. You never knew what it could turn out to mean when it was George Luz.

B.o.B

The March sun shone brightly from the sky down at us sitting in the middle of the square of the town, listening to Captain Nixon delivering news from 'the civilized places'.

I sat, or lied down with my head on Tab's lap, using Chuck's lap as pillow for my legs. I think it looked pretty amusing if I should have said so myself.

"The cooperative for American Remittance to Europe is assembling food packs to assist European families in dire need. Presumably all of them. So send notes to your family reminding them, to donate are appreciated," Nix told, sounding a bit tired, continuing,

"Oh, I'm sure you'll all be happy to know 'Oklahoma' is still playing on Broadway."

"Ey!," George exclaimed before erupting into singing with the rest of the boys. Tab smiled down at me all the way through. George was leading:

"Oklahoma when the winds comes sweeping down the plain, and the wavin' wheat can sure smell sweet, when the wind comes-."

"Right behind the rain!," a replacement called Patrick O'Keefe finished in a much high-pitched tone, causing everyone to laugh, George the most I would think. I'd bet it was him who signaled everyone to stop.

"Hey, O'Keefe, you sitting on your bayonet there?," Pat Christenson asked, causing everyone to laugh even more, much to O'Keefe's dismay. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Why don't you leave the singing for Luz."

George smirked," Ey', unless you wanna do 'Surrey with the Fringe on Top', O'Keefe."

"Awww. Rita Hayworth's getting married," Nix spoke.

"Ah, really. Say it isn't true," George replied mock-sad.

"Abbott and Costello... Work time news: Resistance in Ruhr's crumbling. Might be a breakout in Remagen. The krauts forgot to blow up one of their bridges,when they headed back over the line. I guess the boys in the 17th Airborne did okay after all," Nix smiled.

"Ah, forget it," George bragged," We'd be in Berlin by now, sir, if it was us instead of them, huh?."

"Right!," the boys chimed.

B.o.B

"So when will we jump into Berlin, see some real action?," O'Keefe asked in excitement.

Perco and I looked upgiving at each other.

"You in a rush?," I asked.

The replacement looked at me," No."

Now Perco chimed in," So what, you want a Medal of Honor or something?."

"I-I just thought I'd ask."

"Do us all a favor," Perco snapped," Don't think... Damn replacements.."

"What do you mean, she can't go with us. She's one of us?," Perco asked the guard frustrated.

The guards wouldn't let me go to close to the lines outskirts of town apparently.

"I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is," the guard replied," I can get someone to escort her back to your company, though."

I saw that Perco was about to object in anger with O'Keefe silently standing aside when I cut in," No, it's all right. I can find my way back."

"You sure? I'm not sure, Livy-."

"No, I'll be fine, Perco. It's all right, I'll catch up with you later," I waved as I walked back against the town. I knew that it probably wasn't the smartest thing for a little girl to walk alone in 'enemy territory' but I thought that nothing could happen. Until these men stood in the way.

"Nun, schauen Sie, wer kam unser Weg. Ein kleines amerikanisches Mädchen," the one man said with a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"Sind Sie allein, meine Kleine?," the other man asked.

I backed slowly," Lass mich in Ruhe."

"Lassen Sie mich vorbei und dann werden wir das vergessen. Bitte," I pleaded.

Out of nowhere they came at me. I screamed for help until they covered my mouth with one of their hands. I kicked and punched all I had learned. I shrieked as they threw me to the ground.

"Bitte tut mir nicht weh, bitte," I sobbed, covering myself from the kicks and punches I received. It put me back into a flashback from back then when the German soldiers would do the same.

I let out a piercing scream.

"Hey! Stop right there!," someone yelled.

The men stopped cursing before running away.

I heard boots crunch against the earth come fast against me. How could this happen? What had I done to offend them or whatever they thought I'd do?

"Christ, call Easy headquarters. It's the girl from before. Their girl," the voice of the guard from before demanded. I sobbed hysterically, muttering in German, hugging myself tight.

"Miss, I need you to stand up. Could you do that for me?."

I flinched when the guard touched my shoulder. I was too scared, I couldn't think. I felt vulnerable.

I heard a jeep arrive almost five minutes after.

"What happened here?," a pleasant yet stern voice demanded, kneeling down next to my trembling body.

"German civilians. My men is out looking for them now. It won't go unpunished," the guard replied. I flinched when Captain Speirs touched me though I knew I was safe when he was there. I was just so afraid that I couldn't distinguish friend from foe.

"Bitte, bitte nicht," I sobbed.

"Olivia?," Speirs called softly.

"Olivia, it's Captain Speirs, you're safe now. They're gone."

My heart listened and wished to embrace him but my brain controlled my body and my brain was frozen so I flinched when he turned me. I saw his eyes widen when he saw me.

"I'll take her," he finally told the guard who saluted as Speirs lifted me up like I didn't weigh a thing. He told the driver sharply to speed up back to the town while he stroked my hair away from my eyes and then stroked my cheek.

Suddenly the jeep came to a stop and I felt many glances upon me.

"Talbert!." Oh, Tab...

I heard some boots arrive.

"Olivia? What the hell happened?," Tab demanded.

"Sergeant, go find Roe, now!," Speirs snapped, lifting me up in his arms again running into the head-building.

"Speirs? What? Olivia?." It was lieutenant.

The next few minutes went so fast. I heard noise, sounding like voices and then Gene were suddenly there, standing over me.

"Hey, Livy. It's okay, I got you. I got you, it's okay," he soothed in his Cajun accent and started to check me, while squeezing my hand once in a while just to let me know he was there.

"Sie attackierten mich, nachdem ich gesagt sie lassen mich allein," I told on German, forgetting that none of them knew German.

"Darling, speak English or we can't understand you," Gene drawled.

"Sorry, Gene," I croaked," I—I should never have gone back...alone."

Gene smiled sadly," That was better."

"But why should you go back? And why didn't you let anyone escort you back. We're on enemy territory, Olivia," Lieutenant told me.

"The guard wouldn't let me go with Perco and O'Keefe to take the watch at the line after Hashey and Garcia. And I'm sorry sir, but I guess I didn't want to be a burden," I smiled sheepishly.

The four of them chuckled as Nix now also had entered the room.

"Sweetheart, when do you realize and accept that you are not any burden to us?," Lieutenant asked.

"Probably never, sir," I smiled shyly causing the four men to laugh again.

"Can I get up, Gene? I want to be with the boys if it's okay?," I asked.

The medic sighed," _Only _if you are _very _careful. You say if you feel dizzy, feel anything unpleasant."

I nodded," I promise."

Gene nodded," Then I guess we're done. Sirs."

The three officers nodded as the Cajun medic retreated getting thanks from me and the officers.

"I'll escort you back to the men," Speirs offered kindly.

I shook my head," There's honestly no need to, sir. We're in the town now."

" Well, we don't want to take any risk so Ron will be escorting you, that's an order," Lieutenant spoke.

I looked down," Yes, sir."

Ron held out a hand," Shall we go?."

I smiled up at him, taking his hand and nodded.

B.o.B

"Come on, boys, please. I have been scolded enough today," I pleaded in the evening.

It was true. I don't think there was one of the boys who hadn't been scolding me since I came back.

"No, cause you obviously never learn it," Tab sighed.

I felt tears approach," I have learned it! I got beaten up, okay?."

Tab sighed again, rubbing his head before moving to embrace me but I moved away hurt.

"C'mon, princess. It's only because we care and love you we're scolding you," Tab spoke.

I turned to face him,cracking a small smile," Well, that's a weird way to show it."

"But we do care and that's what matters," Skinny said wrapping an arm around me.

I thought when I was at bed that night that I was the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know it's a bit of a crappy ending :**

**Feedbacks are as always much appreciated! :D**

**Until next time,**

**LovingBOBThePacific**


	31. Chapter 31

Hello again! Here's finally chapter _31_ of The Paratroopers! Wow, that's all I can say except for I really hope you'll enjoy it :)

A/N: Sentences written with _italic_ is in this chapter German (Not single words, sentences) xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.

Enjoy ;-).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31:<strong>

**March, 1945 – Stürzelberg, Germany:**

I had been dropped off at Vest as Tab and the others had some other work to do and I didn't want to be in the way or a burden so I agreed staying with the same collected Vest I knew, before Haguenau that is. I sat on the nearest chair, swinging my legs from side to side as Vest and I small-talked about all kinds of things when Nix walked in.

"Morning" he greeted.

I noticed he looked very tired. His hair was muffled and some if it was sticking out to the sides, in a very charming way though.

I smiled at him as Vest spoke," Captain Nixon, good to see you, sir. I think I've got some mail for you. I was gonna drop it off this afternoon with all the other 2nd battalion mail, but since you're here, yeah."

At that he gave Nix the letter who took it, looked and put it down on the desk.

"Thanks. Listen, I'm having some trouble finding whiskey," Nix spoke.

"Whiskey?" Vest asked.

Nix nodded "Yeah. A particular brand of whiskey."

I thought about it. What was it he always had in his canteen and wouldn't let me touch.

"Vat 69" I remembered.

They both looked at me, Nix smiling " Exactly right."

"I'm gonna be honest with you, sir, that won't be easy to find here in Germany. Picklings are kinda slim here" Vest informed.

Nix nodded regretfully "Yeah, I know it."

"And even if I do, sir, it won't be cheap" Vest told.

"Well, that won't be a problem" Nix smiled.

Suddenly Private First Class John Janovec came bursting in," Vest, you hear the news?"

When he realized Nix was there he saluted "Sir, I didn't know you were here."

"What news?" Nix asked with a dismissing wave.

I sat up too now and listened. Janovec smiled "300,000 krauts just surrendered."

My eyes widened as Vest whistled," Three hundred?"

Nix also looked surprised as Janovc spoke "We're moving out in an hour."

"One hour?" Nix questioned.

"Yeah" Janovec replied lifting me up. John had been nice to me from the start, well that wasn't something new really.

Nix was about to walk out of the door, without his mail when Vest called out to him," Sir? Sir! Your mail."

Nix walked back, taking the letter and told Vest to keep looking for his precious Vat 69.

Janovec walked out still with me on his shoulders as we said goodbye to Vest who had started packing. I giggled as he fooled around with me dodging the preparing paratroopers and citizens who stood and talked with several paratroopers or the military police. It made me sad when I said Janovec's name, John. He reminded me of John from back in Bastogne from the 82nd airborne.

"There you go, Livy" John drawled handing me over to Luz who immediately took me on his shoulders too.

"Thanks, John" I smiled before the private sat up in the truck.

"I hope I'm not too heavy, Georgie" I spoke concerned.

He chuckled " Jesus, no you're not, princess. I would rather say almost too light. I have to hold you all the time or the wind might take hold of you and take you away."

I punched him on the shoulder, causing him to groan and after wards chuckle.

"Sarge, what do you have in here? Germans?" Garcia spoke.

Suddenly Captain Speirs arrived " Hey, Perconte."

When he had gathered Perco's attention he continued," Got a lighter?"

George took a small ball and a large brown glove and were now playing with the ball while listening.

"No, sir, I don't smoke. Where we headed?" Perco asked.

"The Alps. Let me see that lighter" Speirs replied.

Perco put a hand in his pocket, bringing out a lighter and gave it to Speirs," The Alps?"

"Yeah" our captain replied lightening his cancer-stick.

"That near Berlin, sir?" Bull asked.

"Nope."

"That's in Bavaria," Web replied " Birthplace of National Socialism."

George watched as Web walked past and got up in the truck.

"Sooo, that means no jump into Berlin?" he asked.

Ron shook his head "No jump into Berlin. Hitler sent the Waffen SS into the mountains to repel invaders. He wants to start a guerrilla war."

Bull smirked before walking away to his truck," Invaders. Damn, I like the sound of that."

"Yeah. They'll die the last man trying," Speirs replied to no in particular, starting to walk away.

In the mean time, George had turned to our truck and Lieb had gone up first and now lifted me off George's shoulders so he could come up too.

"Sir?" Perco called.

Ron had apparently begun to walk away with Perco's lighter.

He turned "What?"

"Lighter."

I saw Ron look at the small lighter before throwing it to Perco as the drivers turned on the engine. " All right, nice lighter."

"Thanks" Perco muttered turning.

"Waffen SS, huh?" he asked "Hey, looks like you'll get your wish anyway, O'Flannery. Those guys, they're crazy."

I could feel myself mouth 'It's O'Keefe' when poor O'Keefe said it himself.

Down the lines of trucks some troopers had already started singing. My boys joined in while I just listened since I didn't know the song:

"He ain't gonna jump no more!

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more!

The risers wrapped around his neck, connectors cracked his dome.  
>Suspension lines were tied in knots around his skinny bones.<br>The canopy became his shroud, he hurtled to the ground and he ain't gonna jump no more!

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more.

He hit the ground, the sound was SPLAT! His blood went spurting high.  
>His comrades then were heard to say 'A hell of a way to die!'<br>He layed there, rolling 'round in the welter of his gore, and he ain't gonna jump no more!

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die. He ain't gonna jump NO MORE!"

I gulped when I found out the meaning of the song. Some times I wondered who invented some of these songs I had heard the boys were singing. I sat between George who was throwing the white ball back and forth and Perco whom _again_ was brushing his teeth.

"It's gonna be good times, Web. When we get home, I mean" I heard Lieb say.

Web had been 'one of the guys' again ever since we left Haguenau. It made me happy to see that they interacted with him again. Web had always been nice to talk to.

"First thing I'm gonna do is get my job back at the cab company in Frisco. Make a killing off all those fucking sailors coming home, ya know. Then I'm gonna find me a nice Jewish girl-"

"You don't want to hear this" George whispered holding his hands over my ears so I couldn't hear what Lieb was saying next. It took me back to England where Pee-Wee also had done what George were doing when Bill had said something I apparently shouldn't hear.

Suddenly as I saw Lieb's lips stop moving George removed his hands.

"Janovec, what are you reading?" he asked John whom sat next to him.

"An article. "

"No shit" George smirked "What's it about?"

Janovec sunk something in his throat " It's about why we're fighting in the war."

I just saw a little glimpse of the funny face Georgie was making as he almost sat with his back to me.

"Why are we fighting in the war, Janovec?"

"It seems that the Germans are bad. Very bad" John replied not looking up.

George again made a face, nodding "You don't say? The Germans are bad, huh?"

Then George turned to me and Perco, pulling on a face "Hey Frank, Livy, this guy's reading an article of his, saying that the Germans are bad."

I giggled while Perco smirked, continuing brushing his teeth.

"So what about you, Web?" Lieb asked loudly to overpower the truck's engine.

George nudged me, smiling "Learning something new every day, huh?"

I smiled and listened to Lieb and Web's conversation. Who knew when the two of them would get mad at each other since they were so different from each other. That reminded me...

"George, what does Frisco mean?"

George turned to look at me, smiling " You ever heard of a city called San Fransisco back in the States when you were there?"

I thought about it for a moment and then remembered I had, so I nodded.

George smirked " Well, there you got what it means, princess."

"Ohhh..."

"...I guess I'll finish school first, and then-"

"Wait a minute. Finish school?" Lieb questioned. I started to listen very carefully now. I was confused too. I thought Web _had _finished school. Web nodded as reply.

"You mean all this time you've been talking about Harvard this and Harvard that and you ain't even finished?"

Web lifted a finger "One thing. I haven't told _you _anything."

"Oh."

Web rolled his eyes "Yes, yes, I haven't finished. So the fuck what?"

Lieb held his hands up "All right, Web, breathe a little. Jesus."

I decided to say something;

"What Lieb means I guess is with the way you always talked we all just figured that...You're right, so what."

I stopped when I saw Web's darkened face.

"So what did you study?" Lieb asked while Web apparently were about to say something too. I really wasn't sure what it was, though.

Web sunk his food "Literature."

"Get outta here. You serious?" Lieb drawled.

Web nodded, continuing to eat.

"I love to read" Lieb said.

"Do you?" Web asked surprised.

"Yeah. Dick Tracy, Flash Gordon, mostly" he replied lightening a cigarette.

I looked down to the road in time to see a sign.

"You are now...entering enemy territory...Keep on... the alert" I read.

"Ey' Your reading have improved, princess" Lieb cheered.

I blushed lightly when I saw them all look at me with smiles on their faces, them starting to laugh when they saw my red face.

"And you wonder while we call you Red" Web smiled.

"It's not funny!" I pouted, causing them to laugh even more.

B.o.B

**Kaufering/ Landsberg, Germany:**

We had arrived at a town which reminded of something I just couldn't remember. It felt like I had been here before. The buildings seemed so familiar.  
>The boys of course had to find a place to sleep and therefor Speirs had ordered us to make the families who lived in the buildings move out, at least for a night. I was going with Tab's squad as translator since Speirs wouldn't let me be alone anymore almost after Stürzelberg. Tab never left out of side either as he held my hand as two of his other men bursted the door open, causing the family who apparently were having supper to stand up and protest. There was a mother, an older man and three children. The one of them looked like to be on the same age as me. When I looked into the mother's eyes I knew why everything seemed so familiar. I had been here before, and I recognized this family. The children's father was in the military. The mother recognized me as she saw me too. I had never liked them...<p>

"_What are you doing here? Why are you with them? You should be in one of the-."_

"Livy, what is she saying?" Tab asked.

"_Filthy little brat! Where's your star? You can't hide!"_

"Livy, what is she saying?" Tab asked again, trying to overpower the shouting the grandfather came up with against the others. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. I was stuck in the place. I felt the tears come up to my eyes as memories came floating back.

"Livy! Chuck, get her out of here. Something's wrong and I don't know what it is. I can't understand what the hell she's sayin'."

"_Where are your parents little girl? And your brother and sister? Are they elsewhere?_" Mrs. Dolph asked with a wicked and evil smile. Anger and tears boiled up deep in me.

" _Your husband! You reported us. We have never done any of you harm! Why?"_ I screamed as boots approached behind me.

"Talbert, what is going on here?" Speirs's voice boomed out in the room, making all the shouting and weeping stop.

"I don't know, sir" Tab replied behind me while I had been clenching my fists and glared daggers at the woman I hated so much.

"At first Olivia wouldn't translate what the woman was saying but suddenly she screamed something. That was when you came, sir."

"Liebgott!"

"Sir?" Lieb asked behind me.

"Take over for Olivia. Olivia, come with me" Speirs spoke, placing a protective hand on my shoulder.

"_You better do what the man says, little one" _the woman said with a honey-sweet fake voice.

"Liebgott, what did she just say?" Speirs asked.

"She said ' you better do what the man says, little one' to Olivia, sir."

Speirs looked up at the woman. That was when I lunged forward in rage.

" _I hate you!"_ I screamed again and again, trying to get to her but Ron caught me.

"Olivia! No, Olivia!" he yelled, lifting me up in a firefighter hold.

I didn't care how much the others looked at me. I hated that woman and her family.

B.o.B

Tears was streaming down my face when Ron had brought me outside.

"Major Winters!" he called walking with quick steps against Lieutenant. I would guess Nix was there too.

"Ron, what happened?" Lieutenant asked as Ron held me in a tight grip as I tried to punch him with my small fists.

"She stiffened up there as the woman in the apartment said something or more to her. Then she screamed at her and tried to hit her when I got there" Ron replied.

"_Goddamn it_, Olivia, stop IT!" Ron cursed as I apparently hit him hard this time.

"Let go of me!" I retorted.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind me, being held in an iron grip it seemed, but I still fought while I cried my frustration and sorrow out loud.

"Shhh...sweetheart, listen to me, you got to calm down. We just want to talk with you...yes, that's it...shhh" Lieutenant soothed as I let my last power go.

Now I became limp and Lieutenant had to hold me up while only my sobbing was heard.

Nix and Ron looked astonished at me. I saw that the last civilians left the building we were going to stay in and some of the boys came out to see what happened. I suddenly felt ashamed of my behavior.

"Nix, get me a blanket. Speirs, get Doc Roe. I think she needs something calming" Lieutenant ordered as he turned me so I sobbed down in his uniform while he stroked my hair.

Suddenly Lieutenant wrapped the blanket tight around me.

I heard two pair of boots approach.

"What happened here, sir?" I heard Gene ask.

"Get her up in your truck and keep her there. Give her _whatever _she asks for and try to get her to talk if you can but don't push her limits. And give her something calming. I believe you know what I mean?" Lieutenant asked.

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly, I felt myself be lifted up gently.

"C'mon, Livy. Upsy-daisy" Gene drawled.

"You got her, Doc?"

"Yeah, I got 'er. Shhh" Gene soothed as he walked off with me, carrying me wrapped up in a blanket like I was a little baby, which I felt like I was right now. I had seen it happen to others and have had a small foretaste of it myself but now came the real deal. I was a wreck.

I heard more boots approach us as we apparently had reached the truck – I guessed we were moving out again to see those 300,000 Germans surrender.

"Need some help, Gene?" Tab asked beside us.

"Yeah" Gene replied " Step up and hold her until I come up, yeah?"

"Can't I keep her with me, Doc? If that's what she want, I mean" Tab asked.

I heard Gene sigh "Honestly, Floyd. I don't think it matters who's holding her. I just think she needs _everyone _of us right now. I'll come with something calming when you have sat down."

"All right. Thanks, Gene. Come on, then."

I didn't move as I was handed over to Tab who gently took me and carried me to an empty seat next to Chuck I could hear. I didn't turn, I just held onto Tab, crying down in his uniform.

"She's okay?" Chuck questioned concerned.

I heard Tab gulp like he was about to cry, just as the engines started to rumble "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what did you think?<strong>

**Good? Bad? Crappy? (I certainly hope not :/)**

**Feedbacks = Appreciated! :-D**

**Thank you for reading and for your doings :)**

**-LovingBOBThePacific**


	32. Chapter 32

SURPRISE! I really hope you'll enjoy this long and unexpected chapter! :) Thank you all for your doings once again! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae, her story, and the characters you don't recognize from real life or the miniseries. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.

Enjoy ;-).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32:<strong>

**March, 1945 – Somewhere in Germany:**

I hadn't moved an inch from the position Tab had put me in as Gene handed me to him.

I still sobbed, the tears just kept coming. Tab's jacket was soaked but he didn't mind.

He would curse and scold himself for something I didn't know. It couldn't be me because he had nothing to do with this issue. I just guessed the war had finally caught me and was eating me from the inside-out – well, at least it felt that way. I hated being like this but I guess this was the outcome of staying strong for the boys this long and now it finally came back, taking me down so fast.

I could feel every man on the truck glance over upon me when I sobbed constantly. I knew they were scared, maybe even more than me right now. For them I was the healer they had rescued during their invasion. I guessed if Gene hadn't found me, I would either have been found by the Germans or starved to death.  
>I was light as a feather, the men had always said with clear concern. And they wasn't wrong. I was dangerously slim. My eyes were weary and was more red than the blue-green ones they had been when Gene first found me. My whole face was puffy and tearstained all over. It made me scared to think of that the men had given me whatever food they had, but it still seemed like my uniform was way too big and I had hopefully grown just a bit since I got it. I let out a loud sob as I thought of it.<p>

Tab stroked my hair "Shhh...it's okay, honey, it's okay. You're gonna be fine."

He and the others had done everything to make me feel better and it made me sad when I couldn't even manage a simple genuine thanks. They had given me countless chocolate bars and other candy, given me more blankets. Tab had even gathered money for medicine if Gene had run out of it. To keep things simple; The candy, I didn't eat, fearing I would vomit right away. The blankets were too heavy so I had only the one Gene had wrapped me in and two others.

"Tab, look" Chuck nudged him.

Before, I would shoot up and watch before someone could count to three but even that I was too exhausted and devastated to even consider.

Tab whistled "They didn't lie when they said there was 300,000 of 'em."

Then I heard the noises I had heard since I was a little girl. The sound of many horse hooves clattering on the pavement, the animal's neighing and thousands of feet from German soldiers marching with a clippe-ly-clap sound. All the noises might have seemed normal to any other small children watching, but not to me. Those was even scarier than the shrieking noise the mortars made, how weird that may sound. I had gotten used to that shrieking sound by all our time in the woods in Belgium but the other sounds I hadn't heard since I had in a miraculous way escaped the Germans in what seemed like an eternity ago.

I grabbed Tab's jacket and held on like it was the last thing to hold on to. Tab seemed to notice.

"Something wrong, pumpkin?" he asked concerned, pulling a strand of hair that had escaped the braid in my hair, behind my ear gently.

"Don't...let..." I croaked between coughs. I was kind of proud I had managed to say that since I hadn't talked since I screamed at Ron to let me go.

I felt Tab rustling with what sounded like his canteen, which was confirmed as he put the neck of it to my dry pink lips "Here, drink it. Nice and easy, now."

The water running down through my throat was probably one of the nicest feelings I had ever felt. I pushed the canteen weakly away as I didn't want more.

"Good" Tab smiled "Feeling better?"

The sounds became louder and louder, it was like we were driving right next to them. I clutched tighter around his jacket and he watched me with concern.

"Don't let them take me" I croaked, hiding my head against Tab's jacket again.

Tab lifted me up so I sat up more straight than before, having his arms around me, squeezing me into him while he rocked me back and forth, kissing my forehead lightly.

"I won't, sweetie, don't worry. None of us will ever let them take you. Not again. Don't you worry 'bout that, you hear me?"

I sobbed, nodding, letting my head slip to the side so I rested my head fully on his chest. He wrapped his arms closer around me, resting his head on mine. I sat, listening to his heart beat and that calmed me down a little and made me forget about the enemy that apparently marched beside us, everywhere, peacefully.

"Hey, you! Hey, you!" someone called. I recognized him as Web from further up the column.

"What the hell?" Chuck breathed.

"That's right! You stupid kraut bastards!"

"Is that...Webster?" Babe asked opposite me.

"Say hello to Ford! And General fuckin' Motors!"

"Yup, that would be him" Chuck replied.

"You stupid fascist pigs! Look at you! You have horses! What were you thinking?" Webby yelled angrily, his voice pitching up at 'You have horses'.

At that there was a small break.

"Giving it everything he got, huh? He's damned right too" Ramirez spoke.

"No matter how true it is, I'd wish he'd shut the hell up and let Olivia get some peace" Tab growled.

"FOR WHAT? You ignorant, servile scum! What the _fuck _are we doing here? Huh?" Web finished.

"Jesus Christ, shut the fuck up" Tab muttered, then whispering soothing words in my ears as I had tugged closer and closer to him by each word Web had yelled.

"How's she doing, Floyd?" I heard Bull ask.

"Well, thanks to Webster, she's freaking scared again. Christ, he saw her for himself, then what's all that bitching up about, huh?" Tab replied bitterly but not unkind.

"Maybe he did it because of what he had seen what the bastards had done to the princess?" Babe suggested.

"Why is she scared? 300,000 krauts just surrendered" a foreign voice spoke stupidly, a replacement I hadn't noticed I guessed.

"So you have something to _fucking _ask, McGee! You don't know what the fuck she's been through" Pee-Wee snapped.

"McGee, was it?" Tab asked.

"Ye—yes, sarge."

"Where you from?"

"Denver..Denver, Colorado."

"Yeah, congratulations, we know where Denver is" Babe remarked.

I smiled softly, despite the boys being rather mean to the replacement. I smiled because I remembered what Joe used to say whenever someone was swearing around me.

"Language" I giggled quietly but high enough for the men to hear. It didn't sound like me. It sounded like someone who had gone mad.

I looked up at Tab and around at the men who looked astonished at me before erupting into laughter.

"Language!" the men cheered.

I smiled up at Tab who's eyes were looking down at me with like Christmas lights in his eyes, him wearing a smile that covered almost his boyish face. This was definitely progress.

Just by remembering funny sayings said by the boys made me just a bit more happy.

"Who used to say that?"

My smile faded immediately as the replacement asked. So did the boys. Suddenly Bull smirked.

"Why, McGee, since you're so fond of the marching krauts, why don't you just go down there and march beside them? Should we give him a hand, boys?" he drawled, blinking at the others.

I knew that teasing blink way too well. They wouldn't do it, they would just scare him so he 'hopefully' would keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah!" the boys agreed, pretending to storm poor McGee who already was shivering, having his eyes shut, begging for them not to. The boys tried to keep the mask but soon they erupted into a booming laughter. They all laughed so the tears was rolling down their cheeks. I couldn't help but giggle a bit either.

Well, at least one positive thing had come out of this, I didn't think much about crying anymore.

But something inside me said in a weird way that I wasn't done crying.

I had dazed off when I heard three fast shots after each other. I shot up so I almost jumped up from Tab's lap, thinking some Germans was shooting at us.

"What..happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes as none of the boys seemed alarmed. They were entertaining themselves or each other with tricks or just small-talk.

Tab smiled sadly, tipping my nose with his finger" It's nothing you need to worry about. It's over. "

I gave him a confused look which he just chuckled at and pushed me back against his chest motioning for me to get some rest. I was cautious but obliged and soon I had dazed off again.

****B.o.B

**Landsberg, Germany:**

"Everyone out! Move it!"

I groaned as someone woke me up again. I heard Tab and Chuck let out a small chuckle.

I hadn't even noticed that the truck had stopped. Tab helped me out of the blankets and Chuck lifted me down, spinning a giggling me around as Tab jumped down.

Tab lit a cigarette as Chuck wandered off.

"First Sergeant Talbert!" we heard someone call. Then we saw Lip approach.

"Tab, Capt. Speirs wants 1st and 2nd platoon to swing to the woods. A small patrol in case we stay for the night" Lip told.

"Yes, sir. I'll go find Chuck. Would you mind find a place for Livy where she can rest in peace?"

"I'm not tired" I cut in, just when a yawn crept up my throat and came out, causing the two men to chuckle.

"Sure, Floyd. I'll find some place. Come on, Livy" Lip smiled.

Tab crouched down to my size, have taking his helmet off and held it under his arm "Now, get some rest and stay out of trouble, eh? I'll be back as soon as I can. "

"Pinky-finger promise?" I asked holding my pinky up.

Tab smiled, putting his small, yet larger pinky around mine "Pinky-finger promise."

"All right" I sighed.

Tab chuckled, ruffling my hair "That's my girl."

I took Lip's awaiting hand as he led me through the crowd of troopers waiting for orders.

He led me to a building which the officers probably had 'borrowed' for CP.

"Hey, Vest?" Lip called as we walked into a room.

"Be right there!" Vest called from another room. We waited and he came one minute later.

"What can I do for you two?" he smiled.

"Could you find a peaceful place for Olivia to rest here?"

"Sure. I've just been in there and there's a couch big enough to be a bed for her, I think" Vest replied pointing to the room behind him.

Lip nodded as he walked by with me "Thanks."

"Sure thing, lieutenant" Vest winked as he returned to his work.

I watched as Lip went around trying to find a blanket while I was lying on the couch. Vest had been right, it sure was big. It was sweet of him to want to tug me in.

"There you go, Livy" he smiled as he had finally found a blanket and tugged it gently around me.

"Thank you, Lip" I smiled.

He blinked "Sure. Get some rest, eh? You look tired."

" I will...try" I added.

Lip chuckled before he disappeared "That's all I'm asking for, sweetheart."

I rolled and turned a couple of times, trying to find the most comfortable position, then slowly drifting off to sleep...

B.o.B

_**Dream/Flashback – March 5th, 1942 – Arnhem, Holland:**_

_I woke up to my mother's angelic voice call for Daniel, Mary and I, saying there's breakfast._

"_Coming!" I replied on Deutsch as I shook my twin Mary's sleeping body. I was the oldest of the two of us. There was two hours between our births. Daniel was the oldest, he was seventeen._

"_Mary, wake up. There's breakfast" I whispered, rocking my sister more roughly._

_I sighed when my twin just muttered down in her pillow and tried to slap me._

"_Daniel!" I called. _

_I heard someone come tumbling down the hall and I knew who it was right away. Daniel would always do that when I had woken him up. It hadn't been the first time I had to get his help with waking up Mary._

"_Not again" he sighed, jumping onto the bed, helping me rock our sister back and forth while calling her name._

"_Children!" our mother called on English._

_Suddenly Mary sat up, rubbing her eyes, yawning. She smiled sweetly at us when she saw Daniel and I sat on each side of her. I looked over at Daniel who smiled and rolled his eyes._

_As Mary was up, the three of us went down to breakfast together. We had always been close. Daniel would of course spend time with his friends, and some times he even hanged out with a girl. But he would always read a story to Mary and I in the evening when we were about to go to sleep. _

_Suddenly, the doorbell rung and I heard my mother's footsteps in the hall downstairs. I heard the door open._

"_Mrs. Dolph? What-? Charles!" our mother called in a nervous tone._

_I didn't know what was wrong with Mrs. Dolph but I didn't really care. I know it's not a very nice thought but I didn't like her, or her family. Her husband was an officer in the German Army. _

_I shivered when I recalled Daniel say some rumors that Mr. Dolph was in the SS. And their three children had always been mean to me and Mary, even when Daniel watched us play. But all three of us coped with it since we knew our whole family would be in trouble if we shot something back at them. My parents had in fear and protection chosen not to wear the stars this man named Hitler demanded us to after his mean soldiers had taken Holland in their charge. And guess who were the only ones who knew that we didn't wear them? The Dolph's._

"_Please come peacefully with us, Mrs. Dürsh" a foreign male voice spoke on Deutsch. _

"_What is going on? Who are you? Who are they, Mrs. Dolph?" our father asked confused._

_Daniel looked down at us, motioning for us to go up again and we followed him willingly._

_We walked to the windows as we heard screams and cries. My eyes widened as I saw men, women and children with stars on their chest being pulled in different directions to different trucks where they were pulled up and guarded by scary soldiers with guns._

"_Daniel, Olivia, Mary, get out of here! Run!" mom screamed. Mary's and my eyes were filled with tears. What was going on?_

"_Ahhh, you must be the Dürsh children. Please, follow us peacefully and nothing bad will happen...yet" a male voice spoke behind us. All three of us twirled around. Daniel stepped in front of Mary and me. _

"_What do you want?" he asked "Why are you taking those people? Where are you taking us?"_

_Now, three other men with guns entered Mary and I's bedroom._

"_We're taking you to a place where you belong – your right place to be" the man replied, smiling a wicked grin at me who shuddered and hid behind Daniel._

"_Leave them alone!" Daniel yelled as the three men suddenly took one of us each. _

_I screamed, hit and tried to kick the man to get loose but he was just too strong. _

"_They're only kids, please!" I heard daddy plead from downstairs._

_The man with the wicked grin nodded at his men "Take them all."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom, daddy!" I called desperately as we come outside. <em>

"_Put the girls in one truck to Auschwitz, the others in the truck to Kaufering" another man ordered, pointing at the truck._

"_No! Please, please! Not Auschwitz! They're only children!" my mother screamed as she was dragged up on the truck to 'Auschwitz' which I didn't know what was._

_I grabbed my captor's hand and bit him so he withdrawed his hand, swearing. _

"_Grab her!" the man ordered._

_I managed to dodge one or two before getting captured again. I kicked and screamed and tried to bite my other captor but he held me where I couldn't reach with my mouth._

"_Feisty this one" the man with the wicked grin smirked._

_He paused like he was thinking. He looked over at the truck some other soldiers had dragged daddy and Daniel up on another truck. I saw there was almost only men._

_The man looked at my captor again "She's going to Kaufering – she is a strong one."_

_I yelped as my captor lifted me up in an iron grip over his shoulder and walked against the other truck. My yells blended in with many others from different families yelling and weeping for their loved ones. Other people watched from their gardens or their windows but not one of them tried to stop this...whatever the Germans were doing._

_Then I suddenly saw something that stopped me from fighting against my captor. I watched the Dolph's stand with their father in SS uniform. It had been true the rumors Daniel had heard. Then Mrs. Dolph looked over at me with an evil and disgusted look. I wasn't ignorant. I knew what they had done. They had told the Gestapo about us. _

"_Mommy! Mary!" I cried in my captor's ears, causing him to groan, telling me to shut up._

"_Olive!" Mary screamed, reaching out as their truck began to move with our weeping mother, calling for me, daddy and Daniel._

"_Mary!" I returned trying to reach out like I could just grab her hand._

"_Silence her" the man who apparently was in charge of this growled._

_I was sat down right before the truck. That was when I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my belly._

_I collapsed, begging for him to stop hitting me._

"_Enough" I heard someone say before I passed out._

* * *

><p>"<em>Olive..."<em>

_I stirred as I heard Daniel call my name distantly._

"_Olive..."_

_My eyelids fluttered slowly open, to reveal a crying Daniel looking down at me. I felt him stroke my hair gently._

"_Dan..." I croaked. I would have said something more but then I coughed violently._

"_Shhhh. Don't speak" he told me with a sad smile, with a husky voice himself. I saw his lips was completely dry._

"_Wa..ter" I pleaded._

_I yelped in pain as the moving truck drove down in a deep hole._

"_There is no water, darling" daddy spoke from...what must have been opposite us._

"_Where are..we..going? What...do...they...want?"_

"_They are taking us to a labor camp, to work" daddy explained._

"_Where are they taking Mary and mommy?" I asked weakly as I had found the strength to sit up on Daniel's lap._

_Daddy gulped, tears floating in his eyes "Auschwitz."_

"_Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked, feeling the tears approach too. I had never seen daddy cry. He had always been so strong. _

_Suddenly the truck stopped harshly so everyone bumped into each other._

"_Out you scum! Get out now!" a man said, opening the small gate to the truck._

_Daddy was thrown down, Daniel jumped down himself with me in his arms. I held on tightly and hid my face when I saw all the others. As I held onto Daniel I felt some fabric formed as a star on his chest and when I moved to get a look, it was true. And I had one too. I guessed they had put them on us while I was sleeping. I didn't like calling it passed out so I called it sleeping._

_The soldiers pushed us all against a large area, formed with a fence of barbwire. The fence was tall so you couldn't get over it. They nudged us through the gates._

_I looked around. The earth was of sand and gravel and you could see the dust flying around. There was some small huts on each side. I didn't like the atmosphere or the smell. I didn't like anything about this place. I just wanted to go home. Be with my family in peace._

_We hadn't done anything wrong. Why did we have to wear those yellow stars on our clothes over our chests. There was written something on it but I didn't know what it said._

"_Get to work!" a man yelled on Deutsch. Suddenly I was pulled from Daniel's arms and dragged away. Daniel tried to get to me but he was hit so he fell to the ground, after wards being dragged in another direction. I had already a dusty face where my clean tears that rolled down my cheeks marked where I had cried. The mean man got me to work with a shovel, digging some holes._

_I didn't know what it was for until later. Sweat was dripping for me and my belly hurt. I was so hungry and my mouth was dry than ever before. We would only get a minimal amount of food every day and my belly couldn't get used to it. And the small amount of food I got came up again after a small time. I nearly didn't see daddy or Daniel all day. And there wasn't anyone else to talk to – everybody kept to themselves._

_Then one day – I saw what the Germans intended to do with us. I watched in horror, with tears in my eyes as they carried the body of a man to one of the large holes I had dug along with others day and night, and threw him down. And that I would see almost every day after that. _

_And if someone held a break for only a minute we would get hit or whipped. I could still feel the places where the whip had hit. I could feel the marks if I ran my fingers down my back or legs. I had blisters and was bruised all over. My face was puffy, my eyes red and weary – that was how all of us looked. I didn't know how many days, weeks, months we had been here – an eternity I guessed. Suddenly one night Daniel came out of nowhere. He looked around for any guards before he abducted me, hiding the both of us behind one of the huts._

"_Daniel, what-?"_

"_Shhh. Not a word. Papa and I have found a way to get you out of here. But you must do everything I say, okay?" he hushed me down._

"_But whatever about you?" I croaked._

"_Both Papa and I will be fine. We're stronger than you" Daniel replied with a sad smile._

_I stomped silently on the ground "I am just as strong as you are!"_

_Daniel pulled me into a hug "Shhhh. You are, you little monster. But you must be brave and strong right now. Could you do that for me?"_

_I nodded, sobbing quietly as I held my arms tightly around his torso._

"_We must not be seen. It's not long from here. Come on." Daniel took my hand and led me through the camp on sneaky-feet as I used to call it. I didn't know how but we made it to where daddy stood, with a guard of the camp, behind another building._

_I stopped, he wouldn't let me go, would he? He was one of them._

_Daniel seemed to know what I was thinking "It's okay. He's not one of them. He will get you out of here but you must trust him."_

_I hesitated, looked back but then agreed to go to where daddy and the 'good guy' was standing._

"_Nobody saw you?" the guard asked, looking cautiously around._

_Daniel shook his head "No one."_

_The guard nodded to me " Is it her?"_

"_It's her" daddy replied._

"_Daddy" I croaked hugging him._

"_Shhh" daddy soothed, stroking my hair "It's going to be all right. We're going to be apart for awhile, just like when you visited grandma, yeah? It's not any different. Diëter here will find someone to take care of you, but you have to do anything he asks of you. Understood?"_

_I nodded, sobbing quietly "I will, daddy."_

_Daddy kissed my forehead "There's my girl. Say farewell to your brother."_

_I turned and ran to Daniel who lifted me up, holding me tightly._

"_I'll miss you, little monster" he whispered._

"_I'll miss you too, big monster" I cried._

_Daniel chuckled, kissing me in the hair before setting me down "Go on with you. We'll see each other again soon. I promise."_

_He nudged me in the direction of the guard who took my hand firmly._

"_Thank you. I owe you everything" my father said to him._

_The guard nodded "I have children on my own."_

_I kept looking back at daddy and Daniel who smiled assuring at me, waving at me to go._

* * *

><p>"<em>I have to bind your hands" the man told me as we walked and stopped behind another building.<em>

_I nodded and he took a small piece of rope up of his pocket and tied it firm but not too tight around my wrists._

"_Don't speak no matter what they say to you. I'm supposed to take you to another camp, but I'll take you as far as to France if I can."_

"_But the Germans have taken France too" I told confused._

_The man smiled "Clever girl. Yes, they have. But there's camps in France too. And when we have gotten past my 'comrades' I'll find you a family who will hide you."_

_I nodded, understanding it now "Thank you, sir. No one would do anything in my neighborhood."_

_The man nodded "That's because they're scared, Olivia Mae." _

"_You know my name?" I asked surprised "And why are they scared?"_

_He chuckled "Don't you recognize me? I'm not that old."_

_I looked closely at him and then my mouth flew open "Mr. Hórg."_

"_Hello again, little one. I hope you have continued training your voice." _

"_I have" I assured "Every day. But what are you doing here? I thought you were out traveling?"_

"_I was" he told me before telling me to be quiet as we neared the gate._

_Luckily for us, it was one of the new 'recruits' standing at the gate since the old ones surely was in town, enjoying themselves._

"_Halt! Where are you going?" one of the recruits asked._

"_A truck awaits to take the girl to Drancy" Mr. Hórg replied coldly._

"_It's true, private. Let them pass" another guard said._

_The recruit gulped, then motioning for his comrade to open the gate._

_Mr. Hórg pulled me roughly with him, as an act._

"_Get in" he growled at me._

_I acted scared and climbed the steps up with shivering legs._

"_Let's drive!" Mr. Hórg ordered the driver I didn't know who was._

_When we were a little away, Mr. Hórg opened a small window from the frontseat "Olivia, come here. There's someone I think you should meet."_

_I made my way to the small window with uneasy legs as there was a lot of holes._

_Mr. Hórg pointed to the driver "See if you can recognize him."_

_I looked closely, my mouth falling open again when I realized it was one of Daniel's childhood friends, Matthew who had suddenly disappeared. I wondered how the two of them had ended up in the German army. I didn't dare to ask though._

"_Matt" I gasped._

"_Hi, Livy" Matt smiled._

"_Where are you taking me?" I asked._

"_Near a place called Sainte-Mére-Églisé" Mr. Hórg replied._

_After wards they told me to sit down and rest. What only felt like minutes but had been many many hours in reality I woke up as the truck stopped, Matt cursing under his breath._

"_What are we going to do?" he asked Mr. Hórg._

"_Act calm, open a little opening so Olivia can get out if she have to run. The two of us hold them back as long we can if it comes to that."_

"_But we're too long from Sainte-Mére-Églisé."_

"_You know her family, they have stubborn minds. It's going to be fine."_

"_You don't have to do this" I told them._

"_But we will" Matt told me before telling me to sit down as a man approached us._

"_What's this? What's happening, sir?" Mr. Hórg asked a man who had arrived at the truck._

"_Allied planes are dropping paratroopers all over the place. We have to check everything so tell it true and avoid trouble – what's in there?"_

"_A prisoner trip. For Drancy" Matt replied._

"_How many?"_

_I heard the doors up front slam and I heard boots approach the end of the truck. Then a hand opened a hole, large enough for me to jump out of. The hand winked for me to come closer._

"_Well, I can't see anything. Don't play games with me."_

"_Now!"_

_I didn't hesitate jumping out, surprising the man and knock him over._

"_Run, Olivia, run!" Matt yelled as the two of them held him down._

_And I did. I didn't even stop when I heard it._

_Bang...Bang..._

B.o.B

I screamed sitting up, gasping for air. I pulled my knees up under myself, starting to sob uncontrollably. Enough people had died. I rocked myself back and forth.

"Matt...Mr. Hórg" I croaked.

I heard running boots approach "Olivia! Christ. McGee, get Doc Roe and Captain Speirs. Now!"

"Matt...Mr. Hórg" I repeated not looking up.

"Livy... oh God. How the hell did the others..." Vest's voice trailed off in panic.

The next, I heard three pairs of running boots approach.

That was when I felt Gene's calming touch "Olivia..look at me, darlin'. It's okay...you're safe."

"What happened?" Captain Speirs asked.

"I—I don't know, sir. I was working and then I heard a scream coming from in here and then I found her like this" Vest explained stammering a bit.

I looked with terrified eyes up at Gene then hugged him tight, him taken-aback of the sudden action but almost immediately I felt his arms around me.

"Don't let go" I croaked, sobbing down in his jacket.

"I won't" he replied, getting what I meant. He knew what I had looked like back then. He didn't need an explanation to understand.

"You saw it, didn't you?" he whispered out of our captain's hearing. I simply nodded.

"Shhh.. it's okay. They are not gonna hurt you anymore. Ever" he promised with such confidence I couldn't help but be a little more calm and collected.

"Doc?"

Gene's arms remained around me as we both looked up at the captain. Gene looked down at me.

"I think it's time for them to know what really happened, Livy" he admitted sadly, knowing how painful it would be.

"But I'm scared" I croaked "Scared to see it again."

Ron stepped closer "We will help you. Take all the time you need. Vest, would you excuse us for a moment. Dismiss anyone who wants to get in here."

"Even Major Winters or Talbert, sir?"

Ron sighed "Even Major Winters and Talbert."

"Yes, sir" Vest replied closing the door behind us.

Ron sat down on the other side of me, taking my other hand. I took a deep breath and told them everything. I had to stop many times because my sobs became too powerful but I got through it.

Capt. Speirs squeezed my hand, standing up "You did very well, Livy. You are a brave and strong girl."

I sobbed "Thank you, sir."

Suddenly the door went open.

"I'm sorry, sir but-."

"Speirs. 1St platoon have found something. We're moving out" Lieutenant interrupted Vest before glancing concerned down at me and Gene "What happened here?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it :)<strong>

**Feedback = Always appreciated!**

**-LovingBOBThePacific**


	33. Chapter 33

Well, hello again! Here's chapter **33 **of The Paratroopers, I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter - OBS; **Kleenex might be needed for some!**  
>No, seriously I was literally in tears writing the chapter. While writing I realized just a bit of what it must have been like finding this camp and having a little girl as Livy in this story whom family are victims of these horrible crimes the Nazi's and Hitler made during their 'reign' time in Germany and all over the world. I'm writing from the heart and these events touch so much that I just want it as as believable and reasonable as possible which I really hope I have succeed in. <strong>So therefor, please tell me what you think of it! :')<strong>

As my last words, I'd like to thank everyone who have followed me through this - old as new readers -you're all amazing. I love you guys! :-*

Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.

Enjoy ;-).

* * *

><p><em>So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn<br>There's vultures and thieves at your back  
>The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies<br>That you make up for all that you lack  
>It don't make no difference, escaping one last time<br>It's easier to believe  
>In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness<br>That brings me to my knees..._

_~ Angel by Sarah McLachlan ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33:<strong>

**March 1945 – Landsberg, Germany:**

It had taken quite awhile to convince Lieutenant that I was ready to go. Or...he had actually been promoted from Captain to Major when we left Haguenau but he had been Lieutenant when I had met him and I guess that the name..or rank as lieutenant was, would always be what I would call him.

Gene had also been a bit hesitant with me going. It was clearly written all over his face but, as stubborn I indeed was, I wanted to be strong.

I knew that Lieutenant knew what really happened to me and what my past had been like since I had seen Capt. Speirs whisper in his ear shortly after we went outside.

Perco had been on that patrol of some 1st platoon men who had found something. He had been running all the way back through the woods and all and when he had arrived he was only panting a little bit. I guessed it was the results of the training he and the other Toccoa men had got.

When I came out and was being lifted up by Lieb in 2nd platoon's truck, I smiled over at Perco who watched me with panic, like he couldn't believe I was allowed to go and that made my belly rumble. Not of hunger, but of unease. What had they found out there?

Perco was sitting up front in the lead jeep with Lieutenant, Nix and Ron. The men in 2nd platoon was chit-chatting quietly, wondering where we were being taken while some others enjoyed the nature's soothing sounds. As I looked around in the trees we drove by, a sudden, disgusting smell found its way to my nostrils, making me frown. At first, I thought it was because we were near a field with fertilizer but when the smell kept hanging in the air I got nervous.

Suddenly, a memory flashed before my eyes a moment, then to be gone again.

It was like an out of the body experience; I saw soldiers push people in pajamas-looking clothes with yellow stars upon their chests, through a large metallic gate. There was a tall fence around the whole camp of barbwire. So tall so you couldn't get over it. The earth was of sand and gravel and you could see dust fly around all over the place and there was small huts on both sides.  
>I didn't like this place. Who were these people and why were they here?<p>

I looked around at the many people when my eyes stopped at a certain family. There was a father, a younger boy and then a little girl. I noticed that she was the only female at this place.

I shook my head, wanting to forget those images. What had it got to do with me?  
>That was what I thought as I, as the first of all the men saw what some 1st platoon men had discovered. Bull was sitting down with his back to the...large metallic gate, bound together with a tall fence of barbwire you couldn't climb over, the earth, the huts...the people with pajamas-looking clothes and the stars upon their chests.<br>I trembled, scooting closer to Chuck and that didn't go unnoticed by him him.

"Something wrong-? Holy shit!" he breathed in utter disbelief.  
>The boys had now discovered where they had been taken and their mouths were open in pure disbelief and horror as they jumped down from the tailgate.<br>My feet hurt when I hit the ground and my legs was trembling. It was like a huge rock was stuck in my throat so I lost the ability to speak. I backed off when Chuck walked closer, him looking back at me with a sad, knowing look. This just couldn't be true I kept repeating over and over again in my head. The men pulled up their collar up over their nose or used their handkerchiefs to cover with. Don and Lieb stayed at the trucks with me, seeing the affect this had on me.

I recognized this place but I just couldn't recall from where. I was thinking like an insane as Lieutenant ordered the gates where the people stood to be opened. I was so scared.

"Stand back. Give us some room here, stand back. Back. Back" Christenson said to the prisoners as him and Perco had cut the links on the gates and pushed it slowly open.  
>The men started to walk in, being embraced and kissed as they walked past the prisoners. Many clutched to the men's jackets like to feel if they were actually real. I safe a last spark of relief and hope in the people's else lifeless eyes. Who would be so cruel to do this?<p>

"Liebgott! Liebgott! Livy!" we heard Lip call before he actually approached us after having been dodging through the many paratroopers who automatically walked in like a doll with wide eyes full of horror.

"Liebgott. Major needs you up front, right now" Lip told.  
>"Sure" Lieb replied and ran against the others. I started to walk too but Lip stopped me by putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.<p>

"You don't have to go in there" he told me with a sad smile.  
>I smiled sadly, knowing how protective and concerned they were of me. But I knew that I had to control my fears and get in there. I felt I had to.<p>

"I have to go in there, Lip. I just have to" I replied with a small voice.  
>Lip eyed me with much concern and unease before he nodded sadly.<br>I gave him a brave and enthusiastic smile I could manage and started to walk against the gates with hesitant and timid steps. Some of the men who stood at the gate and beyond looked at me with great concern and awe but they didn't say anything, just watched and made sure of that I got in safely without being squeezed by the many prisoners. I quickened my pace when I saw Lieutenant, Nix, Ron and Lieb stand with a prisoner. They all noticed me and watched me with concern. Ron put a hand on my shoulder as I stood beside him and Nix, behind Lieutenant, Lieb and the man.

"He said the guards left this morning, sir" Lieb replied as Lieutenant had told him to ask the man where the guards had gone. That had apparently been before I came.

"They burned some of the huts first" Lieb continued as the man continued to speak on German.

"..with the prisoners still in them, sir. Alive."

I gulped as tears approached with haste, me trying stubbornly to hold them back.  
>"Jesus Christ" Nix breathed.<br>The man spoke again and Lieb translated "Some of the prisoners tried to stop them. Some of them were killed."

Lieb looked at where the prisoner looked "They didn't have enough ammo for all the prisoners, so...so they killed as many as they could...before they left the camp."  
>I looked around with teary eyes as Lieb translated as the man spoke again "They locked the gates behind them and headed south."<br>"Someone in town must have told them about us..coming" Nix spoke.  
>"Yeah, I think so" Lieb replied.<p>

_"Both Papa and I will be fine. We're stronger than you."_

I twirled around as another memory flashed before my eyes. I felt Ron's eyes upon me and felt as he squeezed my shoulder as comfort.

"_I am just as strong as you are!"_

Quiet sobs escaped my lips as I trembled more violently than before. I knew this place, but where from?

"_Shhhh. You are, you little monster. But you must be brave and strong right now. Could you do that for me?"_

I could have screamed. Daniel...Papa...Mary...Mom...Kaufering...Auschwitz...

"Kaufering" I spoke on German, looking up at the man who looked with wide eyes at me before he nodded.

"What is it, Olivia?" Lieutenant asked concerned.  
>I suck in a deep breath, trying to not let the sobs come out. I had promised Daniel to be brave and strong "Kaufering is what this camp's named."<p>

"What? You mean that-?" Nix was lost for words, as were Lieutenant, Ron and Lieb was.  
>I nodded sadly, looking to the ground as a single tear escaped my eyelid. I shuddered. It was like I could hear the whips..and feel them on my back.<p>

Lieutenant cleared his throat after a moment of silence. Mean while, I had walked up beside Lieb, him wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Will you ask him what kind of camp this is?" Lieutenant asked with a husky voice "Uhm..what, why they are here?"

I had always wanted to hear that answer. I didn't know why my family had been brought here. Why all these people were brought here. I wanted so desperately to just run and find Daniel and Papa. I was sure they were still here, but I couldn't. I was stuck in the space.

"Was is das hier?" Lieb asked.

"Das hier? Das, das is ein arbejdslager fur, fur, fur...?" the German tried to find the right word.  
>"He says it's a work camp for...?" Lieb translated, certainly not sure about what the last word the man spoke meant. And I wasn't of much help either since I didn't know what it meant either.<p>

"I'm not sure what the word means, sir..uh...unwanted, disliked, maybe?" Lieb suggested.

"Criminals?" Ron questioned.  
>"No" I replied firmly.<p>

"I don't think criminals, sir" Lieb agreed, turning to the man "Ahh..Fabresia?"

The man's head shot up "Fabresia? Nein, nein."

"No" Lieb translated.

The man started to ramble all possible titles up which Lieb translated as they were spoken " Doctors, muscians, tailors, clerks, farmers, intellectuals. I mean normal people."

"Juden..! Juden."

My heart felt like it stopped. The tears slowly ran down my cheeks as quiet sobs made my body shake. I felt Lieb's arm around me squeeze my shoulder as comfort before he spoke bitterly "Jews."

"Poles, gypsies" Lieb's voice rambled from far away it seemed. I was in my own little world of sorrow, full with grief.

"Liebgott?"

I heard Lieb gulp "The women's camp is at the next rail road stop."

That's when I heard a small voice call my name, carried by the wind. I twirled around as Lieb walked away himself, lost in his own thoughts and grief. These was his people too.

"Olivia..."

I followed the weak voice, not stopping when Lieutenant called out to me, until I stopped a couple of meters from where Chuck and Tab was sitting, kneeling over a body before they turned to see me. Their eyes was misty when they saw me. I eyed the body closely until I stopped at the right arm. Loud sobs now escaped my mouth when I saw the familiar tattoo Papa bore, the star they bore and I once bore; The Star of David. I couldn't believe why someone would do this. What had we and the others done since we had been put here and several other camps around the world?

"Papa?" My voice was nothing but a whisper before I ran to where the two paratroopers sat. They tried to stop me but I dodged them and found myself fall to my knees beside my father. My strong father. He was all wrinkled and it scared me when I saw the clear sign of bones beneath the slim amount of skin he had left. He was even more skinny than me and that scared me so.  
>The pajamas he was wearing hung way too loose about his small and fragile body and his eyes didn't have that stubborn, warm and confident look they once had. And it seemed the last spark of hope had left his eyes long time ago. I wouldn't have recognized him if it hadn't been for the tattoo. Papa had been broad-shouldered and have had a well-built body after his many years of work as a farmer. He always had a twinkle in his eye and he always wore a warm and kind smile.<br>What I saw now reminded me of grandpa before he died, just not so skinny.

Papa's eyes lit up a bit though when he it was really me, taking his small and bony hand.

"Olivia.." he croaked before coughing, trying to smile at me.

"Papa.." I sobbed " Was haben sie getan? Wo ist Daniel?"

Papa coughed, squeezing my hand as tight as he could. He bore that look of when you had done something wrong and I didn't understand that. What had I done wrong?

"Don't speak German when your American is so well. You have nothing...to hide... for your friends and protectors" Papa spoke on English between coughs.

"I'm sorry, Papa." I looked down.

"Don't be. You've done well. I'm proud of you. You did as Daniel and I told you."

Papa coughed violently but he waved the water Chuck brought him away. Him and Tab stood silently and watched us with sad eyes. Like they knew something I didn't. I noticed Papa look at them and them back at him.

"What is it, Papa?" I asked nervously, looking from him to Chuck and Tab and back at Papa again "Where's Daniel?"

A single tear escaped Papa's eyelids "He's with your sister and mommy now. And I will soon join them. Don't cry for us, Olivia Mae, honey."

My body trembled as my sobs got more violently as I realized what he was saying. I panicked, trying desperately to say something and lift him. But though he was so skinny he was still to heavy.

"Help me!" I yelled at Tab and Chuck who watched me with sorrow. Papa told me to look at him, him stroking my hair soothingly "You can't do anything, sweetling...Now, don't cry..there's no reason to be afraid...I'm not afraid. You'll be fine, you have people around you who loves you and wants everything that's best for you. They'll protect you and guide you through life. They have already raised you to be a good girl. They have taken the job I and your mother wasn't able to finish before the war began..and...times changed. You must be strong and brave."

I sobbed "I can't. It's too much. Too many have died in front of me. Not you too."

Papa let out a sound that almost sounded like a husky chuckle "I love you, Olivia Mae Dürsh. We all do."

I let out a small shriek as the last sign of life left Papa's eyes and his head rolled to the side like I had seen so many times before. My tears fell on his face as I watched the eyes of glass that once had been full of life. I put two fingers to his eyelids and closed his eyes gently. He wouldn't see no more. I was actually surprised over myself that I didn't break down there. Instead I just arose and turned and stared at Chuck and Tab who stood closer than before, looking sadly at me.  
>If I had been just a year or so younger I probably would have yelled, hit and kicked them, yelling I hated them, why they didn't help and all that. But I had matured largely which frightened me. I wasn't a little girl anymore, or it didn't feel that way. It felt like I was so old and grown-ups didn't behave like that...mostly. As long as none of them touched me I could remain strong, but I knew that as soon as they embraced me, I would break. And this would be my final breaking point.<p>

But Tab, nor Chuck made a move to embrace me. They were in shock and was full of grief like me. They were stuck in their spot, their eyes showing how much they wanted to run to me, though. But they just couldn't move like I couldn't. We just stared, looking blankly at each other, not seeing or noticing the chaos around us as the men finally got water and food from the town to the prisoners still alive.

"What the fuck are we gonna do with an olive? They need food...and water!" someone yelled.  
>'Olive' was the only thing I noticed in that sentence. I started shaking, falling to the ground in such powerful sobs it was hard to breathe. John from the 82nd had called me Olive until...<br>I let out a scream as I remembered everyone.. Mommy, Mary, Mr. Hórg, Matthew, John Hall ,Van Klinken, the replacement back from England called James Miller, Dukeman, John from the 82nd, Renée, Hoob, Julian, Skip Muck, Alex Penkala, A.P Herron, Francis Mellet, Carl Sowosko, Kenneth Webb, Harold Webb, Bill Kiehn, Eugene Jackson, Daniel and now Papa.

These names were only the ones I knew – who knew how many more lives had been lost in this stupid war that made no sense at all? Many, that was for sure.

"Medic! Doc!" Tab called as both he and Chuck had run to me when I fell to the ground. I sobbed uncontrollably, shaking over my whole body though I was lying down.

I felt running steps approach and felt as Gene knelt down beside me.

"What the hell happened?" Ron demanded. He must have been the second pair of boots.

"It's her..dad...over there, sir" Tab stammered, pointing to Papa.

Ron followed his finger and looked down at me with a sad look.

"Goddammit and you didn't take her away?" Gene scolded, trying to keep me steady but it was like I wasn't in control of my own body. It was like I was inside a shell I had no power of. I could only watch and hear as Gene spoke soothingly to me, telling me it was going to be all right while holding me down. I just wanted to scream at him that it wasn't going to be all right. I had lost everything. It felt like I had nothing to live for. After this, the boys would return to their families and live their lives. Of course there wouldn't be space for me in it. I was a wreckage..and an orphan. I wasn't thinking clear – I knew it. My wrecked mind told me lies and I believed it. I didn't remember the letter Joe sent me about what his mom had told him.

"I didn't know what happened...we-."

"What the hell's wrong with you? She's a kid. A little girl!" Gene yelled at Tab and Chuck as he swept a still shaking me, up in his arms and took me with haste away.

I didn't blame them anything. They had been speechless, horrified, maybe even frightened. I was just glad it hadn't happened while they had been in combat.

"Achtung, bitte! Achtung, bitte!" I heard Lieb call as Gene carried me through the crowd as Lieb continued on German "You must go back into the camp. It's only for a short period of time. This way we are better able to provide with proper food and with medicine, please. Go back into the camp. It's for your own good."

I heard our people start to protest. It broke my heart to hear that as I was sure it had broken Lieb's heart too. I let out another loud sob and Gene soothed me helplessly.

B.o.B

**March 1945 – Landsberg, Germany:**

"C'mon, princess. Open up!" George smiled, lifting the spoon once again with the liquid Gene had ordered the men to make sure to give me every day since Kaufering. It was something calming I had overheard. It had been a couple of days and today, at 1200 hours, we were heading to a new town called Thalem. I had literally not said a word since. I knew it was for no ones good if I didn't stop this. But it was just so _hard. _The boys was worried sick about me and they would pour in to check on me every fifth minute, even when I was sleeping...or was supposed to. Sleep just wouldn't come to me.  
>I shook stubbornly my head, moving my head away from the spoon.<p>

"Come on, sweetie. It's for your own good."

Remembering Lieb's words to the people in the camp, I slapped angrily the spoon out of George's hand, the spoon falling to the floor, the liquid running out on the floor.

George sighed in defeat along with the rest there was in the room.

"Bad choice of words, Luz" Tab spoke.

"Why?"

"That's what I said to _our _people, that's why" Lieb replied bitterly with concern in his eyes.

Suddenly Gene entered, with a cloth prepared to sweep the untouched liquid up from the floor.

He sighed "How many spoons?"

Shifty raised himself up from the bunk he had been sitting on "The fifth if I have counted right."

"Have you tried everything?" asked Gene, sweeping the liquid up from the floor. Tab slammed his hand in the table he sat beside "Yeah we have. But nothing friggin' works!"  
>I jumped at his actions. I didn't know he was that angry or upset. Gene stood calmly up and looked at Tab and then at every man of Easy in the room who wasn't on some kind of duty.<p>

"You must be patient. We all must. I don't like it either but we must have patience. Livy's still a little girl, no matter how much she have grown and matured during her long time with us. This takes time, especially when she has seen so much death as she has" Gene spoke wisely.

"But what the heck can we do to help her?" Rami asked, making Gene to turn to him, but before he could reply, Lip who stood in the door replied " Nothing but support her with all you've got and let her get some peace if she need it, which she does. We better head to the trucks. We're leaving for Thalem in a couple of minutes."

"Sarge" the men replied, acknowledging Lip's rank though he didn't seem to care much before slowly leaving the room with their gear.

Lip then turned to adress me "Take all the time you need. I will have one of the boys to wait for you at the stairs, or you can just come down yourself if you wish. It's up to you, Livy."

I closed my eyes, breathing in and out "I'd like to have someone escort me if that's okay."  
>My mouth opened as I realized I had spoken for the first time in days. Lip smiled "That's not problem at all. I'll guess that every man would fight over getting the honor."<p>

He caused me to giggle "Thank you, Lip. Truly."

"Sure thing, sweetheart" he winked with a twinkle in his eye as he left me alone.

Again, the boys had talked like I wasn't there, but again I felt like I _hadn't _been there mentally, only physically. I hadn't even realized that I still got something and someone to fight for, to live for. The men of Easy Company had become my second family, my brothers, uncles, some even being 'old' enough to be my father. That, I guessed, was the reason why I still managed to, yeah, live. My life would be nothing without them. Papa had been right when he had said that the Easy men, or more precisely the Toccoa men and a couple of replacements had raised me when Papa and Mommy hadn't got the chance to finish it. I knew that the pain would never go away but I still had someone to hold on to, to complain to when I reached the teenage years, have several shoulders to cry on when things got rough and most of all, a family and bunch of men who loved me and wanted to protect me against everything evil there must be in the world. I couldn't back dow now. I must never back down. I had to stay forever strong, no matter the pain. There I was, in an apartment in Landsberg, having been all around the world. England, Normandy, other places in France, Holland, Belgium. I was nine and a half years old when the adventure of my life began. Now, it was the Spring 1945, ten years old and my adventures with my family still wasn't over.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time: April 11th, 1945 – Thalem, Germany:<strong>

"Hitler's dead" Nix spoke after we had been listening to some Beethoven for a while. Mine and the boys mouths was open in awe as we turned to the dark-haired officer.

"Holy shit" Lieb exclaimed, still with me on his lap.

"Shot himself in Berlin" Nix told.

"Is the war over, sir?" Bull questioned.

"No" replied Nix "We have orders to Berchetesgaden. We move out in one hour."

"Why? The man's not home" Web spoke as we slowly stood up and turned to leave.

"Should've killed himself three years ago. Saved us a lot of trouble" Webby continued as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, he should've. But he didn't."

_During the following months, Allied Forces discovered numerous POW, concentration and death camps. These camps were part of the Nazi attempt to effect the 'Final Solution' to the 'Jewish Question'. Between 1942 and 1945, five million ethnic minorities and six million Jews were murdered – many of them in the camps..._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Sooo, that was it!**

**Gosh, only one episode left and etc. an epilogue...Oh my my my...**

**Feedback = Fabolous! :D**

**Until next time - Hang tough and Currahee!**

**-LovingBOBThePacific**


	34. Chapter 34

Hello guys! I really hope you'll enjoy this little filler chapter - I'm so sorry for the bit unexpected happenings in the start (none-saying spoiler, huh? ;) ) Oh, well I hope you're going to enjoy it :) Thank you for all your doings - means the world to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.

Enjoy ;-).

* * *

><p>"<em>'Cause I'm wrapped, I'm wrapped around<br>Your perfect little finger  
>And I'm trapped inside the cell<br>Of every sound she makes  
>She is my weakness, she is my weakness."<em>

_~Weakness – The Wanted ~ _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34:<strong>

**Episode 10 – Points:**

**May 3rd, 1945 – South Germany:**

I sighed silently as I sat at dinner in the kitchen of one of the German apartments the company had once again 'borrowed'. I didn't want to the men to worry even more about me than they did already. Men mixed from different platoons surrounded me, eating the food they had found and scrounged. They had given me plenty of it on my plate every day but it just seemed like I couldn't get it down. With my fork, I sat and stabbed at the food Tab had made since it 'was his turn'. Small-talk went on among the boys who didn't seem to notice my hesitant and sad look.

I had got a long, warm bath and had got my hair brushed by Shifty so gently I almost didn't notice all the knots he had to comb out. He had let it hang loose when my hair was shining brightly. When I let it slip between my fingers, it was so soft as it ever had been, but still I felt so miserable and ugly and I didn't know why. The boys had even bought me a beautiful babyblue dress to wear instead of the uniform and some hairpins formed as small, pretty white flowers.

"So, do you think we'll be capturing Berchtesgaden?" Babe drawled in that South Philly accent, scaring identical with Bill's. The thought made my heart ache after him and Joe. I hadn't heard from them since Bastogne which already seemed like an eternity ago – which made me nervous to think of. I must never forget all the good men we lost to heaven and them who had been evacuated home.  
>"I hope so" Rami replied, sinking a spoon of food.<br>"B—but, isn't Berchtesgaden where the Nazi's Party's symbolic home is?" O'Keefe stammered. He had, had this look in his eyes since we left Kaufering. He wasn't as 'innocent' and naive anymore as he had been, he wasn't so green anymore. I sunk heavily the rock in my throat when O'Keefe said Nazi. It had been one of the words the boys had decided not say around me.  
>I shuddered by the thought that we maybe were going to 'capture' the town where I imagined you couldn't deny you were for National Socialism. I would go anywhere but Berchtesgaden...and KauferingLandsberg, never again.

Suddenly the door burst open and the boys tensed, putting a hand down to their bayonet. But when it turned out to just be Perco, the hands left the bayonet again.  
>"What is it, Frank?" Tab asked when he saw the little Italian's excited face.<p>

"We, my friends, are heading to our new objective tomorrow morning at 0930." Perco beamed like a small child on Christmas Eve. I could see myself with that face by the thought.

"Where?" Chuck asked.

_Please don't Berchtesgaden. Please don't say Berchtesgaden..._

"Berchtesgaden!"

I looked down silently, wanting my reaction to go as unnoticed as possible while the boys cheered and immediately talked about scrounging some alcohol to celebrate.

Suddenly I felt a larger hand on my small one. I moved my head slowly to meet Tab's concerned look, eying me carefully. He nodded and I understood what he meant. He silently asked me if I was okay. I nodded, which Tab frowned at, showing me that he didn't believe me. Still tired after almost having got no sleep again, I didn't want to talk about it though I knew that it would probably help if I did. But I just couldn't, I didn't want to cry again. I hated to cry and I hated the men's sad looks when they saw me upset. I felt like I was letting them down somehow by not being strong and brave like them.  
>I stood up, immediately having the men's watchful and concerned eyes upon me.<p>

"You know, it's kind of scary when you do that" I told them silently, almost like a whisper. The boys had gotten used to it though. Since we left...that place..I hadn't talked loud for like a second. Some times it must have been weird for some of the locals who had seen us talking. The boys talking average high, then waiting for a small minute or so, only to speak again – like they were talking to themselves.

"You've barely eaten anything...for days" Lieb told me concerned.

I shrugged, knowing this would be a bad lie "Not hungry."

"Liar" Tab replied, pointing to the empty chair I had just left "Sit."  
>I shook my head, taking a couple of steps back against my room.<p>

Tab sighed, slightly irritated "Livy, _please. _We only want what's best for you. Just...sit down and eat your food."

I stomped with my foot on the floor "I'm not hungry!"

"Olivia. You're ten years old. You're too old for that" Tab scolded sternly.

I was shocked by his words and stern look. Looked like the others was just as shocked as me.  
>He had never talked to me like that before. Maybe, deep, deep inside, I knew he was right but my misty mind, full of grief, didn't allow me to see that. Instead I thought this was my worst nightmare. I was getting a heavy and irritating burden for them. They didn't want me here anymore.<p>

"Tab...what are you doing?" Chuck grabbed Floyd's sleeve and tugged it.

"She shouldn't be here in the first place. Col. Sink should have sent her home.."

"Home to an orphan home you mean?" Luz corrected, shocked at his comrade's words.  
>My eyes started to water but I told myself no. No more tears, especially not over such a thing. Though, my worst nightmare had just come to life and it wasn't a dream. I had already secretly pinched myself in the arm. I stood stiffly there, with my fists clenched and a straight, yet slight watery face.<p>

"She would be more safe there" Floyd snapped "And she would be unaware of any of this. She wouldn't have had to suffer so much and neither would we."

"Talbert, that's enough! What the _fuck's _wrong with you, this is _Livy_ we're talking about!" Pee-Wee snapped standing up, turning to me with a softer look and gentler tone "He didn't mean that-."

"No, it's okay. Let him finish" I spoke stiffly, with a slight hint of a shaky voice. I didn't know who this man in front of me was, but it certainly wasn't _the _Floyd Talbert I knew.

"This should never have happened to any of us" the man who looked like Tab, but wasn't, muttered.

This time I managed to raise my voice, yet it cracked a bit "What? That Doc Roe found me and brought me to _your_ assemble area. Well, I'm so sorry for having abilities to heal people. And I'm also sorry for everything I must have said or done to you to make you like this. But the man I see in front of me, isn't the man I met in Culoville last year. And last of all, I'm _so _sorry for even being _born!_."

The last 'excuse' made the men around me jump and look wide-eyed up at me. I stared deeply into the man in front of me's eyes, looking desperately after a sign of the old Tab I missed, whom I knew would never say things like his 'evil twin' had. I didn't mind the tears coming now, I had said what I wanted and had stayed strong to the end.

"Boys." I turned stiffly on my heel and walked calmly by a gaping Gene who looked with a dangerous look up at Talbert.

When the room was out of sight I started running with all my strength, the sobs coming more violently as I ran down the stairs. The dark had come over the town but yet there was lights in the windows of the other houses. It was a pale, yet comforting flame. It was like it was showing me there still was a small, fragile amount of hope. I just had to believe.

I was surprised over where my feet had taken me. They had apparently taken me into another building where the officers had their quarters. I remembered where Lip, Lieutenant's and Nix's room were. I even remembered Ron's. Somehow I ended up outside Lieutenant's room.  
>I hesitated. Should, or <em>could <em>I just knock on the door, would he let me in? Again, it was the insecure, frightened piece of my mind who had listened to Talbert saying all that. But the other side urged me to do it, saying that there was nothing to be afraid of. Lieutenant would understand. He always understood. But before I had the chance to decide, the door went up and Lieutenant came out, looking down at me with concern written clear on his face.

"Olivia, what-?"

Before he could say more I had embraced him as high as I could reach, sobbing. He seemed dumbfounded for a while before he folded his arms around my little body.

"All right" he whispered, lifting me up without trouble, closing the door while carrying me into 'his' livingroom.

"I'm sorry. So sorry" I sobbed, almost whispering as Lieutenant tugged a blanket he had found, close around a shuddering me.

" There's nothing to be sorry for, Olivia. Everything's going to be all right" Lieutenant smiled sadly, sitting down next to me, a bit away to give me some space I guessed.

"I'm not so sure this time, Major, sir" I whispered looking up at Lieutenant who furrowed his brows concerned.

" Something happened with the men?"

When he saw my sad look he nodded sadly "By the look on your face, it's not _the _men, but a certain person, isn't it?"

I looked down, nodding sadly. I felt a bit guilty though – it felt like I had a part of the fault of Tab's reaction. Why did I have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't I just do as I was told?

"At first I thought you were talking about Joe Toye but he isn't here." At that he let out a nervous laugh, doing a sweet job to make me smile and he succeed somehow, making me smile a shy smile.

"But when I look at you now...Talbert?"

I sniffed "I don't know what happened. I-I think it's my fault, sir."  
>Lieutenant shook his head, giving my hand a gentle and comforting squeeze "I'm sure it wasn't, Olivia. I'm sure there is a misunderstanding somewhere, but would you be as kind to tell me what happened here?"<p>

I sunk the rock in my throat and nodded slowly, beginning to tell him everything that happened at dinner. Lieutenant didn't interrupt, he just nodded or frowned with a thoughtful and wise look.  
>I could see he was thinking much over this.<p>

"Major Winters, sir. Am I becoming a burden? Are you going to send me...h-away?" I asked with a sad voice, looking like a guilty little girl getting caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"No!"

I jumped, looking surprised and frightened up at Lieutenant who immediately cleared his throat and continued in a calmer and soothing voice "I mean, no I'm not, unless that's what you wish. Do you still have that letter Joe and Bill sent you?"

I nodded, digging my hand down in my dress's right pocket down at the waist. I found the precious piece of paper I had kept on me and looked after for a long time now. It had become one of the very few things I had. I gave it to Lieutenant who took it gently and put it down on the table in front of us.

"I reckon that you told me that Staff Sergeant Toye's own mother wanted to adopt you if that was what you wished?"

I nodded "I did...sir."

Lieutenant nodded "This can be arranged, indeed. I could easily find some sort of safe and reliable transport to take you back to America. But that's not my decision to make, it's yours. But first, with your permission I'd like to tell you a possible reason why 1st Sergeant Talbert reacted as he did."

I nodded quickly "Of course, sir. "

My mind wasn't as misty and negative as it had been before. Maybe there was another reason than I thought?

Lieutenant stood up, clearing his throat before he started; "I have to be honest with you and say that I can understand both your point of views. There has also been...quite a few times where I considered to send you home to Joe back in the States. Floyd is right somehow though. There was especially a time, back in Bastogne, where I cursed myself for not sending you on a truck, taking you to a plane to England and make sure you got into care before you maybe could be sent back to America. But I knew how much you mean to the men, and to the officers too."

At that he sent me a kind smile while he chuckled.

"So, I decided to let you stay. I mean, you had been through so much already – much more than an average young girl on your age hopefully will never see again. Well, now to the case; All of us are very watchful over you – and there has also been some...incidents which has made the men...or especially Talbert has been more...worried about you than ever before."

Major Winters eyed me carefully and kindly, to see if I understood what he was saying. I let him know I did by nodding, letting him continue.

"Floyd..and the other men also is very eager to protect you from anything. And I think that the reason why Floyd reacted like he did, was because he thought he had failed protecting you."

"Because of all we have seen, sir?" I asked with a mice voice. New tears replaced the old. I didn't understand how Tab and maybe the others too thinks they have failed protecting me. I mean, I'm here, right? They _have _protected me ever since Gene found me and brought me to their assemble area and they still did, right? What they had done for me would always be in my heart and I would always remember that and them. _They _would always be in my heart. They had _died _for me.

Lieutenant nodded "But that still don't allow him to act as he did. I guess that the emotions floated over when he was reminded that you hadn't eaten for days. It takes hard on him and the rest of them."

"I know I should've eaten, sir. I'm so sorry. But I'm just afraid to...vomit" I sniffed.

Lieutenant came closer and put an arm around me and wiped the remaining tears away "Never be afraid of vomiting or be ashamed of it. You haven't seen how many times the men have vomited in their...drunkenness."

The both of us looked at each other a moment before we both chuckled.

"So.. they don't hate me?" I asked seriously when our laughter had faded and we sat in silence again. Lieutenant stood up while he walked against the small kitchen, chuckling "It's absolutely _impossible_ to hate you."

His comment made me smile and I also felt the heat rise on my cheeks. Lieutenant had apparently sat water over for something as he came back with two mugs. In his there was coffee and he had made cacao for me! I didn't even know there was cacao in Germany!

"I hope you like cacao" he smiled as he sat down next to me again.

I nodded, smiling thankfully "I do. Thank you, sir."

"You can call me Richard if you like" he waved dismissingly with his hand at 'sir'.

"Richard." Lieutenant's name rolled easily off my tongue. I thought it was a nice name so it fit Lieutenant very well.

"Richard is a nice name" I complimented shyly causing Lieutenant to chuckle softly.

"Why, thank you. Olivia Mae is also a very nice, along with all the many nicknames the men have given you. But where do 'Red' come from?"

He laughed as he saw my cheeks become red "Oh. I see."

He wrapped an arm around me "There's no shame in being shy, though. I am not very outgoing either."

I looked up at him, smiling sweetly back at him before I hugged him.

"Thank you, Richard. For everything."

Lieutenant chuckled, stroking my hair, whispering down in my hair "You're very welcome, sweetie."

As Lieutenant started humming softly as we sat there, my eyelids got more heavy for each tune. And before I knew of, I had fallen asleep. It had been a long and confusing day.

B.o.B

Major Richard Winters waited for about 15 minutes to make sure the little adorable girl in his arms had fallen asleep before he gently swept her up in his arms, for only to lay her down on the couch again, tugging a blanket around her. Richard smiled down at her before grabbing the two mugs and took them back out in the kitchen. Suddenly it knocked on the door and Richard just wished that it wouldn't wake Olivia Mae up. Fortunately it didn't. He walked silently over the floor to the door where he opened it, revealing a slightly nervous Doc Roe.

"Doc, something wrong?" the young Major asked though he thought he already knew what was bothering the younger Cajun medic.

"You shouldn't by chance have seen Olivia Mae, sir?"

Eugene had a dark look in his eyes – anger over Talbert's stupidity Dick guessed, but there was also a large amount of concern shown in the medic's eyes that just showed and confirmed his thoughts about how much Olivia Mae meant to the men – even Eugene who else had tried to distance himself a bit from the men, the cause as a part of his job as a medic. But Eugene was actually one of the men whom Olivia was closest to, not only because he found her and took her with him, but also because of their common sense.

"She's here and asleep on the couch, Doc. I understand there has been an incident between her and Talbert?"

The Cajun sighed in relief, then becoming serious again, nodding "Yes, sir. I would like to explain what I heard with you, if you have the time, that is?"

"Of course, come in. Then you can also see that I'm not lying" the Major chuckled, stepping aside to let in the medic who chuckled softly of his superoir's remark.

The rest of the night the Major and the medic talked about what had happened with 1st Sergeant Talbert and how they etc. could make everything work between young Floyd and Olivia.

They came to the conclusion that Floyd's rude and evil remarks had come because of the pure anxiousness and the role of being an older brother to Olivia was the reason that made Tab react like that – because he felt he had failed. They were all worried about her not eating, not getting enough sleep – and just fearing for how her future's was going to be like with all she had seen and experienced. One thing was clear though; They would do anything to make sure their little healer and princess would get the bright and colorful future she truly deserved. They would make sure she got through this. They would protect and love her to the very end...

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know this was a bit short for a filler chapter and I apologize for that :**

**Please tell me what you think; Feedback's always appreciated! :)  
><strong>

**-LovingBOBThePacific  
><strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello you all!**

**As you all know, this story unfortunately is lacking towards an end. I have been planning on editing once its done. I've really tried to cut these last chapters up in pieces so you would get more chapters - or what do you say? You want the rest in the next chap and then the epilogue?  
><strong>

**I really hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35:<strong>

**May 1945 - Outskirts Berchtesgaden, Germany:**

I don't really know what had happened after I had fallen asleep against Lieutenant that night. I didn't know what had been said or done; the only thing I remembered was the faint voice of the half- Cajun medic to Gene, speaking with a hushed voice to what I assumed had been Lieutenant.

The next morning I had to be nudged out of the door, Lieutenant holding my hand while we neared the boys. They had jumped in shock and saluted when they had seen Richard who saluted them kindly back and asked them where we could find Doc Roe and 1st Sergeant Talbert.

When he pronounced Tab's name I had looked down, staring at my feet like something interesting was going on down there. George had replied to both where Gene and Tab was; Lieutenant thanked him and took me with him.

What had happened after made me smile. Short said, Tab and I had talked for hours, about everything that was on our minds. It had ended up with Lieutenant himself coming in to interrupt, reminding Tab about a stupid guard duty he had been assigned to.

Now, we were sitting in the bright hot May sun. I dared not look down at the edge of the cliff we had to halt on, as the road was blocked. We had entered Bavaria a couple days ago, the boys having the hope of capturing the town of Berchtesgaden. I had been more hesitant – with good reasons I would mean.  
>I was terrified by the thought of entering this famous town, high in the Alps, being the Nazi' Party's symbolic home. All the heads of the Third Reich had houses there. Although Hitler was dead, he had ordered the SS to mount a guerrilla resistance against the Allied advance from it. And...the first step was to block the roads.<p>

I was driving with Lieutenant, Nix and Harry; Lieutenant and Nix up front while Harry and I sat in the back of the jeep. This had Lieutenant arranged since he knew my fear for the German town, and not knowing what was up there, he thought it as the most safe from me and my condition.

"When do we expect the engineers to arrive?" Lieutenant asked impatiently with his arms crossed, watching some of the troopers trying to ruin the barricades of rock and stone with grenades and a bazooka.

"Half an hour ago" Nix replied dryly.

"We're stuck here until they do, Nix." Lieutenant looked at his friend.

Nix's face hinted a small sign of a smirk "Well, if you're the SS, you won't let us waltz into Hitler's house. Probably throw rocks at us yourself."

Suddenly I heard footsteps, revealing Capt. Speirs arriving, the sun shining on his face.

"If you're looking for another way up that mountain, Easy Company is ready and willing" he told the Major who nodded with the small hint of a smirk.

"Duly noted. I already recommended you to Colonel Sink."

Ron smirked "Terrific. Let's go find out where Hitler lived."

"Ron." Lieutenant called him back, Speirs turning at the nickname.

"We're not sure what's up there. The Colonel doesn't want us taking risks" Lieutenant continued, discreetly motioning with his eyes to me. I saw it though.

Then a jeep horn honked, and Colonel Sink himself with his driver, drove up beside us, watching the troopers ahead of us.

The Colonel took a blow with his cigar "I just had a talk with Gen. LeClerc. He told me he was first into Paris and wanted to be the first into Berchtesgaden. Told him I understood his point.."

The four officers around me looked at the older man blankly. He smirked, turning to Lieutenant "Now you fire up 2nd Battalion and outflank that French son of a bitch."

Lieutenant smirked "Yes, sir."

The men saluted as the driver backed and drove away again. Lieutenant then turned to an eager looking Ron.

"I want Easy Company to lead. Assemble on the Autobahn."

Ron nodded "Yes, sir."

When he was gone I finally got my mouth opened, having one question to ask.

"What did there become of 'no risks'?"

I only got chuckles back and a Harry, ruffling my hair. Adults...

****B.o.B

**Berchtesgaden, Germany:**

"Eerie..Not even any natives" Harry commented as we drove through the complete empty town of Berchtesgaden. It was quiet...way too quiet. White sheets was baffling in the wind from the windows. It reminded me of what I had seen in Holland; they had just been orange instead.

I looked anxious up at the windows, expecting the sight of a machine-gun aiming at us, to end our lives and the many soldiers walking beside us, holding their rifles close to their bodies, ready to aim. They didn't need it though – there was no one here. It had probably been abandoned after the defeat of Hitler's last stand in the Ardennes, knowing the Allied forces would take this place soon.

"That's because in this town you can't deny being a Nazi" Nix replied looking around.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"You have to be to live here" I breathed, looking up at the now more less terrifying town, once being the Nazi' Party's home.

Nix nodded confirming when Harry looked at me in awe. It wasn't _that _hard to understand, was it? Or did I miss something here?

"We need to find some place we can put the Colonel" Lieutenant spoke, changing topic. We drove past the troopers and stopped at the foot of a massive hotel with that flag I had seen Lieb hold back in Normandy, now baffling in the wind down the building.

"How about right there?" Nix asked with a smirk.

I had thought this place was abandoned but I was proved wrong when we entered the hotel where a servant was about to flee with a large book but he stopped when Nix aimed his sidearm at him, telling him no. I then followed them up the stairs to an even larger room than the hall, full of paintings of Hitler himself and another large one of those Nazi sign or what it was.

"Wow" Harry breathed before we heard a huge slam, after wards hearing the noise of running steps and then a door which slammed. I sat down on one of the nearby chairs, taking in the new room while Harry went to a large dark wooded box with silverware. I assumed it had been another servant whom had ran out of the door when he heard Harry and the rest of us.

"Kitty would love this." Harry took off his helmet, starting to pour several things down in it. "How many brides get a wedding present from Hitler?"

I swung around with my legs, looking around the massive room, trying to avoid the paintings of the terrifying man whom looked like he was looking straight at me, like he was watching. I shuddered by the thought. I wondered what he would say or do if he saw that one of the religion's people he had tried to kill, sit in this hotel.

"You wanna take half?" Harry asked Lieutenant who had taken off his helmet as well, revealing his fiery colored hair. "I can't carry all this. Whoever comes after us will take what isn't nailed down."

Lieutenant smirked "Well, wouldn't want that to happen."

Suddenly, three pairs of boots approached I counted, soon revealing Capt. Speirs, Chuck and More who all smiled kindly at me before turning to the Major.

"Nice" Speirs commented, taking a hand out to grab some silverware, only to get it slapped away by Harry, causing me to giggle quietly.

"Don't even think about it" Harry warned, earning a look from Ron.

"Major Winters, sir" More chirped acknowledging the rank.

"More" Lieutenant smiled.

"Uh, permission to climb the mountain, sir? Eagle's Nest?"

"What is this?" Harry wondered holding something up I couldn't see.

"Wait one minute" Lieutenant told Alton "Harry, have E Company guard the hotel. Set up road blocks west of town. I want Battalion HQ seal the north, one floor for prisoners."

Harry nodded, about to walk away "Sgt. Grant!"

"And Harry" Lieutenant called him back "Nobody gets hurt, not now."

I almost jumped when I heard a knife cut through something, being relieved when I realized it only was Ron, cutting down the Nazi flag.

"And Easy?" he questioned.

Lieutenant looked at me "Easy will head up through Obersalzburg...and take the Eagle's Nest."

More smiled and saluted the Major. I decided to join them, wanting to see the oh-so-famous-Eagle's-Nest.

Smiling when I heard the boys cheer their motto's and so on, I looked around, taking in the beautiful mountains of the Alps around us. The Eagle's Nest was Hitler's birthday present, built with Nazi Party money. A mountain top stone retreat, 8000 feet up...accessible by a gold-platel elevator. It was one of the crown jewels of his empire...and the man was afraid of heights.

I looked on in awe as we came closer and closer. I was being guarded from both sides as we had gotten up there. None of us knew who was here.

Don kicked the door open, Chuck pointing around the room with his rifle, revealing no one. Ron motioned for some others to search while we entered. I stiffened beside Ron, him putting an arm on my shoulder as we discovered a dead officer, having committed suicide behind an old couch it seemed. Both Ron and I jumped when we heard what sounded like a single bullet being fired behind us. Ron gave Don a glare when we discovered it was only the plop from the champagne bottle.

"Cheers to him" Don said cheerfully, holding the bottle up, not noticing Ron's look.

I walked around all over the place, watching the beautiful view out over a peaceful lake, mirroring the sun in the water. No wonder why the man seemed to have liked this place. The view was stunning in itself.

B.o.B

"No, goddamn it, listen" Nix slurred, having been drinking maybe a little too much along with Ron and Harry but they acted like gentlemen still. Currently, I was listening to them discussing a joke including Hitler and...other names...

"Hitler, Hitler, no no. Hitler, Himmler, Goering, Goebbels and the pope walk into a bar."

I wasn't really paying attention to apparently funny joke since I was getting tired so I dozed off a couple of times.

"...because he drinks too much-that's how it starts" Nix said.

I woke up immediately when I heard footsteps.

"Hey, Adolf! Love your Eagle's Nest" Harry slurred to Lieutenant and Lip, smiling at their friend who apparently had a bit tough time holding his liquor "I hope you don't mind we made ourselves at home. Love what you did with the place."

Harry grabbed the champagne bottle and handed it to Lieutenant "Have a drink. Come on. Just so we can see we saw you do it."

Lieutenant smiled, acknowledging all of us "Listen up. From corps, just came in; All troops stand fast on present positions."

I sat up, hugging my knees, watching Lip beam, Ron look completely blankly at the Major and Harry stand at attention with a smirk.

"Standing fast" Nix replied, making himself comfortable on another sunbathing chair.

"Wanna hear it?" Lieutenant smiled at Harry who nodded.

"Ready for it? Listen up. Germany Army's surrendered."

Those three-four words in reality, was enough to take the air away from all of us. Them these men had been fighting against the past two years or so, had surrendered. Finally.

Lieutenant clapped Harry on the cheek before turning to Nix "I got a present for you. Come on."

Nix groaned, but followed his friend.

"Is it?" Harry beamed when they had gone.

"Yeah" Lip confirmed, embracing his friend, all of us erupting into laughter. Happiness and relief was bubbling in my belly and it came out now.

Instead of a combat unit, we became an occupation force. And no one wanted to leave Berchtesgaden...until we left for Austria the next day. What an adventure...

****B.o.B

**Zell-Am-See, Austria – 1945:**

Austria was something extraordinary. I had never seen such beautiful fields before. And the warm sun shining brightly down at us driving through the wonderful country only made the sights better.

"So, you reckon they'll make us run up those or ski' down 'em?" Tab asked, smiling softly down at me, motioning to the beautiful mountains with something white, looking like snow on the top. I wondered how it could avoid to melt but it was soon out of my mind as I watched the men's happy faces. The cause being the enemy having surrendered, this paradise and then the Austrian women, smiling flirtatiously and waving at us as we drove by; the men cheering and calling for them to call them. I just rolled my eyes...boys...

"Wow" I said in awe as we arrived at our new 'home'. It was so large, with a beautiful sight to a lake, the sun shining down at the water. It looked like a red palace of a sort. All the stairs made my legs feel like jelly alone by the sight. There were many balconies and the gardens were absolutely like them you read about in a fairytale. It _all _seemed like a beautiful fairytale.

I had been taken aside by Lieutenant himself, eying me carefully before asking me something I probably never would have done if I didn't know that there were men around me who loved me and would do anything to protect me. I was now standing behind Lieutenant's chair in an office, standing opposite a German officer and his comrade at the formal surrender.

I felt safe with Lieutenant, Nix, Harry and Ron being there. I knew they never would let anything or anyone hurt me. The officer didn't even give me a second glance, and for that, I was grateful.

"What will happen to us, to people like you and me...when there are finally no more wars to occupy us?" the officer spoke on English to Lieutenant who didn't flinch an inch.

"Have your men collect weapons. Leave them at the church, school and airfield" Lieutenant replied calmly.

The officer sighed "Very well." I jumped and felt tension in the air when the officer pulled out his sidearm, handing it to Lieutenant "Please accept this as my formal surrender, Major. It is better than to lay it on the desk of a clerk."

I jumped a bit back when Lieutenant slowly arose, speaking as calm as before "You may keep your sidearm, Colonel."

The Colonel did this weird click along with his comrade before leaving the room.

Later that day, the boys got me convinced about leaving my room...and the lessons Gene was giving in reading and writing for a bit, to go out take some fresh air...and go hunting. The forest was like a fairytale forest. It was so stunningly amazing...and big so I kept close to the boys all the time, careful not to fall over any hidden roots.

I was walking behind Shifty who held a hand behind him so I could grab it if I lost the balance. I thought it was hard for him since he also was carrying his rifle.

"What are you crouching down for, Perco? Think the deer's gonna shoot back?" Lieb chuckled, commenting on Perco crouching like it was a battle field we were walking through and not an ordinary forest in now peace-time.

"Leave me alone."

"How about y'all shut up. Let Shifty kill us some dinner" Bull drawled, a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"Aw, what's the matter, Bull. Tired of eating dried-up spuds three times a day?" Perco teased.

"Hey, know what, I got an idea. Why don't we just shoot Bull here and feed the company for a week?" Lieb chirped teasingly, smirking back at me.

"You dare touch him" I warned, joining the joke while Bull gave Lieb a furrowed brow saying 'You serious?'.

Suddenly, I was almost bumping into Shifty when he stopped, a firm hand up as our sign to stop.

Right there in front of us, stood the biggest, beautiful, doe-eyed stag, standing proudly on its long and thin brown legs, watching us calmly.

All of the guys put up their rifle but they decided to let Shifty do the shooting. Gently, like with a baby, Shift took his rifle up, watching the deer's every movement, aiming on it.

We all stood there in tension, waiting for the Virginia man to shoot but nothing happened. I didn't know it, but I was almost sure Shifty hesitated on purpose. Though, it was true that the army food wasn't the best, shooting the stag without really needing it would be a shame, although it would be a pleasant change of pace. Suddenly, a stick cracked and the stag ran away faster than I could count to three.

Lieb sighed, putting his rifle down "Aw, goddamn it, Shifty. You let him get away. Army ought to be glad to be rid of you."

Shifty nodded, putting down his own rifle, looking somewhat defeated "I wish, you know. Seems they want me to stay around for a while."

Lieb looked at him in disbelief, calming down "You serious?"

"How many points you need?" Don asked, chewing on the tooth-stick in his mouth.

Shifty looked sad and that makes me sad "Fifteen."

I didn't know what these points was for. Why wouldn't Shifty be able to get home because he missed 15 points? I was clueless once again.

Don whistled "Fifteen? Damn...Jesus _Christ_, I thought_ I_ had it bad."

"Uhm...No Purple Heart, never was injured" Shifty chimed regretfully.

"Now, that's not fair" I spoke, frustrated, causing the four men to turn and look amused at me.

Shifty smiled sweetly at me, pulling me against him, rubbing my back soothingly.

"There's not many things there's fair in this world, Livy" Shifty told me with a sad smile before we moved on with the hunting.

B.o.B

"Company!" Ron bellowed, dressed in his Class-A uniform, looking handsome. That way all of the boys looked, standing there in the sun in Austria. I was standing a bit aside with Lieutenant and Nix, watching as my boys obliged Ron's orders.

"Attention! Right shoulder...arms!"

I wondered and admired how exact the boys was in their movements. They did it all on the same time.

"Order...arms!"

I smiled, looking over every each and one of them. My handsome brothers. They had shaved and clean faces, their uniforms glowing a pretty green and their jumpwings shining brightly in the sun with their berets tilting to the one side.

"At ease." I saw a glimpse in Ron's eyes. He was proud of his soldiers he had been CO for since Foy. That way he had come and took over for Dike was just...admirable.

"Gen. Taylor is aware that many veterans, including Normandy veterans...still do not have the 85 points need to be discharged. On this anniversary of D-Day, he has authorized a lottery...to send one man home in each company, effective immediately."

I sunk a rock in my throat. I hadn't even realized that it had been exactly a year today since Gene found me in a forest in Normandy. I looked over at the half-Cajun who had become one of my _many _brothers on that, actually, short amount of time. I had been taught there was 365 days in a year. 365...

I watched several men mutter to themselves but what they said I didn't know.

Harry had taken a beret full of small pieces of paper from Tab and had handed the beret towards Ron who took a piece of paper and continued "For Easy Company, the winner is...serial number 13066266. Sgt. Darrell C. _Powers._"

Immediately, whistling and cheering for Shifty was heard.

"Shifty!" Bull smiled.

"That's how its done, Shift!" George cheered, whistling, making the Virginia man blush. I beamed, being happy for him. At least one of my brothers would get home now.

"Sgt. Grant will see 2nd platoon takes over the checkpoint...beginning tonight at 2200 hours" Ron now spoke.

I sighed "So much for our anniversary."

"Gen. Taylor has also announced that the 101st Airborne Division will definitely be redeployed to the Pacific. So beginning tomorrow at 0600, we will begin training to go to war."

After the ceremony and after the men had been dismissed I hadn't seen Shifty. I had walked around all day, trying to see if I could find him. He was leaving 'effective immediately' after all. But he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would he?

I could already feel and see that the time in Austria had done good things for me. I had gotten more color in my cheeks and on my skin. Then I realized that Shifty had shown me a place he called his favorite spot. It was at a small lake, hidden behind some trees. When I got there, I saw him sit there, staring out over the water. His shoulders hung and alone because of that sign, I knew that he was sad.

"Shifty?" I asked, my voice sounding like a guilty little girl who had made him upset.

He turned quickly, smiling sweetly when he saw it was me "Hey, Olivia. Didn't hear you there."

I walked against him slowly "That's because I'm practicing in sneaking around."

He chuckled softly "So you can avoid trouble you mean?"

I shrugged "Something like that."

I stopped, shocked when I saw a small hint of tears in Shift's eyes. Why was he crying?

Shifty smiled sadly, seeming to notice, waving me closer "Come 'ere, will you?"

I nodded quickly, carefully sitting down next to him, looking up at him.

"Why are you crying? You're going home, that reminds me I haven't said congratulations yet" I asked, bravely taking his larger hands, holding them in my way smaller ones.

He let out a little chuckle "Thank you...I can't..I can't believe that this is happening. I-don't-."

His voice trailed off as he looked out upon the water again, with a blank look in his eyes. Something was definitely bothering him and I think I knew what it was. I thought that he almost thought that the men would treat him the same way with Webby when he didn't go AWOL to get back, if he headed home. Another thing could be that he had been with these boys so long. They had become more than brothers, more than family. They had this strong bond I knew would never break, no matter what. What they had been through together, seen, experienced. They had suffered together and held each other during their breaking points. The same way they always had held me.

"We're all going to miss you, Shifty" I suddenly spoke, resting my head on his shoulder, wrapping my small arms as far as I could around his body, hugging him tight, fighting to keep the tears back, realizing that he would be going soon.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, lifting me onto his lap, holding me there.

"And I'm going to miss you all so much, Livy" he whispered with an almost husky voice, squeezing me tight.

"I—I just don't know what to say, when I get home I mean" he spoke almost frustrated.

I pulled back, him wiping my tears away with his thumbs with his smile "There's nothing left to say then that you are very brave man, Shift. You're my hero, like you are to many others."

His cheeks became red as he embraced me again, stroking my hair while rocking us both back and forth. I didn't dare to think of when he really left. Seemed I had some tears left after all...

_Two days later, Darrell 'Shifty' Powers was on a truck headed for the rear and a boat home. Unfortunately, the truck was hit on by a drunken corporal from another regiment. Shifty gained a broken pelvis, a broken arm and a bad concussion. He survived, but spent the following few months in a series of hospitals..._

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was the outcome, seven pages later.<strong>

**Sorry, if it's a bit short, but a girl do what a girl must do to make her first fanfic last forever...or almost at least.  
><strong>

**I had fun writing this chapter - I really hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**All kinds of feedback are so much appreciated - I love all of it! :D  
><strong>

**-LovingBOBThePacific  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello!**

**So, this is it. I'm afraid that this will be the next last chapter of The Paratroopers. Yes, there's only one chapter left before the epilogue :'(.  
><strong>

**I started this chapter out with a 3rd person POV since I had something I would like to put into the story I found important.  
><strong>

**Thank you all for the major support during this story - it really means a lot to me :')  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.  
><strong>

**Enjoy ;-).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36:<strong>

**July, 1945 – Zell-Am-See, Austria:**

**3rd Person POV:  
><strong>

"I've decided. I got the points, I'm going back to Kitty" Harry spoke as him and Nixon sat on one of the many, large outdoor stairwells with a stunning view out over the large lake, running right past their quarters.

"Harry, do you really think Kitty hasn't run off with some F-4 by now?" Nix asked teasingly.

Harry frowned, letting out a little nervous laugh "Son of a bitch, that's not even funny."

"Harry, ignore him" Major Winters told his friend as he arrived.

"How am I supposed to tell her I could have come home finally but decided to jump on Tokyo?" Harry wondered.

"All right. So don't tell her" Nix told him, making Harry chuckle, shaking his head while Nix continued "I mean, she waited for three years, we'll be back in two years, three tops."

Harry shrugged "It'll probably be over before you get there. You know, for reality, you're gonna sit here six months waiting, and I'll be in Wilkes-Barre making babies."

The young Major furrowed a brow at his best friend "You didn't tell him?"

Nixon chuckled "No, I couldn't get him to shut up."

"What?" Harry questioned, looking at the two men in front of him "Tell me what?"

"Guts and Glory here asked for a transfer" Nixon told, looking up at the Major.

Harry furrowed his brows, looking up at his superior officer and friend "What?"

"13th Airborne are heading out for the Pacific right away. If I'm going, I wanna get it over with."

Harry turned to Nix when he saw Dick look down at his dark-haired friend "Are you on this too?"

Nix smirked "Well, I can't let him go by himself, he doesn't know where it is."

Dick frowned at that as Harry asked "So, you're leaving the men?"

"They don't need me anymore" Dick told in confidence.

"What about Olivia?" Harry wondered, not believing the little girl would be heading to the Pacific with the men. She had seen more than enough of what anyone on her age should see.

Dick frowned again, looking down at Nixon "You didn't tell him that either?"

Nix shrugged "As I told you, I couldn't get loud-mouth to shut up."

"What? Tell me _what?_"

**B.o.B  
><strong>

**Later that day:**

"Wounded in Normandy?" the officer Major Winters were to talk with about his requested transfer, questioned, reading through the young Major's impressive file.

"Yes, sir. In the leg. It was a minor flesh wound."

"Company E lost 24 men killed there" the officer spoke regretfully.

Dick hesitated, gulping by the thought "Yes, sir. Seventeen were in my commander's plane. It went down on D-Day."

"You were given the commanding of the company on D-Day?"

"That's right."

"In Holland, they bumped you to Battalion XO" the officer continued.

"Yes, sir."

"Bastards took your company away" the officer said, like he was trying to get some hidden feelings forward in Dick, but he remained calm and collected, as the man he was.

"I fired my last shots there" Dick chimed.

The officer furrowed his brows, looking up "For the whole damn war?"

Dick nodded "Yes, sir."

"You got through Bastogne without firing your weapon?" the officer asked, not believing he had heard it right.

"That is correct, sir."

"You were on the line the whole time?"

"Yes, sir."

The officer shook his head "Can't imagine a tougher test for a leader. Having to sit through a siege like that, under those conditions."

"We got through it " Dick replied calmly, having small flashbacks of his and his men's war.

"Then there's Olivia."

Dick was ripped out of his thoughts, hearing the little healer's name. Though, he had requested for a transfer, he would make sure that Olivia got home to the States. He would not allow the small girl he had come to care for to go the Pacific with the men. She had seen enough of war.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Olivia Mae" the officer repeated "Born 1935 – of a Jewish family, have been with you since D-Day. Got shot in Bastogne, survived the airraid on Christmas Eve, then returned to the company. She has been through much with you and the men. She is a healer."

Dick nodded, fighting to not show a smile by the thought of the little brave girl "She has indeed, sir. She got through it, but not without scars, both mentally and physically."

The officer nodded " And without you, she wouldn't have lasted long, I'm sure. Both before and after if Colonel Sink haven't given the permission to let her stay."

The Major gulped by the thought, but did have to answer "I agree with you, sir. She wouldn't have."

"But I can imagine that you don't want her to go to the Pacific with the men?"

Richard looked up "No, sir. She has seen way too much a girl on her age should have seen, and hopefully never will see again."

The man before him nodded "That I agree with you about, Major. I will make sure to find a way to get her back to the States, and to one of your men who have been sent home?"

Dick nodded "Yes, sir. Staff Sergeant, Joseph Toye. He got his leg blown off in Bastogne. One of the toughest men of Company E and also one of the best. He got very close to Olivia during her time with us. He's a good man, sir."

The officer nodded "I will figure something out then."

"Thank you, sir."

"So why do you want a transfer?"

The question caught Dick completely off guard, he had to ask again "Sorry, sir?"

"Why do you want to leave your men?"

"It's not that, sir, it's that if the war is still on in the Pacific and I could do some good...over there."

The officer eyed him closely "Looking to have your own division some day?"

"No, sir "Dick replied.

"Not gonna make a career of the Army?"

"No. Ye—Well, I don't know, sir."

"If you think you need more experience to get stars on your helmet...let me tell you something, son. You've done enough" the officer told him, sounding like a father.

"Thank you, sir. That's not my objective."

The officer sighed "Major, I took this meeting out of respect for your achievements. And for the 101st. If they go to the Pacific eventually...then you should be running one of the battalions."

Dick nodded "Thank you, sir."

"And frankly, your men earned the right to keep you around."

"Yes, sir...thank you, sir."

_"So I would stay in Austria for the time being, waiting for orders...and trying to watch over soldiers with no enemy to fight..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV:<strong>

Webby sighed "I fucking hate this, Lieb."

Frankly, I didn't like it either. Skinny, Webby, Lieb and I had been driving through the stunning fields of Austria to 'eliminate' a Nazi who had been one of the heads of a labor camp. I didn't know what 'eliminate' was but I had seen Ron who had given the order, give Lieb a weird look.

I sat in the back with Webby while Skinny and Lieb sat up front.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, they fingered him! One of the fucking Polacks at the slave camps said this is where he lived" Lieb replied irritated.

"What camp?" I questioned silently.

"Whatever camp" Lieb replied.

I was shocked of his mood. Of course I knew he was Jewish like me but I didn't flip out.

"I'm under direct orders and I'm happy to follow it" Lieb, putting the security on his sidearm off, jumping out of the jeep, followed by Skinny. I'd rather stay in the jeep but I didn't want to be alone as Web also jumped out and ran up to Lieb.

I walked silently, looking down at my feet beside Skinny who held a hand on my back.

"Is this a personal thing, Joe?" I heard Web ask up front.

"What?"

"Is this..personal to you?"

"No, it's a goddamn order" Lieb sneered.

"Does Major Winters know?" Web kept going.

"Doesn't matter..."

"The fuck it doesn't!" I jumped slightly of Web's outburst.

"What if he's just a soldier, an officer with no ties to the SS? What if he's innocent?"

"What if he's a fucking Nazi Commandant of a fucking slave camp?" Lieb shot back.

"Which one? Which camp? _You _don't have any _proof!_" Web let out frustrated.

Lieb stopped, turning to face him "Were you at Landsberg?"

I cringed by the thought, feeling Web take a look back at me before turning to Joe who had followed his gaze "You know I was."

"Think he's a soldier like you and me? A fucking innocent _German _officer?" Lieb looked quickly at me before saying the last thing to Web "Where the hell you been for the past three years?"

When we reached the house, I stopped, showing them I would wait outside. None of them said anything, only giving me sad looks before their faces became hard as stone again.

I heard Lieb shout at the German in there and the two others searching through the house.

I caught Lieb shout 'You did this to my people!' before the door opened, Web coming out standing beside me, lightening a cigarette, his fingers shaking.

Then Skinny came out, standing behind me, putting both his hands on my shoulders.

"He's guilty. Liebgott says so" he told Web.

"Then he probably is" Web replied with no emotion in his voice, except a bit shaky.

Suddenly a shot rung out, making all three of us to jump before the door burst open, the German running out, holding his hand up to his bleeding neck. Then Lieb came out, aiming at the man, me closing my eyes. I heard a click and then heard Lieb curse, telling Web to shoot the Nazi.

"Shoot him!"

I thought I was flying, that high I jumped.

"No" Web replied calmly as the German were about the get away. I jumped once again as a single shot rung out, the German falling to the ground face-first, shot in the back by Skinny who had tears in his eyes.

The drive back was done in silence. I sat in the back with Skinny, who had pulled me against him so I rested my tired head with tearful eyes on his shoulder, him rubbing my back.

"Officers don't _run_" Lieb told as my first sob came out quietly.

"The war's over, anybody would run" Web told nonchalantly.

Summer in the Alpine paradise should have been a welcome relief. Especially now that we were at peace with the Germans. Everyone just wanted to go home.

B.o.B

I had asked Richard to get to the guard duty area where John Janovec had guard duty right now along with another soldier I didn't know, a German I think. He had approved. Web would come later.

I sat on the ground watching as trucks, cars and other vehicles drove by after being checked by John and the other man.

"France. France was the best" the man told John. They were talking about the different countries they had been in. Or, for the most it was the other man talking.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yeah...Five years. I think I was in every country, but France was the best" the man replied as John lightened his cigarette.

"Italy would be second for me. Russia is not desirable. Ukraine, it was okay" the soldier continued waving a German past.

"So.. when you get out?" John asked.

The soldier shrugged "The unit is discharged. We leave when my captain gets transferred. It is the end of my second war."

"Jesus!" John breathed.

"I'm going home now, to Mannheim."

"I'll take this one" John said as a truck arrived with German soldiers.

"Passkarte, bitte" he spoke, checking the passcard before waving the truck forward "Okay."

He then saluted the German soldiers in the truck which some of them returned.

"Hey, Webster. My relief!" John smiled.

"Don't salute the Germans" Web told like he was talking to a little child.

"Oh, come on. I get a kick out of it. Anyway, I got me a new enemy. The Japs. Seventy-five points. How about you? I mean, you're a Toccoa guy, right? How many you got?" John asked.

Web let out a smile hint of smile "Wouldn't you like to know."

A German soldier on crutches then gave a passcard to Web.

"Discharged, huh?" Web asked.

John looked at the passcard over his shoulder.

"Go, ahead, take off. It's my turn" Web told him, waving him off.

"Okay, see you at the farm. You coming, Livy?" John asked, helping me up onto the truck, me waving at Web who suddenly said "Eighty-one."

"Huh?" John asked.

"I have eighty-one points" Web repeated as the jeep slowly started to drive.

John chuckled "Well, that's just not good enough."

We had only been driving a couple of meters when a passing truck drove down in a rabbit-hole, a barrel falling off, right in front of us.

"Turn the wheel!" John shouted, before looking back at me with that sad look I had seen before, grabbing me by the collar, tossing me off the truck, right before it drove off the road, colliding with a tree. He knew he was going to die. I wrapped my arms around myself, sobbing. I hadn't been hurt badly since John had tossed me so 'gently' he could.

"Jesus" Web breathed over me, looking at the crashed jeep before kneeling down to me.

"Livy, you okay?" he asked concerned, turning me carefully.

I looked up at him with tears rolling down my cheeks "John...he..sacrificed..me."

More I didn't get to say before Web took me in his arms, shushing me down.

I had now lost two John's. Both having sacrificed themselves for me.

"It's Pvt. Janovec" the medic told Ron and Richard as Web and I had been taking back with John's body in an ambulance, me wrapped up in a blanket.

"He was dead when they brought him in" the medic continued. I couldn't get myself to look at Janovec's face, his always happy looking face was now lying on a stretcher with his eyes closed, looking like he was in a peaceful sleep. He would never wake up again, though.

"Seventy-five points" Web said bitterly from somewhere beside me.

"What?" Ron questioned.

"He was ten points short."

I didn't understand – why did more soldiers have to die?

The enemy had surrendered, but somehow men were still dying. Young men, who wanted to be home with their families by now...who'd served since before Normandy, were stuck here because they lacked points. They did have plenty of weapons, alcohol and too much time on their hands...

B.o.B

That very same evening, I was on the road again, just with Chuck and two privates from his platoon in the jeep this time. The men and Richard meant it would be good for me to think of something else than John's death so I would be going with them to check up on the checkpoints.

Currently, Chuck was telling the two privates about Bill Guarnere whom I missed so much, Richard himself driving by from another road, Chuck saluting the Major whom saluted back.

"Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a guy jumps out of the hedgerow and shoves a knife against his throat and screams 'Whose side are you on?'" Chuck laughed.

"I don't get it" one of the privates said confused, making me smile.

"It's D-Day" Chuck explains "It's 2nd platoon's own Bill Guarnere. Old Gonorrhea himself. Just landed in Normandy, all wound up. 'Whose side are you on?' What a fucking character."

"What happened to him?"

Chuck felt my uneasy shift in my seat since he took my hand before replying, stopping as a shocking sight had its scene in front of us "Got his leg blown off in Bastogne. Wait here."

"Chuck, no" I whispered, holding onto his arm.

He smiled assuring at me, stroking my cheek before walking against the only living man on the road before us. There was two vehicles with its light on, showing the raindrops falling quickly.

The man looked like being drunk as he was zigzagging. I gulped when I saw he had a gun in his hand. That would explain the two officers lying lifeless on the road.

"You okay, Mac? You need some help?" Chuck asked carefully, eying the gun.

The drunken G.I laughed waving his gun up in the air "They wouldn't give me any gas...krauts!"

Chuck neared as the private continued "I tried to explain...This fucking limey wouldn't listen! I think he was a Major."

The G.I then did a lame kind of salute.

"Look, private, we got a problem here" Chuck spoke.

"Do you have any gas?" the private asked.

"Why don't you give me your weapon?" Chuck asked, holding out his hand.

'Mac' turned "Well, I guess I'll just use his jeep. I don't think he's gonna need it."

Chuck then walked after 'Mac' "Hold on a second, all right?"

I didn't realize that Chuck had been shot in the head before after I heard the wheels of one of the vehicles screech as 'Mac' drove off in the other direction.

"Jesus!"

"Sarge! Sergeant Grant!"

I screamed when reality hit me "CHUCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh *smiling sheepishly* sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to cut it off that way :) Forgive me?<strong>

***sigh* Next last chapter - it feels like I only started this a week ago or something. Gosh...  
><strong>

**However, feedback's much appreciated - 'To want all of it you might have for me'! :D  
><strong>

**-LovingBOBThePacific/Camilla  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello peeps!**

**I'm SO sorry for the long wait for the update but since I've started in 8th Grade we got so many homework and projects that I didn't have the time to write anything - and I also got handball starting up again. And in school we also start to get grades (for real). We already get our 'half-way' grades in November or some such! :O  
><strong>

**This will be the last normal chapter of The Paratroopers and then there will be an epilogue as promised but I can't promise when it will come up unfortunately :/  
><strong>

**Well, in this case since it's the last chapter I've made a big point of the men of Easy Company. You can also see that in the bottom.  
><strong>

**For the second last time, thank you to everyone who have reviewed, followed, favorited - you're all amazing and I wouldn't have been able to do this without you lot :').  
><strong>

**Also a huge thanks to my best friend and amazing fanfic writer vintagecowgirl1010 for sticking with me through all this and was the one who gave me the idea to the intro song and Livy's name for the teddybear - I love Whisky/Currahee or whatever you like to call him (See what I did there;)?). And thank you for just being you! I love you and miss you LOTS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers, only Olivia Mae and her story. All credit goes to Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, Stephen E. Ambrose, and everyone who were involved in making this incredible true story about friendship, brotherhood and the bonds you make with one another while in the horrors of war.**

**Enjoy ;-).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe you don't understand<em>

_I don't understand it all myself_

_But there's a brother on my left and another on my right_

_And in his pocket just like mine, he's got a photograph_

_And they're waiting for him back home..."_

_~For You by Keith Urban from the movie Act of Valor~ _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37:<strong>

**July 1945 – Zell Am See, Austria:**

My endless, yet common known sobbing was the only thing heard in the gym hall we were in while the doctor looked at Chuck. He was still alive, thank goodness but he was unconscious and in danger.

I tried, without luck, to hide from it all that had happened by drilling my head deeper against Tab's torso as he held his arm around me. Captain Speirs was holding Chuck's hand while Gene looked on helplessly.

"Jesus" the doctor burst out.

"What?" Ron asked.

The doc's voice was sad "He's not gonna make it."

A loud sob escaped my lips.

"What, you can operate on him?" Gene asked in disbelief.

"Not me. You'd need a brain surgeon. And even if you had one, I don't think there's any hope" said the doc frankly.

I had refused to go to bed until I knew Chuck would be all right and now I got to know there was no hope at all from a doctor who didn't seem any eager to do anything for his patient. He was probably tired of it all but so were the rest of us. Chuck was strong, he _would _make it through, I knew it. He _had _to. And if the doc wouldn't do more, then I would – you could be as sure on that as my name was Olivia Mae. I guessed Ron thought somewhat the same as he pointed determined at Tab "Find the shooter, alive.. Help me."

"What're you doin'?" Gene drawled, obeying Ron's orders.

"We're gonna go to find a brain surgeon" Ron replied before he and Gene left with Chuck on the stretcher, Tab and me following at their heels, leaving the doctor who lit up a cigarette in the dark room, turning off the light from the little lamp.

B.o.B

All I could do was sit in the window and watch as the boys from Easy took off in trucks and jeeps to look after the poor bastard who had shot and maybe even killed their good comrade and friend through two and a half years, I counted. I was mad too, I felt like I could punch something at any moment. The tears had dried on my cheeks but more were floating up as the anger was boiling through my whole body on the same time. I knotted my fists angrily – I swear I hadn't been _that _mad any other time in my life!

My window stood on the hook so once in a while I felt the July night's breeze on my barefooted feet and bare legs. I was wearing a white nightgown, reaching to just above the knees so you could see all the scars I had. There was the big one on my knee and several other small scars or cuts all around my legs. You couldn't see my bullet-wound in my side since I was wearing a nightgown but when I ran my fingers over it, I could feel the small deepening that might have had been the end of me if Spina and Babe hadn't reacted so quick. I said _what if _several times each day. _What if _Gene or the jeep driver had been a bit slower to arrive at the aid-station in Bastogne back then? Had Renée and the others then been able to save me? _What if _John from the 82nd had been just a bit slower to throw me out of the church? _What if_ Janovec hadn't got to react so fast as he did when he threw me out of the jeep? _What if _Chuck hadn't...?

By the thought, a lonely tear tumbled down my cheek. I rubbed my eyes, holding a yawn back.

My gaze moved from outside the window to look around the white room I had got for myself, to the light-brown teddybear, having its certain place in the corner of my bed. The boys had scrounged money for it back in Mourmelon as they saw how in love I became with it when we were out on one of their gained weekend-passes. Its chestnut brown knobs as its eyes reminded me of Joe Toye's eyes. I missed Joe and all the others. I walked across the room to my bed I jumped on to and grabbed the teddy I had named Currahee, much to the boys delight.

I looked into Currahee's eyes, it was like it was magic since I could see all the funny times I have had with all the guys, both them still alive and then them who wasn't among us anymore. Another tear rolled down my cheek as my lip trembled slightly.

I lay down on my side, holding Currahee close to me as I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

B.o.B

I sat up abruptly by the sounds of angry voices and threatening curses against a person. The boys had come back, with the shooter I would never forget the face off. Ever.

I was scared to go down downstairs so I waited until a door was slammed shut and everything became quiet again. I had started shivering a little bit so I went to the window and closed it completely, yet I was still shivering. What was wrong with me?

Suddenly, I felt the sudden urge to go downstairs so I automatically grabbed Currahee like he was my protector - in a way it was since I felt like the teddy had something of every guy of Easy in him. My fingers graced the teddy's red ribbon and tugged it gently.

I tried to tip-toe down the hall to the stairs quietly, but the tap-tap from my bare feet tapped against the wooden floor anyway.

I took hesitantly one step down at a time as I had reached the stairs and walked down them. Already now I could hear faint voices and cries. I cringed, already knowing what it was making that noise. Though, I knew, deep deep inside it was wrong to think that way, I couldn't help to think that this 'Mac' deserved every beating, every single punch or kick he received.

I had reached the bottom of the stairs and now moved closer and closer to the room where the boys had seen some kind of 'film' I hadn't been allowed to see earlier, the cries and swears getting louder and louder. I also heard as I got real close that what sounded like cards getting shuffled over and over again. That was when I heard two voices, recognizing them as George and Tab's.

"All right, see what we got here..."

I stood in the door now and could also see the two of them now. Across the room, I saw silhouettes through the glass door I assumed was there where the others were with the G.I.

"Hey, if it isn't my beautiful girl."

My eyes narrowed from the glass door where the shouts and cries continued, to George who had spoken, and Tab who turned. I was shocked of how tired and somber he looked.

Tab tried to smile, only forcing a weak one forward "Something wrong, sweetheart? Why aren't you in your bed and dreaming sweet dreams already?"

My eyes moved to the door across the room again as I heard the cries of agony, making me cringe as I had heard it so many times before. The two of them had followed my gaze.

"I couldn't sleep..." My voice was like a whisper so I was surprised that they had heard me.

Tab sighed and rubbed his temple of the events going on behind the forbidden glass door.

"Chuck's going to be all right...right?" I asked anxiously, shifting uncomfortably on my feet.

Tab and George shared a sad look before Tab stood up and walked to me, crouching down to my size. He eyed me, forcing a smile "Of course he is, sweetie. You know him...it's...Chuck..."

As like it was timed, on the same time another cry of agony sounded from behind the door, I let out a loud sob and wrapped my arms around Tab's neck, him instantly holding me against him.

"Shhhh, come 'ere, upsy daisy" he whispered, lifting my small, trembling body up as he had done _many _times before.

He placed me on George's lap as I guessed Tab would have to go some time when Ron came.

George rubbed my arms soothingly, me leaning on his shoulder as I slowly dazed off since I was so tired but I still heard their conversation. I felt George shift as the two of them still played cards.

"Jesus. Again; with a hand. The princess could do this better than me..." George muttered to himself.

"Who's being beaten worse, me or him?" George tried to make Tab laugh but if Tab tried just as much as to smile, I knew it would only become a grimace. Tab and Chuck were good friends and then I just guessed that the war also had caught up with him too. It would at some point with everybody. Some took, and had it easier than others. It depended on the person.

"Wanna play a different game?" Tab suggested with kinda clenched teeth it sounded like.

"No, same game, just shuffle them up good, huh?"

I shifted when I heard the smashing sound of card against card.

"Oi, you all right?" George asked. I could clearly hear he had a smoke playing on his lips. I could see how handsome he looked with the cancer-stick hanging out from his mouth, the lips holding on it.

"Yeah, I'm all right" came the forced reply.

"Wanna go in there and join in? I'll put the princess to bed" said George just as another cry of agony and shouts from the boys were heard, making me to shift uncomfortably. I felt Tab's gaze upon me "I should go in and stop this."

I heard cards being shuffled aggressively as George spoke "Oi, Floyd, let's just play cards, all right?"

Suddenly another door burst open and a pair of boots marched in as I heard someone ask sternly "Where is he?"

It was Ron who had come back. I was lifted quickly and put down again on a nearby couch.

"How's Grant?" Tab asked.

"Where is he?" Ron asked impatiently.

"He okay?"

"Where is he!"

I jumped slightly; it felt like I was flying.

A moment of silence followed except for the cries from the G.I. Then I heard what I assumed was Ron marching over the floor, banging the glass door open.

My eyelids fluttered open and I sat up and rubbed my eyes, swinging my legs over the edge of the couch, touching the cold wooden floor. I neared the door where Tab and George stood with the back to me. They hadn't heard I was awake.

"This him?" I heard our CO ask the men.

"That's him" Bull confirmed "Replacement, I Company."

I saw a small glimpse of the scene. The G.I was being held by some of the boys who have had their turn – I almost couldn't recognize him, that beaten up he was.

"Where's the weapon?" Ron asked him.

My breath got stuck in my throat when 'Mac's eyes fell upon me. My eyes got wide with fear but Tab wrapped a protective arm around me, staring the G.I down, trying to shield me from the drunken replacement's gaze before he turned back to Speirs "What weapon?"

I cringed as Ron slapped the man across the face with the butt of his sidearm "When you speak to an officer, you say 'sir'!"

I didn't dare look as Ron aimed at the replacement's head. I also noticed how the boys faces suddenly changed from disgust and hatred, to shocked and sad faces as they on the same time, all of them, took a step back.

"Let the MP's take care of this piece of shit" Ron suddenly spoke after a couple of minutes in complete silence, almost being out of the door when Tab spoke "Grant's dead?"

Ron stopped in his tracks "No. Kraut surgeon says he's gonna make it."

I sighed in relief and suddenly out of nowhere, my legs collapsed under me, Tab grabbing me before I hit the ground.

"All right, tough guy, on your feet. Come on, move!" Lieb said as he and Rami took hold of the replacement and dragged him away.

I hugged everybody as we all sighed and smiled in relief. Some even started to laugh. I went to hug each guy, ending at Tab at last who lifted me up with a smile, chuckling softly when I yawned.

"Let's get you to bed, Livy" he whispered, rubbing my back.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later a party of a sort was being held. I was so proud as I watched my boys stand proudly in their Class-A uniform, with a glass of champagne in hand.<p>

I smiled softly as I watched Lieutenant stand briefly with Don and then Lip. He would reassign Lip I would guess if I knew Lieutenant right, since Lip had got a battlefield commission and a stupid rule said that when a soldier got a battlefield commission, they most of the incidents didn't get to stay with the same company. For Don's part, Lieutenant just tried to get as many soldiers he could, to get home or elsewhere the single soldier could be of use. Don were going to Paris to an 'airborne exhibition' where they had one of each Allied plane used in the war. Don were going to be a technical adviser and make sure they got it all right.

For my part, I had already got to know that Lieutenant was working hard on getting me home to America, home to Joe. A part of me was aching to hear him speak again, yet another part of me wanted to stay with the others. I felt empty without them, but I already felt empty without Joe and Bill and all the others we had lost to heaven or the States.

I smiled as I watched them all before I left the base to go to the airfield, just to get a bit around.

The place we lived were beautiful, yes, but I wanted to see another part of Austria.

B.o.B

I sat in the jeep with Lieutenant, Nix, Ron and Lip who had just jumped off as Lieb arrived.

"Lieutenant." Lieb saluted Lip who saluted back as a German General came up to us.

He nodded to Lieutenant as some kind of greeting and sign of respect, Lieutenant showing the General to turn to Lip who stood, looking handsome in his uniform with his rifle over his shoulder.

"With your permission, I'd like to address my men, briefly" the German spoke on English.

Lip nodded "That'll be fine, General."

The two of them walked away just as soon as Sobel and his assistant showed up. His assistant saluted and acknowledged Lieutenant's rank while Sobel looked at Lipton he had trained back in Toccoa it seemed since he looked in that direction.

"Capt. Sobel" Lieutenant called. I smirked; Some times revenge just taste sweet. Hey, don't hold it against me, okay?

"Maj. Winters" Sobel simply nodded before looking away.

"Capt. Sobel!"

This time, Sobel stopped, turning to look at the Major with a weird look on his face.

"We salute the rank, not the man" Richard continued.

I held my smile back as Sobel saluted, Richard saluting back but holding it a bit before dismissing his earlier CO who walked away fast.

Lieb smirked and looked at the man who had trained and been with him and his comrades since Toccoa.

"Liebgott?" Lieutenant asked as the General began his speech.

Lieb put his rifle against the truck "Men, it's been a long war, it's been a tough war..."

"You have fought bravely, proudly for your country" I continued absentmindedly.

I felt the four men's gaze upon me before Lieb continued "You are a special group..."

"Who found in one another a bond..." The words echoed in my head. This was exactly what my boys had got and was. A Band of Brothers with an unbreakable bond.

"...that exists only in combat..."

I smiled softly, remembering all the memories we have shared throughout this war, both good and bad who have only made us stronger and made us become closer to each other.

"Among brothers..." I smiled "..of shared foxholes..."

Lieb looked over at me "Held each other in dire moments..."

I let out a small sob "Have seen death and suffered together."

Lieb took my hand, rubbing his thumb softly over my palm "I am proud to have served with each and every one of you. You deserve long and happy lives in peace..."

* * *

><p>One day I sat at the spot I had found Shifty before he had left. He had written us all along since the accident and told us how he was doing. He had joked about us getting home before him and his joke succeeded, the boys had been just a bit happier that day.<p>

But then the thing with Chuck had happened. He had survived and had been evacuated. I was so happy for him and so were the rest of the boys.

Before I left the place we were living I had read through all the letters from Joe and Bill I had managed to keep safe from the cold of Bastogne and the bombings in Haguenau.

They were both doing well and couldn't wait until I got to Pennsylvania.

"I thought I would find you here. You have made Tab quite anxious. He was determined to make Speirs make a search party to find you."

I turned to see Lip lean up against a tree before he moved and sat down beside me on the small bridge.

"Sorry" I replied sheepishly, looking down at my hands.

He chuckled "No, it was kinda funny to see actually...You would have laughed."

I looked up at Mama Lip "Did you?"

Lip smirked "How could I not? It's not every day you see Floyd Talbert and George Luz running around like worried and panicking chickens who can't find its chick."

I giggled, trying to see the incident happening.

"Do you _have _to leave the company, Lip?" I asked, looking with wide eyes up at Lip who just smiled.

"Actually no I don't. Major Winters are reassigning me to Battalion Headquarters so I'll be around if you need me."

"Lieutenant...I mean Major Winters wants me to go home..." My voice trailed off, still not understanding why Lieutenant would send me home now, after what everything I had been through with them.

"Livy" Lip called softly making me look up at him.

"Don't look sad like that. The Major..and the rest of us know how brave and how good a girl you are and have been...but you have been through many things and-."

"It's because I'm crying, isn't it?" I interrupted.

Lip looked at me with a serious mine "You have had good reasons to cry. Like the Major have good reasons to send you home, out of this war, because he cares for you, like the rest of us does."

I nodded "I understand."

Lip smiled "Good. Now no more sad conversations. I've heard there are going to be a small baseball match between the boys. Wanna go see it?"

I nodded excitedly "Of course!"

I stood up faster than Lip and ran against the jeep standing at the edge of the clearing "Come on, Lip! You have to run faster than that!"

B.o.B

"Come on, Jimmy!"

I smiled as I sat aside, watching my brothers play baseball, sitting on Lip's lap, next to Harry.

"Come on, Pee-Wee. Get Webster!" Buck Compton told.

"Come on, Pee-Wee, let's get him!" Lieb added.

_~Buck Compton came back to see the company, let us know he was all right. He became a prosecutor in Los Angeles. He convicted Sirhan Sirhan on the murder of Robert Kennedy, and was later appointed to the California Court of Appeals. Buck past away in February 2012... ~  
><em>

I chuckled as I watched my brothers act like small children on a school playground. You could clearly see how fit they were through their white PT shirt, their dogtags dangling from their necks, shining bright in the sun.

My gaze turned to Webby.

_~David Webster became a writer for The Saturday Evening Post and Wall Street Journal, and later wrote a book about sharks. In 1961, he went out on the ocean alone and was never seen again...~_

My eyes followed the players around the field. The next was Johnny Pee-Wee Martin.

_~Johnny Martin would return to his railroad job and then start a construction company. Pee-Wee past away in January 2005...~_

I smiled when my eyes fell on the joker of the company, Georgie.

_~George Luz became a handyman in Providence, Rhode Island. And as a testament to his character, sixteen hundred people attended his funeral in 1998...~_

This man that was now about to swing the bat I would never forget – but I wouldn't forget any of the guy either. Eugene Roe, the half-Cajun medic from Louisiana that found me in the woods of Normandy a bit over three years ago.

_~Doc Roe died in Louisiana in 1998. He'd been a construction contractor...~_

Then my eyes darted to the little, dark-haired Italian. Perco.

_~Frank Perconte returned to Chicago and worked a postal route as a mailman...~_

"You're out, Perco!" Joe Liebgott laughed, pointing with his finger, Perco pushing him causing me to chuckle.

_~Joe Liebgott returned to San Franscisco and drove his cab. Lieb died in June 1992...~  
><em>

Then there was my teddy bear. Him you just can't forget. The Bull.

_~Bull Randleman was one of the best soldiers in Easy Company. He went into the earth-moving business in Arkansas. Bull past away in 2007...~_

I followed the white ball as it landed in Alton More's hands. I smiled.

_~Alton More returned to Wyoming with a unique souvenir: Hitler's personal photo albums. He was killed in a car accident in 1958...~_

My eyes then fell upon the handsome, _skewered _boy from Kokomo, Indiana. Tab.

_~Floyd Talbert, kept in touch with the princess of Easy but lost touch with everyone else in civilian life, until he showed up at a reunion just before his death in 1981..~_

Then I looked up at the man whom's lap I sat on. Lip.

_~Carwood Lipton became a glass-making executive, directing factories across the world. Mama Lip past away in December 2001...~_

I then looked at the man beside us. Harry...

_~Harry Welsh. He married Kitty Grogan. Became administrator for the Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania school system. Welshy past away in January 1995..~_

I then looked over at the CO that the company needed and had got in their dire need. Ron.

_~Ronald Speirs stayed in the Army, served in Korea. In 1958, he returned to Germany as governor of Spandau Prison. He retired as lieutenant colonel. Ron past away in 2007...~_

"All right, Webster!"

"Easy Company, school circle!" Ron bellowed.

We all gathered around Ron, Nix and Lieutenant who smiled as I had come before Perco.

"A fast man would have it, Perco" Lieutenant teased "Listen up. Got some news. This morning, President Truman received the unconditional surrender from the Japanese. War's over."

I smiled widely as everyone tried to get what had been said into their heads.

Regardless of points, medals or wounds, each man in the 101st Airborne would be going home. Each of us would be forever connected by our shared experience. And each would have to rejoin the world as best he could.

_~Lewis Nixon had some tough times after the war. He was divorced a couple of times. But in 1956 he married a woman named Grace and everything came together. He spent the rest of his life with her, traveling the world. Lew died in 1995...~_

I smiled at one of the men I admired the most – Major Richard Winters...

_~Richard took Lew's job offer and was a personal manager at Nixon Nitration Works until he was called back into service in 1950 to train officers and rangers. He chose not to go to Korea. He'd had enough of war. Lieutenant stayed around Hershey, Pennsylvania, finally finding a little farm, a peaceful corner of the world. Lieutenant died in Januar 2011...~_

I yelped as I was lifted from behind by Tab who held me in outstretched arms as he ran around the field, me giggling uncontrollably...

* * *

><p><strong>This was it, not without tears threatening in the corner of my eyes...<strong>

**Please leave a review and let me know you want an epilogue :-).  
><strong>

**As you all know, I have the utmost respect and pure admiration for these men and I meant absolutely no disrespect within this fic.  
><strong>

**And if I did, I am _deeply _sorry...  
><strong>

**These men are my heroes though I'm from little Denmark. Some times, or more correctly I think all the time how and where the world would be today if the heroes of the sky, sea and field hadn't protested and done something against the horrors of the Nazi's and Hitler's doings, or the Japanese.  
><strong>

**I also have the utmost respect and admiration for the resistance groups around the world during WW2.  
><strong>

**A famous quote (at least in Denmark) from a young man called Niels Fiil whose father, Marius Fiil who made the Danish resistance group 'Hvidstengruppen' (which also has become a movie with the same name).**

**Niels said; "Some have to die so others can live.."  
><strong>

**Both Niels and Marius and 6 other members of the resistance group was sentenced to die on June 26 1944 and executed June 29 1944 by shots in Ryvangen by the German occupation.  
><strong>

**Niels two oldest sisters and Marius's two oldest daughters Kristine and Gerda were also a part of the group. Kristine was sentenced to hard labor for life but got back to Denmark after the war while Gerda got two years hard labor since she only was 15 at the time.  
><strong>

**That was a bit of Danish history during WW2 without too many details.  
><strong>

_There was a time when the world asked ordinary men to do extra ordinary things..._

"_We lucky few, we Band of Brothers.." - Carwood Lipton_

_They depended on each other and the world depended on them..._

**Fallen brothers of E. Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th PIR, 101st Airborne Infantry Regiment**

**Private First Class Alex M. Penkala – (1924 – January 10, 1945) **

**Sergeant Warren H. 'Skip' Muck – (January 31 1922 – January 10, 1945)**

**Corporal Donald B. Hoobler – (1923 – January 3, 1945)**

**Private First Class Robert Van Klinken – (October 31, 1919 – September 20, 1944) **

**Corporal William Heister Dukeman Jr. - (September 3 1921 – October 1944)**

**1st Sergeant William S. Evans (D. June 6 1944) **

**1st Lieutenant Thomas Meehan III (July 8 1921 – June 6 1944)**

**Terrence C. Harris (D. June 18 1944 – assigned to other company while KIA)**

**James L. Diel ( D. September 19 1944)**

**Private First Class James W. Miller (September 20 1944)**

**Willam T. Miller (September 20 1944)**

**Cpl James D. Campbell ( August 10 1944)**

**Carl C. Sowosko (D. December 1944)**

**Eugene E. Jackson (1925 – February 1945)**

**John T. Julian (D. January 1 1945)**

**A. P. Herron (D. January 13 1945)**

**Corporal Francis J. Mellet (July 7 1920 – January 13 1945)**

**Harold B. Webb (D. January 13 1945)**

**Kenneth J. Webb (D. January 13 1945)**

**Sergeant William F. Kiehn (D. February 10 1945)**

**Private First Class John A. Janovec (D. May 1945)**

**The Eagle will always scream for its fallen brothers... **

**R.I.P every fallen hero during WW2 or after wards **

**May the world never forget!**

**Yours,  
><strong>

**Camilla.  
><strong>


	38. Epilogue

**First of all - I can't believe I just wrote the epilogue for my first fanfic ever, The Paratroopers.**

**I don't got much else to say than thank you by all my heart who stayed with me to the end :')  
><strong>

**Thanks to the 12, 062 readers, to the 93 reviewers, to the 16 that follows this story and the 13 who have favorited it :)  
><strong>

**I hope that many more will read this and hopefully like it!  
><strong>

**-As I've said before, I will edit this as soon as I find the time so please turn back at some time and see :)  
><strong>

**Keep calm and hang tough! :-*  
><strong>

**CURRAHEE!  
><strong>

**Yours sincerely,  
><strong>

**LovingBOBThePacific/Camilla :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

**Several years later: The Normandy American Cemetery and Memorial – Normandy, France:**

"Come on!"

A now grown, seventeen year old Olivia Mae ran through the green grass like the little child she had been when she had got to know the men that would become her heroes and brothers for life.

"Jesus Christ, Olivia Mae, wait you hear!"

Wild Bill Guarnere smiled at his comrade Joe Toye's frustrated outburst after the now almost grown up girl they had found as a nine and a half year old in the forest of Normandy on June 6 1944. Olivia was now seventeen, almost a grown up, independent woman, but a much protected one of that. She had been watched with Joe's hawk eyes ever since she came back to the States in 1945. Bill rolled his eyes when he thought about that Joe was more strict and careful whenever they met some boys on Olivia's age on the street than he was with men looking after his own girl.

Gonorrhea heard his friend sigh beside him "Some day she will fall and I won't be able to reach out and catch her like I used to, we used to. Damned crutches!"

Bill smiled sadly, taking a look behind him where their families walked, with a distance between them to give the three of them some space to think and also to pay their respects.

He put a hand on his friend's shoulder as they looked out over the many thousand white crosses, on the same time watching their little girl who now was a beautiful woman walking delicately around all the graves, reading every name, every message on the crosses.

"She might fall but she will rise again 'cuz that's how we raised her to do, didn't we?" Bill asked with a smirk on his face.

The two of them were still young, the both of them engaged and were soon to be married with the girl of their dreams. Only the crutches and missing limbs made them look old and broken.

Joe smiled on of them rare smiles "Yeah, we did, didn't we?"

Olivia had changed dramatically after the war. Her mood changed. One week she was a wreck, leaving Joe, the Toye family and her family of Easy forever worried. And another week she would be their little sunshine. But she never forgot to write every each and one of her brothers. Some times she spent more of her time writing than spending time on her school and homework.

"Goddammit, where did she go now?"

Bill let out a low chuckle as they both looked around for the Easy Company Princess. Joe twirled around the best he could on his crutches, facing his close friend like an angry bull "You think this is funny, Bill? What if they catch her, huh?"

Bill sighed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder "Joe..."

"What if the fucking bastards catch her?"

"Joe..."

"Fucking Nazi's..."

"Joe!"

Bill shook his buddy, making him come back to reality "They're gone, bud. They're all gone or is being chased down. Don't worry, no one's going to hurt Livy. Not again. They'd be damned if they hurt the battered bastards of Bastogne's princess."

His attempt to make Joe smile succeeded as Joe replied sadly "You're right...I'm sorry, I...god damn it, you know how I feel, Bill."

At that Joe turned around, beginning to hobble forward on his crutches in his search for the little girl that really wasn't that little anymore.

Bill looked worried at his friend's back before he joined his friend in his search.

Joe had those kind of incidents at least one time every time Livy was out of his reach. But it wasn't only him and he wasn't the worst. All of the fellas had those kind of incidents, including Bill.

They both hobbled around for a bit before they found her stand stiffly in front of one of the crosses, making Bill and Joe become worried. What had she found that made her react and look like she had seen a ghost?

When they came closer, they could see her face was totally pale and her hands were shaking. Her brown hair were being gently moved around by the wind, some of it hiding her beautiful eyes.

But when they came even closer they could see silent tears run down her cheeks.

Both men wrapped their arm around her from each side and looked sadly down at the cross, reading;

_John D. Hall_

_PFC Radioman_

_Able Company, 1st Battalion, 506th PIR, 101st Airborne_

_World War 2_

_March 24 1922_

_June 6 1944_

Bill and Joe both stubbornly tried to keep the tears back from falling by the thought, and loving memory of the man...boy they had called Cowboy.

John had been killed at Brecourt Manor but for Livy it had been her first loss though she hadn't even met the guy.

"_Hiya Cowboy!" _Bill had yelled at John through the gunfire from his own and the Germans gunfire, he remembered. Wild Bill had been surprised when Hall got the guts to answer back, _"Shut your fucking guinea trap, Gonorrhea!"_.

Olivia stared at the grave stone, thinking back once again on everything she had been through. Automatically, her hand moved down to her side where she had got shot by 'Hinkel' as Skip, Don and Penk had named the German. It was nothing more than a wrinkle now after all these years but the painful and joyful memories were still there and would forever remain.

She felt a sudden pain in her heart when she thought about Skip and Penk. On Hoob and Eugene, Kenneth and Harold Webb, Bill Kiehn and Francis Mellet, on Herron and Sowosko, on Janovec and John from the 82nd, James Miller and James Campbell, Julian and Dukeman, on Lt. Meehan. On mom and dad, Mary and Daniel. Matthew and Mr.Hórg. Renée and Van Klinken.

There were many others, these were only few who never got to experience the world without war. Olivia thought about each man and woman, alive or dead every single day. She was sure she most not likely would be alive if they hadn't found her and taken her with them. She wouldn't have.

"We pull upon the risers..." Bill started singing silently in his thick Philly accent.

"We fall upon the grass..." Joe joined as both men tugged their little girl closer to them.

Suddenly her mouth opened, and to their surprise, she sung the next line of the song.

"We never land upon our feet, we always hit our ass..."

Olivia snickered silently, remembering how bad particularly Bill and Joe had tried to keep her away from swearing people or swearwords ever since she came home.

"Highty-tighty, Christ-almighty, who the hell are we?" all three of them chimed in.

"Zim-zim, goddamn, we're airborne infantry..."

Olivia had always known, but it became clearer and clearer as she stood there with two of her guardians on each side of her; From that day she had been found and to this day, she had a bond with these men, nothing or no one could break. Not even death...

They were her _band of brothers_...


	39. Surprise!

**SURPRISE! - Epilogue 2: Easy Company reunion – South Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:**

"'Ey! Look who it is!"

Olivia smiled widely by the strong Philly accent, belonging to Wild Bill Guarnere.

It was Bill who had arranged these E. Company reunions which had been held for the first time a year or so after all of them had gotten home.

Unfortunately, they were one paratrooper less this year. Alton More had tragically passed away in a car accident last year. Olivia, whom had been all of the men of Easy Company's princess since they hit Normandy on D-Day 1944, had been nine and a half year old back then when the half-Cajun medic, Eugene Roe from Louisiana had found her.

Now, Olivia had just turned eighteen and was officially an adult, but she knew she always would be their little girl and she wanted to be always.

She walked around, greeting her brothers and their families. Some of her them already got kids, some looking much like their father, others more like their beautiful mothers.

Olivia took her time with each man but her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was spinning as she thought of all the memories with each man. And their wives and kids beside them, laughing, would never understand what they had been through together. None of the men, or Olivia in that case talked about their experiences. But once in a while, they would meet and mourn and remember their fallen comrades that never made the trip home. Them that never came home from that trip from England to Europe.

"How ya' doin', Joe?" Olivia heard Bill ask Joe Toye as she returned, sipping on her drink.

Olivia watched as the two men stood upright, only by the help of their brides-to-be and their crutches which they both swore all the way back to Belgium.

She had been nothing more than ten years old when it happened. She had seen the large amount of blood, all that blood she still had traumatic nightmares about.

Terrified she was going to cry there and now, Olivia put her drink down and made way through the men and their families, not daring to look at any of them, afraid of what they were going to see. She didn't notice that a certain person had seen the frightened expression on her face when she had watched the two men, follow her.

He had experienced himself what she felt. Smoothly, he followed her through the crowd, nodding at his brothers, politely saying hi, but careful not to lose sight of her. Every man of Company E. had panicked every time their princess wasn't there – it was like in Bastogne all over again, when she was away, having been shot by a single German soldier that has slipped through their thin line. _Critical..._

He still had to literally spit the one word out. He had been careful not to use it, ever again. He didn't _want _to use that word again. It was like watching Olivia's pale, scared face all over again. Watch her eyes close slowly while you could do nothing for her than to keep the pressure on the bleeding, tell her to stay awake, cursing at the jeep that was late.

He heard as the water was opened in the bathroom in Wild Bill's house. Chatter was heard rather loudly from outside. He knew the sign and his suspicions was confirmed when he heard a female sob from the bathroom.

Stopping in the door, he watched her fragile body shake violently from her sobs. That body had been so small and deadly thin when he had found her in the pajamas with the Star of David sewn upon her chest. He would never forget the look she first had sent him. It made him feel like a monster back then, he still shivered, memorizing it.

Besides the tears, he had seen a terrifying look. She had been afraid of him. His knuckles turned white as he knotted his fist in anger of what the bastards had done to her.

"Hall."

He looked up by the name, remembering the name. John Hall's death had been the first Olivia had experienced in her time with Easy. She blamed herself, Roe knowing why.

She was a healer and she should have been there, that was what she was thinking, he knew.

"Van Klinken."

Gene cringed as she repeated all the names of the men she had seen or heard die.

His heart stopped as she softly spoke "Renée."

He hadn't payed attention before, but now her whole body was shaking violently. The shakes was so violent she had to lean against the sink to just stand upright. This time, Gene didn't just stand there. He walked with shaking hands reached out to the girl that had thought his accent to be funny when they first met. The girl that had driven him insane and left him worried as she ran out of the aid-station in Carentan under fire, to aid Tipper. But no matter what, he had loved her and had done everything for her to be all right and well-protected. He would do anything for her.

Olivia jumped a little when Gene's hand softly caressed her shoulder.

"Gene, I can't get it off..." she spoke softly as she put her hands under the water, scrubbing them like they were bloody or full of dirt – none of the incidents being real.

_Gene..._

He remembered how easily the nickname had rolled off her tongue as she sat on the haystack back then. She had been oh so adorable as she had watched his every move back then, watching, observing with her large blue-green eyes.

"Livy, it's okay..." He tried to take her hands but she kept on protesting, being stubborn as hell, but that was the way she was.

Every time he said her name he raised his voice to get her attention.

In the end he had to use his powers – if there was anything he could thank his CO from back in Toccoa for, it was the muscles from all the hard training he had gained. They all could. He had made them survive – the most of them.

"Olivia, there's nothing there" he spoke softly as he stroked her cheek, his thumb wiping her tears away once again.

"Why did _they _have to die, Gene? It's not fair!" Gene wrapped his arms around the upset young woman.

Why? He kept asking that himself. Why did _they_, his brothers have to die while in his or their comrade's arms?

Some times, back then he had hated his job as a medic. Originally he had signed up as a rifleman like everybody else, but then Sobel had made him become a medic.

Olivia kept mumbling down in his chest about she had to wash the blood off her hands. He was worried, worried sick about his little princess that wasn't that little anymore – this would never disappear he knew. The shadow of guilt and sorrow would never leave her heart.

"Shhhh...there's nothing there" he drawled, rubbing her back.

He would always be there to that and many others would too – even when his hair was white and his muscles ached every time he did a single movement.

They were her brothers and she was their sister. They were her guardians, her their sunshine.

They had been all in this together back then, they were all in this together now.

Forever and always, they would be held together by a strong bond – Now, and to the end of the world...


End file.
